Manzana Negra
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Sí, se había comido una manzana negra en una noche de luna llena. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? Casi nada, sólo perder su alma contra la oscuridad que iba creciendo en su interior… Pero los compañeros de Eren están dispuestos a ayudarle en su lucha dentro del mundo de los espíritus. ¡Batalla épica! Sutil EreMika. Inspirado en el reto de marzo del foro Cuartel General de Trost.
1. Un mal presentimiento

**MANZANA NEGRA**

* * *

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR** – Una vez más, si queréis empezar a leer directamente lo que es la historia en sí, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, donde termina la cursiva._

 _¡Bienvenido todo el mundo a otro de mis one/two/three-shots más o menos disparatados!_

 _Para empezar, la aclaración que suelo hacer siempre: en caso de discrepancia entre el manga y el anime, normalmente sigo las descripciones del manga; si Eren tiene los ojos gris claro, o la bufanda de Mikasa es negra… en efecto, ése soy yo._

 _Y para continuar, ¡otra aclaración! Este fic no participa exactamente en los Retos del foro Cuartel General de Trost, pero está inspirado en uno de ellos; concretamente el del mes de marzo, titulado "Eren y sus demonios", centrado en el protagonista cuyo cumpleaños es el 30 de marzo._

 _Para ese Reto, se elegía un grupo de emociones básicas y luego una más concreta; cada elección conllevaba un personaje y un género seleccionados al azar, con lo que a veces salían combinaciones harto difíciles. Al final, algunas propuestas se quedaron huérfanas… pero había una que me fascinó desde el principio; es más, desde que cierta idea cruzó por mi cabeza, supe que no podría quitármela de encima si no escribía esto._

 _Se trataba del grupo "aversión" y, dentro del mismo, "disgusto"; el personaje y el género eran "Sasha Braus" y "espiritual", respectivamente. Permitidme sacar un momento el Diccionario de la Real Academia española…_

 _AVERSIÓN: rechazo o repugnancia frente a algo o alguien._

 _DISGUSTO: (1) sentimiento, pesadumbre e inquietud causados por un accidente o una contrariedad; (2) fastidio, tedio o enfado que causa alguien o algo; (3) encuentro enfadoso con alguien, disputa, diferencia; (4) desazón, desabrimiento causado en el paladar por una comida o bebida._

 _Hermosa propuesta, ¿verdad? Todo encaja; es sencillo ir imaginando la cara que pondría Eren, conforme uno lee esas definiciones… Por otro lado, no puedo remediarlo: si en una historia aparece Eren, Mikasa termina "colándose"; quizás sea mejor así, porque cada vez que se separan en el canon, a él lo secuestran y luego ella tiene que ir a rescatarle, como Mario con su princesa._

 _Los que ya me conozcáis un poco mejor, sabréis lo mucho que me fascina el personaje de Marco Bott, con ese dualismo en potencia que sugiere un lado oscuro que todavía no hemos llegado a ver… Si habéis leído "Diario de un Traidor", ya sabréis a qué me refiero; no diré nada más._

 _Para terminar, y como de costumbre, os invito a pasar por el foro Cuartel General de Trost y echar un vistazo; seguro que encontraréis algo que os interese._

 _¡Muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima! ;)_

 **AVISO LEGAL** – No, no soy el genial Hajime Isayama. No, no soy el dueño de la excelente _Shingeki no Kyojin_. No, no soy millonario gracias a lo que escribo en FANFICTION.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO**

 _Publicado originalmente el 27 de abril de 2015, con una extensión de 4.369 palabras._

 _Perspectiva general, que va dando paso a la de Marco Bott._

* * *

Érase una vez una noche tranquila, en el Campo de Entrenamiento de la División Sur del 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes, en el comedor donde habían cenado los reclutas después de otro duro día de…

–¡Por mí os podéis ir todos al infierno! –bramó una voz.

¡Ups! Al parecer, ocurría algo fuera de lo habitual. ¿De qué se trataba?

Los pocos cadetes que aún quedaban en el comedor, a aquellas horas de la noche, observaban patidifusos al muchacho que había gritado de esa manera: Eren Yeager, superviviente de Shiganshina y con un objetivo en la vida muy sencillo… al menos para él.

Matar a _todos_ los titanes.

El chico ya odiaba antes a aquellos gigantes devoradores de carne humana; odiaba la forma en que habían obligado a la Humanidad a quedarse encerrada tras sus Muros, como si fuese ganado. Pero desde que uno de esos monstruos devoró a su madre… _era personal_.

Normalmente dejaba bien claras sus intenciones, cada vez que a alguien se le ocurría preguntarle; siempre había algún despistado. Muchas veces se liaba a cabezazos, figurada y literalmente, contra su rival Jean Kirstein: el chico de Trost reconocía que no había victoria posible y quería entrar en la Policía Militar para escapar de aquello; en cambio, el chico de Shiganshina quería alistarse en la Legión de Reconocimiento _y matarlos a todos_.

La agresividad de Eren no solía ser indiscriminada, pero estaba claro que aquella noche ocurría algo bien distinto. Yeager se había levantado de la mesa, apretaba con fuerza los puños contra el tablero de madera y un ligero temblor invadía todo su cuerpo; también le caían gotas de sudor por la frente, algo no tan habitual en él y que podría indicar que el chico tenía fiebre.

Los cabellos negros los llevaba más alborotados que de costumbre. Sus grandes ojos, de un penetrante color gris claro, parecían vagar algo desquiciados. Lo normal era que el muchacho desbordase entusiasmo y tuviera problemas para controlar su ira, pero esas cosas revelaban si acaso un exceso de vitalidad; ahora en cambio exudaba cierto aire enfermizo, malsano, que para nada encajaba con aquel arrojo irresponsable que le había valido el mote de "idiota suicida".

Es decir, que Eren no parecía el mismo de siempre.

Uno de los cadetes que todavía estaba sentado en el comedor era, precisamente, Jean Kirstein. Se trataba de un chico alto, con peculiar cabello rubio ceniza y negro en las sienes y la nuca; tenía una cara alargada, por la que algunos (principalmente Yeager) le apodaban "Caracaballo". Sus ojillos marrón claro, casi dorados, observaban con exasperación a su rival… pero también con duda.

"No me he metido con él, no le he insultado. Al menos, no esta vez," pensaba. "¿Por qué se habrá puesto así?"

Naturalmente, el chico de Trost ya fantaseaba con la idea de que Eren le diría algo y entonces él podría darle al fin la paliza de su vida… o al menos, intentarlo; para su fastidio, tenía que reconocer que el "idiota suicida" seguía siendo mejor que él en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Será porque suele entrenar con Annie… ¡Las diosas los crían y ellos se juntan!"

Al parecer, a Kirstein no le caía demasiado bien su compañera Annie Leonhart, quien en esos momentos no se hallaba presente en el comedor; la chica tampoco era muy sociable, pero sí mucho más silenciosa y discreta que Yeager.

Éste, precisamente, volvió a hablar… sin mirar a nadie y, al mismo tiempo, alcanzando a todos con su voz, cargada con tal tono de desprecio que no parecía natural.

– _Me dais nauseas_.

No era lo que decía, sino cómo lo decía, y especialmente _quién_ lo decía; porque, en ese instante, todos los cadetes tuvieron la misma idea absurda y sin sentido… pero no por ello menos terrorífica.

 _Quien estaba hablando no era Yeager._

El ambiente se iba tensando; crecía la inquietud. Todos tenían la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, iba a ocurrir algo terrible… _si es que no estaba ocurriendo ya_. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron dos compañeros que eran mucho más; no sólo sus mejores amigos, sino prácticamente toda la familia que le quedaba.

Armin Arlert, bajito y con una melenita rubia, era confundido a veces con una chica; sin embargo, sus cálidos ojos azules, tan penetrantes como su aguda mente, podían ver casi siempre lo que permanecía oculto para muchos otros… aunque se sentía perdido en aquella situación, mientras miraba a su amigo con nerviosismo mal disimulado. Normalmente podía comprender qué preocupaba a Eren; solía ser capaz de evitar que el impulsivo joven tomase una mala decisión y empeorase aún más los problemas en los que se metía… pero aquella amenaza parecía estar a otro nivel, en el que ni la razón ni la lógica le servirían de gran cosa. Aun así, tenía que intentarlo.

–Tranquilo, Eren –fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

–Armin… _cállate –_ Yeager ni siquiera le miró–. No vas a cambiar nada. No habría ninguna diferencia, incluso si murieras… O puede que sí. Todos iríamos más rápido, sin tener que cargar contigo.

Arlert sintió aquellas palabras como un directo en el estómago. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, agachando la cabeza, temblando. No lloró, no gritó, no hizo nada; simplemente se quedó allí, quieto, en silencio. Una parte de él sabía que su amigo tenía razón (al menos eso creía él); otra parte se preguntaba, angustiada, _"por qué"_. Su mente era su mejor arma y ahora no le servía de nada; hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan impotente.

Los demás también se quedaron sobrecogidos al oír aquello. ¿Eren, insultando a Armin de aquella manera? No tenía sentido. La sensación de que algo iba mal se intensificó con creces. Sin embargo, había una persona que en ese momento miraba con auténtico _odio_ al "idiota suicida"… o a lo que sea que estuviera creciendo dentro de él, inadvertidamente.

En general, los chicos (e incluso las chicas) de la 104 consideraban que Mikasa Ackerman, prácticamente la hermana de Yeager, era una de las más bellas; "y tan bella como fuerte… y es _muy_ fuerte", podría añadir Kirstein, su admirador (no tan) secreto. Las facciones heredadas de su madre oriental le daban a Mikasa un aire delicado, su piel pálida ofrecía un elegante contraste con sus cabellos negros como ala de cuervo… pero los ojos oscuros, normalmente serenos y hermosos como una noche estrellada, tenían en ese momento un aspecto terrorífico; el tipo de mirada que solía reservar para aquellos a los que estaba dispuesta a hacer daño.

Quienes se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, se quedaron aún más extrañados que cuando Eren humilló a Armin. El "idiota" le había dado a Mikasa una bufanda negra, hace años ya, en uno de los peores momentos de su vida; la chica casi no se la quitaba nunca desde entonces, incluso se hacía raro verla sin ella puesta. Ackerman (según un desesperado Jean) prácticamente idolatraba a Yeager, con independencia de las circunstancias; verla actuar así con el chico de ojos grises indicaba, aún más, que algo marchaba rematadamente mal.

En realidad, era por esa gratitud que sentía hacia él, que ella no le había molido ya a palos, por haberle dicho esas cosas a Arlert.

Eren, o lo que sea que estuviera intentando poseerle, sintió sobre él aquella "mirada de la muerte" y se giró hacia la chica. Fue a decir algo… pero debió pensárselo mejor, porque al final se calló. Jean también permaneció en silencio; era impulsivo, pero no tanto como el "idiota"… aunque al final decidió poner a Yeager en su sitio y abrió la boca…

Entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Kirstein miró hacia atrás y vio a su mejor amigo, que le sonreía; aunque, en realidad, Marco Bott solía sonreírle a todo el mundo. El chico era más bien alto, con cabello negro corto y raya en medio, ojos castaños siempre animados y unas pecas muy características. A pesar de sus caracteres contrapuestos, Jean y él habían hecho buenas migas desde el primer día; el moreno era mucho más pacífico y tranquilo, parecía ser capaz de calmar a alguien con su sola presencia… aunque incluso él se veía desbordado por aquella situación tan extraña.

–Eren, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Marco.

Sus ojos marrones le observaban con cautela, incluso con un brillo de reconocimiento… como si pudieran ver, al igual que Mikasa, lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando. Sin embargo, incluso el sosegado muchacho se llevó un susto cuando Yeager, al oír su voz, giró la cabeza tan bruscamente que por un momento pareció haberse partido el cuello; aquellos ojos gris claro, perturbados por una especie de sombra, no miraron sino que _atravesaron_ a Marco, como si pudieran ver en su interior.

–Tú no te metas… _Bott_ –Eren escupió el apellido como si fuera un insulto.

Jean se tensó y Marco tuvo que apretar el hombro de su amigo con más fuerza para que no se levantara. Incluso a él le costaba mantener la calma. Aquellos días de otoño no eran especialmente calurosos, menos aún ya de noche; pero dentro del comedor, la atmósfera estaba tan tensa que la mayoría de los cadetes sudaban como si fuera verano. Varios salieron para quitarse de en medio, desentendiéndose del asunto.

Ymir no fue una de ellos.

– Oye, payaso, ¿se puede saber qué problema tienes? –preguntó, con tono entre aburrido e irritado.

La chica era la más alta de la 104. Llevaba los cabellos negros recogidos en una amplia cola de caballo; también tenía pecas como Marco, pero su carácter no podría ser más distinto. Sus ojillos oscuros, entrecerrados, parecían fusilar en aquel momento a Eren, sin piedad. Normalmente la cadete sin apellido se mantenía al margen, desinteresada; atraer su atención, como estaba haciendo ahora el "idiota", podía tener consecuencias… poco agradables.

El chico en cuestión parecía estar en guerra consigo mismo; como si se debatiera entre dos fuerzas que tiraban de él en direcciones opuestas. Por desgracia, al final triunfó en su cara una sonrisa demasiado amplia, demasiado forzada; antinatural, tanto como el brillo maníaco que cada vez se iba haciendo más intenso en sus ojos.

–Vaya, pero qué haces tú aquí todavía, que no te has ido ya por ahí con Krista… _bollera de mierda_.

Si un mosquito hubiera estornudado en ese momento, se le hubiera oído con claridad; tal fue el silencio que se hizo repentinamente en la sala. Luego empezó a oírse alguna tos, algún carraspeo incómodo, de gente que preferiría estar en cualquier otro sitio; porque, a pesar de los rumores, nadie se habría atrevido jamás a ir tan lejos… y mucho menos en toda la cara de Ymir.

La chica, normalmente impasible, se quedó por un momento tan sorprendida como los demás; los ojos bien abiertos, la boca cerrada sólo con un gran esfuerzo y sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en recuperarse… y la sonrisa que apareció de pronto en su cara fue la de alguien que estaba dispuesta a _matar_. Se veía claramente que tenía todos sus músculos en tensión, lista para saltar sobre aquel desgraciado con la gracilidad de una pantera… y una ferocidad mucho mayor.

Todos contenían la respiración en el comedor; pensaban que, con suerte, podrían recoger los restos de Yeager con una fregona y un cubo. Sin embargo…

Ocurrió entonces el milagro, precisamente de la mano de quien jamás habría dudado en intervenir en una situación semejante, incluso para defender a alguien que acababa de insultarlas a ella y a su mejor amiga. No en vano se la conocía como "el Ángel de la 104" (o _Diosa_ para sus admiradores más fervientes).

–Ymir, _no_ –susurró a su lado la joven Krista Lenz, con suavidad y firmeza al mismo tiempo, mientras tiraba de su manga.

La chiquilla, de aspecto adorable, era la más pequeña de su promoción; bajita y delgada, con larga melena rubia y enormes ojos azules en los que refulgía una bondad a prueba de cañonazos. Más de uno juraría que alguna vez, incluso en mitad de la noche, un rayo de sol la había iluminado en ocasiones similares, cuando intervenía para animar o poner paz entre sus compañeros.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de su aspecto cándido e inocente, nadie se había atrevido nunca a abusar de su confianza, a aprovecharse de ella; era como si todos quedaran hechizados por su presencia, su mirada, su sonrisa. Claro que… quizás también tuviera algo que ver el hecho de que Ymir, cual "demonio de la guarda", siempre rondara cerca de la rubita, dispuesta a devorar las entrañas de quien osara propasarse con Lenz. Por otro lado, Krista era la única persona capaz de tranquilizar a la morena; capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, no burlona o despectiva, sino _de verdad_.

–Está claro que Eren no se encuentra bien –continuó el Ángel, con más decisión–. Nadie le ha visto actuar así antes, ¿verdad? Debe de haber comido algo en mal estado y…

Fue interrumpida por el cariñoso abrazo con que casi la sepultó su compañera pecosa.

–Te diría que no cambiases nunca, pero… –le susurró Ymir–. Bah, qué más da, si soy una egoísta… Krista, no cambies nunca.

Se oyó un suspiro de alivio colectivo y algún que otro "aaaw" inspirado por aquella ternura; también hubo unas cuantas miradas de envidia, de quienes habrían preferido ocupar el lugar de la morena. En todo caso, se notaba que la situación ya no iba a explotar.

Incluso Yeager parecía haber recuperado la cordura; al menos, lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que _algo iba terriblemente mal_.

–Si me disculpáis, yo… –musitó con cierta angustia, sin mirar a nadie en concreto–. Necesito dar una vuelta.

Se separó de la mesa y se dirigió a paso rápido hacia la puerta; sin embargo, frenó en seco al oír que alguien se levantaba de su asiento. Miró hacia atrás y fulminó con la mirada a Mikasa, que se había puesto de pie y le observaba expectante.

– _A solas_ –bufó Eren, como si de pronto algo se hubiera removido dentro de él.

La chica no se sentó, pero se quedó paralizada al oír su voz; más que furiosa, ahora parecía dolida, tanto por el tono de su hermano adoptivo como por intuir que, en realidad, era él quien estaba sufriendo lo indecible. Por un momento, Mikasa temió que Eren saliera por esa puerta y no volviera a verle jamás; temió que desapareciera para siempre en la oscuridad… devorado por algo distinto y horrible que terminaría sustituyéndole.

Entonces aquella puerta se abrió bruscamente y apareció de repente el Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis.

El irascible oficial aún sujetaba el pomo de la puerta, como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien. Con sus dos metros de altura, el ex comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento siempre observaba desde arriba, implacable, a aquellos "gusanos" a los que intentaba convertir en soldados. Sus ojos claros, rodeados permanentemente de oscuridad (no se sabía cómo), le daban un aire siniestro, reforzado aún más por su calva y la barba de chivo que le cubría la barbilla y apenas la mandíbula inferior. Examinó el comedor buscando a su siguiente víctima y no tardó en topar con Eren, que prácticamente estaba delante de él.

–Muy bien, cadete Yeager –dijo en voz "baja" (o al menos sin gritar como de costumbre)–. Tiene usted cinco segundos para explicar…

Y entonces todos volvieron a contener la respiración.

Porque había una palabra que podría describir perfectamente la expresión que apareció en ese instante en el rostro del muchacho.

Y esa palabra era " _demoníaca_ ".

–¡Señor EX Comandante! –Eren sonrió _demasiado_ , con una alegría y un brillo en los ojos que consiguió aumentar aún más el desasosiego de sus compañeros–. Qué bien, precisamente necesitaba preguntarle una cosa… Dígame, ¿cuántos legionarios calcula usted que han muerto inútilmente bajo su mando? Me refiero a antes de que se viniera usted abajo en Shiganshina, justo el día en que atacó el Titán Colosal. Fue usted mismo quien dijo que todas esas muertes no habían servido para nada, ¿verdad?

El silencio que se había hecho antes, con lo de Ymir, había tenido algo de sobrenatural; pero el silencio que se hizo justo en ese momento… fue el del infierno al congelarse. Un terror frío invadió a todos los presentes. Uno de sus temores era que el "idiota suicida" hubiera perdido por completo el juicio y Shadis fuese a ejecutarle sumariamente para dar ejemplo; pero que alguien que admiraba a la Legión le hablase así a quien la había dirigido durante años… indicaba que la realidad era mucho más terrorífica.

En cambio, el Instructor Jefe ni siquiera pestañeó. Con una cara que decía claramente "paso de esta mierda", dio media vuelta y se fue por donde había venido, en silencio; eso sí, cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que hizo temblar el edificio entero y, ya puestos, a quienes aún estaban dentro.

Eren todavía se quedó mirando en aquella dirección un rato, sin moverse, sin decir nada; de nuevo, en su expresión había más remordimiento que otra cosa… puede incluso que desesperación. Pero si sus compañeros creían que ya era incapaz de superarse, aún iban a llevarse otra sorpresa; porque al final el chico volvió a andar, abrió la puerta y se cruzó con alguien más mientras bajaba los escalones.

–Eh, Yeager. Si quieres, practicamos un rato más en el bosque, te vendrá bien…

–Métete las _narices_ en tus propios asuntos, Leonhart.

Los cadetes que todavía seguían en el comedor se miraron entre ellos, asombrados y preocupados por tantas cosas extrañas como estaban ocurriendo aquella noche. La pregunta que todos se hacían era la misma: "pero qué le pasa a éste".

Naturalmente, alguno de ellos tenía que ser el primero en reaccionar, y en este caso fue Marco; el moreno pecoso se levantó de su sitio, con la misma sonrisa amable de siempre.

–Bueno… –le dijo a Jean–. Creo que yo también voy a estirar un poco las piernas. ¡Hasta luego!

Kirstein no las tenía todas consigo; sobre todo porque por un momento, en los ojos de su amigo, le pareció ver _pánico_.

Mikasa, todavía de pie, también dudaba; Marco se acercó a ella.

–Creo que él te necesita más ahora –le sugirió con delicadeza a la chica, moviendo levemente la cabeza hacia Armin, que aún seguía abatido.

La oriental asintió en silencio y se sentó junto al Arlert; aunque le costó hacerlo, se olvidó por un momento de Eren y le pasó la mano por la espalda a Armin, mientras le susurraba algo al oído. El efecto fue casi instantáneo; lo que sea que le dijese, hizo que se le iluminase la cara al chico, ya mucho más animado.

El joven Bott, también más aliviado, se fue despidiendo discretamente de algunos compañeros mientras salía; aunque su mente estaba en otra parte. Puede que (en realidad como todo el mundo) tuviera unos objetivos muy concretos, distintos a los de la mayoría; pero eso no quitaba que él y sus camaradas de la 104 estuviesen en el mismo bando… y eso _tenía_ que significar algo; al menos, para Marco, significaba ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesitase, directa o indirectamente. A veces, bastaba con dar un pequeño empujón; otras, se trataba más bien de sujetar a alguien para evitar una tragedia.

En ese momento, le preocupaba la reacción de la cadete Annie Leonhart. Sin embargo, nada más salir del comedor y cerrar la puerta, encontró a su compañera de pie, apoyada cómodamente contra la pared del barracón; tenía los brazos cruzados, pero en su rostro había una expresión serena, tranquila… y algo más que Marco no pudo identificar. Se quedó paralizado al verla así, a la luz de la luna.

La chica era bajita y delgada, apenas un poco más grande que Lenz, con quien compartía cierto parecido, si bien los cabellos dorados los llevaba recogidos en un discreto moño; aunque siempre se las apañaba para que algún mechón rebelde quedara libre y cayese sobre su cara, de modo que tenía que apartárselo cada dos por tres, entre aburrida y fastidiada, en un gesto que sugería una delicadeza insospechada en alguien como ella.

"Puede que sea la más fuerte de todos nosotros," pensaba Marco, observándola admirado. "En combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie puede superarla, no en cuanto a técnica. Pero como luego pasa de todo y ni se molesta en demostrarlo…"

El muchacho sabía que estaba mirándola demasiado fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo; la luz de la luna le daba un aspecto aún más delicado, casi etéreo. Aquel brillo plateado se reflejaba en su nariz, única, inconfundible; alguien que no estuviera en su sano juicio le habría dicho a Annie que era una gran nariz… y habría caído para no volver a levantarse. A él, en cambio, le gustaba aquella nariz; parecía tener una personalidad propia.

La chica seguía mirando al frente, atenta, escrutando la oscuridad con sus ojos azul claro, casi cristalinos. Para muchos, aquellos orbes de zafiro serían fríos e inexpresivos, incluso inmisericordes; pero si uno se fijaba bien, podían verse en ellos infinidad de secretos, que permanecerían ocultos para la mayoría. Sorprendentemente (o quizás no tanto), Armin Arlert era uno de los pocos capaces de encontrar, o al menos vislumbrar, aquellos tesoros escondidos en su interior; Marco quería creer que él era otro de los afortunados.

Fue entonces cuando, de repente, se dio cuenta de ese "algo" que le había parecido extraño en el rostro de su compañera.

 _Annie estaba sonriendo_.

Y eso… no solía ser buena señal. Complicaciones. Dolor. Puede que las dos cosas a la vez.

Marco logró contener su nerviosismo creciente y trató de romper el hielo.

–Hermosa noche de luna llena tenemos hoy, ¿eh?

–Hum –se limitó a contestar Leonhart, con la mirada todavía perdida en la lejanía.

–Todo muy tranquilo por aquí.

–Hum.

–Salvo lo de Yeager, claro está.

Ella no contestó; pero un ligerísimo cambio de postura, una leve tensión que a él no se le pasó por alto, reveló que la chica escuchaba con atención.

–¿Qué crees que le ocurre? –preguntó Marco.

–Ah, nada importante –Annie se encogió de hombros–. Ya está muerto, es sólo que aún no lo sabe.

Marco tragó saliva. La sonrisa incómoda desapareció de su rostro.

–No deberías bromear con ciertas cosas… –advirtió.

–Yo no soy de las que bromean –respondió ella, tajante; dejó transcurrir unos segundos de silencio algo tenso, antes de continuar–. Además, prácticamente lo está pidiendo a gritos. A quién se le ocurre, decirle esas cosas al Instructor Jefe…

Marco suspiró, aliviado; verdaderamente creyó, por un momento, que Annie se había tomado a mal la contestación de Eren… y que ya estaba planeando formas de deshacerse del cuerpo sin dejar rastro. "Aunque los demás creerían que lo habría hecho Shadis." Pensar en aquel nombre hizo que se diera cuenta de una cosa, extrañado.

–¿Ahora defiendes al bueno de Keith? –le preguntó a su compañera.

–Se merece un respeto –contestó ella, algo más habladora de lo habitual, con aquella voz suave y tranquila que tanto le gustaba–. Ese hombre ya estaba merendándose titanes antes de que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera nacido. A cada uno lo suyo…

El silencio que se hizo a continuación fue, precisamente, una muestra de respeto por el veterano. Encajar un ataque tan brutal como el de Yeager, sin tan siquiera pestañear, no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Y sin embargo, todo parecía tranquilo aquella noche; por allí no había ni rastro de ninguno de los dos… ni de otras cuantas personas, ya ausentes del comedor cuando ocurrió aquello.

–Annie, ¿sabes por dónde pueden andar Reiner y Bertolt?

–Qué pasa, ¿ahora soy su niñera? –contestó ella en tono ligeramente irritado, aunque luego volvió a encogerse de hombros–. Yo qué sé, terminaron de cenar y se fueron pronto, estarán conspirando juntos o dando un paseo a la luz de la luna, a saber…

Marco sonrió, esta vez algo más tranquilo… pero de nuevo desapareció su sonrisa, al recordar a otras dos personas que habían faltado a la escena; una gruesa gota de sudor frío le cayó por la sien. Decir "mal presentimiento"… habría sido quedarse corto.

–Connie y Sasha tampoco estaban –susurró.

Annie abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

–Pues es verdad –reconoció–. No he visto a ninguno de los dos en el comedor en toda la noche.

–¿No les habrá castigado Shadis otra vez?

–No… Hoy no, al menos. Pero tienes razón, es raro que no estén por aquí, sobre todo _ella_.

A pesar de aquella corazonada temible, Marco casi rió al pensar en la cadete Sasha Braus, cuya voracidad y apetito ya eran legendarios en todo el Cuerpo de Cadetes; la chica no parecía, _era_ capaz de comer por tres o cuatro… y preguntar luego alegremente qué había de postre.

Sin embargo, Annie comenzó a sentirse tan inquieta como el pecoso, compartiendo aquella intuición suya. Era casi seguro que los dos "salvajes de pueblo" habían tenido algo que ver, en lo que le estaba pasando a Yeager; quizás una broma que se les había ido de las manos, alguna hierba u hongo que provocase alucinaciones y cambios de conducta… Pero aquello no tenía mucho sentido; si hubiera sido otra de sus jugarretas, Sasha y Connie se habrían quedado cerca para admirar el resultado de su obra. Además, aquello parecía demasiado cruel, incluso para ellos.

La Leona, a su pesar, empezaba a estar interesada en resolver aquel misterio.

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer y todavía falta un rato para el toque de queda, así que… –nuevamente se encogió de hombros–. Venga, por qué no. Vamos a buscarlos. Será mejor que nos dividamos, así cubriremos más terreno.

Las expresivas cejas de Marco revelaron su alegría; Annie puso un momento los ojos en blanco, pero luego se apartó de la pared y marchó al frente, despidiéndose descuidadamente de él con una mano, sin mirar atrás.

El chico asintió en silencio y también se puso a buscar a sus compañeros. Una vez más, su alegría fue dando paso a la aprensión, a aquel mal presentimiento que volvía con fuerzas renovadas…

Como si algo terrible fuera a pasar aquella noche… y no hubiera nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

En ese momento, aún no sabía que se trataba de una Manzana Negra.


	2. Manzana Negra

**MANZANA NEGRA**

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Recordad que, si queréis empezar a leer directamente, la historia comienza después del "salto"._

 _¡Gracias por el buen recibimiento! Veo que mi nuevo fic ha despertado algún interés. Y esta vez ha habido suerte: los borradores no van muy desencaminados y no estoy tardando tanto como otras veces en convertirlos en "la versión definitiva"… aunque no siempre puede ir uno tan rápido como quisiera, por circunstancias de la vida (afortunadamente nada grave)._

 _Además, por alguna razón, me cuesta menos escribir sobre los cadetes de la 104; también ayuda que esto sea más humor que drama, el tono ligero suele facilitar las cosas._

 _Volviendo al tema de la "rapidez": tengo listos los borradores de los capítulos 3 y 4, con una extensión similar a la de éste; intentaré publicarlos lo antes posible, pero con el capítulo 5 y los siguientes tardaré un poco más porque tengo pendientes otros proyectos anteriores… y, naturalmente, "Manzana Negra" ha terminado convirtiéndose en algo mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado a principio, así que me llevará un tiempo continuar como es debido._

 _Esto no pillará por sorpresa a quienes ya me conozcan; suele pasarme lo mismo prácticamente con todas mis historias, je je…_

 _Por último, diré lo mismo de siempre: respondo con gusto, por PM, a todas las reviews; se agradecen comentarios, críticas y sugerencias._

 _¡Hasta pronto y que disfrutéis con la lectura!_

 **AVISO LEGAL** – Ver Capítulo 1.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – MANZANA NEGRA**

 _Publicado originalmente el 5 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 5.015 palabras._

 _Empieza con una perspectiva algo general, que luego se concreta en la de Connie Springer._

* * *

"Pánico" sería una palabra apropiada para describir el estado en que se encontraba Sasha Braus en aquel momento.

A pesar de que su estómago parecía estar hecho a prueba de bombas, en ese instante lo tenía tan revuelto que… había perdido el apetito; algo que sólo había ocurrido antes en contadas ocasiones.

Normalmente, la cazadora de Dauper tenía la voracidad de un titán; y a pesar de todo lo que comía, la chica se mantenía tan delgada y en buena forma como sus compañeros, seguramente porque aquellas energías luego las derrochaba en el torbellino de actividad frenética e imparable que era su día a día.

En general se la consideraba, puede que no hermosa, pero sí bonita. Destacaban sus grandes ojos castaños, que observaban todo a su alrededor con una sorpresa y una fascinación permanentes; como si cada mañana, al levantarse, estuviera descubriendo de nuevo un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Los cabellos castaños, que llevaba recogidos en una cola de caballo, parecían saltar con cada uno de sus movimientos, tan alegremente como ella misma.

Por otro lado, y a pesar de las apariencias, Sasha solía dudar de sí misma: marcharse del pueblo y dejar a su padre atrás, ir a un lugar nuevo y distinto con un montón de gente a la que no conocía… y enfrentarse cada día a alguien como Shadis, que le gritaba constantemente por cometer faltas que ella ni siquiera conocía.

La chica trataba de compensar su falta de confianza, y su acento "de pueblo", con un lenguaje algo rebuscado; en ocasiones excesivamente artificioso, sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, aquella "estrategia" (ella no estaba segura de si ésa sería la palabra) daba resultado, porque los demás en general y los oficiales en particular se quedaban perplejos al oírla hablar con tanta formalidad, prefiriendo creer que se trataba de una muestra de respeto y no de cachondeo.

Eso sí, con Connie Springer a su lado, compañero de correrías, ni tenía miedo ni tenía que disimular. Cuando estaba con el chico de Ragako, podía ser simplemente ella misma.

El chico era prácticamente su hermano, incluso su alma gemela; como si se hubieran separado al nacer y luego los azares de la vida les hubieran reunido de nuevo. Al igual que ella, Connie venía de un pueblo pequeño y tampoco estaba seguro de si conseguiría un puesto, no ya en la Policía Militar, sino incluso en las Tropas Estacionarias. Como a ella, también le costaba superar los exámenes escritos; también tenía cierta afición a las bromas, a moverse y buscar por todas partes, a aprovechar la "comida gratis" mientras pudiera, a usar el equipo de maniobras no sólo para lo básico sino para _volar…_

Con él a su lado, Sasha se sentía capaz de volar, de conseguir cualquier cosa, completamente libre; libre de toda preocupación, de todos sus temores y dudas… aunque no justo en ese momento.

Connie, más bajito incluso que Armin, llevaba la cabeza rapada casi al cero; su cabello, si se lo hubiera dejado crecer, sería más oscuro que el de su compañera. Sus ojos, de un marrón bastante más claro, observaban con atención… hasta que ésta se desviaba a cualquier otra cosa (en ocasiones era cuestión de segundos). Sus labios solían formar una sonrisa burlona, como si recordase algún chiste que sólo él pudiera comprender; bueno, quizás Sasha también.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no sonreía en aquel momento. Seguramente era la persona que podía entender mejor a su amiga… y sus temores, si bien una parte de él todavía se resistía a creer que la situación fuera tan catastrófica; más que incredulidad, tenía miedo de que todo aquello fuese verdad.

–A ver, sólo para asegurarme –Connie tragó saliva, nervioso–. Encontraste una manzana negra.

–¡Sí! –contestó Sasha, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, temiendo que en cualquier momento algo pudiera saltar sobre ella desde la oscuridad.

Los dos deambulaban por el Campo de Entrenamiento, iluminados por la luna llena en una noche despejada, con el cielo tachonado de estrellas. El chico agradecía toda aquella luz, pero su compañera observaba el gran cuerpo celeste con rencor mal disimulado, como culpándole de todos sus males.

A veces, les daba el alto algún instructor que hacía su ronda; pero enseguida veía de quiénes se trataba y les dejaba marchar a regañadientes, recordándoles que faltaba poco para el toque de queda y que, si se les ocurría hacer cualquier trastada, pagarían por ello. Sin embargo, los dos jóvenes tenían en aquel momento otra preocupación bien distinta…

–Y… es _muy_ raro encontrar una manzana negra, ¿verdad? –continuó Connie, rompiendo un silencio que (para él) empeoraba todavía más la situación.

–¡Una entre un millón! –exclamó Sasha, abandonando por unos instantes sus temores y maravillada de nuevo por aquella causalidad–. No conozco a nadie que haya visto una y vivido para contarlo…

–¿¡Tan peligrosas son!? –preguntó el chico, nervioso, con gotas de sudor en la frente.

–¡No, no! Lo digo porque el último que encontró una fue un vecino muy mayor, muy simpático… Se murió hace ya varios inviernos, el pobre, antes de la Caída.

–Pero no le mató la manzana…

–¡No, no! ¡Su sabor es exquisito! Y él era un señor muy bueno, muy amable. La compartió con todos los del pueblo…

–¿Una sola manzana para todo un pueblo?

–¡Calla, que esa no es la cuestión! Decía que la compartió con todos, incluso celebramos un pequeño festival. Tuvimos una cosecha estupenda aquel año, también plantamos luego las semillas y nos han salido unos manzanos magníficos, ¡qué sabor! No dan más manzanas negras, pero aun así…

Eso era lo habitual: Sasha se ponía a disparar una ocurrencia detrás de otra y pocos podían interrumpir aquel torrente de palabras; sin embargo, a Connie no le hacía falta, él era capaz de cabalgar sobre ese torrente, e incluso dirigirlo un poco hacia donde le interesaba.

–Vale, entonces una manzana negra es motivo de celebración… a no ser que sea noche de luna llena.

–¡Exacto! –confirmó ella, asintiendo vehementemente con la cabeza–. Si la encuentras en una noche así, debes custodiarla con tu vida y rezar a tus ancestros para que te protejan hasta que llegue el alba.

–Y… la has perdido –Connie no sabía si reír o llorar.

–Pues sí –Sasha agachó la cabeza, abatida.

–Vamos, no te pongas así –trató de animarla–. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

–¿Que qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –contestó ella exaltada, irguiéndose otra vez–. ¿¡Que qué es lo peor que podría pasar!? ¡Pues que alguien se coma la manzana negra! ¡En una noche de luna llena!

–Vale… Entonces, si alguien hace eso… ¿Qué ocurriría?

Sasha se detuvo y miró a Connie con una seriedad pocas veces antes vista en ella. El chico empezó a sentir miedo; como si su amiga fuera la profetisa de alguna antigua divinidad, a punto de anunciar el inminente fin del mundo.

–Debes saber que todos tenemos un lado oscuro. _Todos_. No hay excepciones. Independientemente de nuestras circunstancias al venir a este mundo, todos podemos dar rienda suelta a esa oscuridad que hay dentro de nosotros… dejar que crezca, hasta el punto de que _nosotros_ nos convirtamos en oscuridad.

Connie no recordaba haber estado más aterrado en toda su vida. Su amiga había cambiado por completo: parecía más grande, más… poderosa; como si, de repente, las cosas a su alrededor empezaran a volverse más reales, más sólidas. Sus cabellos castaños se agitaban levemente, como movidos por una brisa… que sin embargo él no era capaz de sentir.

Creyó ver un brillo rojizo en los ojos de Sasha; prefirió creer que su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas.

–Algunas personas se sumergen en la oscuridad y consiguen salir, incluso se vuelven más fuertes con la experiencia –continuó ella, con una voz que no parecía la de una chica de quince años–. Otros, no. Depende de cada persona, del camino que siguieron, de ciertas decisiones que tomaron. Para algunos, hay ida y vuelta. Para otros, sólo un descenso gradual… o una caída directa al más profundo de los abismos, del que jamás podrán escapar.

Entonces Sasha, poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarle, fue convirtiéndose otra vez en ella misma.

– _Esto_ , Connie –concluyó–. Esto es lo peor que puede pasar, cuando alguien se come una manzana negra, en una noche de luna llena.

El chico se acordó de volver a respirar y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le saldría del pecho. Quizás otra persona habría dudado, pero él… sabía que Sasha no estaba mintiendo.

–Entonces, al final… –se forzó a decir–. Te conviertes… ¿en un demonio?

Ella miró a lo lejos, hacia el cielo estrellado; la luna iluminó su cara y la bañó en un aura plateada, dándole un aspecto pacífico y solemne. En ese momento, le pareció que Sasha era más que humana. A Connie le extrañó pensar así en su compañera… pero le gustaba lo que veía.

–El sol, la luna… –la chica pronunció las palabras con una voz suave y al mismo tiempo nostálgica, triste–. Todos los astros brillan por igual sobre justos y pecadores. Nos guste o no, todos vivimos en este mundo. Todos estamos conectados.

El chico sonrió, ya algo más tranquilo, al recordar que Sasha le había dicho algo parecido a Reiner, cuando los tres habían salido de caza por el bosque que había cerca de Trost, en un descanso durante las maniobras en aquel distrito.

–Es normal, prácticamente inevitable, ver el mundo en términos de "o ellos o nosotros" –continuó su amiga, sonriendo tenuemente, con calma–. Primero nos preocupamos por nosotros mismos y luego vienen todos los demás. Como si creyéramos que el mundo nos debe algo, cuando en realidad es el mundo el que ya estaba aquí mucho antes que nosotros…

–Y si alguien se convierte en "oscuridad"… –se atrevió a intervenir Connie, para que Sasha no se fuera demasiado por las ramas–. Entonces, ¿se rompe esa conexión de la que hablas?

–En realidad… –su compañera siguió mirando hacia lo alto, pensativa–. La conexión no puede romperse. Ignorarse sí, pero quien lo hace termina causándose más daño a sí mismo que a los demás. Inspira más lástima que otra cosa…

De repente, se puso muy seria, como si hubiera visto entre las estrellas alguna amenaza invisible salvo para ella.

–El problema es que alguien mantenga conscientemente esa conexión con el mundo y se sitúe por encima de los demás, dispuesto a usarlos como peones, como fichas o monedas con que pagar para cumplir todos sus deseos, a cualquier precio.

Entonces movió la cabeza con suavidad y observó a su amigo atentamente.

–Conseguir que de una semilla crezca un árbol, y de un árbol un bosque, dar vida… _eso_ es poder. Crear un bosque es mucho más difícil que quemarlo. El problema es quienes caen en la oscuridad, quienes se _convierte_ _n_ en oscuridad, se conforman con causar un incendio… porque, a veces, lo único que les interesa es ver el mundo _arder_.

Connie, atónito, no despegaba la vista de los grandes ojos castaños de Sasha.

–Y todo esto por una manzana… –murmuró él, sin terminar de creérselo, a pesar de la detallada explicación de su compañera.

–Una manzana _negra_ –puntualizó ella, levantando un dedo que luego se llevó a la barbilla–. En una noche de luna llena. Claro que también depende de quién se la tome. Si es alguien que sabe lo que se hace, que ya está familiarizado con sus propios demonios, puede llegar a contener o incluso neutralizar los efectos.

–Y dime, Sasha… De los nuestros, ¿quién crees que podría conseguirlo?

–¡Buena pregunta! –asintió ella con aprobación–. A ver si me explico… Supongamos que alguien bondadoso se come la manzana negra y está sobre aviso, o al menos intuye lo que está pasando. En ese caso, su luz interior disiparía las sombras y mantendría a raya la amenaza de su oscuridad.

–Hum… ¿Alguien como Krista?

–¡Exacto!

A pesar de la gravedad de la situación, Connie no pudo evitar ensimismarse, pensando en su adorada diosa de cabellos rubios; no fue el único que sonrió, a Sasha le pasó lo mismo.

–¡Oh! –continuó su compañera–. Ymir también podría.

–¿Ymir? –replicó el otro, perplejo.

El chico siempre había envidiado el hecho de que la cazadora de Dauper pudiera estar tanto tiempo junto a Lenz, sin que la celosa morena se opusiera a ello. Ymir, de algún modo, incluso había terminado encariñándose con Braus; solía verse a las tres juntas durante la instrucción. En cambio, cada vez que Springer intentaba acercarse, aquel demonio con pecas le soltaba un bufido; estaba seguro de que, si no fuera por su habilidad para poner tierra de por medio rápidamente, ella ya le habría sacado los ojos.

Naturalmente, no le hizo ninguna gracia que Sasha colocase a Ymir y a Krista al mismo nivel.

–A ver, explícamelo –refunfuñó Connie–. ¿Por qué ella es digna…?

–No es lo mismo –replicó su amiga, mirándole con severidad–. Si Krista es luz pura, Ymir en cambio conoce esa oscuridad como la palma de su mano. En vez de disiparla, sería capaz de controlarla, incluso de domarla. Es algo con lo que ella está familiarizada, no me preguntes cómo… pero _lo sé_.

–Casi lo dices como si fuera algo bueno… –contestó a su vez el joven, sin mucha convicción.

–No sería _malo_ , exactamente –puntualizó Sasha–. El problema es que tus demonios te pillen por sorpresa, pero si ya les conoces de antes e incluso te sabes sus nombres… Cuando te toque luchar contra ellos, al menos serás consciente de que _hay_ una batalla, de cuáles son los bandos y las reglas. No puedes enfrentarte contra un enemigo que ni siquiera sabes que existe.

–Bueno… Oye, ¿quién más crees que sería capaz de superar esa prueba? –Connie verdaderamente sentía curiosidad.

–Pues… Je je, como ya te lo he explicado, creo que tú también podrías. Sí, creo que te he enseñado bien, joven aprendiz.

–Gracias, oh maestra –respondió él, con el mismo tono socarrón.

–Luego tenemos a gente como Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Bertolt, Reiner… Annie también, creo.

–Es decir, todo el mundo… –Connie levantó una ceja, escéptico.

–¡La 104 es una promoción muy buena! –se defendió Sasha–. Todos saben mucho, todos son capaces de _ver_ … Algunos dudan, pero seguro que al final ellos también se darían cuenta y podrían reaccionar a tiempo.

–Entonces no es tan grave… –el chico dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio–. Total, si resulta que cualquiera de nosotros…

–¡Ah ah ah! –Sasha meneó un dedo delante de la cara de su compañero–. No tan rápido, joven aprendiz. Se trata de tener fuerza, sí… pero también de saber cómo usarla y ser consciente de tus debilidades. Imagínate que alguien se encuentra la manzana negra y se la come por accidente. Imagínate que esa persona es fuerte, pero cree equivocadamente que sólo con eso ya podrá conseguir cualquier cosa que se proponga, por muy absurdo o difícil que sea… Alguien que ni siquiera admite la posibilidad de estar equivocado, que lo ve todo en términos de "o blanco o negro", que no acepta la ayuda de los demás porque lo considera una muestra de debilidad.

De pronto se hizo el silencio; serio, solemne, tanto como lo estaba ella. Por un momento, la luna pareció brillar con menos intensidad. Les llegó una racha de viento frío que agitó los cabellos de Sasha; en sus grandes ojos castaños, Connie pudo ver _miedo_.

–Me refiero a alguien que no se lo pensaría dos veces–continuó la chica, en voz muy baja–. Alguien que aceptaría con gusto ese poder, confundiéndolo con el suyo propio, creyendo erróneamente que uno y otro son lo mismo. Si alguien así se comiese la manzana negra…

–Ya veo –intervino su compañero, intentando tomarse aquello como un juego para calmarse–. Me pregunto quien podría reunir todas esas condiciones. Tendría que ser, no sé… alguien como…

–Eren –susurró ella, de forma casi imperceptible.

–¡Ay, es verdad! Jo, Sasha, podrías haberte callado. Seguro que yo lo habría resuelto enseguida y…

Y de pronto se calló; paralizado, petrificado.

Porque la expresión de Sasha ya no reflejaba simplemente miedo o inquietud, ni siquiera pánico.

Era _terror_. Terror auténtico, en estado puro.

Su cara se había convertido en una máscara pálida, con la boca abierta en un mudo grito, ojos que parecían querer escapar desesperadamente por su cuenta…

Connie también estaba aterrado. Aterrado como reflejo por lo que le pasaba a su compañera… _que miraba a algo justo detrás de él_.

"Igual no es para tanto," trató de razonar, aprovechando que su mente todavía funcionaba. "A veces ella se toma las cosas a la tremenda… ¡Venga, si además se supone que yo soy el hombre! Me daré la vuelta, veré de qué se trata y luego nos reiremos de todo esto."

Giró sobre sí mismo y se enfrentó a lo que había a sus espaldas. No hubo risas.

Delante de él, apareció _el Mal_.

Todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, las empleó para no orinarse encima. No gritó, ni salió corriendo; no fue capaz de hacer nada más. Al menos, moriría con dignidad.

Porque la figura que había surgido delante de él… prometía _muerte_.

Era Yeager y, al mismo tiempo, no lo era; de ahí el terror de Connie. El "idiota suicida" no parecía ser otra persona completamente distinta, sino más _él mismo_ de lo que jamás había sido en toda su vida; como si aquella parte de él, que ahora podía verse de una manera tan intensa y difícil de soportar, en realidad _siempre_ hubiera estado allí… aunque no hubiese querido darse cuenta antes.

Bajo la luna llena, la piel de Eren se había vuelto mucho más pálida… pero en vez de reflejar aquella luz plateada, parecía _absorberla_ ; como si, a su alrededor, un aura apenas perceptible pudiera devorar cualquier cosa con vida. Sus cabellos eran aún más negros que la noche misma; tanto, que sugerían la idea de un _vacío,_ del que no podía escapar calidez alguna. Y sus ojos…

Si se hubieran vuelto completamente negros, habrían sido menos terroríficos. No, en aquellos ojos grises claro había… _llamas_ , una especie de fuego oscuro, que parecía pugnar por salir de un cuerpo que a duras penas las contenía.

Aquella presencia resultaba aún más imponente por lo que Armin llamaría "su lenguaje corporal". Si Yeager hubiera sonreído en ese momento, mostrando unos colmillos afilados de los que chorrease sangre… habría sido de esperar; en cambio, Eren estaba tranquilo, mucho más de lo habitual… _demasiado_. Como si no tuviera nada que temer; como si ya hubiera desentrañado los misterios del universo… y pudiera ponerle fin _a todo_ con un solo gesto.

Del joven Eren Yeager, que ahora parecía mucho mayor, emanaba _poder_ … un poder oscuro y temible.

Connie sabía que él no era un genio; pero tampoco le hacía falta, para darse cuenta de quién se había comido la manzana negra, en una noche de luna llena.

"Y ahora qué hago…"

No le quitaba el ojo de encima a su compañero; temía que, en cuanto se despistase un momento, _aquello_ saltaría sobre él y le devoraría por completo, sin dejar ni rastro. Sin embargo, usando la misma visión periférica que le permitía manejar con habilidad el equipo de maniobras, miró un poco hacia atrás, donde se suponía que estaba Sasha…

…y vio que la chica había desaparecido.

La cazadora podía ser sigilosa, cuando se lo proponía. Ni la había oído salir corriendo, dejando detrás de ella apenas una nubecilla de polvo, que ya casi se había desvanecido por completo.

Un destino que quizás él compartiría pronto.

"En serio, ¡qué hago ahora!"

Trató de recordar las viejas historias y leyendas que él también había oído a la luz de la hoguera, en su pueblo; o las que su madre le había contado para entretenerle, cuando él se ponía enfermo y tenía que guardar cama. Recordó que, en muchas de aquellas historias, el intrépido protagonista conseguía derrotar a su temible rival con una sencilla adivinanza… y Connie actuó en consecuencia, sin pensárselo demasiado.

–Oro parece, plata no es –susurró.

El Eren que había enfrente de él parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado; pero no tardó mucho en recuperarse de su confusión.

–Eso no te salvará –contestó con una voz que, como todo lo demás en él, se había vuelto más oscura y a la vez más nítida… más _poderosa_.

Connie tembló, pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso; sus "conversaciones" con Ymir no solían ser tan distintas, así que él ya estaba algo familiarizado con aquel horror. Claro que, en esas ocasiones, él siempre podía salir corriendo… pero no iba a hacerlo en este caso.

Confiaba en Sasha, _creía_ en ella. Sabía que su amiga no le abandonaría, así sin más; supuso que, si se había marchado con tanta rapidez, sería para buscar refuerzos o algún antídoto que sólo ella conocía.

Tenía que ganar tiempo. Su intuición le gritaba que, si no era capaz de contener (al menos por el momento) aquella oscuridad con forma humana, quizás luego ya sería demasiado tarde para todos. Tenía que aguantar; no sólo para ayudar a Eren, sino también para evitarle ese peligro a los demás.

No le fallaría a Sasha, ni a sus compañeros. Tampoco a Krista, naturalmente; pero, qué curioso, había pensado primero en la chica de Dauper…

–¿De verdad crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? –Eren pronunció las palabras lentamente, mientras iba apareciendo en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra.

–Vas a tener que especificar un poco más… –consiguió desafiarle Connie, manteniéndose entero de algún modo; aunque temía a qué podía estar refiriéndose el otro.

–Krista Lenz está fuera de tu alcance –contestó Yeager, sin piedad.

El chico de Ragako tembló como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago; la sonrisa de su adversario iba haciéndose más amplia.

–Ese ángel, esa diosa, es… _tan_. Tan guapa, tan leal, tan amable, tan… _bondadosa_ –Eren pronunció la última palabra con un rictus en los labios, como si le disgustase–. Ella no muestra mucho interés, pero si quisiera podría conseguir a cualquier chico, _o chica_ , con sólo chasquear los dedos.

El "idiota suicida", que ahora no tenía nada de idiota, se fue acercando lentamente a Connie, quien tragó saliva y tembló más aún… pero no retrocedió ni un solo paso.

–Dime –Yeager ladeó la cabeza y le observó con curiosidad–, teniendo todo eso en cuenta… ¿Todavía crees que _tú_ tienes alguna posibilidad?

Eso le dolió; casi sintió aquel "tú" como un salivazo en la cara. No era la primera vez que el chico de pueblo dudaba sobre sus capacidades; pero oírlo en boca de alguien así, con tanta crueldad, _regodeándose_ … ya era demasiado para él.

No podía responder; apenas podía respirar. Notó un escozor en los ojos; se esforzó para contener las lágrimas, _no_ le daría esa satisfacción al cabrón. De pronto, sintió que, si no le salían las palabras… era por la _rabia_ que empezaba a consumirle, como un fuego ardiente.

Pero aquella sensación tan intensa pareció causar una reacción igual de fuerte en Eren… y éste atacó. No se movió, ni siquiera habló; le bastó con seguir mirando fijamente a Connie para apagar aquel fuego en un instante, haciéndole sentir en su lugar un frío que le heló el alma.

El tenso silencio se prolongó todavía unos segundos más. Yeager parecía estar _disfrutando_ … mientras Springer se daba cuenta, horrorizado, de que ya ni siquiera podía salir corriendo; como un animal que hubiera caído en una trampa imposible de evadir. Supo que le _devoraría_ y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Eres… _patético_ –susurró Eren, con una voz que sonaba como un cuchillo arañando metal–. Jamás conseguirás un puesto en la Policía Militar. Tampoco en las Tropas Estacionarias. Ni siquiera superarás la instrucción. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque esta noche, aquí y ahora, _tú_ vas a…

¡CLONC!

Aquel ruido metálico, un golpe sordo, sonó como un disparo en mitad de la noche, con un leve eco. Connie saltó hacia atrás instintivamente. Eren, en cambio, no se movió; se quedó allí donde estaba, aturdido, sin haber terminado de asimilar aún lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces Yeager se dio la vuelta… y se encontró con Sasha Braus.

La cazadora de Dauper le miraba con fiereza y determinación, enseñando los dientes como una loba a punto de lanzarse al ataque. La brisa nocturna agitaba sus cabellos castaños, confiriendo a la chica un aura de poder tan luminosa como oscura era la de su rival.

Connie observó sorprendido a su salvadora; no por el hecho de que hubiera venido a rescatarle ( _sabía_ que lo haría), sino porque en sus poderosas manos Sasha sostenía… una sartén de buen tamaño. Eren parecía tener tantos problemas como él para creérselo.

–No lo entiendo… –murmuró la criatura de la oscuridad–. ¿De verdad esperas que…?

¡CLONC!

Braus le soltó otro sartenazo, como si aquella arma improvisada fuese un martillo de guerra y no un simple utensilio de cocina. Springer creyó sentir en sus huesos las vibraciones del tremendo impacto; pero Yeager parecía más irritado que otra cosa.

–En serio, _déjalo ya_ –gruñó amenazador, con un tono que hizo temblar a la chica–. No vas a…

Pero eso no la detuvo.

¡CLONC!

Otro sartenazo, en toda la cabeza.

–¡Cazadora de Dauper, no eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo! ¡Estás jugando con fuerzas cuyo alcance escapan a…!

¡CLONC!

–¡Insolente mortal! –bramó Eren, haciendo que la oscuridad a su alrededor se volviese todavía más intensa–. ¡Cómo te atreves a…!

¡CLONC! ¡CLONC! ¡CLONC!

Y, finalmente, aquella criatura de la oscuridad en que se iba transformando lentamente Eren Yeager, que albergaba en su interior un poder inconmensurable, prácticamente imposible de controlar… cayó abatido a sartenazos.

El chico quedó tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, con los brazos abiertos, cuan largo era. En su frente tenía una gran marca roja que parecía echar humo. Los ojos se le quedaron en blanco, los labios entreabiertos y la punta de la lengua fuera. Con aquella tez tan pálida a la luz de la luna, casi no parecía seguir vivo.

–¿E-está muerto? –susurró Connie, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Luego miró a Sasha. Aquella diosa de la guerra (armada con una sartén) había desaparecido; en su lugar, sólo quedaba una chiquilla asustada por lo que acababa de hacer, mirando alternativamente sus propias manos y a su víctima en el suelo, como preguntándose qué había hecho.

Al final, fue su amigo quien se arrodilló junto a Eren y le tomó el pulso, colocando un par de dedos sobre el cuello; sí recordaba esa parte de las lecciones de primeros auxilios.

–Vale, sigue vivo –suspiró aliviado, pero no demasiado; temía que en cualquier momento _aquello_ volviera a despertar.

–¡Menos mal! –exclamó su compañera, que también parecía haberse quitado un peso de encima–. Creí que le habría roto algo…

–Je, con esos golpes lo que me extraña es que no te hayas cargado la sartén –Connie palpó cuidadosamente la frente del caído y después el resto del cráneo–. Vale, sigue de una pieza.

–Bien –asintió Sasha, mordiéndose los labios–. Aunque con esto sólo hemos conseguido retrasar lo inevitable…

–Oye, ¿tenías que usar específicamente una sartén?

–¿Eh?

–Que si la sartén forma parte de las leyendas. ¿O acaso es algún tipo de sartén legendaria? Forjada en frío, o templada con la sangre de demonios o lágrimas de ángeles, o algo por el estilo…

–Hum… pues no. Es una sartén normal. Fui a la cocina y… –la chica tragó saliva al ver la mirada fulminante que le echó su compañero–. ¡N-no me mires así! ¡Fui a buscar ayuda, en serio!

–A la cocina –Connie levantó una ceja escéptico, algo enfadado ahora que el peligro había pasado (al menos por el momento).

–Bueno… –de algún modo Sasha se las apañó para seguir sujetando la sartén, mientras juntaba los dedos un poco avergonzada–. Sí, en parte fue porque de repente me entró tanta hambre que me dolía, pero es que en la cocina casi siempre hay alguien, por eso me pillan cada dos por tres y luego Shadis me castiga. Creí que encontraría ayuda, pero nada, ¡justo hoy no había nadie! Así que eché mano a lo primero que vi…

–Je, seguro que también aprovechaste para comer algo… –esta vez fue el chico quien tragó saliva al ver cómo le miraba ella, más aún recordando lo que acababa de hacer–. C-claro que necesitarías fuerzas para esto. ¡Madre mía, qué golpes! Recuérdame que no me meta contigo…

La admiración del cadete, sincera, hizo que el rostro de la muchacha se iluminase con una sonrisa.

–Es lo que tú decías antes, lo raro es que no se haya roto la sartén –Sasha examinó con interés su arma–. Fíjate, ni siquiera está abollada. ¡Tengo que preguntarle al cocinero, a ver cuánto cuesta una de éstas!

–¿Sabes? –Connie se puso en pie, rascándose la nuca–. Lo que me extraña es que, con tanto ruido, no haya venido nadie a…

–En realidad _sí_ ha venido alguien–interrumpió de pronto otra voz, completamente distinta, que ambos conocían muy bien.

Los dos cadetes se dieron la vuelta y vieron… algo que les hizo comprender que aquella noche tenebrosa no había terminado, ni mucho menos; acababa de empezar.

Porque erguido frente a ellos en todo su esplendor, con una presencia casi tan imponente como la de Yeager antes y una expresión implacable en el rostro, se alzaba el Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis. Sus ojos claros, rodeados de oscuridad incluso en mitad de la noche, parecían prometer… _dolor_.

La situación sólo podría haber empeorado si Sasha, siguiendo su instinto de "luchar o huir", le hubiera sacudido un sartenazo al oficial. Afortunadamente para todos, no hizo nada de eso.

Cuando el hombre volvió a hablar, lo hizo con el tono del juez que está a punto de dictar sentencia.

–Tenéis diez segundos para explicarme qué cojones ha pasado aquí. Y empiezan _ya_.


	3. Traición

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Si queréis empezar directamente con el capítulo, saltad hasta la siguiente línea, donde termina la cursiva._

 _Una vez más, gracias por vuestros comentarios y el interés con que seguís la historia, siempre es un estímulo para seguir trabajando en ella. Me alegra haber podido publicar este capítulo con rapidez, me gustaría hacer lo mismo con el siguiente._

 _Como de costumbre, os invito a pasar por el foro Cuartel General de Trost; podéis presentaros, participar en los distintos juegos, leer teorías más o menos disparatadas… ¡de todo un poco!_

 _Para terminar, recordaros que siempre contestaré por PM a vuestros comentarios, críticas y sugerencias; a partir del capítulo 4, no tengo tantos detalles fijados, así que… ¡quién sabe!, quizás pueda incorporar a la historia alguna de vuestras ideas (pero no prometo nada, ¿eh?)._

 _Que os vaya todo bien. ¡Hasta pronto! ;)_

 **AVISO LEGAL** – Pues eso.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - TRAICIÓN**

 _Publicado originalmente el 8 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 5.311 palabras._

 _Perspectiva de La Chica Patata._

* * *

Sasha Braus acababa de enfrentarse con éxito al terror que había venido de otro mundo, la oscuridad que incluso ahora seguía intentando apoderarse de Eren Yeager, alimentándose de sus propias fuerzas… algo que el chico parecía desear en el fondo, a pesar de las consecuencias si llegaba a completar el proceso.

La joven había luchado contra aquel compañero y el monstruo en que se estaba transformando, había defendido heroicamente a Connie… usando para ello una sartén, pero eso era lo de menos.

La cazadora de Dauper, tanto por las tradiciones de su pueblo como por su desarrollado instinto, _sabía_ que todo aquello podía terminar _muy mal_ ; el miedo que le daba esa idea, precisamente, fue lo que la motivó a actuar… con contundencia.

Sin embargo, ahora se enfrentaba a un terror mucho más sencillo, más cotidiano: el Instructor Jefe Keith Shadis, delante de ella, dispuesto a convertir su vida en un infierno… otra vez. Que aquel hombre hablase "normal", en vez de dejarla sorda a base de gritos, era señal de que estaba _cabreado_ ; al menos, más de lo habitual (él siempre estaba cabreado).

Ese "terror cotidiano" la había paralizado; no pudo reaccionar y quizás fue mejor así, porque su primera opción habría sido sacudirle un sartenazo… pero ya había repartido suficiente, en aquella noche siniestra que acababa de empezar.

Su indecisión ya le había costado cinco segundos, de los diez que le había concedido el oficial.

"Quizás podría darme un golpe a mí misma y olvidarme de todo esto…"

Pero, tan pronto como se le ocurrió la idea, supo que no sería capaz; había provocado aquella situación, era _su_ responsabilidad… y estaba segura de que ella podía solucionarlo, de que era _la única_ que podía. Supo que, si cerraba los ojos y se desentendía del asunto, estaría cometiendo la peor traición de todas.

Así que, una vez más, siguió su instinto y aprovechó el último segundo que le quedaba para pronunciar tan sólo dos palabras.

–Manzana negra –susurró.

Desde luego, no se esperaba aquella reacción.

Apenas duró un instante, pero el ex Comandante de la Legión abrió tanto los ojos, sorprendido, que la oscuridad que parecía rodearlos permanentemente desapareció. Por un momento, la pesadilla de Sasha se convirtió simplemente en un hombre ya mayor, cansado… y asustado.

" _Él también lo sabe_."

Fue extraño, atisbar por un instante a quien quizás era el verdadero Shadis; como si su actitud de instructor duro e implacable fuese sólo una máscara, que se forzaba a llevar todos los días, a todas horas. Por un momento, sólo por un momento, Sasha se compadeció del Jefe Keith; sin embargo, eso le bastó para disipar sus dudas. La chica decidió que haría lo que fuera necesario, para evitar que la sombra que iba creciendo en el 104º Cuerpo de Cadetes les arruinase a todos, incluyendo su oficial al mando.

" _Somos los mejores_ ," gruñó para sus adentros, reforzando su determinación.

En cualquier caso, aquella verdad oculta a plena vista, o acaso sólo un espejismo, desapareció rápidamente. Shadis volvía a ser el mismo de siempre… pero la mirada de sus ojos claros ya no era tan amenazante; Sasha supo que, si esa noche tenía que enfrentarse a algún peligro, no vendría del instructor.

–Supongo que, si se trata de una manzana negra… bueno, eso explica unas cuantas cosas –murmuró el hombre, mientras observaba al cadete caído en el suelo, algo ensimismado; como perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

–Hum… ¿Señor? –se atrevió a preguntar la chica, con timidez–. ¿Había oído usted hablar antes de la susodicha leyenda?

El Jefe asintió con la cabeza, ya acostumbrado al lenguaje algo rebuscado de la joven, que afloraba sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Después miró a Connie, que aún seguía conmocionado tras su enfrentamiento con "el Mal", breve pero intenso; la súbita aparición de Keith, que también solía tomarla con él, no había ayudado precisamente. El chico siguió en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que por fin Shadis le hizo reaccionar.

–Cadete Springer –dijo el instructor en "voz baja" (al menos para él)–, ¿ha notado usted algo fuera de lo habitual en el cadete Yeager, recientemente?

–Que si he… –murmuró el muchacho, de forma casi inaudible; luego tembló un poco, conteniendo a duras penas una risilla más bien histérica–. ¿Que si he notado algo…? _Eren ha intentado destruirme_ , señor.

Shadis todavía le miró durante unos largos segundos; Connie aún temblaba, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y fue justo en ese momento…

…cuando detrás del oficial apareció una sombra gigantesca.

Sasha no lo vio venir, no directamente; lo primero que vio fue la cara de su amigo, que se convertía de pronto en una máscara pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada en un mudo grito de terror. Tuvo la sensación de que eso ya lo había vivido antes… y entonces sintió el pánico, incluso antes de seguir la mirada de Connie.

Detrás del Instructor Jefe, perfectamente visible a pesar de que éste casi medía dos metros, había surgido una figura aún más imponente, inmensa, implacable; parecía observarles desde las alturas, juzgando que no eran dignos.

Pero en cuanto la chica controló su miedo y parpadeó un par de veces, se dio cuenta de que aquella sombra tan amenazadora…

…era Bertolt.

En realidad, la luna llena le iluminaba lo suficiente; los temores de Sasha habían extendido sobre sus ojos un velo oscuro, rasgado en cuanto ella consiguió dominar sus instintos, todavía alarmados por el asunto de la manzana negra.

Sin embargo, se había llevado una buena sorpresa. Normalmente, a Bertolt Hoover se le veía venir desde lejos, dado que era con diferencia el cadete más alto de la 104; resultaba extraño que hubiera aparecido así de repente, sobre todo porque solía ir acompañado de su amigo Reiner, que era mucho más escandaloso.

En aquel momento, Bertl tenía algo revueltos los cabellos, negros y cortos. Sus ojos, marrones con un matiz verdoso que fascinaba a la chica (más aún a la luz de la luna), reflejaban cierta incomodidad que se extendía por su rostro alargado (aunque no tanto como el de Caracaballo) de manera casi permanente, tanto como la gota de sudor que parecía caerle siempre por la frente; en realidad, a pesar de ser tan grande como fuerte y hábil (uno de los mejores cadetes), el chico era muy introvertido y solía andar con el aire tímido de quien teme romper algo delicado en un descuido.

Naturalmente, Shadis se dio cuenta del cambio en las expresiones de Sasha y Connie; frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado. El instructor seguía manteniendo su actitud impasible y amenazadora aun sin proponérselo, como un cepo listo para saltar a la más mínima provocación.

–Cadete Hoover, no esperaba verle por aquí a estas horas –se limitó a decir–. ¿Tiene algo que aportar a lo que ha ocurrido?

Bertolt se puso aún más nervioso, con cara de "tierra trágame"; pero debió de concentrar todas sus vacilaciones en esos primeros momentos de silencio incómodo, porque luego habló y lo hizo sin titubear, con claridad y concisión que merecerían la aprobación del Jefe.

–Señor, me encontré con la cadete Leonhart y me contó lo que había ocurrido con Yeager en el comedor, señor. Estaba claro que no se encontraba bien, así que nos dividimos para buscarle antes de que le pasara… _algo_ –concluyó mirando a su compañero, todavía inconsciente en el suelo.

Shadis siguió su mirada y luego se fijó en Sasha, que aún sostenía la sartén en sus manos.

–Así es, cadete Hoover, ocurrió _algo…_ –mientras hablaba, el oficial fue observando lentamente a cada cadete, uno por uno, haciéndoles tragar saliva–. El cadete Yeager, aquí presente, se olvidó por un momento de que _no_ somos amigos, ni mucho menos. Se tomó demasiadas confianzas, hizo una broma de mal gusto que además no venía a cuento… y pagó el precio por ello.

Cuando terminó de hablar, extendió una mano hacia Sasha; la chica, tras unos instantes de perplejidad, comprendió al fin y le pasó al instructor la sartén, tratando de disimular un suspiro de alivio al quitarse de encima aquel peso, tanto literal como figuradamente.

"No sé qué habrá pasado entre Shadis y Eren, pero si se comió la manzana negra pudo decirle unas cuantas cosas, de esas que duelen… El Jefe asume la responsabilidad para que todos crean que les pasará lo mismo si se meten con él. ¡Mejor para mí!"

La idea de que Mikasa se enterase de que, en realidad, había sido ella quien molió a sartenazos a su "hermano"… Sasha sintió un escalofrío.

Connie también debió de darse cuenta, o al menos lo intuyó, y guardó silencio; Bertolt hizo lo mismo, mirando con algo más de aprensión a Shadis, ahora que el instructor estaba "armado" con la sartén.

–Cadete Hoover –ordenó el oficial–, aquí no hay nada más que hacer. Regrese a los barracones, ya es tarde y no quiero a nadie fuera, a estas horas.

Entonces el Jefe se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Connie.

–A _nadie_ –repitió, aunque al final su fiereza se mitigó–. Bueno, usted sí, cadete Braus.

El joven de Ragako observó a su amiga con inquietud, pero Sasha le hizo con la mano un gesto de "todo saldrá bien"; Connie entendió y se quedó más tranquilo. Bertolt también pareció relajarse; como si hasta entonces hubiera temido que el instructor fuera a hacerle algo, en cuanto se quedase a solas con ella.

Pero Sasha no tenía miedo; al menos, no del oficial. Más aún, intuía que iba a ser un aliado en su enfrentamiento con la auténtica amenaza, en aquella noche de luna llena. Volvió a mirar a Eren, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con la piel tan pálida…

–Ah, y dejen esto en la cocina –Shadis le pasó la sartén a Bertolt–. Lávenla antes de guardarla.

El cadete moreno no se lo esperaba y se hizo un lío con las manos; casi se le cayó la sartén al suelo, pero al final consiguió cogerla. Después de aquel imprevisto, que le sacó una sonrisa a Sasha, los dos chicos se despidieron de ella silenciosamente, haciéndole señas de ánimo.

Cuando los perdieron de vista, Keith se giró hacia Braus, muy serio; la miró con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

–Sólo he oído hablar alguna vez de la leyenda –confesó en un susurro–. Desconozco cuál puede ser la cura o el remedio, si es que hay alguno.

La chica parpadeó dos veces, aturdida, antes de que el pánico volviera a invadirla.

"¿Me está preguntando _a mí_ qué hacemos ahora? ¡Estamos perdidos!"

Además, ver así al Instructor Jefe le causaba un gran desasosiego; él era alguien que no parecía dudar nunca, que daba órdenes a todo el mundo como si siempre supiera lo que había que hacer. Sintió por un momento que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies, al perder aquel apoyo que hasta entonces (equivocadamente) había creído firme y sólido como una roca.

"¡Buena la hemos hecho! Pensé que él… Vale, ya es tarde para eso. ¡Céntrate, Sasha! Cuando antes se lo estabas explicando a Connie, no dudabas. Sé que, en el fondo, tengo las respuestas… Quizás sea mejor no darle tantas vueltas y seguir mi instinto, no suele fallarme."

–Hum… –titubeó un poco–. ¿Empezamos por llevarle a la enfermería?

Shadis asintió en silencio, pero se quedó mirándola sin hacer nada más.

"Ya veo… Por 'nosotros', en realidad se entiende 'yo'. Bueno, no creo que Eren pese tanto…"

Suspiró quedamente y, no sin cierto temor, se cargó al chico inconsciente a sus espaldas, "a caballito" como hacía de vez en cuando con Connie… o más bien lo intentó. Era difícil sujetar al mismo tiempo los brazos y las piernas de alguien a quien había dejado K.O.; cada extremidad parecía ir por su lado, terminó haciéndose un lío con ellas y las suyas propias y poco le faltó para estamparse la cara contra el suelo.

Por fortuna, Shadis intervino a tiempo, gruñendo con exasperación mientras agarraba a Eren por el cuello de la camisa; le bastó una de sus poderosas manos. Sasha temió que el instructor fuera a llevar así al muchacho durante todo el trayecto, pero el oficial se lo echó al hombro con pasmosa facilidad, como si no le pesara nada. Así, Yeager parecía un saco de patatas…

"Hum, patatas… ¡No Sasha, céntrate! Esto es más importante."

No le costó mucho recordar la gravedad de la situación, todo lo que estaba en juego. Se quedó paralizada unos segundos, mientras el Jefe echaba a andar sin molestarse en mirar atrás; ella no tardó en seguirle pero mantuvo cierta distancia, temiendo lo que pudiera pasar si el otro despertaba… y sin saber todavía cómo iba a solucionar aquello.

Sasha caminó detrás de Shadis, sumida en sus pensamientos, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Le pareció oír que el instructor se cruzaba un par de veces con otros oficiales, susurraba algo sobre "un accidente" y enseguida reanudaba la marcha.

Trató de imaginar qué habría hecho el señor Braus en su lugar; pero, para empezar, su padre nunca habría cometido la torpeza de extraviar una manzana negra en una noche de luna llena. Seguía sin saber qué hacer; por otro lado, al menos antes se le había ocurrido la idea de llevar a Eren a la enfermería. Quizás, si conseguía dejar de pensar tanto las cosas y se limitaba a actuar por instinto…

Fue justo entonces cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ubicada en un barracón algo apartado de los demás, para que los convalecientes pudieran tener un poco de tranquilidad. El edificio, a oscuras, estaba vacío; últimamente no se habían producido accidentes graves, ni contagios por alguna enfermedad, así que los médicos se habían tomado un merecido descanso, creyendo que sus servicios no serían necesarios aquella noche.

Sin embargo, en realidad, la enfermería no estaba completamente vacía…

–No esperaba encontrarme a nadie por aquí –oyó decir a Shadis.

Sasha contuvo una exclamación de alegría al ver a Reiner, que en ese momento salía por la puerta; se limitó a saludarle con una mano, ya más animada, a lo cual contestó su compañero de la misma manera.

Desde el primer día, la chica se había dado cuenta de que su camarada, puede que incluso su amigo, era algo especial. Prácticamente inseparable de Bertolt, Reiner Braun no llegaba a ser tan alto, pero sí bastante más atlético y robusto; una presencia imponente, quizás como la de alguno de aquellos héroes de las leyendas. El pelo rubio lo llevaba corto, a lo cepillo; su mandíbula era cuadrada, poderosa. Tenía un carácter excepcional: modesto pero sin falsa humildad, jovial aunque también sabía tomarse las cosas en serio; siempre dispuesto a aprender y dar ejemplo, siempre listo para ayudar a los demás y cubrirles las espaldas.

Para los instructores, era el soldado modelo, un líder que seguramente quedaría el primero de su promoción; para los cadetes era un ejemplo a seguir, alguien a quien imitar, algo a lo que aspirar. Para Sasha, Reiner era como un hermano mayor.

Sin embargo, en sus ojos relativamente pequeños, había algo que no encajaba. Normalmente eran brillantes y cálidos, casi dorados, rebosantes de esa confianza que sentía en él mismo y los demás, como si pudieran ver lo mejor de cada uno; pero a veces… A veces, aquellos ojos parecían oscurecerse, como si estuvieran hechos del mismo metal que las espadas reforzadas; los ojos de alguien dispuesto a acabar con cualquier obstáculo en su camino.

No era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo y Sasha procuraba no darle importancia. Quería creer que eran imaginaciones… pero en realidad sabía que su instinto le gritaba en aquellas ocasiones "¡cuidado!"; y su instinto no solía fallar.

Por un momento, allí en la puerta de la enfermería, le pareció ver en los ojos de Reiner ese brillo metálico e implacable; sin embargo, se fue tan rápido como había venido, sustituido por aquella calidez doraba que le resultaba mucho más familiar, mucho más cómoda.

El muchacho se dirigió al Instructor Jefe, con la debida seriedad pero sin nerviosismo alguno, explicándole la razón de su presencia.

–La cadete Leonhart nos avisó, al cadete Hoover y a mí, de que el cadete Yeager parecía… –aquí su reconfortante voz de barítono dudó un poco– _intoxicado_ con algo, señor. Nos dividimos para encontrarle rápidamente y asegurarnos de que no le había pasado nada. No tuve mucho éxito, así que decidí comprobar si le habían traído ya a la enfermería…

Al terminar, Reiner enarcó una ceja y observó discretamente la carga que el oficial portaba al hombro, pero no dijo nada; sabía que, en aquel momento, le tocaba a él contestar las preguntas, no hacerlas. Era otro rasgo que Sasha admiraba en él: su capacidad para dominar cualquier impulso, pensar antes de actuar… algo en lo que la chica solía fallar estrepitosamente.

Shadis se dignó a contestar, aunque por el tono quedaba claro que era más un favor que un intento de justificarse.

–El cadete Yeager… cometió un error.

El silencio que siguió fue bastante más elocuente que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber dicho el instructor, pero éste continuó al cabo de unos segundos, mirando de reojo a la cazadora de Dauper.

–La cadete Braus ha estado implicada, en cierto modo, así que pasará la noche en la enfermería con Yeager y se asegurará de que su situación no empeora. Quién sabe, quizás haya suerte y por fin se le meta en esa cabezota suya la idea de la responsabilidad por los propios actos. Cada decisión, cada acción u omisión, tiene sus consecuencias.

Sasha bajó la cabeza, abatida y avergonzada; a Shadis no le costaba mucho hacer que se sintiera así… y era aún peor cuando ni siquiera tenía que gritar para conseguirlo.

"¡Pero es que _es_ culpa mía! No habría ocurrido nada de esto si yo no hubiera…"

–Con el debido respeto, _señor_ … –intervino Reiner, casi gruñendo–. No creo que sea buena idea que _una_ camarada pase toda la noche a solas con…

–Lo que usted crea o deje de creer me importa bien poco, cadete Braun –le contestó el oficial, con un susurro que helaba la sangre.

Y Shadis _nunca_ susurraba; eso sólo podía ser el anuncio de una catástrofe inminente. La chica se temió lo peor, sobre todo porque vio cómo Reiner parecía convertirse otra vez en aquella versión más siniestra de sí mismo; apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos volvían a brillar con la intensidad de un cuchillo afilado.

Sasha se temió que su compañero fuera a soltarle de repente un cabezazo al instructor. Así era Reiner: él podía aguantar todas las bromas e insultos, pero no dudaba en defender con fiereza a sus compañeros, incluso… no, _especialmente_ cuando sus compañeros no estaban dispuestos a defenderse por sí solos.

Otra vez empeoraba la situación, porque otra vez ella tomaba las decisiones equivocadas. Era como acababa de decir el Jefe: tan malo podía ser hacer algo equivocado, como no hacer nada en absoluto; y ella sabía que, si seguía quedándose quieta y callada, ya no tendría excusa para todo lo que pudiera venir después.

Sasha decidió, en ese mismo momento, que ya estaba bien. Tenía que coger el toro por los cuernos. Y si no sabía cómo hacerlo, entonces seguiría su instinto.

Así que, cuando se le ocurrió una idea disparatada, no se lo pensó demasiado antes de hablar.

–Hum… Señor, ¿puedo solicitar la presencia de la cadete Ackerman, para que me haga compañía?

Shadis no dejó de mirar a Reiner, que tampoco apartaba la mirada, desafiante pero si llegar a faltarle al respeto (todavía); a juzgar por la expresión levemente concentrada del instructor, estaba pensando en lo que ella había dicho. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, el oficial asintió con la cabeza.

–Cadete Braun –dijo–, tenga la amabilidad de ir a buscar a su compañera.

Era una orden… y también una oportunidad para resolver aquella situación con elegancia, sin derramamiento de sangre; una oportunidad que el bueno de Reiner, ya bastante más tranquilo, aceptó de inmediato.

–A sus órdenes, señor Instructor Jefe.

Shadis se echó a un lado para dejarle el camino libre al cadete, que empezó a andar a paso ligero para encontrar a Mikasa lo antes posible.

–¡Espera! –Sasha se sentía inspirada y dejó que su instinto hablase otra vez–. Busca también a Marco, por favor… –miró dubitativa al oficial–. ¿Puede venir él también? Sé que es importante.

"Aunque no sé cómo," pensó sin llegar a decirlo en voz alta.

El hombre, que todavía llevaba a Eren sobre un hombro como si nada, no pareció muy desconcertado y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

–Hágalo, cadete Braun.

Reiner sí parecía, en cambio, algo más extrañado, pero no dijo nada; se limitó a despedirse haciendo el saludo reglamentario, mientras le dedicaba a Sasha una sonrisa breve pero sincera, antes de seguir su camino.

La chica volvió a quedarse a solas con Shadis (Eren todavía estaba inconsciente y no contaba) y el instructor la miró con una expresión poco habitual en él; como si, por un momento, encontrara aquello bastante divertido y estuviera tratando de disimularlo.

–Puedo comprender lo de Ackerman, de hecho lo más seguro es que ella también se entere y termine infiltrándose en la enfermería de todas formas, pero… ¿y el cadete Bott?

De nuevo, el problema de tratar de justificar lo que no era más que una corazonada; Sasha esperaba que, al menos, fuese de las buenas.

–Él… –la chica dudó, buscando las palabras–. Él me centra, señor. Voy a necesitar su ayuda, para lo que tengo que hacer ahora.

"Aunque todavía no tengo ni idea de qué es," añadió para sus adentros.

El hombre no parecía muy convencido, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros y entró en la enfermería, cargando con Eren. Sasha fue detrás de él y le vio dirigirse a una de las camas del fondo. En efecto, aquel barracón estaba vacío; aunque no había luces encendidas, la luz de la luna atravesaba las ventanas y hacía brillar el interior como su fuera plata, con tanta intensidad que incluso creaba sombras aún más oscuras que la noche. No pudo evitar sentir otro escalofrío.

Sin embargo, Shadis era mucho más pragmático; sin demasiados miramientos, soltó (casi lanzó) a Eren en la cama más apartada. Luego se quedó quieto, mirando primero al herido y después por una ventana; en sus ojos, Sasha sí pudo leer entonces el desconcierto y la rabia, la impotencia por estar enfrentándose a un enemigo al que no sabía cómo derrotar. Aquella visión reforzó la determinación de la muchacha.

–Señor –dijo con una solemnidad que no tenía nada de forzada–, le prometo por mi honor como cazadora de Dauper que haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para traer a Eren Yeager de vuelta con nosotros, tal y como era… tal y como _es_.

El oficial se giró lentamente hacia ella y la observó con atención, valorándola a ella y a sus palabras.

–Le creo –contestó al fin, con algo en su tono que podría ser aprobación, sin dejar traslucir fatiga alguna en su voz; aunque su cara ya contaba otra historia bien distinta.

El instructor no dijo nada más y se dirigió a la puerta, después de que Sasha se apartase para dejarle pasar por el estrecho pasillo; pero antes de salir, Shadis se detuvo, dándole la espalda… y ella _supo_ que lo que iba a decir ahora preferiría no oírlo.

–Tienen lo necesario para pasar aquí la noche, usted y sus compañeros. Daré aviso a los otros oficiales, para que sepan que cuentan con mi autorización. Lo mejor será que no salgan de la enfermería antes del amanecer.

"Oh, bueno, no ha dicho nada malo… Quizás mi instinto está exagerando…"

–Braus –continuó el Jefe, con una voz baja y dura que encerraba una advertencia–. Si la mitad de lo que he oído sobre la leyenda de la manzana negra es cierto… Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a aquellos bajo mi mando, ¿entendido? Especialmente si la amenaza viene de alguien del que también soy responsable. Si me veo forzado a sacrificar a uno para salvar a todos los demás…

"… _lo haré_." No lo dijo, pero estaba implícito; esas dos palabras flotaron en el aire, pesadamente, y por un momento a Sasha le costó un poco más respirar.

"Ya es tarde para echarse atrás."

–No fallaré –dijo al fin, con una seguridad que aún estaba bien lejos de sentir.

Sin embargo, debió de ser suficiente para Shadis, porque el instructor afirmó una última vez con la cabeza y salió de la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con cuidado.

Y Sasha se quedó allí dentro, sola, con Eren; tenía ganas de que los demás llegasen cuanto antes. Miraba al chico y, a la luz de la luna, a veces parecía simplemente eso, un muchacho durmiendo (con algo de "ayuda") a pierna suelta; pero, en otras ocasiones, su piel se volvía demasiado pálida, como si estuviera más muerto que vivo… o algo todavía peor.

La chica tragó saliva cuando creyó ver que algunas sombras se movían por su propia cuenta, de forma completamente antinatural. Lo achacó a su nerviosa imaginación y empezó a andar de un lado a otro para intentar calmarse, aunque sin mucho éxito.

–Ni siquiera sé cómo ayudarte… –de algún modo, esperaba que sus palabras le llegasen a Eren–. Creo que por eso pedí que avisaran a Marco, ¿sabes? A él se le da bien ayudar a los demás… Je, no sé si lo sabías, pero el otro día me ayudó con los exámenes teóricos. Adivina qué pasó después… –un instante de silencio en el que no obtuvo respuesta, obviamente–. ¡Saqué más nota que él!

Se le escapó una risilla algo histérica, se dio cuenta y se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de contenerse; luego se rascó la nuca, incómoda, mientras seguía hablando, en voz más baja.

–Y encima se lo restregué… Pero incluso alguien como yo no iba a tardar en darse cuenta de que… En realidad, si no me hubiera ayudado a estudiar, él habría sacado una nota mucho más alta. Se sacrificó por mí… ¿Cómo se lo pago yo ahora? Metiéndole en todo esto. Soy alguien horrible y en cambio Marco es una buena persona, de las que no pueden negarse si les pides ayuda. Ya ves cómo sigo aprovechándome de él… Pero es que estoy asustada, ¿sabes? Antes hablé con Connie, muy confiada, pero ahora no tengo ni idea de qué hacer, sólo sé que… Yo sola no puedo. No puedo. No soy lo bastante fuerte…

–Bien. Al menos reconoces que eres _débil_. Algo es algo.

Se quedó paralizada… no, _congelada_ en el sitio, sintiendo tanto frío como _gélido_ había sido aquel susurro perverso y cruel; parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna a la vez, como si sonara en su mente.

–Quieres poder. _Necesitas_ poder. Eso está bien… y tiene una solución muy sencilla.

Poco a poco, aterrada, fue girando la cabeza; vio que Eren seguía tumbado en la cama, su piel plateada a la luz de la luna…

 _Y le estaba mirando._

En sus ojos danzaban llamas negras. Sus labios se movieron como si tuvieran vida propia y dejaron al descubierto una sonrisa temible, de dientes blanquísimos que parecían mucho más afilados de lo normal.

Aquella boca no se movía, pero Sasha podía oír sus palabras.

–Sólo tienes que aceptarlo. Sólo tienes que decir que _sí_.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta.

El repentino sonido hizo que la chica diese un buen salto, casi hasta el techo. Miró en aquella dirección…

Marco y Mikasa acababan de entrar en la enfermería, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. ¡Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verles! Pero siguió montando guardia junto a Eren y dejó que fueran sus compañeros quienes se acercasen a ella; al menos, aquellos rasgos demoníacos habían desaparecido y el chico volvía a tener una expresión más normal, más… _humana_.

Marco también parecía el mismo de siempre, con esa actitud tranquila y amable que tanta calma transmitía a quienes le rodeaban. Sin embargo… Mikasa, a su lado, no parecía muy calmada; esto hizo que Sasha tragase saliva.

Su relación con la hermana adoptiva de Yeager era bastante buena. Cierto que a veces, en el comedor, ella le acusaba ante Shadis de haberse tirado un pedo, para proteger a Eren después de que éste se hubiera peleado (otra vez) con el tonto de Caracaballo; pero luego Mikasa le daba parte de su cena para compensar, así que Sasha no tenía demasiados problemas con eso. En su lista mental de "gente que se ha portado bien conmigo", solía poner una cara sonriente al lado de quienes compartían con ella su comida.

Pero en ese momento Mikasa tenía cara de estar a punto de golpearla.

Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión; la mandíbula apretada, los dientes ligeramente visibles que revelaban su furia… _y sus ojos_.

En ellos no bailaba ningún fuego negro, ni falta que hacía; como Shadis en sus mejores momentos, la oriental parecía tener una máscara de oscuridad pura en torno a sus ojos, y éstos… incluso en mitad de la noche, brillaban con una intensidad que sólo surgía cuando alguien le había hecho daño a _su_ Eren, como prometiendo devolver todo ese dolor multiplicado por diez. Mikasa había mirado así alguna vez a Annie, cuando ésta entrenaba aparte con el chico y le dejaba bastante magullado.

Y ahora Mikasa estaba mirando así a Sasha.

"¡Lo sabe!"

La cazadora volvió a ser presa del pánico. Daba igual que Shadis hubiera intentado "llevarse el mérito"; era como si Ackerman pudiera _oler_ que había sido Braus quien molió a golpes a Yeager. Aquellos ojos negros implacables la atravesaban; aquel brillo rodeado de oscuridad revelaba un poder sobrehumano… que Sasha preferiría tener de su parte, ¡no en contra!

–Je je, puede que hayas oído alguna cosilla… –empezó a explicarse, nerviosa, tratando de imitar la actitud confiada de Marco (sin mucho éxito)–. Oficialmente, Eren insultó al Instructor Jefe y éste le dio una paliza. Fin de la historia.

Mikasa seguía mirándola, sin piedad, como diciendo "la paliza te la voy a dar yo a ti". Sasha intentó tragar saliva pero ya no pudo; tenía la garganta completamente seca, a pesar de que por su frente le caía sudor a chorros. Intuyó que, si aún seguía viva, era sólo porque Marco también estaba allí presente.

–E-extraoficialmente… –continuó a duras penas, cada vez más nerviosa–. Sí, bueno, puede que yo le haya metido un sartenazo, o dos, o media docena… ¡P-pero fue por una buena causa! ¡Iba a atacar a Connie, no podía dejar que…! Sí, tú me dirás ahora que Eren jamás haría algo así, y normalmente yo te daría la razón… ¡P-ero es que hoy no es él mismo, porque se ha comido una manzana negra en una noche de luna llena, y yo creía que todo el mundo sabía que eso no debía hacerse pero luego resulta que _nadie_ lo sabía, y supongo que es culpa mía porque encontré la manzana y luego la perdí y…!

Y entonces se detuvo. Cómo no hacerlo.

Porque la expresión de Mikasa, en un instante, había cambiado por completo.

Ya no apretaba con tanta fuerza la mandíbula; su fiera mueca de depredadora había quedado oculta tras un ligero temblor. Pasó con nerviosismo una mano por su inseparable bufanda. Y sus ojos… había algo muy distinto a aquella promesa de dolor y muerte que Sasha había visto antes; no, ahora veía en ellos otra cosa, con la que estaba bien familiarizada.

En aquellos ojos negros había _culpa_.

Y entonces lo supo.

–Fuiste tú –musitó–. Tú cogiste la manzana negra. Tú se la diste a Eren. _Fuiste tú_.


	4. Lo que sea necesario

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Saludos, camaradas! Esta vez voy a ser un poco más breve._

…

 _¡A disfrutar de la historia!_

 **AVISO LEGAL** – Lo mismo de siempre.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4** **– LO QUE SEA NECESARIO**

 _Publicado originalmente el 9 de mayo de 2015, con una extensión de 4.189 palabras._

 _Perspectiva de La Choza._

* * *

"Qué he hecho, Eren… _Qué he hecho_."

Mikasa agarró aún con más fuerza su bufanda; la bufanda que él le había dado en el momento más oscuro de su vida, cuando la salvó de un destino peor que la muerte.

¿Y cómo se lo había pagado ella? Arrojándole _a él_ a un destino peor que la muerte.

"O quizás no sea tan malo," trataba de convencerse, angustiada. "Pero por cómo está comportándose Sasha, parece grave… ¿O son otra vez exageraciones suyas?"

Marco, a su lado, sereno y sin perder la calma, observaba atentamente al inconsciente Eren y a la nerviosa joven.

–Se tomó una manzana negra, pues –preguntó el chico a la cazadora.

–En una noche de luna llena –Sasha asintió con vehemencia, asustada.

–¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? –Marco la miró muy serio, solemne.

Durante el breve silencio que se hizo, hasta que ella dio su respuesta, Mikasa no apartó la vista de Eren. Parecía dormido, pero la observadora oriental se fijó en su palidez casi plateada, la ausencia prácticamente de respiración y movimiento, los ojos cerrados en una "paz" que realmente no era tal… Una delgada superficie de "calma tensa", que en cualquier momento podía romperse y dejar paso a _aquello_ que había dentro de él.

–Lo peor que puede pasar… –susurró Sasha, aunque de manera claramente audible en mitad de la noche–. Eren… Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, y el suyo está dominándole. Lo peor que puede pasar es que, cuando se despierte, sea más él mismo de lo que haya sido jamás… y al mismo tiempo completamente distinto. Lo peor que puede pasar es que el Eren al que todos conocemos desaparezca para siempre.

A Mikasa le fallaron las piernas; sus rodillas se doblaron de repente.

–Muy sutil, Sasha, muy sutil –oyó decir a Marco, algo irritado.

Cuando ya creía que iba a caerse al suelo, su cuerpo reaccionó por su cuenta y volvió a erguirse, firme, como si no hubiera pasado nada; como si cada músculo, cada nervio, cada célula, supiera que flaquear era un lujo que no se podía permitir ahora.

Tenía que solucionar el desastre que ella misma había provocado.

Parecía haber transcurrido una eternidad desde entonces… y sin embargo, había sucedido ese mismo día.

Después de terminar unos ejercicios matutinos, Eren estaba de mal humor. El periodo de tres años de instrucción iba tocando a su fin y se oían rumores sobre las posiciones que ocuparía cada uno en el "top ten". Todo indicada que Mikasa o Reiner quedarían en el primer puesto; su hermano adoptivo no se lo había tomado muy bien… ni eso, ni la posibilidad de que Kirstein terminase superándole, algo que le sacaba todavía más de quicio.

Casi había podido sentir su disgusto, como si fuera algo físico… Ese estado, con el que ella estaba tan familiarizada, en el que Eren ladraría como perro rabioso ante cualquier cosa que Mikasa intentase decirle. ¿Qué hacer, entonces? ¿Cómo ayudar a quien se niega a recibir ayuda alguna, a quien incluso veía la mano tendida como una afrenta a su orgullo y a todos sus esfuerzos?

Y entonces la había visto… Una manzana negra, hermosísima, que prometía un sabor jugoso y refrescante a aquél que la probase. Había llegado rodando hasta sus pies, casi como si tuviera vida propia; había topado levemente contra sus botas y luego se había quedado allí parada, como _esperando_. Mikasa la había recogido del suelo, la había limpiado con la manga de su camisa… A pesar del extraño color, parecía tener buen aspecto, refulgía a la luz del sol; la había olfateado y no se trataba de un exceso de maduración, al contrario, su aroma era fresco y agradable.

Era como si aquella manzana le estuviera diciendo "cómeme"… pero Mikasa tenía claro quién necesitaba más que ella ese pequeño empujón; un discreto apoyo, para darle ánimos a la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

Así que le entregó la manzana negra a Eren.

Le había observado, complacida, mientras él la aceptaba silenciosamente y luego le pegaba un buen mordisco, crujiente, placentero. Las facciones del chico se habían iluminado con aquel sabor tan dulce e inesperado. "¡Está buenísima!" Lo había dicho con alegría sincera; sin esa rabia suya casi permanente, ni resentimiento por haber aceptado aquella pequeña ayuda.

Verdaderamente, en ese momento y a pesar de tratarse de algo tan sencillo, Eren había parecido _feliz_ … y Mikasa también lo había sido con él.

Pero en realidad, todo había sido un espejismo.

En realidad, quizás ella le había condenado… quizás le perdería para siempre.

No era temor, o pánico, lo que la invadió. Fue _desesperación_.

–¡Mikasa! –oyó que la llamaban.

La chica casi dio un salto; despertó de su lúgubre ensoñación y volvió a aquel presente que no era mucho más luminoso.

Estaba en la enfermería, Eren seguía en la cama; la luna le iluminaba a él y a sus otros dos compañeros, alternando la plata con las sombras, con intensidad bastante para poder ver sus expresiones. Marco y Mikasa, dos pares de grandes ojos castaños, la observaban atentamente, con preocupación bastante expresiva.

Sin embargo, fue la cazadora de Dauper quien la sorprendió al agarrarla de los hombros… La zarandeó una sola vez, como para asegurarse de que tenía toda su atención; luego la miró directamente a los ojos, con una fiereza y una determinación que pocas veces había visto antes en ella, como si estuviera _atravesándola_ con aquella mirada.

–Mikasa –dijo muy seria–. ¿ _Robaste_ la manzana?

Algo en la forma en que pronunció la palabra le hizo sentir temor por un momento, pero se controló enseguida.

–No –contestó con calma, sin intentar zafarse del agarre de su compañera–. Me la encontré en el suelo.

–¿ _Seguro_? –susurró la otra, con un brillo en los ojos que revelaba la trascendencia de la pregunta.

–No miento –Mikasa frunció el ceño y fulminó a Sasha con la mirada, como había hecho antes cuando se dio cuenta de que había sido ella quien golpeó a Eren.

Sasha no cedió. Mikasa tampoco.

–Braus, la manzana negra no tenía tu nombre, ¿verdad? –trató de mediar Marco, con una sonrisa algo incómoda–. No es como si nos estuvieran matando de hambre, pero si uno se encuentra comida como caída del cielo, lo lógico es…

– _Cállate_ –dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, mirándole de reojo; el muchacho tragó saliva y levantó las manos, haciendo como que se rendía.

–Vale, segunda pregunta y también muy importante –continuo Sasha sin dejar de mirarla, más seria todavía–. ¿ _Tú odias a Eren_?

Se oyó un pequeño grito de sorpresa… que se le había escapado a Marco. Mikasa no dijo nada en absoluto. Su furia asesina había desaparecido por completo, reemplazada por el _terror_ … de que Sasha pudiera tener razón. ¿Acaso una parte de ella había sospechado lo que era en realidad la manzana negra? ¿Acaso se la había dado a propósito a Eren para…?

–Quizás querías hacerle pagar, ¿hmm? –intervino entonces Bott.

El moreno pecoso se había movido silenciosamente hasta colocarse detrás de ella; no podía verle la cara, pero algo en su voz la hizo temblar… cierta cualidad implacable y despiadada, la misma que había visto antes, que _aún_ veía en los ojos de la cazadora.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que esas dos personas la habían rodeado, de que había una parte de ambos que no conocía… de que tenía _miedo_ de ellos. Y cuando Marco volvió a hablar, parte de ella creyó sentir cómo le iba clavando lentamente un puñal por la espalda.

–No te culpo, sé lo que es eso… Preocuparte por alguien y que ese alguien te tire tus preocupaciones a la cara. Que la persona a la que intentas ayudar te desprecie por ello, cuando es esa persona la que merecería desprecio. Mikasa… –un silencio breve, intenso; de repente, hacía más frío–. ¿De verdad que nunca has querido… _hacerle sufrir_ , del mismo modo que él te hace sufrir a ti? Dejar que él comparta un poco contigo esa carga, que por un momento pueda comprender…

–No –interrumpió ella, en voz baja pero firme.

De nuevo silencio, pero ya no tan tenso. Al mismo tiempo, algo cambió en Sasha; volvió a parecer un poco más la chica atolondrada de siempre, la que solía actuar antes de pensar. Le soltó de los hombros y, por un momento, Mikasa creyó que se derrumbaría… pero supo que entonces no podría ayudar a Eren, así que se forzó a seguir de pie. " _Por él"_.

Marco volvió a entrar en su campo visual. A la luz de la luna, su tez era mucho más pálida y sus pecas destacaban en sus mejillas como grandes puntos negros. Su expresión culpable, aun sin pronunciar palabra, decía claramente "lo siento".

–Teníamos que estar seguros –se disculpó.

–En realidad, la cosa ahora ya no pinta tan mal –trató de animarla Sasha–. No robaste la manzana negra y sólo querías ayudar a Eren… No te equivoques, esto todavía puede terminar muy mal, pero si tus razones eran ésas y actuaste sin maldad, entonces aún tenemos una posibilidad.

–A todo esto… –Marco se rascó la barbilla, pensativo, observando con atención a Eren–. ¿A qué se supone que nos estamos enfrentando, exactamente? Es decir, te tomas la manzana negra en una noche de luna llena y qué, ¿un demonio intenta apoderarse de ti?

Mikasa no dijo nada; se limitó a escuchar, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando… e intentando mantener a raya ese temor helado que aún seguía rondando cerca, acechando; casi podía notar un aliento frío en la nuca.

–Nadie está seguro –contestó Sasha, mientras miraba también a la víctima–. Puede que sea un demonio. Puede que sea él mismo, esa parte que cada uno de nosotros tiene escondida en el fondo… Todos guardamos secretos.

Aquí Marco tragó saliva discretamente; Mikasa se dio cuenta.

–Sería tan sencillo, ¿verdad? –musitó el moreno–. Poder decir "yo no fui"… Echarle la culpa a algo extraño a nosotros, algo malvado que nos posee y nos obliga a hacer todas esas cosas horribles… Y en realidad _siempre hemos sido nosotros_.

Quizás fuera por el juego de luces y sombras que causaba la luna, pero por un momento, sólo por un momento, Mikasa realmente creyó ver… sólo la mitad de la cara de Marco; una parte iluminada por el brillo nocturno, la otra sumida en las tinieblas… como devorada por la oscuridad.

Y aunque su vista pudiera engañarle, en la voz del chico había _remordimiento_.

Sasha seguía observando a Eren, pero por cierta tensión en su postura se notaba que ella también se había dado cuenta, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

–Bueno… –Marco sonrió de manera algo forzada–. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Silencio.

–Hum… ¿Sasha?

–No lo sé –contestó la chica, agachando la cabeza y entrelazando los dedos, nerviosa.

–No lo sabes –replicó él a su vez.

La incredulidad del muchacho fue dando paso a una leve irritación; cruzó los brazos y observó a su compañera con el ceño fruncido, mientras desaparecía aquella sonrisa forzada.

–Preguntaste específicamente por nosotros –continuó Marco–. Reiner nos buscó a Mikasa y a mí, a nadie más. Luego nos encontramos con Shadis en el camino y él nos dijo que tú nos lo explicarías todo. Pues bien, _explícate._

Otro instante de tenso silencio.

–Mikasa siempre está al lado de Eren –respondió al fin Braus, titubeando–. Siempre intenta protegerle… Es mejor que ella esté aquí, ¿no?

Bott se llevó una mano a la cara, frustrado.

–Pero Sasha, si ya has visto cómo la trata… –gruñó–. Acabas de decir que la manzana negra saca lo peor de cada uno de nosotros. ¿De verdad pensaste que sería buena idea…?

–No lo pensé –interrumpió la chica–. _Lo_ s _upe_.

La cazadora miró a sus compañeros, con aquellos ojos castaños enormes, que ahora estaban al borde de las lágrimas; en su rostro, una muda súplica desesperada, con las manos cruzadas a la altura del pecho. Y sin embargo…

A la luz de la luna, de algún modo, Sasha parecía al mismo tiempo vulnerable y… _poderosa_.

Fue entonces cuando Mikasa se dio cuenta de una cosa más.

–Tú puedes hacerlo –no lo preguntó; lo afirmó.

–¿¡De verdad!? –contestó la cazadora, pasando en un instante de la zozobra a la alegría, como sólo ella era capaz.

La oriental no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver brillar de felicidad aquellos ojazos marrones. Movida por algún impulso, extendió el brazo y acarició la mejilla de Sasha suavemente con su mano derecha; la misma en cuya muñeca, cubierta por una fina venda de seda blanca, descansaba en secreto el símbolo de su familia materna.

"Todo saldrá bien," habría querido decir; pero se le adelantó alguien.

–Entonces, estamos aquí por una razón… –Marco parecía ya más tranquilo, más él mismo, aunque algo en su expresión no terminaba de encajar–. El destino, el azar, las diosas… Llamadlo como queráis, pero cada uno de nosotros va a tener que cumplir un papel esta noche.

Luego miró detenidamente a Mikasa, que levantó una ceja y se apartó de Sasha, encarándole, con su poderosa mano apretada en un puño; el chico estaba actuando de manera extraña, en aquella noche todavía más extraña, y ella no iba a bajar la guardia. Naturalmente, Marco no hizo ningún movimiento brusco y se limitó a hablar con tranquilidad; el efecto de su voz era casi sedante.

–Si Eren está en guerra consigo mismo, lo mejor contra lo peor que hay en él… Entonces, esa parte "oscura" suya estará tratando de controlar el resto, ¿no? Así que, de algún modo, tendríamos que intentar ayudar a la parte "luminosa"… Mikasa, lo que haya de bueno en Eren podrá reconocer todo lo que has hecho por él durante años –Marco sonrió–. Y si hay alguien capaz de ayudarle ahora, capaz de salvarle de sí mismo, eres tú.

Mikasa dejó escapar un suspiro, mezcla de alivio y resignación, mientras relajaba el puño.

–Ya me dirás cómo –contestó–, porque por más que lo intento no hay manera…

–Con esa actitud no vamos a llegar muy lejos –replicó él, otra vez alzando las manos como si se rindiese, aunque ya parecía de mejor humor.

Sasha, mientras tanto, observaba con atención a Eren; la expresión de la Chica Patata era de concentración, pero al mismo tiempo parecía algo ausente, como si estuviera intentando limitarse a mirar sin pensar en nada.

Marco, en cambio, sí empezó a rascarse la barbilla pensativo, con tanta fuerza que Mikasa creyó que terminaría arañándose la cara. Entonces, los labios del chico moreno se curvaron como diciendo "oh" y dejó caer las manos; parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo que estaba escondido justo delante de él, en realidad a plena vista.

–Su espíritu se debate contra sí mismo, como partido en dos –murmuró, aunque de forma audible–. Si queremos ayudarle, tenemos que llegar hasta…

No supo cómo concluir, pero tampoco hizo falta, porque de repente Sasha se dio la vuelta y le miró entusiasmada; había sido la primera en comprender (quizás recordar) algo de vital trascendencia.

–¿El mundo de los espíritus? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes? Pero… –su entusiasmo se enfrió–. No estoy segura de cómo llegar…

–Siempre se ha dicho que los sueños son una puerta a otro mundo –Marco asintió ahora, más confiado–. Quizás si nos dormimos al lado de Eren… Ninguno de nosotros ha probado la manzana negra, pero es noche de luna llena, puede que no haga falta que…

–Entonces… –intervino Mikasa, recuperando la esperanza–. ¿Bastará con dormirnos para aparecer en ese mundo?

–No puedo garantizarlo, sólo es una suposición –Marco se encogió de hombros–. Pero creo que merece la pena intentarlo. Por ahora no se nos ocurre otra cosa, y si así podemos ayudarle…

Y justo en ese momento les interrumpió un sonoro ronquido. Los dos se quedaron callados, perplejos, y miraron a la tercera compañera.

Sasha no se lo había pensado dos veces y, tan directa como siempre, se había acostado en la misma cama que Eren, tumbada sobre el costado derecho, a la izquierda del chico. La cazadora apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Eren, cual improvisada almohada; se había echado encima el brazo izquierdo del muchacho, como si fuera una manta protectora. Sasha había pasado su brazo derecho por debajo de la cabeza de Eren; el brazo izquierdo reposaba, con la palma abierta, sobre el pecho del joven.

Sus respiraciones se habían acompasado casi al instante. Los dos parecían brillar a la luz de la luna, tranquilos, en paz, sin preocupación alguna.

Mikasa tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para controlarse y no poner en órbita a Braus de una patada.

" _Cómo se atreve_."

Una parte de ella trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que no era para tanto; que la sorpresa (casi indignación) venía por lo inesperado, no por los celos (¡ni mucho menos!); que su compañera no tenía mala intención y sólo intentaba ayudar como podía…

No ayudaba que Marco se hubiera dado la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la boca y conteniendo a duras penas la risa. El chico debió de notar su "mirada de la muerte", porque enseguida se tranquilizó y, cuando volvió a girarse, simplemente sonreía como de costumbre; aunque sus ojos brillaban, divertidos.

–Al menos tienes que reconocer que es diligente –consiguió decir, refiriéndose a "la bella durmiente"–. En cuanto ha averiguado lo que había que hacer, se ha lanzado de cabeza, sin dudarlo –la contempló admirado–. Sólo ella sería capaz de algo así, ¿verdad? Aunque quizás ahora esté sola en ese lugar… Deberíamos ayudarla.

Mikasa volvió a sentir aquella punzada de no-son-celos; la idea de que, de algún modo, Sasha estuviese _dentro_ de Eren… Por un momento, verdaderamente contempló la posibilidad de quitarse la bufanda, colocarla alrededor del cuello de su compañera y apretar hasta que…

–Hum… ¿Mikasa? –la llamó Marco, con cuidado; debió leer en su rostro aquellos sentimientos encontrados–. En esa cama también hay sitio para ti.

Si antes se había puesto roja de ira, ahora en cambio debía de estar igual de colorada… pero por otra razón bien distinta.

"Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Eren y yo… Éramos muy pequeños, ni siquiera sabíamos…"

–Piensa que es necesario –la animó Marco, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos–. Ésa es la manera de ayudarle. Si Sasha puede, tú también, ¿no?, y con más motivo todavía –contuvo la risa de nuevo al oírla gruñir–. Creo que va a ser importante, imprescindible incluso, para lo que vendrá después. Eren y tú habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos.

El moreno pecoso se fue sentando en una silla que había cerca; estiró las piernas, cruzó los brazos y trató de encontrar una postura cómoda para coger el sueño.

–Precisamente, el vínculo que existe entre vosotros dos podría ser lo que le salve –dijo en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados, su rostro cada vez más apacible–. O podría terminar condenándonos a todos. Pase lo que pase, recuerda que no estás sola –Marco, ya a punto de entrar en ese otro mundo, sonrió–. Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, Mikasa. Haz como Sasha, confía en tu instinto…

Las últimas palabras casi no salieron de sus labios. Después ya no dijo nada más. No roncaba tanto como su compañera, pero por la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, él también se había quedado dormido.

"Hace que parezca tan fácil…"

Mikasa miró con nerviosismo a su alrededor, temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien fuera a aparecer de repente, señalándola con un dedo acusador y gritando "¡ajá!"; pero pasó el tiempo y nadie salió de ningún escondite. Estaban solos, los demás dormidos: Sasha, Marco… Eren.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?"

Pero las dudas eran un lujo que ya no se podía permitir: se estaba librando una batalla, sus compañeros estaban luchando, la esperaban… y el alma de Eren estaba en juego.

"Así que confiar en mi instinto, ¿eh?"

Volvió a fijarse en Eren; se sintió enrojecer todavía un poco más, pero no apartó la mirada. Se acercó a él y se quedó de pie junto a la cama, a su derecha. Pasó delicadamente los dedos por sus desordenados cabellos negros. Ahora parecía tan tranquilo… y sin embargo, ella misma había visto antes, en el comedor, que algo le estaba _corroyendo_ por dentro. Incluso Shadis se había tomado en serio el asunto; si no, no les habría dejado a los cuatro solos, en la enfermería, para intentar solucionarlo. Todo aquello era _real_ … para bien o para mal.

Siguió acariciando a Eren suavemente con las uñas; fue bajando por su sien, su oreja, su mejilla, hasta apenas rozar sus labios entreabiertos. Sintió en la punta de los dedos su aliento cálido; nada que ver con aquel frío siniestro que la había invadido antes. Se le veía tan en paz… y ella temía que ésa fuera la última vez.

Mikasa no pudo evitar imaginarse la peor situación posible: su hermano adoptivo, su familia, todo lo que le quedaba… convertido en una sombra de sí mismo, consumido por su propia oscuridad; aquella ira siempre latente, llevada al extremo, regada por un odio que ahogaría todo lo que de bueno había en él. Perder para siempre, de esa forma tan terrible, a alguien a quien amaba…

Entonces se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela para que no escapase un grito por aquella sorpresa, pero así era: le amaba como a su familia, como a su hermano aunque no lo fuera… y como algo más, _bastante_ más.

Se prometió a sí misma que le traería de vuelta. Haría lo que fuera necesario. No le fallaría a él, ni a sus compañeros.

Fue aquella súbita determinación, la que le permitió superar la parálisis momentánea y seguir de una vez su instinto. Porque _s_ _abía_ lo que tenía que hacer.

Mikasa se quitó lentamente la bufanda. Dudó todavía un poco más, pero al final tomó la decisión "correcta", no la que ella habría preferido. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, a la derecha de Eren; con movimientos suaves, para no perturbar su sueño, pasó la bufanda alrededor del chico y también de Sasha. Dejó suficiente espacio, de modo que luego ella pudo tumbarse y meter la cabeza dentro de aquel lazo que ahora unía a los tres. Al fin y al cabo, estaban todos juntos en esto; para mejor o para peor, compartirían un mismo destino.

Pero había una cosa que no compartiría con su compañera. Una cosa que se reservaba sólo para ella misma… y para Eren.

Con movimientos pausados y precisos, igual que cuando usaba el equipo de maniobras, terminó de tumbarse cuan larga era, de espaldas, a la derecha del joven. Hizo una pausa, porque notaba que el corazón le latía con fuerza, y su cuerpo temblaba un poco; inspiró y espiró lentamente… una, dos, tres veces.

Ya más relajada, Mikasa tomó la mano derecha de Eren en la suya, y colocó ambas sobre su regazo. Sintió que, con aquel contacto, su piel ardía; tuvo que esperar un poco más, antes de poder hacer el siguiente movimiento.

Después, con su mano izquierda, deshizo delicadamente la venda que cubría su muñeca derecha. Luego volvió a colocársela hábilmente, pero dando vueltas más amplias… de modo que la muñeca derecha de Eren quedó unida a la suya propia. Un lazo que compartirían sólo ellos dos.

Tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para relajarse lo bastante como para conciliar el sueño; era imprescindible, si quería entrar en aquel mundo de los espíritus y salvarle.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de que estaría más cómoda de lado, así que se colocó tumbada sobre su costado izquierdo. Delante de ella, muy cerca, podía ver el perfil de Eren; como una hermosa montaña nevada, a la luz de la luna. Las manos derechas de ambos, unidas, las dejó sobre el regazo de él. Dobló el brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza, con cuidado de no darle al chico con el codo; notó, al rozarla levemente, la mano derecha de Sasha… y la tomó con su mano izquierda.

Los tres, juntos… aunque no pudo evitar pensar que Marco, en aquella silla, estaba un poco solo, como abandonado a su suerte. Ella habría preferido saber con certeza que los cuatro se encontrarían en lo que, quizás, fuera un campo de batalla; la mayor batalla que hubieran librado hasta la fecha.

Estuvo tentada de volver a acariciar el rostro de Eren, pero se contuvo; si seguía así, no se dormiría nunca. No obstante, sólo la idea ya le hizo ponerse colorada otra vez. Tuvo que aplicar todas las técnicas de relajación que conocía, para poder relajarse lo suficiente.

Su respiración se fue acompasando a la más tranquila de sus compañeros. Fue sintiendo cómo el dulce sueño, quizás preludio de algo no tan dulce, iba apoderándose de ella. Sus párpados pesaban cada vez más, sus ojos se iban cerrando involuntariamente. Notaba como que estaba en dos sitios a la vez, dormida y despierta al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, Mikasa partió al mundo de los espíritus con una sonrisa en los labios.


	5. Transición

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡He vuelto! El momento que casi todos (no) estabais esperando. Sé que ya han pasado más de… ¡4 meses! Vaya, ¿tanto tiempo? Bueno, no es que haya dejado de escribir, todo lo contrario: terminé "Ni siquiera la Muerte", participé con "Caminos que se cruzan" en otro reto del foro Cuartel General de Trost, también terminé (¡por fin!) "Juegos de Guerra" y acto seguido me lancé con "Catarsis"… aunque esta última me ha dejado bastante quemado, en varios sentidos._

 _Por eso he decidido regresar con "Manzana Negra": quiero seguir escribiendo, pero necesito hacerlo con una historia más ligera, como ésta. Eso no significa que vaya a descuidar la calidad del fic, o que termine contando lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza. Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, ésta no va a ser una excepción; habrá acción, habrá risas, habrá algo de drama y romance, pero todo tendrá siempre un mínimo de sentido y coherencia._

 _¡Bueno! Después del inevitable tostón inicial (y éste ha sido de los cortos), quisiera agradecerle sus reviews a_ _ **DarkRoseAckerman**_ _,_ _ **BRabbit15**_ _,_ _ **MadameVacaNegra-San**_ _,_ _ **Legionario Eterno**_ _,_ _ **Marco Polo**_ _y_ _. Ya os he ido contestando a todos por mensaje privado; menos a Marco Polo, no por discriminación, sino porque en su caso esa opción no estaba disponible. Como bien sabéis, incluso unas breves líneas son para mí motivo de ánimo; y un análisis algo más detallado, directamente, me hace feliz._

 _Un agradecimiento especial para_ _ **BRabbit15**_ _y_ _ **Symbermine**_ _,_ _que han estado siguiendo la historia desde hace meses, sin haber "desertado" a pesar de mi tardanza en continuarla; y otro aún más especial para_ _ **Legionario Eterno**_ _,_ _no sólo por_ _todo_ _lo anterior sino_ _también_ _por haberse a_ _rriesgado_ _a añadir "Manzana Negra" directamente a sus favoritos,_ _incluso sin estar todavía seguro de hacia dónde va a ir la trama. Cuando uno sabe que su fic despierta este interés, cuesta mucho menos trabajar en él._

 _Y creo que, con esto, ya está todo dicho. Así que, sin más preámbulos, ¡os dejo con un nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste. Trataré de ir actualizando con rapidez, si las circunstancias acompañan._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _SilentSpaniard_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5** **– TRANSICIÓN**

 _Publicado el 18 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.358 palabras._

 _Perspectiva de Dos Caras._

* * *

Marco Bott tenía la sensación de estar avanzando por un túnel.

En realidad, no _veía_ que se tratara de un túnel. Simplemente estaba rodeado por oscuridad, salvo una tenue luz blanca que parecía brillar al fondo. Sin embargo, _sentía_ sobre sí la presión, casi el peso mismo, de algo enorme por encima de su cabeza; como una gran masa, que luego se dividía y caía a ambos lados, causando una sensación no muy distinta a la de estar en una gruta bajo la montaña…

…o pasando por debajo de uno de los Muros.

Aquella última idea hizo que el moreno pecoso tragase saliva, nervioso.

"¿Cuántos… cuántos años han pasado desde la Caída? Casi cinco ya, ¿no? Tan rápido…"

El joven meneó la cabeza para despejarse. No era momento para reminiscencias, para perderse en la oscuridad del pasado; debía enfrentarse a la que le rodeaba ahora en el presente, en aquel lugar… fuera cual fuese.

"Es como estar dormido y despierto al mismo tiempo. Como un sueño lúcido… o una visión." Marco volvió a tragar saliva. "A veces son bastante vívidas, pero esto… A ver, ¿qué se yo de manzanas negras? Pues prácticamente lo que me contó Sasha. ¿Y qué sabe ella? Bastante, pero no lo suficiente. Se le escapan los detalles, se está dejando llevar más bien por su instinto… que por ahora no nos ha fallado, ¿verdad? Si esto es un túnel, puede que lo haya hecho ella misma, fue la primera en dormirse. A la hora de la verdad, siempre sabe hacia dónde ir."

El muchacho decidió dejarse llevar también por su instinto. Empezó a caminar hacia aquella luz que se veía a lo lejos; si Sasha había llegado antes, seguramente se habría dirigido hacia allí, buscando una salida. Más le valía seguir sus pasos y reunirse con su compañera lo antes posible; no ganaría nada quedándose allí quieto… y esto último no sólo lo intuía, lo _sabía_.

Por otro lado, sucedía algo curioso con esa luz: a pesar de la distancia, de algún modo caía sobre él, lo bastante para poder observar su propio aspecto. El chico se quedó más tranquilo al ver que su ropa era la misma que solía llevar cuando no iba de uniforme: zapatos negros sencillos pero cómodos, pantalones oscuros y una de sus camisas blancas favoritas; las mangas extendidas, los botones abrochados menos el primero del pecho, porque tenía un poco de calor.

–Supongo que tampoco está tan mal –dijo Marco para sí en voz alta, tratando de acallar la inquietud que crecía en su interior con cada paso–. Se trata de ayudar a Eren, un amigo en apuros, ¿no? Además, no estoy solo, Sasha debe andar cerca. Mikasa se dormirá enseguida y también aparecerá pronto por aquí… a no ser que se aproveche de la situación para hacerle algo a su "hermano", je je. Pues claro, Marco, qué cosas tienes. Sabes que _ella_ no es así.

–En realidad no puedes conocer del todo a los demás… del mismo modo que los demás tampoco pueden conocerte del todo _a ti_ , ¿verdad?

El muchacho frenó en seco, como paralizado, al oír aquella voz. Fue algo extraño; como si _él_ hubiera pensado eso mismo, y luego ese pensamiento hubiese rebotado formando eco, en las paredes del túnel que aún no podía ver. Y todo ello… a pesar de que ni siquiera había pronunciado las palabras.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró un instante en el ritmo de su respiración, para calmarse. No se oía nada más allí, sólo el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Seguía sintiendo un peculiar estado de lucidez y claridad; como si fuese él y no lo fuera al mismo tiempo, como si estuviera y no estuviera en su propio cuerpo… como si estuviese simultáneamente en dos lugares distintos.

"¿Es normal sentirse así, cuando uno viaja al mundo de los espíritus? ¿O se trata de…?"

Y de repente abrió los ojos, espantado; porque acababa de considerar otra posibilidad… y le _aterraba_. Al menos, al principio. Luego, conforme fue pensándoselo mejor, se sintió algo más tranquilo.

"Es lo que suele decir Armin. Lo mires como lo mires, es una verdad evidente que no se puede negar…"

Aunque él era el primero en reconocer que el término "verdad" podía ser algo esquivo; y más aún en un lugar como ése, a medio camino entre dos mundos. Por no hablar de que algunas verdades, ocultas en las sombras, _debían_ permanecer allí; había cosas que nadie, absolutamente _nadie_ , debía saber. Por otro lado, en aquel lugar… quizás fuera posible que algunos secretos cobrasen _vida_.

Marco decidió poner a prueba su teoría. Siguió avanzando unos pasos; los suficientes para darse cuenta de que, en efecto, producían un eco. Sin embargo, ése no era el único sonido; también podía escuchar el eco de otros pasos… _los de alguien que le estaba siguiendo_.

Y entonces el moreno pecoso… se detuvo, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Era consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir; o más bien, de lo que _ya_ estaba ocurriendo desde que entró en aquel túnel, o incluso quizás antes aún, cuando vio a Eren actuar de aquella manera tan extraña en el comedor.

A pesar de todo, Marco sonrió.

"Si es algo que tenía que pasar de todas formas, en realidad éste es el mejor sitio para ello. Quizás, cuando nos reunamos todos, algunas cosas ya no podrán ocultarse. A saber hasta qué punto compartiremos luego recuerdos, intimidades, pensamientos… _secretos_. Incluso si luego todo sale bien, despertamos y no recordamos nada o casi nada de todo esto, sería demasiado arriesgado. Sin embargo, aquí y ahora, estamos solos. _Estoy_ solo."

Y fue por eso que le dio la espalda a la luz, girándose hacia esa misma oscuridad que había ido dejando detrás. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero tenía motivos para sentirse confiado; aun así, le costó mantener a raya esa inquietud creciente, conforme se acercaba el momento inevitable…

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas, o podía oír _otra_ respiración, un poco más allá, en la oscuridad? Tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez; muy cerca en realidad, lo más cerca posible que algo podía estar… _porque se trataba de sí mismo_.

O al menos, de una parte de sí mismo. O quizás ni siquiera eso, exactamente. No era algo sencillo, desde luego.

–No hace falta que te quedes ahí detrás como si estuvieras castigado –Marco consiguió hablar con calma a la oscuridad, _su_ oscuridad–. Tampoco tiene sentido que yo vaya por delante. Ven aquí y camina a mi lado.

Hubo un instante de silencio, después de morir el eco de sus palabras; por un momento, no se oyó nada más. A pesar de todo, y de las extrañas circunstancias, el joven no era tan ingenuo como para creer que en realidad no pasaría nada; aun así, casi dio un pequeño salto al oír la contestación.

–¿Estás seguro? –resonó una voz en la oscuridad; seguía sin ver a su interlocutor, pero conocía bien aquella voz, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

–Estoy seguro –afirmó Marco, decidido.

–¿Estás seguro? –repitió la voz, esta vez con cierto tono burlón–. ¿No haré que tus amigos se avergüencen de ti?

–Bueno, yo… –Marco se rascó la nunca, incómodo–. No hay nadie más aquí. Aun así, ahora tenemos otras preocupaciones más apremiantes.

De nuevo, el silencio; esta vez, algo más prolongado. El muchacho ya estaba planteándose seguir adelante de todas formas, por su cuenta, cuando…

–Está bien –aceptó su invisible interlocutor; la voz se oía cada vez más cerca, conforme avanzaba paso a paso–. La verdad… me esperaba cualquier otra reacción. ¿Qué tal una expresión atemorizada? O gritar "¡nooo!" mientras niegas espantado con la cabeza. Oh, mi favorita sería que salieses corriendo, presa del pánico, mirando detrás de ti mientras intentas escapar. ¿Seguro que no quieres hacerlo? Todavía estás a tiempo.

–Bueno… –Marco se encogió un poco de hombros; a pesar de todo, ya se sentía más tranquilo, incluso sonrió un poco–. En realidad, los dos nos conocemos desde hace tiempo. Prácticamente nos vemos casi todos los días.

"Sólo tengo que mirarme al espejo para ver en qué puede convertirme… en qué me estoy convirtiendo ya, quizás." Esto se lo guardó para él; o al menos lo intentó.

–Y ya sabes que no me gusta hacer ruido –continuó el moreno pecoso, sin temor, con calma; aunque su sonrisa se volvió un poco amarga–. Prefiero ser discreto. Dadas las circunstancias, más me vale serlo, ¿no?

–Eso está bien, eso está bien… –la otra voz parecía estar a punto de echarse a reír–. _Nunca olvides lo que eres, Marco._

Y conforme hablaba, aquel interlocutor terminó de acercarse lo suficiente para volverse visible, del mismo modo que el muchacho estaba iluminado… o no exactamente; porque si la luz había caído antes sobre él de forma natural, en cambio ahora jugó de manera extraña con la figura que iba apareciendo delante. El extraño (que en realidad no lo era) parecía absorber e irradiar esa luz al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que sus alrededores seguían sumidos en la oscuridad.

Aquel ser vestía el uniforme más formal, sustituyendo la chaqueta corta por una gabardina, de color negro al igual que todo lo demás: botas, pantalones, camisa. Marco comprobó, con un escalofrío, que incluso la insignia era completamente negra… o casi; dos finas líneas blancas formaban una cruz que dividía en cuatro partes un escudo vacío; ni las espadas cruzadas de los Cadetes, ni las rosas gemelas de las Tropas, ni las alas azul y blanca de la Legión, ni el unicornio verde de la Policía.

–¿En serio? –consiguió articular, entre escéptico y aturdido–. ¿La insignia del Alto Mando? Vaya, incluso si se trata de que todos los colores vayan a juego… ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

La criatura avanzó un par de pasos más y se detuvo. A aquella distancia, ya era imposible no fijarse en su rostro; un rostro que Marco conocía bien… _porque era el suyo propio._

La piel era algo más pálida, quizás en contraste con lo oscuro de sus ropas; y como contraste dentro del contraste, las pecas de sus mejillas parecían en cambio grandes puntos negros. El cabello, aunque con la raya en medio, lo llevaba algo más despeinado de lo habitual, dándole cierto aire de ferocidad. Los ojos… eran y no eran los suyos al mismo tiempo; el marrón había dado paso a un tono mucho más oscuro, casi negro; parecía haber algo _equivocado_ en la forma en que brillaban, con una cualidad implacable e incluso cruel.

Marco quería creer que no se trataba de sadismo, ni maldad. _Necesitaba_ creerlo. Al fin y al cabo… se trataba de sí mismo.

–Así que te parece excesivo –replicó a su vez el, el, el…

"¿Cómo se supone que debo referirme a él? ¿Marco Oscuro? No es eso exactamente. ¿El Otro Marco? Pero quizás él estaba aquí antes y fui yo quien llegó después. ¿Ello? No es un maldito objeto inanimado. ¿Darko? Me da la impresión de que, si lo pienso demasiado, me soltará un puñetazo…"

El de ojos negros pareció percatarse del dilema interno del otro y, como compadeciéndose de él, se dispuso a ayudarle con amabilidad.

–Oye, antes de que te explote la cabeza… –su sonrisa era sorprendentemente sincera–. Puedes referirte a mí como… _El Mensajero_.

Si hubiera sido posible, en ese momento habría retumbado un trueno mientras un relámpago rasgaba la penumbra; pero incluso en circunstancias tan ominosas, aquel camino hacia el mundo de los espíritus parecía imponer ciertas limitaciones. Sin embargo, no hizo falta nada de eso para que Marco ya sintiese un escalofrío; como no decía nada, su interlocutor continuó.

–Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ese título… –el Mensajero señaló con un dedo la oscura insignia sobre su pecho, mientras miraba fijamente al muchacho de ojos castaños–. Porque "Líder" sigue sin convencerte, ¿verdad?

Quizás habría sonado entonces otro trueno. Marco sintió que una ola de frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Habría sido difícil malinterpretar su expresión; el joven vestido de negro pareció divertirse con aquella reacción y siguió fastidiándole.

–¿Demasiado formal, tal vez? ¿"Jefe" te parecería mejor?

Marco volvió a tragar saliva, pero esta vez sí consiguió hablar, al mismo tiempo que mantenía a raya tanto sus miedos como los malos recuerdos.

–Prefiero no tener que tomar decisiones por otros –contestó con un hilillo de voz–. No suele terminar bien.

El Mensajero dejó de sonreír; desde luego no parecía muy impresionado, en su rostro había más bien… decepción.

–Negarse a decidir ya implica decidir por omisión –contestó a su vez, con seriedad–. Y eso, tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie… –meneó la cabeza–. Ay, qué lástima, tanto potencial desaprovechado.

–Pero la última vez…

Marco no pudo continuar; sentía que las palabras se le atragantaban, como si la lengua ocupase demasiado espacio en su boca. El Mensajero, de nuevo, le miró con algo que podría pasar por compasión; aunque al otro muchacho, aquello le hizo sentir todavía peor.

–¿De verdad creías que esa "última vez" sería _la última vez_? –preguntó el de negro con suavidad–. ¿De verdad creíste que no habría más ocasiones…?

Marco cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se restregó una mano por la cara, casi como si fuese a arrancarse la piel. Mantenerse entero, de una pieza, era difícil cuando se sentía dividido en dos… y de hecho lo estaba en aquel lugar, de manera bastante literal.

–Esto es genial –murmuró para sí–. Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya estoy perdiendo la puta cabeza. _¡Joder!_

–Venga, vamos –trató de animarle el Mensajero–. Sabes que eso no es propio de ti…

Un instante de silencio, un momento de incredulidad… Marco volvió a abrir los ojos, sintiéndose extraño; no exactamente calmado, sino como poseído por una especie de aterradora lucidez.

–Es verdad –reconoció, estupefacto–. Eso sería más propio de ti. Eso, y la desesperación, y los remordimientos…

–Pero es que _yo_ soy _tú_ –el Mensajero habló como explicándole una cosa a un niño pequeño, con un poco de fastidio para el otro muchacho–. Y tú eres yo… En fin, ya te haces una idea. No puedes pretender separar algo en dos mitades perfectas, con todo lo bueno en una y todo lo malo en otra. En realidad, estamos en esto juntos, _y lo sabes_.

–En esto –repitió Marco, confundido–. ¿Y qué es "esto"?

–Puede serlo todo –el Mensajero se encogió de hombros–. O podría no ser nada. O… podemos centrarnos en alguna cosa en concreto.

La siniestra figura avanzó un par de pasos más, hasta quedar al lado del otro moreno pecoso, pero manteniendo suficiente distancia para no invadir su espacio personal.

–Mira, qué te parece si seguimos adelante –el Mensajero señaló con la cabeza hacia la luz del fondo–. Y resolvemos esto primero, ¿de acuerdo? Salvar a Eren, a todos los demás, quizás al mundo… Luego ya podremos irnos encargando del resto, ¿hum? Un paso cada vez.

Volvió a sonreír con una amabilidad que desconcertaba a Marco, pero éste al menos pudo asentir. Siguió las indicaciones de su compañero de negro y los dos echaron a andar al mismo tiempo. Al principio caminaron en silencio, mirando al frente. El joven de camisa blanca, sumido en pensamientos un tanto confusos; aunque cada vez menos, conforme iba centrándose en un objetivo concreto.

–Es curioso –comentó el Mensajero, quizás tratando de hacer que el otro se sintiese más cómodo–. Es como si la luz se hubiese acercado, mientras nosotros estábamos allí parados hablando. ¿O es el túnel el que se ha ido moviendo? Un sitio extraño, desde luego. Aunque seguro que aún veremos cosas mucho más extrañas.

–¿Cómo le irá a nuestros compañeros? –se preguntó Marco–. ¿Les ocurrirá lo mismo que a nosotros?

Sonaba un poco raro, pero usar la primera persona del plural parecía hacer que fuese más sencillo.

–Es posible –el Mensajero le miró con una sonrisa de aprobación–. Aunque es lo que decíamos antes, ya nos conocíamos desde hace tiempo. Eso hace que sea más fácil para nosotros. Creo que Sasha dijo que cada uno reaccionaría de una manera distinta.

"Creo." Marco no dejó de notar aquel uso de la primera persona del singular, por parte de su ¿alter ego?, quien enseguida captó su extrañeza.

–Vale, me parece que tú no estabas ahí entonces cuando lo dijo… ni yo tampoco, pero bueno, _ella_ sí está aquí ahora… –el Mensajero le miró enarcando una ceja–. ¿No la sientes? ¿Esa conexión, con tu compañera? –Marco negó con la cabeza; el de negro resopló por la nariz como riéndose–. Sí que es un lugar extraño… Se supone que tú y yo somos lo mismo, que lo que sabe uno también lo sabe el otro, pero por lo que sea "yo" aquí sé más cosas. A ver cómo te lo explico… Llegaremos dentro de poco, así que intentaré ser directo. Sasha sabe todavía menos sobre ciertas cuestiones, casi seguro que se ha quedado atascada en algún punto del camino. Va a necesitar _tu_ ayuda… –volvió a sonreír–. Seguro que no supondrá un problema para ti, se te da bien ayudar a los demás.

Marco superó su desconcierto inicial y empezó a darse cuenta… Si esa parte "oscura" de sí mismo tenía acceso a una información que a él se le escapaba, ¿cuánto podría averiguar antes de que empezara lo que fuese que tuviera que empezar? Tenía que aprovechar para hacer todas las preguntas posibles.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Sasha?

–Ayudándola a encontrarse a sí misma. Sé que ahora suena a topicazo, pero créeme, luego tendrá sentido.

–Un poco críptico, pero vale. ¿Cómo encuentro luego a Eren?

–Sasha podrá encontrarle. Aunque os vendrá bien la ayuda de Mikasa.

–¿Y cómo encuentro a Mikasa?

–Ella os encontrará a vosotros. De hecho… –el Mensajero parecía un poco nervioso; aquello era mala señal–. Es posible que Eren, o "Eren" (tú ya me entiendes), os encuentre antes… –le miró con seriedad–. Si eso ocurre, entonces yo os ayudaré. Recuérdalo, es importante. Y no te pido que confíes en mí, sino que confíes en ti mismo. Sigue tu instinto, en este lugar a menudo es la mejor manera de no perderse.

–Hum… ¿No es eso lo que ha hecho Sasha? Y por lo que me acabas de decir, no parece que le haya servido de mucho.

–¡Cierto! Es lo que iba a añadir justo ahora… A veces uno de vosotros podrá encontrar el camino, pero tendrá que ser otro quien se enfrente a los obstáculos con que os encontréis. Por eso es importante que os reunáis lo antes posible, y que luego permanezcáis todos juntos.

Marco asintió y volvió a mirar al frente. Para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que casi habían llegado ya al final del túnel; la luz estaba muy cerca, tanto que casi resultaba cegadora.

–Por cierto, hay una cosa… –el Mensajero parecía dudar; otra mala señal–. Quizás no sea para tanto, pero… Creo que os encontraréis con alguien más allí.

–Alguien más… ¿Te refieres a otro compañero?

–Es posible… Ya te dije que es un lugar extraño, hasta a mí me cuesta saber algunas cosas… ¡Anda, mira! Ya hemos llegado. Anda, asómate y dime lo que ves…

En ese momento, Marco no sospechó de aquello. Quizás debió de haberlo hecho.

–A ver, hum… –se atrevió a meter la cabeza dentro (¿o sería fuera?); enseguida quedó rodeado por el potente resplandor–. Vaya, no se ve nada, aunque creo que noto corriente… Me parece que estamos en un lugar elevado. ¿Y ahora qué?

–¡Ah, eso es lo bueno de tener amigos! –El Mensajero lo dijo de tal manera que casi se le oía sonreír–. Siempre puedes contar con que alguno de ellos, cuando lo necesitas, te dé un buen… _¡empujón!_

Entonces Marco sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que le cortó el aliento; por eso no pudo gritar, mientras caía al vacío, completamente ciego a lo que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, sí pudo concentrar todas sus energías en un único pensamiento, con la potencia de un disparo.

" _¡Seré cabrón!"_

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR II - ¡LA VENGANZA!_

 _¡Saludos de nuevo! Al final, hubo un ligero cambio de planes…_

 _Por un lado, me costó un poco retomar esta historia, después del parón de cuatro meses; por otro, me había propuesto publicar hoy, sí o sí, como reto personal. Todo lo anterior se juntó con el hecho de que este capítulo servía más bien como transición (terminé cambiándole el título por eso) entre ambos mundos, el de los vivos y el espiritual; al llegar al "salto", me encontré con un buen momento para hacer una pausa._

 _¡Bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que siempre valoro vuestras impresiones, comentarios, sugerencias… Y una buena noticia: creo que podré publicar bastante pronto el siguiente capítulo._

 _Ahora sí, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. ¡Espero que os vaya todo bien!_

 _SilentSpaniard_


	6. Al otro lado

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Y aquí estamos de nuevo! Ya dije que actualizaría bastante rápido; al final ha ido mejor de lo previsto, apenas han pasado dos días entre este capítulo y el anterior… ¡aseguraos de que también habéis leído ése!_

 _Veo que no ha habido novedades, en tan poco tiempo, así que hoy la dedicatoria se queda vacía. El caso es que, por la estadística, parece que a la gente le interesa esta historia y la sigue leyendo; así que yo también continuaré escribiendo, tan rápido como pueda._

 _Además, me lo paso en grande contando una historia así; a veces, ni siquiera yo sé con qué me van a sorprender estos personajes._

 _Bueno, y ya sin más preámbulos…_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6** **– AL OTRO LADO**

 _Publicado el 20 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.072 palabras._

 _Perspectiva del "Freckled Jesus"._

* * *

Cuando Marco Bott recuperó el sentido, lo primero que notó, incluso antes de abrir los ojos, fue que estaba tumbado de espaldas contra el suelo.

El _dolor_ vino justo después.

Y sin embargo… fue una sensación muy leve; apenas un ligero eco, de todo lo que debería de haber estado sufriendo, después de una caída así.

"A lo mejor, en este sitio, los golpes no hacen tanto daño," pensó Marco, mientras tragaba saliva. "¿O acaso… he regenerado mis heridas?"

Si había sido lo último, esperaba que nadie más lo hubiese visto; habría dado lugar a una situación bastante incómoda.

Impulsado por ese temor, y también para comprobar dónde estaba exactamente, abrió los ojos y trató de mirar a su alrededor… sin éxito; una luz enceguecedora seguía cayendo sobre su rostro.

"¡La luz me está acosando!"

Sólo tardó un instante en menear la cabeza y deshacerse de aquel pensamiento incoherente. Además, se notaba que esa luz era distinta: natural, cálida, de un tono amarillo-anaranjado que podía percibir incluso con los párpados cerrados. La sensación era agradable; casi sentía como si los rayos del sol acariciasen su piel.

"Oh, bueno… Entonces, este sitio no puede ser _tan_ malo."

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, estaba preparado; entrecerrados al principio, los fue relajando conforme iba acostumbrándose a la reconfortante luminosidad. Pudo ver (ahora sí) un cielo prácticamente despejado, de un azul tan vibrante y tan intenso que parecía imposible; casi _dolía_ … pero en un buen sentido.

"¡Es _hermoso_!"

Marco notó de repente algo de humedad en los ojos; lo achacó al esfuerzo que tenía que hacer, frente al enorme sol que tenía encima cual gigantesca bola de fuego, más cerca de lo habitual. Siguió contemplando el mar celestial y vio que, en realidad, sí había algunas nubes rebeldes surcándolo; tan blancas y esponjosas, que parecían de limpio algodón.

Curiosamente, aquello le hizo pensar de pronto en el algodón de azúcar que vendían a veces en las ferias y festivales…

"Me pregunto si se podrá sentir hambre, en esta especie de _mundo espiritual_. Je, parece que se me está pegando la forma de pensar de alguien que yo me sé."

La idea le hizo sonreír… pero no por mucho tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que debía encontrar a Sasha, cuanto antes; necesitaría su ayuda para "encontrarse a sí misma", o al menos eso le había dicho el Mensajero.

"Ya te vale, maldito bastardo… ¿De verdad tenías que hacer _eso_?"

Por lo menos, podía mover los brazos y las piernas; no parecía haberse roto nada. De hecho, sentía un cosquilleo en la palma de la mano; y cuando miró a un lado, comprobó que había caído sobre una gran pradera repleta de hierba, de un verde muy vivo y refrescante. Las briznas se mecían, agitadas por la suave brisa que también acariciaba su piel; una sensación muy agradable.

Aunque sabía que no debería retrasarse mucho más, no pudo evitar seguir contemplando aquel magnífico paisaje. La hierba parecía subir y bajar, cubriendo las colinas onduladas que se sucedían en la distancia; también había algunos árboles, y arbustos que a veces formaban seto. De hecho, comprobó con cierta sorpresa que había un pequeño rosal cerca de él.

"¡Vaya! No, si todavía habré tenido suerte… Un paso más allá, y caigo justo encima de todas esas espinas, ¡auch!"

Con cuidado, acercó su mano a una de aquellas rosas, de un rojo tan intenso como azul era el cielo. Acarició delicadamente los pétalos de la flor… y notó una sensación húmeda en la punta de los dedos.

Apartó instintivamente la mano, se miró los dedos y comprobó con aprensión que, allí donde había tocado la rosa, había unas manchas del color de la…

" _Sangre."_

Por un momento, Marco se olvidó de respirar, abriendo desmesuradamente sus grandes ojos castaños. Ya le aterraba la idea de lo que vendría después: la sangre empezaría a extenderse desde la punta de sus dedos, hasta cubrirle toda la mano, y luego el brazo, y…

Y justo entonces, aquellas manchas rojas se evaporaron hasta no dejar ni rastro, en apenas unos segundos. Podía sentir en la punta de los dedos un calor muy característico; algo que sólo produciría la…

"Sangre de _titán_." Marco tragó saliva. "Vaya, quizás lo otro habría sido menos…"

–Ominoso, ¿verdad? –concluyó por él una voz femenina.

Marco sintió que ya había vivido antes algo parecido… pero esa sensación fue sustituida rápidamente por la alarma de saber que había alguien al otro lado, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces.

Y esa voz… le resultaba vagamente familiar, en varios sentidos: alguien a quien conocía, desde luego, sospechaba de quién se podía tratar; pero en aquel tono también había algo que le recordaba al Mensajero, cierto matiz oscuro que al mismo tiempo (con tan sólo dos palabras) sugería _poder_.

Así que el muchacho, todavía tumbado de espaldas sobre la hierba, giró la cabeza y miró al otro lado, manteniendo al principio la vista a la altura del suelo. Lo primero que vio fue unas botas, bastante cerca de su cara, quizás demasiado; parte de él temía que, en cualquier momento, fuesen a pegarle una patada. Desde luego, a tan corta distancia, pudo apreciar los detalles: no eran las reglamentarias del ejército; tenían la suela más fina y cordones en la parte delantera, que subían ciñendo el cuero negro por aquellas piernas fuertes y torneadas.

Siguió subiendo la mirada, sin poder ver dónde terminaban las botas; quedaban cubiertas por una amplia falda negra, que parecía práctica y cómoda, para no estorbar los movimientos. Naturalmente, descartó mirar debajo; sería una invitación a ponerle en órbita de una patada. Continuó su escrutinio, tomándose su tiempo (quizás demasiado). Más allá de la cintura podía adivinar una blusa blanca, y tal vez un chaleco negro, bajo una prenda gris oscuro muy característica; esa especie de capa o chal, que solía llevar cierta _cazadora_ de Dauper…

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó la susodicha desde lo alto, con calma.

–Espera, espera, que enseguida estoy…

Sin embargo, cuando al fin llegó a examinar aquel rostro, Marco se quedó desconcertado; tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, para asegurarse de que no le engañaba la vista. Porque los ojos de aquella chica, que le observaba con serenidad, no tenían el marrón habitual; eran más oscuros, aunque por fortuna no tanto como los del Mensajero. Los cabellos normalmente castaños seguían recogidos en una cola de caballo; pero su tono también era más oscuro, casi negro.

La expresión de la muchacha era de calma estoica, fuerza y determinación inquebrantables… que le recordaron a Mikasa; no era ella, desde luego. La persona que tenía enfrente vestía y se peinaba de una forma muy característica; sus ojos eran más amplios y la piel tenía un tono moreno (más de lo habitual) que parecía saludable, además de buen ver.

El mismo viento que mecía suavemente la hierba, también acariciaba con cuidado sus cabellos oscuros; casi como si se moviesen por sí solos, impulsados por el aura de poder que emanaba de aquella chica. Por su actitud y aspecto, por su expresión y porte, en realidad parecía mucho mayor; vieja no, más bien como si en ella hubiese algo de… eterno, _divino_ incluso.

Tal vez lo que le asustaba era ver a… ¿Sasha?… tan tranquila, tan seria; tan fuerte y relajada al mismo tiempo. En ese sentido, sí que le recordaba un poco a Mikasa.

"Las dos pasan a veces un rato juntas, ¿no? Quizás se le haya pegado algo de ella y eso se refleje con más intensidad en este mundo. O acaso siempre ha tenido esa fuerza en su interior, pero es aquí y ahora cuando brilla plenamente…"

 _Ella_ tenía los brazos cruzados, pero no en el ademán defensivo e inconsciente de alguien que se sintiese vulnerable en una situación incómoda, sino revelando esa misma fuerza apacible. Se la veía tranquila, en la actitud relajada de quien esperaba algo con calma, sin temor. Quizás porque no tenía nada que temer; quizás porque no había _nada_ que pudiese hacerle daño.

Sus manos reposaban cómodamente en aquella postura, enfundadas en unos finos guantes de cuero negro, cómodos y flexibles, cuyos extremos se perdían bajo las mangas blancas de su blusa; daban la impresión de ser antiguos, gastados por el uso, como si pertenecieran a otra época. Aquellos guantes, de algún modo, realzaban aún más la dualidad de su aparente delicadeza y la fuerza que latía en esos dedos; como si fuesen capaces de hacer pedazos cualquier cosa, con un solo gesto. Marco tragó saliva; en ese sentido, sí le recordaba un poco a Mikasa.

"Como una diosa… una diosa oscura, invulnerable y al mismo tiempo capaz de destruirlo _todo_."

Sin embargo, en lugar de terror, lo que sentía al contemplarla era más bien una admiración inspiradora, un respeto sobrecogedor; no estaba seguro de si la veía así por su optimismo, o si era precisamente aquella visión la que le hacía sentirse de esa manera.

–Bueno, no irás a quedarte ahí todo el día…

La joven le tendió una mano enguantada, mientras sonreía levemente; pero sus ojos oscuros seguían observándole con atención. Valorando; _juzgando_. Marco volvió a tragar saliva.

Aquello podía salir muy bien o muy mal. Tenía una vaga idea de a qué se estaba enfrentando. Sabía que era _peligrosa_ , aunque el Mensajero no se lo hubiera advertido antes expresamente; sin embargo, lo que _él_ sí le había dicho era que siguiese su instinto…

Se le estaba ocurriendo una idea. Si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un poco, la habría considerado absurda y disparatada, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente actuó.

Se incorporó con cuidado, evitando movimientos bruscos para no sobresaltar a su compañera misteriosa, pero sin llegar a levantarse del todo. En vez de eso, quedó postrado delante de _ella_ , en actitud respetuosa, con una mano sobre la rodilla levantada y la otra en tierra; la cabeza agachada, la mirada fija en sus botas.

–Marco Bott, a vuestro servicio –anunció con sencillez.

Le pareció oír que salía aire de sus labios, como si _ella_ hubiese ahogado alguna exclamación. En el silencio que siguió, tuvo tiempo de pestañear un par de veces y preguntarse qué puñetas estaba haciendo él…

Entonces sintió posarse suavemente sobre su cabeza la misma mano que le habían tendido antes.

–Te lo agradezco, Marco –contestó ella en voz baja, con amabilidad–. Puedes levantarte. Y por lo que más quieras, trátame de tú, que lo otro se me hace ya raro.

La mujer que (seguramente) era Sasha retiró la mano con la misma suavidad de antes. El muchacho lo tomó como una señal para levantar la cabeza y terminar de ponerse en pie, con una sonrisa sincera en los labios. A pesar de todo, al lado de aquella persona, se sentía… _bien_ ; casi en paz consigo mismo.

"Aunque no sé cuánto durará esta vez."

Aquellos ojos oscuros estaban a la misma altura que los suyos; y aun así, de algún modo, la joven parecía más alta. A pesar de su amabilidad, seguía examinándole con cierta cautela.

–Así que un Bott… –enarcó una ceja–. Estás un poco lejos de casa, ¿no crees?

Marco sintió las gotas de sudor cayéndole por la sien; la inquietud hizo presa de él. Trató de contener su nerviosismo, preguntándose mientras tanto _hasta qué punto sabía_ … Quiso creer que, si la chica misteriosa y el Mensajero compartían algún tipo de conexión, seguramente _ella_ ya sabría más de lo necesario para que Marco se sintiera incómodo; él siempre había sido celoso de su intimidad.

"Lo mejor será suponer que conoce mis temores más profundos, mis secretos mejor guardados. Claro que eso no significa que tengamos que hablar de ello, ¿verdad? Es decir, una de esas situaciones de _sé que tú sabes que yo sé_ … Así que vamos a dar por hecho ciertas cosas."

–Bueno, pasaba por aquí… –Marco se rascó la nuca, con una sonrisa un poco incómoda–. Estoy buscando a una amiga, je, da la casualidad de que se parece mucho a ti. ¿No la habrás visto? Tiene los ojos y el cabello algo más claros, y también es más…

–¿Despistada? –terminó _ella_ por él, poniendo los ojos en blanco un instante–. ¿Atolondrada, inconsciente, impulsiva…?

–¡Ah, entonces la conoces! –Marco se alegró al ver que los dos parecían estar hablando de lo mismo–. Dime pues, ¿has visto a Sasha?

En cuanto pronunció ese nombre, supo que había cometido un error, aun sin saber cuál exactamente. Lo que de apacible pudiera haber tenido _ella_ antes, desapareció de un plumazo.

–¿Y con quién te crees que estás hablando? –preguntó en voz baja, con calma.

Sin embargo, a Marco le vino a la cabeza la imagen de un potente cepo, listo para saltar a la mínima y _destrozarle_ si daba una contestación equivocada. Naturalmente, el muchacho se estaba devanando lo sesos para encontrar cuanto antes una respuesta "correcta" o, al menos, que no empeorase su situación.

"No es exactamente la _Otra Sasha_ , ni una _Sasha Oscura_ … Es y no es ella a la vez. Se acentúan distintas facetas del mismo carácter, su personalidad no es tan diferente, aunque su poder… ¿Ha estado ahí todo el tiempo, sin que ella supiese nada? A pesar de que forma parte integral de ella, tanto como…

Entonces recordó una vez más su breve encuentro con el Mensajero… y se le ocurrió otra idea; no sabría decir si era "genial", pero decidió seguir aquella nueva corazonada.

–Creo que estoy hablando con… _la Cazadora_.

Era obvio que no iba a aparecer de repente un relámpago en mitad de aquel cielo despejado; pero sí le dio la impresión de oír un trueno a lo lejos…

Y suspiró de alivio al ver que la Sasha que tenía enfrente sonreía, como complacida por una agradable sorpresa; esta vez, la sonrisa sí le llegó a los ojos, que brillaron con intensidad y por un momento ya no parecieron tan oscuros.

–Vaya, sabes cómo halagar a una chica –susurró _ella_.

Al principio, Marco sintió aquellas palabras como una caricia sobre su piel… y entonces se dio cuenta de que la Cazadora estaba acariciándole la mejilla _de verdad_ , con esa misma mano enguantada. Tardó un instante en reaccionar, convertido en estatua de piedra sólo con su tacto; no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando, ni de cómo debería reaccionar. A pesar de todo… se dejó llevar.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en aquel roce tan suave y agradable. Se preguntó cómo sería sentir la piel de _ella_ contra la suya, sin guantes ni nada que se interpusiera. Apoyó su propia mano sobre la que le acariciaba, haciendo con aquélla ese mismo gesto, delicadamente. Sentía el calor, el _poder_ que emanaba de la Cazadora; y sabía que era _bueno_ , o al menos no malo o dañino por sí solo.

"Además, tampoco pasa nada… Es decir, una muestra de afecto entre amigos, ¿no? Es lo mismo que Mikasa le hizo antes a Sasha en la enfermería…"

Y entonces dejó escapar un suspiro más hondo todavía; pero esta vez no de alivio, sino de resignación. Porque _ella_ era y no era Sasha al mismo tiempo; porque los dos habían llegado a aquel lugar con un objetivo muy concreto. Porque tenían una misión.

 _Misión_. De repente, todo el peso de aquella palabra cayó de golpe sobre él, haciendo que casi se doblara sobre sí mismo como si fuera un anciano. Se sintió cansando, muy cansado… e inmediatamente después, irritado consigo mismo, y con el mundo entero. Ya por último, volvió a sentir resignación; sabía que haría lo correcto, como siempre se esperaba de él, por mucho que le costase.

Así que, tomando delicadamente entre sus manos la de la Cazadora, la apartó con suavidad de su rostro. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, clavando los suyos castaños sobre los oscuros de _ella_ , que le miraba con atención; quizás un poco extrañada, pero sin enfado ni ira.

–El camino que sigo… –Marco trató de explicarse sin temblar demasiado–. Allí donde voy, tú no puedes acompañarme… –cada vez le costaba más continuar–. Lo que tengo que hacer, yo…

"No sé si yo te merecería a ti… pero sé que tú no te mereces a alguien como yo. No te mereces semejante castigo." Eso fue lo que querría haber dicho; al final, no pudo.

Aun así, la Cazadora pareció comprender; como si pudiese leer en aquellos ojos castaños las palabras que faltaban, incluso entendiendo todo el significado de las mismas. La idea de ser transparente para _ella_ , le hizo sentir mejor; como si aquella renuncia fuese, quizás no menos difícil, pero sí más honrosa.

"Aunque… ¿Se puede renunciar a algo que nunca has tenido?"

La Cazadora terminó de retirar la mano y volvió a cruzarse de brazos con suavidad, en el mismo ademán confiado de antes. Le miró con calma y una leve sonrisa; no parecía decepcionada y, de algún modo, eso convenció a Marco de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

"Seguramente _ella_ también podría entenderse con el Mensajero. Aunque… Bueno, lo primero será encontrar a Sasha. Y luego a Mikasa y Eren, que no se nos olvide."

–Entonces… –titubeó al principio; volvió a rascarse la nuca–. ¿Has visto a mi amiga?

La Cazadora enarcó una ceja, como diciendo "¿acaso no soy yo tu amiga?", pero no se lo tomó a mal. No respondió, sino que se hizo a un lado y se colocó junto a él, con paso tranquilo. Luego hizo un solo gesto con su poderosa mano, moviéndola suavemente en el aire, cual prestidigitadora; y entonces…

Una escena pareció cobrar vida ante los ojos de Marco, en el espacio que había frente a él, ahora vacío. Fue extraño, porque el muchacho volvió a tener delante, no a una, sino a _dos_ Sashas; una de ellas era idéntica a la que estaba ahora a su lado, pero la otra sí le resultaba más familiar. Cabellos castaños, ojos marrones y cierto aire atolondrado… reconoció sin problemas a su compañera de Dauper, con quien había compartido ya casi tres años de instrucción.

Sin embargo, la Sasha "normal", aunque vestía de la misma forma que su reflejo oscuro, no llevaba guantes; Marco se preguntaba qué significaría aquella diferencia… Luego se dio cuenta de que, además de imagen, también había sonido; intuyó que se trataba del recuerdo de una conversación reciente.

–Anda porfa venga –hablaba con rapidez (naturalmente) la Sasha de ojos castaños–. Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar, que tengo prisa y mi amigo me va a necesitar.

–A ver cómo te lo explico… –la Cazadora de aquel recuerdo, con un ligero aire de desesperación, estaba restregándose la cara con una mano enguantada–. No es tan sencillo, no se entra tan fácilmente en…

–¡Pero si es sencillo! –interrumpió Sasha, emocionada, casi dando saltos de impaciencia–. ¡Sólo tienes que decir sí o no!

–Pues si lo pones en esos términos… –la Cazadora se cruzó de brazos, con cara de fastidio–. Entonces la respuesta es _no_.

–¡Sí!

–No.

–¡Que sí!

–Que no.

–¡Sí!

–¿En serio?

–¡No!

–Vale, tú misma ya has dicho que no, creo que con eso…

–¡No no no! ¡Eso fue para que tú dijeses _sí_ y entonces yo podría decir "¡has dicho sí!" y entonces tendrías que dejarme pasar…!

Lo último que Marco vio de aquella "conversación", fue que la Cazadora se tapaba la cara con la mano, mientras refunfuñaba algo. Después de eso, la imagen empezó a temblar y terminó desvaneciéndose en el aire, del mismo modo que había aparecido antes.

El joven miró a su compañera, con una media sonrisa y la ceja levantada; ella, en cambio, era la viva imagen de la vergüenza ajena.

–No fue nuestro mejor momento –reconoció en voz baja, seria, todavía mirando hacia delante.

Luego hizo otro gesto con la mano y Marco prestó de nuevo atención al frente, porque volvieron a surgir imágenes y sonidos, aunque ahora de una escena distinta. Sasha y la Cazadora se miraban la una a la otra, enfrentadas como si se tratase de una de las sesiones de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de los Cadetes; es decir, un combate amistoso. Por otro lado, en el presente, a su "otra" compañera aún no la había visto por ningún lado; tuvo un mal presentimiento.

–A ver, para asegurarme de que has entendido… –decía la Cazadora de la imagen, un tanto exasperada–. Si consigues derrotarme, entonces despertarás esa fuerza oculta que hay en tu interior, y que necesitarás para enfrentarte a los obstáculos de este mundo y rescatar a Eren, _pero_ … –un breve silencio; se puso aún más seria–. Si yo te derroto a ti, entonces eso significará que aún no estás preparada, y te tocará seguir esperando aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

–Hum… –Sasha no parecía estar muy convencida–. ¿Esperar cuánto tiempo, exactamente? ¿Y a quién o qué se supone que tengo que esperar?

–A que llegue alguno de tus amigos –la Cazadora se encogió de hombros–. O eso, o que yo considere que por fin has aprendido lo suficiente… –meneó la cabeza, resignada–. Pero no has conseguido nada por tu cuenta, después de tantos años, dudo que eso vaya a cambiar…

–¡Da igual! –interrumpió Sasha con alegría, pasando en un instante al extremo opuesto; casi daba saltos en el aire, de la emoción–. ¡Venga, estoy preparada! ¡Empecemos ya! ¡Luchar luchar luchar!

–No sé… –era la Cazadora quien dudaba ahora–. Quizás sería mejor esperar a que llegase alguno de los otros, antes de…

–¿Oh, qué pasa? –se burló Sasha temerariamente–. ¿Acaso tienes _miedo_?

Y justo en ese momento Marco supo que Sasha, de modo similar a como él ya había hecho antes, acababa de cometer un _gran_ error. Aun tratándose de una visión del pasado, la expresión que apareció en el rostro de la Cazadora helaba la sangre.

Durante un segundo, su cara morena quedó vacía de toda expresión. Inmediatamente después, esa misma cara se convirtió en una máscara de furia demoníaca que enseñaba todos los dientes, apretados con fuerza, mientras en sus ojos oscuros aparecía un siniestro brillo rojizo. Los cabellos casi negros danzaban en el aire, como agitados por esa misma furia que brotaba de su interior.

–¡Insolente mortal! –gritó la Cazadora.

Su voz era potente como un trueno. Marco sintió que le temblaban hasta los huesos, a pesar de que aquello ya había ocurrido. No le extrañó que la Sasha de la imagen estuviese _aterrada_.

–¿¡En serio!? –siguió bramando la Cazadora–. ¿¡Quién te has creído tú que eres para hablarme de _miedo_!? ¡A MÍ! ¡Yo, que he estado aquí atrapada por tu _ineptitud_ durante toda una eternidad, sin poder hacer absolutamente _nada_ mientras el mundo seguía yéndose al _infierno_! ¡Todo ese tiempo _desperdiciado_ , lo único que has conseguido ha sido convertirte en la mascota cómica… cuando deberían ser los demás quienes _temblasen_ y se _arrodillasen_ ante ti! ¿¡Y TÚ precisamente vienes a restregarme TUS defectos, los mismos que me han tenido aquí encerrada desde siempre!? ¿¡De verdad te crees que tu _osadía_ quedará sin _castigo_!? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Lo último ya no fue algo que pudiera registrarse como sonido humano; más bien un grito de desesperación y rabia eterna, con toda la impotencia y frustración acumuladas durante lo que parecían siglos. Un grito que llegaba al fondo del alma, atravesando las barreras del tiempo y la distancia, que ya de por sí eran endebles en aquel lugar.

Y en aquel aterrador eco del pasado, a pesar de que también debía oír la voz de su instinto gritándole "¡corre!"… Sasha no reaccionó en absoluto, completamente paralizada por el miedo.

La Cazadora hizo surgir de la nada una lanza más negra que la noche y, sosteniéndola en una de sus poderosas manos, impulsada todavía por esa misma furia demoníaca, la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra…

–¡NO! –gritó Marco desesperado, tapándose los ojos.

Pero no pudo taparse los oídos… y hasta ellos llegó el inconfundible sonido del metal atravesando carne y huesos.

Un sonido que en vano trató de ahogar con sus propios gritos. Tampoco pudo evitar que su imaginación completase las imágenes que faltaban. Sasha, su amiga, atravesada como un animal por…

–¡Marco! –le llamaba alguien, agarrándole por los hombros.

El muchacho reaccionó con rapidez… con _mucha_ rapidez; fue algo prácticamente sobrehumano.

En una décima de segundo, se apartó las manos de la cara y vio a la Cazadora, que estaba frente a él, sujetándole.

En la siguiente décima de segundo, se lanzó contra ella.

Después la estampó contra el suelo y empezó a estrangularla.


	7. Una lanzada, una promesa y una tormenta

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 **CAPÍTULO 7** **– UNA LANZADA, UNA PROMESA Y UNA TORMENTA**

 _Publicado el 24 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.760 palabras._

 _Perspectiva de "Darko" (en realidad no le gusta que le llamen así)._

* * *

Marco se había lanzando sobre la Cazadora, tumbándola de espaldas en el suelo y aprisionándola debajo de él con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos se enroscaban alrededor del cuello de la _asesina_ , apretando con tanta fuerza que inmediatamente se oyó un chasquido.

En realidad, fueron sus dientes al rechinar entre sí, los que hicieron ese sonido.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como se había visto consumido por las llamas de su ira, volvió a sentirse de repente frío como una estatua de hielo.

Casi seguro que tuvo algo que ver la flecha, completamente negra, que la Cazadora había hecho surgir una vez más de la nada, y cuya punta ahora apoyaba contra el cuello del muchacho; sintió concentrarse en ese punto toda la gelidez de un infierno helado.

También influyó en aquella serenidad repentina el hecho de que la Cazadora, a pesar de su veloz respuesta, mantuviese una calma casi absoluta; la respiración apenas agitada, ni siquiera sudaba. La expresión de su rostro era completamente neutra y controlada, incluso en esa situación; sus intensos ojos oscuros no dejaban traslucir nada, salvo el poder que latía en su interior. Fue aquel dominio de sus emociones, lo que resonó en Marco y le ayudó a mantener a raya las propias, al menos por el momento.

–¿Nos hemos tranquilizado ya un poco? –preguntó la Cazadora debajo de él, con aquella calma sobrenatural; aún sostenía como si nada la punta de negro metal, rozando la piel de Marco.

–Está muerta –consiguió articular al fin, después de aquel vaivén de emociones.

–No está muerta –replicó _ella_ , con el mismo tono sereno; como si no le hubiesen echado las manos al cuello justo antes.

–¡Está muerta! –gritó Marco, que sentía crecer de nuevo la ardiente furia en su interior.

–No está muerta –insistió la Cazadora, entrecerrando los ojos, con su paciencia agotándose lentamente–. Fue algo simbólico.

–¿¡Simbólico!?

Marco soltó el cuello de su adversaria y alzó los brazos, como clamando al cielo. Siguiendo el impulso de aquel movimiento, volvió a ponerse en pie mientras se apartaba de _ella_ con rapidez. Le dio la espalda y avanzó varios pasos impacientemente, pateando furioso la hierba. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la Cazadora, que también se había levantado y continuaba en el mismo sitio, sin quitarle de encima la vista al otro; la flecha negra había desaparecido, en su garganta no había ni una sola marca y mantenía una actitud serena… pero sus manos enguantadas estaban extendidas, como disponiéndose a lanzarle por los aires en cuanto se acercara demasiado.

Sin embargo, Marco se detuvo a suficiente distancia y no intentó nada más contra _ella_ ; aunque eso no significaba que él ya se hubiese calmado.

– _Simbólico_ –repitió, en apenas un susurro.

Después se llevó una mano a la cara y empezó a temblar; la Cazadora, confundida al principio, no tardó en darse cuenta de que Marco estaba _riéndose_. Empezó muy bajo, luego cada vez más alto… hasta que se interrumpió de pronto y dejó de taparse el rostro; miró con tal ferocidad a la chica sobrenatural, que _ella_ terminó echándose un paso para atrás, a pesar de todo su poder y toda su calma.

–¿¡Atravesar a mi compañera con una lanza fue algo _simbólico_!? –Marco pareció gritar y sisear al mismo tiempo, apretando los dientes; sus rasgos casi se distorsionaron hasta el punto de convertirse en una máscara de furia demoníaca–. ¿¡Y pretendes que me crea que después de eso sólo le duele un poco el estómago!? _¿¡En serio!?_

El muchacho se había ido acercando cada vez más, hasta que con el último grito se le escapó un salivazo. Sin embargo, la Cazadora extendió una mano de canto y pareció crear delante de ella una barrera invisible, contra la cual el imprevisto proyectil se partió en dos; cada mitad cayó inofensivamente a uno y otro lado, bien lejos de su objetivo.

–No está muerta –contestó la criatura, con una calma tensa; no parecía estar dispuesta a repetirse otra vez.

La brisa agitaba sus cabellos oscuros, su capa gris y su falda negra, confiriéndole un aura majestuosa. Daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, su mano podría restallar como un látigo; o quizás atravesar a Marco del mismo modo que a su compañera antes… incluso sin lanza.

El joven también se dio cuenta de eso; la determinación que veía en los ojos oscuros de la Cazadora, la fuerza controlada que se adivinaba en su mano enguantada… Se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse, con respiraciones pausadas y profundas. En vez de cerrar los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia aquel horizonte de infinitas colinas, cubiertas de verde hierba; en el despejado cielo azul seguía brillando un sol espléndido, tan intenso que los rayos parecían atravesar su cuerpo, reconfortando su alma.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la confrontación directa con la Cazadora sólo podía terminar de mala manera… para _él_. Debía mantener la calma; aunque poco le faltó para volver a perderla, al pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer aún.

"Rescatar a Sasha, reunirse con Mikasa, salvar a Eren… No, así no. Más vale centrarse en una sola cosa, un paso cada vez, ¿no? Lo primero sería encontrar a Sasha, _ayudándola a encontrarse a sí misma_ , o al menos eso fue lo que dijo antes el Mensajero."

Y para conseguirlo iba a necesitar la ayuda de esa criatura, fascinantemente aterradora, que tenía a su lado; en realidad, le recordaba a más de una compañera. Mirándola por el rabillo del ojo, vio que ya no estaba tan a la defensiva como antes; aquello relajó a Marco. A veces le costaba confiar en sí mismo, por miedo a esas explosiones de ira, tan esporádicas como devastadoras, que podían hacer volar todo por los aires sin previo aviso; pero si _ella_ había dejado de considerarle una amenaza, entonces ya podía respirar más tranquilo.

"Algunas cosas se ven mejor desde fuera. Supongo que por eso necesitamos a los demás… Bueno, por eso y por muchas otras cosas. Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué será lo que necesita _ella_?"

Intuía que la solución estaba en algo de lo que había dicho la Cazadora antes; aunque decidió empezar tanteándola, para ver si estaría dispuesta a hablar.

–Entonces, si en este lugar no puedes morir, ¿qué pasa cuando te… derrotan? –preguntó Marco.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras él trataba de imaginarse la respuesta; se le ocurrían varias.

–Entonces caes en un estado de sueño profundo –contestó por fin la Cazadora–. Es decir, más profundo aún que éste…

Su voz seguía siendo tranquilizadora y agradable; lo que implicaba su respuesta, ya no tanto.

–Cuando estábamos en la enfermería, Sasha se durmió antes que yo –comentó Marco, un poco inquieto–. Apenas pasaron unos minutos, pero aquí ha llegado con tiempo suficiente para…

Hizo un gesto con la mano, como diciendo "ya sabes a qué me refiero". Prefería no pensar demasiado en aquellas imágenes, en lo que había visto… y sobre todo en lo que _no_ había visto, pero sí _oído_.

–Sé a lo que te refieres, parece que es así –confirmó la Cazadora–. Aquí el tiempo no pasa tan rápido como en el mundo real. En posible que, en ese otro mundo al que vas si te derrotan, todo vaya aún más despacio.

"Sueños dentro de sueños… ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que ya he oído esto antes?"

–¿Qué crees que le estará pasando a Sasha? –preguntó Marco, algo ausente, mirando a lo lejos–. ¿Sabes si está… sufriendo?

No lo había dicho con ningún propósito concreto, pero le pareció que su compañera se sentía culpable al oír aquello.

–Espero que no –la Cazadora dudaba, tratando de convencerse a sí misma–. Si el mundo en que ella está ahora se parece a éste, supongo que como mucho… se aburrirá. Bastante.

–No estaría yo tan seguro… –a Marco se le escapó una sonrisa–. Conozco a Sasha, sé que se distrae con facilidad. Es más, me da la impresión de que a veces… –su expresión se hizo seria–. Es como si hubiera cosas que sólo ella puede ver, como si fuese capaz de vivir en su propio mundo… y ése mundo existiera de verdad. Un mundo al que puede acceder libremente… –se giró hacia la Cazadora, observándola con atención–. O quizás un mundo creado por _ella_. Bueno, quizás esto último ya es un poco excesivo, pero lo otro explicaría unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, por qué estamos aquí. Quizás nunca habríamos llegado, de no ser por Sasha. Quizás ella abrió aquel túnel con sus propias manos. Es decir, en realidad, _sí_ hay algunas partes que puede crear… y esto también explicaría lo que _tú_ eres.

Esta vez fue la Cazadora quien le miró a él con atención, con los ojos bien abiertos… casi con _hambre_ ; Marco quiso creer que de conocimiento, y no otra cosa.

"Si yo hubiera estado atrapado aquí una eternidad, también necesitaría _saber…_ y algunas cosas sólo pueden verse desde fuera."

–Eres y no eres Sasha –explicó Marco, manteniendo la calma con dificultad; él también se iba emocionando cada vez más, conforme descubría y describía las respuestas a sus preguntas–. Eres una parte que ha permanecido dormida todo este tiempo, deseando _despertar_ … –sonrió con esperanza–. Y quizás nuestros pasos nos han conducido a ambos hasta aquí, justo ahora… para que yo pueda ayudarte a conseguirlo.

–Despertar… ¿de verdad? –preguntó la Cazadora, con cierta timidez; así se parecía un poco más a la Sasha de siempre–. Y tú… ¿p-podrías hacerlo?

–Puedo intentarlo –afirmó Marco con convicción; sin embargo, su respuesta desanimó a la chica.

–Con intentarlo no basta –replicó _ella_ en voz baja, seria–. O lo haces, o no lo haces… –enarcó una ceja–. Si es que puedes. ¿Acaso sabes cómo?

–¿Acaso lo sabes tú? –contestó Marco con suavidad.

La Cazadora se quedó desconcertada por un instante, sin saber qué decir.

–Deja que te lo pregunte de otra manera –continuó el muchacho–. ¿Sabes cómo despertar a Sasha? No del todo, claro, sólo del lugar en que está ahora.

–Hum, supongo que… –aquella diosa se acarició la barbilla, pensativa–. Sí, tengo cierto control sobre eso.

–Del mismo modo que ella sobre ti –Marco casi la interrumpió, rápido e intenso–. Es algo recíproco. Lo que tú puedes hacer aquí por Sasha, ella también podría hacerlo por ti en el mundo real. Cada una depende de la otra para _despertar_. Así que, cuanto antes la liberes, antes podrás liberarte a ti misma… –sus ojos brillaron con determinación–. Porque hemos venido aquí a por Eren y no nos vamos a ir sin él. Sólo entonces podremos ayudarte a ti también.

La Cazadora no parecía muy impresionada; al menos tampoco se burló abiertamente.

–Así que estarías dispuesto a ayudarme, pero sólo porque necesitas que libere a "tu" Sasha… –en su tono había algo de decepción.

–Bueno, pues sí –Marco sonrió y se encogió un poco de hombros, con sorprendente honestidad–. Pero no sólo. Es que… Sería lo correcto. Lo justo.

–Me cuesta creer que vayas por ahí ayudando a todo el mundo.

–No todo el mundo… Nunca hay suficiente tiempo. Y no siempre puedes ayudar a unos sin perjudicar a otros.

Se detuvo, casi sumergido en los recuerdos de un pasado con bastante de lo que arrepentirse; lo que no había hecho, lo que _sí_ había hecho… y las cosas que seguramente tendría que hacer aún.

"Maldita sea, no pienses en eso ahora. _Céntrate_."

Cuando volvió al presente, vio que _ella_ le observaba de tal modo que parecía atravesarle, como si pudiese mirar dentro de él. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, aun si la Cazadora conocía sus secretos ocultos, no se los echaba en cara. Se preguntó por qué sentía aquella corazonada con el grado de certeza, qué implicaba el hecho de que su compañera no le pidiese explicaciones… Una vez más, decidió usar la honestidad como "arma"; en esa situación, era la más efectiva.

–Quizás en realidad tú y yo no somos tan distintos –Marco sonrió con calidez; un brillo intenso, en sus ojos marrones–. Quizás por eso quiero ayudarte: porque si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, a mí también me habría gustado que alguien hiciese lo mismo.

–Pero antes dijiste que nuestros caminos iban por separado –replicó con suavidad la Cazadora, como lamentándolo–. Que allí donde tú vas, yo no puedo acompañarte. Y puede que no sean sólo caminos distintos, sino contrarios. ¿Y si estamos destinados a chocar entre nosotros? ¿Y si todo lo que haces para ayudarme, para ayudar a Sasha… termina volviéndose en tu contra? ¿Todavía estarías dispuesto a prestar esa ayuda, aun a sabiendas de que podría ser tu perdición?

Marco se la quedó mirando en silencio, muy serio; aturdido, con los ojos bien abiertos. Tardó un instante en volver a respirar.

"Es como en una de esas viejas leyendas… La criatura mitológica advierte al incauto aventurero contra las consecuencias de su decisión, porque sólo si aun así él sigue adelante, podrá _ella_ recuperar su libertad. El poder verdadero sólo puede obtenerse con un acto verdadero, con pleno conocimiento, pero… ¿Qué clase de persona desataría voluntariamente su propia perdición? Y si yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿en qué me convierte eso? ¿Por qué tomaría esa decisión?"

Trató de sacar conclusiones, en voz alta; no sólo por _ella_ , sino también por él mismo, para encontrar sus respuestas.

–No tiene sentido encontrar un objeto precioso y dejarlo siempre guardado en un cajón.

–¿Me estás comparando con una piedra o algo así? –la Cazadora no parecía molesta, más bien ligeramente entretenida.

–Vaya, nada más lejos de mi intención… –Marco fue a rascarse la nuca, pero detuvo el gesto–. Hum, a ver… ¿De qué sirve tener siempre encerrado un caballo que…?

–Y ahora me comparas con un animal… –esta vez _ella_ sí sonrió–. Bueno, por lo menos no es un objeto inanimado. Vamos progresando.

El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro. Su compañera tenía razón; aquellas comparaciones no servían. Era mejor ir directamente a lo esencial del asunto, pero… ¿con qué palabras?

"Quizás el Mensajero sí sabría qué decir… pero ya me advirtió que _él_ sólo me ayudaría si nos encontrábamos con Eren antes de tiempo, nada más. No, esto tengo que resolverlo por mi cuenta."

Entonces recordó otra cuestión que apenas había rozado con los dedos antes; decidió abordarla directamente ahora.

–¿Tú podrías ayudarme a salvar a Eren? –preguntó.

–¿Y dejar abandonada a su suerte a "tu" Sasha? –preguntó a su vez la Cazadora, que casi parecía horrorizada con aquella idea.

–Tú misma lo dijiste antes –Marco frunció el ceño–. Se supone que a ella no le está pasando nada malo, como mucho aburrirse un poco, ¿no? ¿Qué te impide venir conmigo para buscar a mi compañero y…?

Entonces volvió a detenerse, aturdido por la revelación que había ido abriéndose camino lentamente en su cabeza; aunque esta vez no tardó tanto en recuperarse del impacto.

–Claro… Porque no puedes. No puedes moverte de aquí, que es la última posición en la que estuvo Sasha. No puedes avanzar por tu cuenta… No eres una mitad, ni siquiera una especie de reflejo oscuro. Representas varias facetas suyas, todavía ocultas y dormidas, como una sombra que por sí sola no… –y entonces la sorpresa fue dando paso a una furia repentina, a duras penas contenida–. Eres importante, eres ese poder latente en el interior de Sasha, pero dime… –Marco apretó los dientes, sus ojos casi echaban chispas–. ¿Qué pasaría si despertásemos de golpe al mundo real y ella todavía siguiese atrapada aquí? ¿En qué especie de oscuro caparazón vacío habrías convertido a mi amiga? _¿De verdad es eso lo que quieres?_

Con todo lo que reflejaba su expresión, esta vez no le hizo falta gritar para que la Cazadora retrocediera un par de pasos; más que una mujer poderosa, ahora parecía una chiquilla asustada… y no tanto por las palabras en sí, como por la revelación que para _ella_ contenían las mismas.

"Algunas cosas sólo se ven desde fuera," se repitió Marco. "Quizás ni ella misma se había dado cuenta aún de todas las consecuencias de _su_ decisión."

Él también se estaba dando cuenta ahora de más cosas. Se dispuso a continuar, impulsado no poco por la necesidad de tranquilizar a la Cazadora; verla tan descolocada le hacía sentir raro, como si en el fondo supiese que eso estaba _mal_ , que aquello no debería ser así. Y _entonces_ fue cuando le vino la inspiración, como un rayo de sol en mitad de una tormenta; por fin encontró sus palabras.

–Preguntabas antes por qué querría ayudarte… Pues porque _eres_ Sasha, una parte de ella. ¿Importante? Desde luego. ¿Básica e imprescindible? _No_. Ahora mismo, no eres _nada_ –Marco lo dijo sin maldad, pero aun así _ella_ tembló; se sintió mal con aquello, pero eso sólo reforzó su determinación de seguir adelante y acabar lo que había empezado–. Eres una sombra, sin contenido por sí sola… y esto está _mal_ , no debería ser así. Tú también deberías ser real, tanto como ella. Sasha debería despertar por completo en el mundo real. _Eso_ es lo correcto, así es como deberían ser las cosas. Mi compañera, mi _amiga_ , merece existir plenamente, del todo. Si puede llegar a ser mejor, debería serlo. Si puede hacerse poderosa, debería serlo. Si puede convertirse en una _diosa_ , debería serlo. _Ése_ es el tipo de mundo en el que me gustaría vivir.

El joven tuvo que pararse un momento para contener sus emociones, que amenazaban con desbordarle. Frente a él, la Cazadora también parecía vibrar de entusiasmo con todo aquello. Al final, Marco consiguió relajarse lo suficiente para continuar explicándose, aunque no con menos intensidad.

–Y también está lo que decíamos antes, sobre caminos que se separan o quizás terminan enfrentándose… No puedo saber a ciencia cierta lo que nos deparará el futuro, pero _sí_ sé que Sasha es mi compañera y _eso_ , eso es lo que importa ahora. Yo soy alguien que ayuda a sus compañeros. Y seguiré ayudando mientras sea posible, a pesar de todo, incluso si supiese que al final terminarían convirtiéndose en mis enemigos. Porque es lo correcto. Porque es lo justo. Porque ése es el mundo en el que quiero vivir. Porque ésas son las personas con las que me gustaría compartirlo. Porque quizás, sólo así, yo pueda…

Perdió entonces, poco a poco, el hilo de sus pensamientos. "¿Y ahora qué?" Le fue invadiendo una sensación de oportunidad perdida, de arrepentimiento por el tiempo que se había ido para ya no volver… Pero meneó la cabeza para despejarse. Aún no era tarde para hacer lo correcto, aunque fuera difícil y más adelante terminase costándole; el precio sería mucho mayor, ni siquiera podría vivir consigo mismo, si ahora no hacía lo que _sabía_ que debía hacerse.

Y fue por eso que pronunció con solemnidad las siguientes palabras, sellando su destino, para bien o para mal.

–No sé si, cuando todo esto haya acabado, Sasha o yo recordaremos algo… –sonrió levemente–. Intuyo que es ella la que tiene que _encontrarse_ a sí misma, descubrirte y sacar a la luz su propia fuerza oculta, que eres tú. Pero nadie ha dicho que yo no pueda echar una mano, ¿verdad? Acompañarla, darle indicaciones, al menos en ese trecho del camino… –su expresión se hizo más seria–. _Prometo_ que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, ayudarte… _ayudaros_. A pesar de todo. Por muy difícil que sea.

"Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Mi suerte está echada. Esto lo cambia… _todo_. No sé si desencadenaré un infierno, aunque me parece que yo ya iba a terminar allí de todas formas. Pero incluso tengo curiosidad por saber a dónde nos lleva todo esto. Bueno, y ahora… ¿qué?"

Su determinación al hacer aquella promesa, había cedido rápidamente, dando paso a la inquietud de sus dudas y temores; sin embargo, con la misma velocidad, esa inquietud fue sustituida por la fascinación y el asombro… al ver el cambio que iba produciéndose en la Cazadora.

El rostro de la muchacha reflejaba serenidad, paz… _gratitud;_ tan pura e intensa, que parecía brillar con luz propia. Bella, delicada y poderosa al mismo tiempo, a pesar (o quizás precisamente) por aquella fuerza que latía en su interior.

"Jean debe sentir algo parecido cuando mira a Mikasa. ¿No le ocurre lo mismo con Sasha? ¿O acaso soy yo el primero que la ve así? En ese caso, es… un privilegio, del que ni siquiera soy digno."

Volvió a notar en sus ojos la humedad de las lágrimas a duras penas contenidas. Esta vez no se preguntó "por qué". ¿Quién no se conmovería al atisbar la perfección, al rozar con la punta de sus dedos la sombra de una plenitud eterna… que al final siempre se le escaparía? Respetuoso, mantuvo la distancia y simplemente se dejó bañar por la luz de aquella transformación prodigiosa, que también disipó su propia angustia.

Contuvo la respiración cuando ella le miró por última vez con aquellos ojos oscuros; sus labios formaron una muda palabra, sólo una pero más que suficiente.

" _Gracias."_

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron. Fue abriendo los brazos lentamente, extendiendo las palmas de sus manos enguantadas, mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza con suavidad. Los rayos del sol caían delicadamente sobre aquel rostro, bañándolo en una luz que parecía emanar de _ella_ ; capaz de desvanecer las tinieblas con su mera presencia, convertir la noche en día si así lo deseaba.

El viento soplaba con más fuerza, como invocado por la Cazadora que a la vez era y no era Sasha, atrayéndolo con su poder latente. Sus cabellos oscuros se agitaban en el aire, como la melena de alguna criatura mitológica. La misma brisa hacía ondear su capa gris; y por un momento, verdaderamente pareció que de su espalda surgían unas alas grandes y suaves, hermosas y fuertes.

Tantas cualidades, opuestas en apariencia, unidas en inquebrantable armonía, en aquel instante sublime.

"Como un ángel… no, como una _diosa_."

Todavía contempló durante unos largos segundos, fugaces y eternos al mismo tiempo, aquella visión que contra todo pronóstico… _casi_ le daba motivos para volver a creer.

Pero no podía durar para siempre. Ninguno de ellos estaba todavía listo para ir a ese otro lado, el definitivo, de donde ya no había camino de regreso posible.

"Los dos vivimos aún en este mundo… y tenemos objetivos que cumplir." Marco, a pesar de todo, sonrió. "Tenemos una misión, pero esta vez es la misma, tanto para mí como para…"

 _¡Sasha!_

Porque era ella, su compañera de siempre, quien estaba ahora frente a él.

Todavía en la misma postura, los rayos del sol seguía cayendo sobre sus cabellos ya no tan oscuros, convirtiéndolos en un fascinante prisma que reflejaba distintas tonalidades, según los hiciese brillar la luz: lo mismo el color del chocolate que, tan sólo un momento después, el tono rojizo de la madera incandescente; como si fuese otra manifestación de su poder, capaz de abarcar varias realidades distintas a la vez.

Entonces fue cesando el viento que agitaba sus cabellos y sus ropas, dejando de conferirle un aura tan sobrecogedora; aunque esa fuerza aún estaba allí, pulsante, temblando y expandiéndose con cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón. Seguía pareciendo más viva, más plena, como si se hubiese traído algo del lugar en que había estado antes; o como si quedase en ella algo de la majestuosa presencia de la Cazadora; o quizás ambas cosas a la vez.

Marco pudo ver que Sasha seguía llevando en las manos aquellos guantes que sugerían fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo; estaba convencido de que _eso_ era importante, que significaba algo capaz de marcar la diferencia, para bien… en la inminente lucha a vida o muerte que se avecinaba. Casi podía sentirlo en sus huesos.

El cielo, de manera paulatina pero no por ello menos ominosa, había ido cubriéndose cada vez más, no con las escasas nubes blancas que había al principio, sino con abundantes y oscuros nubarrones que hacían presagiar tormenta; algo a lo que también contribuía cierto olor característico en el aire, que volvía a soplar con fuerza.

Sin embargo, los funestos augurios quedaron olvidados por un instante… cuando Sasha abrió los ojos. En aquellos océanos castaños parecía brillar el mismísimo sol, cálido y reconfortante; y cuando _sonrió_ , como sólo ella sabía hacerlo incluso en los momentos mas críticos, Marco sintió que le faltaba el aliento.

Notó una extraña opresión en el pecho, casi líquida y sangrante, dolorosa… aunque no sólo. Sabía que se trataba de una emoción muy concreta, pero se negó a ponerle nombre; quería creer que así evitaría convertirlo en algo real, algo que sólo podía terminar haciéndoles daño, algo que para empezar él ni siquiera se merecía.

Fue al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a _ella_ justo antes, cuando consiguió recuperar el ánimo y mantenerse firme.

Al menos, ese trecho del camino, sí podrían recorrerlo juntos. Y verdaderamente sentía curiosidad por ver qué pasaría después; incluso si aquello terminaba siendo su perdición…

Le gustaba ayudar a los demás a alcanzar su plenitud, convertirse en todo lo que estaban llamados a ser. Era algo que había estado haciendo (y consiguiendo) poco a poco con Jean, durante los últimos años; y sabía que ayudar a Sasha a descubrir todo su potencial también sería un viaje formidable. En realidad, no se trataba sólo de curiosidad; dentro de él, en lo más profundo de su ser, había un anhelo insaciable… ver hasta dónde podían llegar los humanos, averiguar con cuánta intensidad podía brillar el sol que iluminaba aquel mundo.

Y si, en vez de conformarse con las cosas tal como eran, podía contribuir (aun sólo en parte) a que las cosas fuesen un poco más como _deberían_ ser… entonces merecería la pena, a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pasar después. Eso sí era algo de lo que le gustaría formar parte, con entusiasmo y sin remordimientos; hacer por fin algo _bueno_ , que le permitiese dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Y la expresión de Sasha, plácida y serena, _feliz_ , como un adelanto de esa plenitud a la que estaba llamada… terminó de convencer a Marco de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"Incluso si ardo, al menos veré como nadie ese sol, al que ayudaré a brillar todavía más."

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera; sus ojos castaños clavados en los de ella, y a la inversa, emitiendo la misma calidez. Cada uno miraba al otro, incluso bebía del otro; comprendiéndose mutuamente y también a ellos mismos, a las maravillas que habían en su interior. Cuerpos y espíritus, en los que latía concentrada la energía que daba vida al universo.

Marco se preguntaba dónde habría estado Sasha, qué vería en aquel lugar, qué recordaría de lo que había hecho… y de lo que su "otro yo" había hecho. ¿Se acordaría de la Cazadora y su lanza, o lo habría olvidado convenientemente?

A pesar del íntimo instante de silencio que ambos compartían, él supo que la situación era delicada; había que actuar con cuidado, para que el despertar pleno de su amiga fuera lo más suave posible. Por un momento, dándole vueltas a aquello y la mejor forma de conseguirlo, se había olvidado de la misión que les había traído hasta allí…

Pero la Misión no se había olvidado de ellos.

Antes de poder intercambiar una sola palabra, recibieron un siniestro recordatorio.

Al principio, Marco creyó que estaba tronando a lo lejos, como preludio de aquella tormenta que ya se olía en el aire, cada vez más próxima; y quizás fuese cierto que caían relámpagos en ese instante, allí donde aún no podía verlos.

Pero aquel sonido estaba cerca, muy cerca… _demasiado_. Y no eran truenos.

Eran _aplausos_. Deliberados, lentos, sarcásticos.

Antes incluso de atreverse a girar la cabeza en esa dirección, su inquietud ya había regresado con fuerzas redobladas, creciendo en su interior hasta convertirse en temor… porque sabía quién era aquel intruso.

"Aunque desde cierto punto de vista _nosotros_ somos los intrusos," consiguió reflexionar el muchacho, con aterrada lucidez.

Y una vez más, antes de ver… sí pudo _oír_.

–¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! Buenos días, me alegra que hayáis llegado al fin. ¡Bienvenidos a _mi_ mundo!

Una voz tan cortés como burlona, hiriente y cruel. Una voz que hizo vibrar hasta la última célula de su cuerpo, como si fuera a deshacerse en cualquier momento, simplemente por el poder que revestían aquellas palabras…

Un poder oscuro, primigenio, aterrador e inimaginable.

El poder, la voz… del auténtico _Mal_ en estado puro.


	8. Oscura divinidad

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 **CAPÍTULO 8** **– OSCURA DIVINIDAD**

 _Publicado el 27 de septiembre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.619 palabras._

* * *

Y sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba a punto de desatarse el infierno, tan sólo un momento antes Sasha se había sentido mejor que nunca en toda su vida.

No recordaba cómo era el lugar del que acababa de despertar, si realmente había estado dormida; visitando entretanto un mundo de ensueño, del que apenas conservaba unos jirones en la memoria, un mundo que debía tener una consistencia parecida a aquél en que se encontraba ahora, con Marco… y otra presencia mucho más siniestra.

Pero por un momento habían estado allí los dos solos, Sasha todavía rebosante de aquella energía luminosa que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los dedos de los pies. También sentía una especie de nostalgia, aunque no sabía por qué; ni siquiera se acordaba de qué había hecho en aquel otro lugar, hasta regresar a éste.

A pesar de todo, notaba una sensación de plenitud; cierto cansancio satisfecho que, al mismo tiempo, le permitía seguir adelante. Era como lo que sentía cuando iba de caza con su padre, antes de la Caída, pero mucho más intenso; la emoción de rastrear una presa, encontrarla y abatirla… el agotamiento, compensado con el sabor del fruto de sus esfuerzos, después de un festín bien merecido.

El recuerdo de aquel pasado tan grato para ella, se confundía con otro más vago y sin embargo más reciente: el que vivió en ese otro mundo, un sueño dentro de un sueño, o acaso el más auténtico de todos ellos. Una vida que quizás podría durado para siempre, cazando y alimentándose, para recuperar fuerzas y continuar cazando, en un gozoso ciclo sin fin; siempre en movimiento, siempre al acecho.

Pensar en ello hacía que se sintiera imparable e implacable; pletórica, rebosante de vitalidad, fuerte y rápida… _poderosa_ , ocupando la posición que le correspondía en la cadena alimentaria, _l_ _a_ _más alt_ _a_. Cazadora con un dominio completo sobre su presa, como si la tuviese en la palma de la mano y un solo gesto bastara para decidir si vivía o moría.

¿Acaso se trataba de eso? ¿Había sido invitada a los grandes campos de caza de la Eternidad, antes de tiempo, para ver un anticipo de lo que le esperaba, gozando de una experiencia sublime y _perfecta_? Tanto, que se habría convertido por un momento en una _diosa_ ; sin nada que temer, pues ya nada podría dañarla ni escapar a su control.

Hasta que regresó con sus compañeros… Quizás fue porque, incluso en aquel lugar tan increíble donde disfrutaba tanto, mantenía cierto sentido de la responsabilidad; no podía abandonarles en su hora de mayor necesidad, sabiendo que una oscuridad temible se cernía sobre ellos, más aún cuando _ella_ había sido precisamente quien contribuyó a causar aquel desastre.

Quizás había podido saborear por unos instantes esa Eternidad, cogiendo fuerzas hasta sentirse plena y repleta en todos los sentidos, para regresar luego y ayudar a los demás a resolver aquel problema. Tal vez por eso no recordaba exactamente lo que había vivido; porque si lo hiciese, la nostalgia por aquella existencia (que incluso así ya sentía en parte) sería tan abrumadora que le impediría centrarse en los asuntos que aún debía resolver.

Nostalgia… Quizás, en aquel otro lugar, se reencontró con gente a la que no había visto en años; como su padre, que seguiría en Dauper después de que ella hubiera decidido alistarse.

O su madre.

Aquel recuerdo pertenecía a una época lejana, cuando Sasha era más pequeña y aún vivían todos juntos. Si después de tanto tiempo, hubieran podido reunirse de nuevo… ¿Qué se habrían dicho?

"Me gustaría recordar _eso_ por lo menos."

Y sin embargo… si antes se había sentido como una diosa, saboreando el cielo con sus labios, ahora en cambio volvía a ser simplemente una chiquilla asustada.

¿Se había desencadenado de repente el infierno, o fue éste el que acudió a su encuentro? Aunque no fue así al principio, el cambio no había sido tan repentino.

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue a Marco, su buen compañero, tan compasivo que siempre la ayudaba si se lo pedía (y a veces ni siquiera hacía falta). No había confusión posible: su rostro, su expresión, incluso sus ropas eran las de siempre, sin que pareciese estar poseído por la oscuridad que había desencadenado la Manzana Negra.

Los dos jóvenes habían compartido un momento de claridad, como si entre ellos bastasen las miradas para poder entenderse, sin necesidad de palabras; y durante ese momento, Sasha se había sentido _bien_ , más fuerte y más grande que nunca. Aun así, aquella sensación de bienestar no le impidió ver los negros nubarrones que se iban acumulando en el cielo, cada vez más encapotado; empezó a soplar un viento frío que llegaba hasta los huesos, casi antinatural, que le hizo sentirse mucho más pequeña.

Su instinto, más desarrollado que el de Marco, percibió lo que estaba a punto de pasar… pero ni siquiera eso la preparó para oír aquellos aplausos, suaves y estruendosos a la vez; un sonido tan letal como un puñal afilado, capaz de atravesarlo todo a su paso.

Al final miró en aquella dirección; no era cuestión de atreverse o no, en realidad no habría podido evitarlo ni aunque quisiera, tal era la fuerza con que se vio atraída por…

 _Eren_.

O más bien, lo que fuese que había en su interior; esa oscuridad, ese _monstruo_ , que iba creciendo dentro de él.

" _Demonio"_ fue la palabra que le vino a la mente a Sasha. Aquel encuentro era inevitable, lo sabía… y había estado temiéndolo desde que se encontró por primera vez con _Eso_ fuera de los barracones, en el mundo real; y con aterrada lucidez, comprendió que las últimas palabras de su sardónico discurso iban cargadas de razón.

–¡Bienvenidos a _mí_ mundo!

Ya no había nada interponiéndose entre _Eso_ y los demás, ninguna barrera que impidiese verlo con absoluta nitidez. Era _su_ mundo y allí estaba en su apogeo; parecía mucho más auténtico que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera a su alrededor. Se trataba de una visión espléndida y magnífica… en un sentido especialmente aterrador.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasha pudo percibir que Marco se sentía de manera parecida. A pesar de la distancia, el Demonio parecía capaz de fulminar a los dos con la mirada al mismo tiempo; seguramente _era_ capaz de hacerlo, en aquel plano de existencia donde podía desatar su poder sin límites.

 _Eso_ tenía peor aspecto (o mejor desde _su_ punto de vista) que en el primer encuentro; parecía más fuerte y poderoso, como si hubiese tomado para sí el bienestar que había sentido Sasha antes, convirtiéndolo en una versión retorcida pero aún más intensa y potente; como una _Sombra_ mucho más grande y al mismo tiempo más sólida que el objeto que la proyectaba, con vida propia.

Sus ropas eran apropiadamente oscuras, negras como una noche sin luna: botas y pantalones del ejército, camisa bajo un chaquetón cerrado similar al que usaban los instructores. Entre tanta negrura, destacaba la palidez de aquellas manos que aplaudían, y también la de su rostro; más que enfermizo, parecía rebosar de una salud muy distinta a la humana, como si aquel Demonio se alimentara de veneno e incluso lo disfrutase.

Los cabellos rebeldes se agitaban con furia en el viento que seguramente _Eso_ mismo había provocado. El aire temblaba y los colores se desvanecían a su alrededor, como si los absorbiera para hacerse más nítido aún. Aquel mundo podría desaparecer de repente, pero la Sombra todavía seguiría allí, riéndose de todo en silencio.

Sin embargo, quizás fuesen sus ojos el espectáculo más fascinante y aterrador de todos. Los írises de color gris se habían vuelto aún más claros de lo habitual, convirtiéndose en un blanco tan puro que parecía una blasfemia en aquella criatura de la oscuridad; ese fuego pálido estaba rodeado a su vez por unas llamas tan negras como el resto de sus ojos.

De hecho, todo aquel cuerpo parecía cubierto por una fina capa de fuego sombrío, como si las tinieblas se condensaran a su alrededor, en una siniestra aura de poder que amenazaba con devorar cualquier cosa que tocara, sin dejar ni rastro. Ya la hierba a sus pies, aplastada cruelmente bajo aquellas botas negras, se había ido marchitando; unas rosas cercanas se volvieron completamente negras, antes de convertirse en polvo arrastrado por el viento.

El cerco de vegetación muerta iba extendiéndose lentamente… hasta que de pronto dejó de crecer, justo cuando una voz distinta atravesó el aire.

–No eres demasiado original, ¿verdad?

Sasha pestañeó un par de veces, incrédula, y miró en esa dirección. Todavía tardó unos instantes en asimilarlo… porque quien había hablado era _Marco_ , con un tono tranquilo y mesurado; _demasiado_ dadas las circunstancias, aquello no parecía natural. La chica de Dauper tragó saliva, limitándose a observar; ignoraba lo que se habría propuesto, pero su compañero le hacía sentir otro tipo de miedo.

Obviamente, aquella interrupción no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia a _Eso_ , que miró al muchacho de Jinae con expresión de fastidio.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó en tono despectivo; daba a entender que, por el mero hecho de reconocer su existencia, ya le estaba haciendo un favor.

La mirada con que el Demonio fulminó a Marco debería haber acabado con él, pero el joven pecoso sólo tembló un poco; aunque ni siquiera lo hizo su voz al contestar.

–Digo que me has copiado el uniforme.

Sasha ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Cuando se había vestido Marco como un oficial de alto rango? ¿Acaso habían tenido una fiesta de disfraces y no la habían invitado a ella? Pero meneó la cabeza; la situación era muy seria, no podía distraerse con cosas así.

 _Eso_ , más que desconcertado, estaba _furioso_.

–¿De verdad osas compararte? –preguntó entre dientes apretados–. ¡Necio! ¡Tu poder y el mío no tienen nada que ver! No eres más que un pálido reflejo, una patética imitación… –entonces la Sombra extendió sus brazos y miró hacia arriba; su voz tronó potente–. ¡Éste es _m_ _i_ mundo! ¡Éstos son _mis_ dominios! ¡En este lugar lo sé _todo_ , lo puedo _todo_!

El engendro demoníaco bajó los brazos y miró directamente a Marco; pero hasta Sasha sintió frío con aquella mirada, cargada de orgullo y soberbia. _Eso_ pronunció las siguientes palabras en voz muy baja, pero no por ello menos estremecedora.

–En este lugar… yo soy… _Dios_.

El terror de la muchacha se hizo sólido en ese momento; como si la realidad se hubiera congelado a su alrededor.

Y entonces todo aquello se vino abajo, rompiéndose en pedazos, con un sonido muy sencillo y corriente, pero extraño y casi absurdo en esas circunstancias.

Marco resoplaba por la nariz y se había llevado una mano a la boca, como tratando de contener la risa.

–Vaya, perdona… –consiguió decir, aunque estaba claro que no lo sentía; continuaba sonriendo, con aquel chiste que sólo él comprendía–. Es que, verás… He tenido la suerte de ver dioses, y _diosas_ , caminando sobre la faz de la tierra. Y _tú_ no te pareces a ninguno de ellos.

Sasha no sabía qué era lo que le habría dado a su compañero, para que actuase de aquella manera; pero el desconcierto que se pintó en el rostro de _Eso_ fue todavía mucho mayor, con creces. Sin embargo, de manera no muy distinta a como habría hecho el propio Eren, ese desconcierto dio paso rápidamente a una ira concentrada; la burla en la voz del Demonio quedó sepultada bajo toda esa furia, restallando como un látigo en el aire, mientras sus ojos brillaban aún con más intensidad.

–¡Oh, no me digas! ¿De veras? ¿¡Y a qué dioses se supone que has conocido tú, _pedazo de mierda_!? ¿A qué diosas, eh? _¿_ _¡_ _A ella!?_

Y entonces giró la cabeza hacia Sasha, con tanta rapidez que creyó que se habría partido el cuello. Los fuegos gemelos que eran sus ojos, luz y oscuridad, blanco y negro, ardieron con más fuerza todavía; por un momento, las llamas parecieron salir disparadas y caer sobre la chica, consumiéndola en el acto sin importar la distancia.

¿Era posible sentir al mismo tiempo un calor y un frío tan intensos? Un helor tan gélido que quemaba, un fuego tan ardiente que congelaba; como si de pronto ella se hubiera vuelto mucho más pequeña y hubiese caído, a través de aquellos ojos, en un infierno de llamas heladas.

Aquel breve instante, con su aterradora intensidad, se le hizo eterno. Sintió como si unos dedos gigantescos fuesen arrancándole la piel a tiras, y luego la carne de los huesos, hasta no dejar absolutamente nada de ella; sin poder evitar que sus intimidades quedasen expuestas, sus secretos más escondidos al descubierto.

Y sin embargo, presentía que aquello no era lo peor que iba a pasarle; que _Eso_ sería capaz de desollarla y destruirla con sus palabras, si se lo proponía; que lo que sentía ahora sólo era el anticipo de un sufrimiento mucho más doloroso, no imaginado sino _real_.

–Me esperaba más, mucho más, de… _la Cazadora_.

No se le escapó el tono de decepción (que incluso parecía sincero) de _Eso_ … ni pudo escapar de todos los recuerdos que, de repente, atrajeron sobre sí aquellas palabras; como si con _ese nombre_ le viniera todo de golpe a la cabeza, con una intensidad abrumadora.

 _Cazadora_. ¿No era una especie de reflejo, otra versión de sí misma? Cierto, se había encontrado con _ella_ nada más atravesar la oscuridad y llegar a aquel prado; le había explicado (o al menos lo intentó) unas cuantas cosas sobre ese mundo, aunque Sasha estaba impaciente por continuar, incluso sin saber cómo, y había terminado desafiándola.

"Sí, y entonces hubo una especie de duelo, y después…"

 _Recordó._

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Se tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando un pequeño grito de terror. La otra mano se la llevó al estómago; _dolía_ , pero no por el hambre… sino porque fue allí donde la _atravesaron_ de parte a parte con una lanza, ¡como si fuera un animal!

"Pero qué… ¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿M-me maté a mí misma? ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo, en ese otro lugar, yo he estado…?"

Creyó que nada podría rescatarla de aquel torbellino de confusión y duda. _Se equivocó._

–Vamos, no te pongas así…

Aquella voz le heló la sangre; aunque era amable, con un ligero tono de burla… era la voz de _Eso_. Se atrevió a mirarle y vio que _sonreía_ , mostrando unos dientes demasiado blancos y afilados. En sus ojos, que parecían aún más grandes, danzaban alegremente sus llamas blancas y negras, capaces de consumirla por completo; quizás ya había empezado y nada podía impedirlo. A no ser que…

–Oye, estábamos hablando tú y yo, ¿no? –repuso Marco, con aparente buen humor; aunque había algo que no encajaba en aquella voz, como una tensión bajo la superficie–. ¿Vamos a continuar? ¿O acaso tienes… _miedo_?

Sasha supo que algo iba mal por la forma en que pronunció la última palabra: cargada de _odio_. ¡Jamás había oído hablar así a Marco! A veces expresaba emociones muy intensas, pero nunca _ésa_. Aquel lugar les estaba afectando a todos… Sin embargo, el Demonio no parecía muy impresionado; giró otra vez la cabeza, tan rápido que se oyó un sonoro chasquido, aunque en su expresión sólo se veía indiferencia y hastío.

–Eh, Bott. Hazme un favor… _Cállate_. Ahora estoy ocupado. Espera tu turno, ¿vale?

No le hizo falta gritar para que sus palabras atravesasen el aire como un disparo; el desprecio con que iban cargadas impactó en Marco como si fuera algo sólido. El pecoso se quedó prácticamente paralizado, aunque todavía temblaba un poco; su pecho bajaba y subía con fuerza, como si le costase respirar. Apretó tanto los puños, que unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo; la expresión del muchacho, cada vez más tensa, parecía la de alguien a quien estuviese dándole un ataque.

Por un momento, Sasha temió más por él que por sí misma. ¿Qué le había hecho la Sombra? ¿Era una especie de hechizo, para consumir a Marco? ¿Acaso estaba matándolo poco a poco? ¡No podía dejar que ocurriera algo así! Pero, ¿cómo iba a impedirlo, si ella también se había quedado paralizada? A pesar de todo, sintió que debía evitarlo, tenía que…

Y entonces _Eso_ volvió a mirarla de repente, concentrando sobre ella toda la intensidad de su furia… y supo que ya no había escapatoria; supo que sufriría como nunca antes lo había hecho. En los breves segundos que le quedaban, trató de prepararse mentalmente para la que se avecinaba.

Al final, fue mucho peor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Cuando el Demonio comenzó a hablar, con esa voz que podía ser tan amable como cruel, su expresión era… de maldad, de _placer_ ; como deleitándose por anticipado en todo el sufrimiento que provocaría.

–¿Así que tú eres _la Cazadora_? Je je, ja ja ja, ¡buajajajajaja! ¿¡En serio!? ¡No creo que se pueda caer más bajo! Eres la cosa más _patética_ que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo. ¡Nunca había visto tanto potencial desperdiciado! Y para una vez que se te presenta la oportunidad de despertarlo, ¿qué es lo que haces? ¡Fracasar igual que has estado fracasando durante toda tu vida! Tienes un _poder_ inimaginable al alcance de la mano, ¡y apartas la mano por _miedo_ a todo lo que podrías llegar a ser! ¡Olvidas a propósito de qué eres capaz, para no tener que esforzarte en vencer esos temores! En vez de convertirte en más, te aferras a lo que ya conoces y te conformas con seguir siendo esa mala copia de ti misma, un pálido fantasma que se llama "Sasha"! ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? ¿Humillarte todos los días, arrastrarte por el fango como una _cerda_? Porque no serás tan ingenua o tan estúpida como para creer que los demás te respetan, ¿verdad? _¡Se ríen de ti, Sasha!_ ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos se ríen de ti, hasta el último mono! Has estado haciendo el payaso desde el principio, ¿cómo no van a reírse de ti? ¡En toda tu cara, todos los días! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan _ciega_ para no darte cuenta? No eres la perra que muerde la mano que le da de comer, ¡lames la misma mano que te da un palo detrás de otro! Se aprovechan de ti, te toman por tonta, ¡y tú les ríes las gracias! ¡Son ellos los que se ríen _de_ ti, Sasha, no contigo! No son tus amigos, nadie te respeta, ¡eres _patética_! Tú no tienes amigos, no le importas a nadie, no eres _nada_ para ellos. ¡Incluso una _bosta_ de caballo es menos patética, porque al menos la bosta no puede ser otra cosa! Tú en cambio, podrías haber conseguido tantas cosas… ¡y mira a qué has quedado reducida! Por cobardía, por desidia, por ignorancia. ¡Vergüenza debería darte! ¿Qué dirían tus padres si te viesen así ahora, eh? ¿Te fuiste de la aldea y les abandonaste para _esto_? ¡No has conseguido nada absolutamente _nada_! Que desperdicio, ¡qué desperdicio! Oye, Sasha, _¿por qué no te mueres?_ Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué no te mueres? ¿Crees que notarían la diferencia, que alguien te echaría de menos? ¡Qué va! Los demás se reirían una última vez de ti, antes de olvidarse y seguir a lo suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Así es, Sasha, como mucho sentirían un poco de alivio, porque ya no tendrían que soportarte. Oh, pero esto no sería el final, ni mucho menos… ¡Lo que te estoy proponiendo es una cosa bien distinta! Sasha, si no eres capaz de convertirte en la Cazadora, ¡deja que _ella_ ocupe tu lugar! Acéptala, sométete, ¡y libera todo ese poder! Deja que _ella_ haga por ti todo el trabajo sucio, todo lo que tú deberías haber hecho y no hiciste. ¿Acaso tienes derecho a mantenerla prisionera eternamente, sólo porque tú te niegas a aceptar tu destino? ¡No, así sólo estás siendo cruel, con _ella_ y contigo misma! ¡Déjate llevar, déjate consumir por ese poder! Goza con esa explosión de fuego ardiente, ¡te aseguro que no te habrás sentido mejor en toda tu vida! Habrás cumplido tu propósito, habrás conseguido _algo_ para variar. ¿Y quién dice que no regresarás luego cual ave fénix, más grande, más hermosa y más fuerte? ¿Crees que entonces tendrás algún límite, crees que la gente seguirá riéndose de ti? Oh no, Sasha, no les oirás reír… les oirás _suplicar_ , gimiendo y chillando desesperados, pidiendo _tu_ clemencia. ¿No te sentirías mucho mejor así, convertida en una deidad oscura y magnífica? Siempre lo has anhelado en lo más profundo de tu ser, en el fondo sabes que tengo razón y _así_ es como deberían ser las cosas. El mundo literalmente en tus manos, Sasha, para hacer con él lo que te plazca. Jugar con él, protegerlo, castigarlo, devorarlo… Manipularlo a tu antojo, incluso destruirlo y mejorarlo, si es eso lo que prefieres. Sí, Sasha, hablo de crear otros mundos, otras realidades… ¡Las posibilidades son infinitas! ¡El poder ilimitado de una diosa, capaz de dar vida y arrebatarla! Sabes que te gustaría, es lo que siempre has querido. _C_ _on mi ayuda p_ _uedes conseguirlo_. A mi lado nada será imposible, Sasha, sólo tendrás que desearlo para que se haga realidad. Cumplirás tu destino, todos se postrarán ante ti para adorarte, una sonrisa les hará más fuertes y un leve soplo bastará para consumirlos. El poder es bueno si eres tú quien lo tiene, porque entonces eres tú quien decide qué es bueno. No temas la oscuridad que hay en ti, acéptala y atrévete a usarla. Acéptame a mí también, Sasha, ¡únete a mí! Juntos recorreremos el camino que lleva a la divinidad… _y nos convertiremos en dioses._

* * *

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¿Qué creéis? ¿Sasha aceptará o no aceptará?_


	9. Estallido

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – **Legionario Eterno** , ¡gracias por la nueva review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9** **– ESTALLIDO**

 _Publicado el 14 de octubre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.134 palabras._

* * *

Sasha no se había sentido peor en toda su vida… y eso que había tenido momentos malos.

Recordaba casi con horror los "años del hambre", como llamaba ella al periodo entre la Caída del Muro María y su incorporación al Cuerpo de Cadetes. Creía que no habría nada peor que sentir a su estómago devorándose a sí mismo… y se había equivocado.

Después le tocó sufrir los castigos constantes del Instructor Jefe Shadis, por su "falta de disciplina", o eso decía él. Dar vueltas a la pista, incluso quedarse a veces sin cenar, no dolía tanto como la forma en que aquel monstruo gruñón era capaz de maltratarla verbalmente, insultándola y humillándola delante de todo el mundo; aunque no lo demostrase, aquello la afectaba hasta el punto de tener que esforzarse para no llorar, abrumada por la intensidad de sus emociones ante tamaña injusticia, cruel y sádica.

Una vez más, había creído que no habría nada peor… y una vez más, se había equivocado.

 _Eso_ era mucho peor. Aquella Sombra, aquella especie de Eren-que-no-era-Eren… Lo que el viejo Keith hubiese podido decir en el pasado, no era _nada_ comparado con la forma en que el Demonio vestido de negro la había _desollado_ con sus palabras.

La sensación ardiente de vergüenza e injusticia, las lágrimas a duras penas contenidas por la rabia y la humillación… Todo hacía que Sasha se sintiera como si estuviese a punto de estallar.

Pero esa explosión no sería sólo para echarse a llorar. Parte de ella _ardía_ en deseos de _arrancarle_ la cabeza a aquel _Bastardo_.

Quizás fuese por su anterior enfrentamiento con la Cazadora, o por haber estado un tiempo en aquel otro lugar del que ya no se acordaba; quizás fuesen ambas cosas. En cualquier caso, dentro de Sasha iba creciendo _algo_ ; una fuerza oculta que, hasta entonces, apenas había asomado la cabeza en un par de ocasiones… y que ahora, en cambio, iba desatándose lentamente en su interior, haciendo que se sintiera más _grande_.

La muchacha de Dauper apretó con furia los dientes; por sus ojos entrecerrados se escaparon algunas lágrimas, que ella sintió caer por sus mejillas como si fuesen _fuego_. Fulminó con la mirada a Eso, que dejó de sentirse ya tan satisfecho de sí mismo; por el cambio en su expresión, parecía dudar… Sasha incluso creyó _oler_ en el aire su inquietud.

Irónicamente, había sido el propio Demonio quien provocó aquella reacción, aquel despertar parcial de la Cazadora. Si se hubiera limitado a insultarla, habría conseguido destrozarla sólo con palabras, hasta el punto de que ya no habría podido recuperarse por sí misma. Sin embargo, Eso no se había conformado con neutralizar a Sasha como enemiga; intentó convertirla en una aliada, en su búsqueda de poder a cualquier precio, para cumplir su misión (cualquiera que fuese). Pero el monstruo había calculado mal los riesgos al enfrentarse a _otro_ monstruo no menos peligroso; recordándole su verdadera naturaleza, recordándole todo lo que sería capaz de hacer si despertaba.

–Jugar con el mundo –recordó Sasha en voz alta, con un ligero temblor; no tanto por el dolor como por la _ira_ –. Protegerlo, dijiste. Para qué nos vamos a engañar, suena bien. Si pudiera hacer algo así, acabaría con todos los titanes…

Aquella mención hizo sonreír al "Eren Oscuro"; estaba claro que, siendo la Sombra de quien era, no podía evitar que ciertas ideas siguieran haciéndole vibrar con fuerza.

–… _pero antes acabaría contigo_ –terminó la Cazadora de golpe, casi escupiendo las palabras.

La expresión que apareció entonces en el Demonio, ya no era complacencia, sino más bien… desconcierto.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó Eso, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza; en verdad parecía confundido.

Y por un momento, la furia devastadora que ardía dentro de Sasha dio paso a una calma tensa… tanto como la cuerda de su arco, cuando salía de caza y contenía la respiración, justo antes de abatir a su presa de un certero flechazo.

Aun así, su cuerpo seguía conteniendo un torbellino que ella debía mantener bajo control, para evitar arrasar con todo. La impotencia de querer contestar aquellos insultos con demasiadas respuestas a la vez, había ido desapareciendo en las llamas de su ira; verdaderamente creyó oír truenos en sus oídos, como si la tormenta estuviera resonando en su interior.

Sasha había vivido casi siempre de lo que daba la tierra, tomando sólo lo que necesitaba; sabía que cada acción tenía su consecuencia, que para conseguir algo había que pagarlo. Para cazar una pieza y prepararla como era debido, hacía falta tiempo y esfuerzo; intuía que, con el poder que le ofrecía Eso, ocurría lo mismo. Si ella aceptaba _su_ oferta y tomaba un atajo para alcanzar ese despertar, corría el riesgo de terminar pareciéndose demasiado a aquel Demonio, al que cada vez temía menos y odiaba más.

–Mi respuesta es _NO_ –contestó Sasha, con un susurro que atravesó el aire como una letal flecha dirigida al Bastardo; aún sentía _fuego_ manando de sus ojos–. No voy a seguir _tu_ camino. No pienso convertirme en un ser tan amargado como tú… tan _patético_. Seguiré mi propio camino. Yo misma alcanzaré ese poder.

Sus ojos, cada vez más abiertos, empezaron a captarlo todo con cierta tonalidad rojiza, pero no se preocupó; a contrario, se sentía… _bien_ , tanto que sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

–Alcanzaré ese poder –repitió la Cazadora, lentamente, con ferocidad–. _Y lo usaré para devorarte vivo._

En realidad, no se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba cerca de convertirse ella también en un Demonio; pero Eso sí se dio cuenta. Y fue con una gran satisfacción, alegría incluso, que Sasha sí pudo oler esta vez su _miedo_. La sonrisa de la chica se hizo aún más amplia; notó cierto temblor impaciente en sus manos enguantadas, los dedos casi moviéndose por su cuenta, deseando lanzarse sobre aquella presa y _destrozarla_.

La Sombra no tardó en controlar su temor, pero lo que apareció después en su rostro no fue rabia ni ira, sino más bien… _cansancio_ ; de pronto parecía mucho más viejo. Sasha se sorprendió al acordarse de pronto del Instructor Jefe en la enfermería, a la luz de la luna, con una expresión parecida; era el aspecto de alguien abrumado por sus responsabilidades, por la gravedad de una situación de la que sólo ahora se había vuelto consciente. Fue como si Eso hubiera visto en la Cazadora un reflejo tenebroso de sí mismo, haciéndole recapacitar por un instante; y la muchacha también iba sintiéndose ya más tranquila, menos tensa, con aquel torbellino de agresividad cesando poco a poco en su interior.

Por un momento, incluso se permitió creer que podrían resolver todo aquello de manera pacífica.

Jamás había estado tan equivocada en toda su vida.

Porque entonces el Bastardo, totalmente tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa y una expresión _casi_ apacible… de algún modo, aun sin hacer un solo movimiento, extendió todo su poder; como una oleada invisible, abarcándolo todo a su alrededor, en aquel mundo que era _su_ mundo (detalle que Sasha no debería haber olvidado).

Y de repente, aquel mundo pareció volverse más tenebroso; como si los colores fuesen perdiendo nitidez, hasta quedar reducidos a una gama de grises, blanco y negro. La hierba que cubría aquellas colinas se veía casi pálida; y los gruesos nubarrones que cubrían el cielo, cada vez más oscuros. La tensión iba en aumento, hasta el punto de ser prácticamente insoportable, como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

"Ya no aguanto más… y sé lo que tengo que hacer, no hay manera de evitarlo. _Va a pasar._ La cuestión es… ¿quién quedará en pie, cuando todo esto haya terminado?"

El instinto de Sasha, como una vocecita triste en su interior que ya no podía ignorar, le advertía que lo iba a tener muy difícil para salir de aquella situación con buen pie; que había intentado abarcar más de lo que podía, cometiendo un terrible error, y ya no había vuelta atrás. En un exceso de optimismo, había ido a declararle la guerra a una criatura que aún podría barrer el suelo con ella; un adversario que volvía a hacerla sentir (¡cuánto lo odiaba!) como una niña pequeña y asustada.

Era como si aquel Demonio hubiese absorbido la furia de la Cazadora, convirtiéndola en propia; otra clase de furia, mucho más tranquila e intensa, potente e irresistible… y que terminaría, a la larga, consumiéndolo _todo_.

Y en ese momento, contemplando al Eren-que-no-era-Eren, Sasha se dio cuenta de que el espectáculo resultaba aterradoramente inspirador. La piel pálida del muchacho demoníaco rebosaba fuerza y vitalidad, sus cabellos oscuros ondeaban al viento con salvaje alegría, el fuego blanquinegro de sus ojos parecía arder con más intensidad aún.

La joven sintió de nuevo calor y frío al mismo tiempo.

"Es guapo," pensaba una parte de ella, con fascinación.

"Va a matarme," contestó otra, más pesimista; seguramente, la que tenía razón.

Y las siguientes palabras de _Eso_ lo confirmaron.

–Es curioso que menciones lo de "devorarme vivo" _tú_ precisamente… –el Demonio sonrió con algo sospechosamente cercano a la amabilidad; incluso su sonrisa parecía cálida y agradable–. Porque eso es lo que voy a tener que hacer yo contigo ahora. Me has amenazado y no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto, sería _suicida_ –"Eren" sonrió más todavía, con ferocidad, ya no tan amable; su voz sonó fría de nuevo–. Y que conste que lo de antes iba en serio. Si hubieses aceptado, habríamos podido reinar juntos. Nos divertiríamos los dos, sería todo mucho más… _placentero_.

Sasha sintió un escalofrío al oír esa palabra; una parte de ella gritó en su interior (¿de terror u otra cosa?) al tratar de imaginarse todo lo que significaría. Una vez más, quedó convertida en estatua de hielo, al mismo tiempo que la consumía por dentro un fuego distinto al suyo. Antes había creído que era grande y fuerte; se equivocó. Se sentía pequeña y débil; supo que no tardaría en desaparecer.

"¿Significa eso… que di la respuesta equivocada?"

–No creas –continuó el Demonio, gesticulando con las manos–. Quieres hacer las cosas por ti misma y eso tiene mérito, incluso lo respeto, pero no debiste convertirme en un enemigo. En realidad no me dejas otra opción, es una lástima… –aunque por su expresión, no parecía lamentarlo demasiado–. ¿Sabes? Quizás debería darte las gracias, tu idea tiene mucho más sentido. ¿Por qué iba a dejarte libre, con el riesgo de que llegues antes que yo a la cima, si puedo _devorarte_ para acelerar el proceso? Y sé que voy a disfrutar haciéndolo… –entonces sonrió con _maldad_ –. Oh, pero no pararé ahí. _También devoraré a tus compañeros._ Míralo por el lado bueno, así al menos estaréis contribuyendo a todo lo que vendrá después…

–¿Y qué es lo que vendrá después? –consiguió preguntar Sasha, con un hilillo de voz.

A pesar de sentirse aterrada, su instinto la impulsaba a ganar tiempo; aunque no estaba segura de lo que conseguiría, más allá de retrasar lo inevitable. _Eso_ no se molestó con la interrupción; incluso pareció complacido, al ver que contaba con la atención de su auditorio.

–¿Qué vendrá después? Un nuevo mundo, naturalmente –"Eren" contestó con la misma suavidad que si deslizase la punta de un cuchillo sobre su piel–. _Vuestro_ mundo, convertido en el _mío_ , tanto como éste. Un mundo en el que no habrá límite a mi poder, donde las cosas podrán ser como deberían haber sido desde el principio. Me encargaré de conseguirlo personalmente… y para ello me haré tan fuerte como sea necesario.

Fue extraño, porque dejó de sonreír y algo en su expresión… ¿atormentada?, pareció indicar que allí había algo más que maldad. Y a pesar de todo, Sasha recordó sus anteriores palabras.

–Dijiste que, en este mundo, eras como un dios…

Aquel Demonio seguía mirándola intensamente, pero ya sin tanta crueldad.

– _Aquí soy Dios_ , eso fue lo que dije –reconoció en voz baja–. Y también seré uno en vuestro mundo. –"Eren" miró hacia abajo, mientras abría y cerraba el puño, con una leve sonrisa y algo de melancolía–. Se han cometido errores, ahora me doy cuenta… pero cuando consiga _todo_ el poder, por fin podré arreglar las cosas, para que sean como deben ser. Y para eso necesito poder, _mucho_ poder, más del que tengo ahora. Poder para cambiar tu mundo, igual que puedo cambiar el mío.

Entonces, sin levantar la cabeza, el Bastardo la miró a través de sus párpados entrecerrados. Por un momento, el extraño fuego de sus ojos dejó de arder con tanta intensidad; por un momento, Sasha vio delante de ella, no a un engendro de la oscuridad, sino al Eren de siempre, casi como si le conociese de toda la vida. Sintió un estremecimiento en su interior, sin saber exactamente a qué se debía; la cuestión era, ¿ _quería_ saberlo?

–Me… me parece que antes me dejé llevar –admitió Eso, con una timidez e incluso vergüenza inusitada en… _Eso_ ; como si le costase pronunciar las palabras–. Yo… Oye, lo que dije antes iba en serio, te devoraré a ti y a todos tus amigos si hace falta, pero… Una parte de mí preferiría no hacerlo. Creo que tu visión y la mía, de cómo deben ser las cosas… _nuestra_ visión, no es tan distinta. Tienes un potencial que, por sí solo, brillará mucho más y podrá conseguir mucho más. Si yo intentara absorberlo, al final se desperdiciaría demasiado, así que… Voy a darte otra oportunidad –"Eren" extendió el brazo con la palma abierta, ofreciéndole su mano con deliberada lentitud; aquel gesto transmitió _poder_ , haciendo temblar el aire–. _Únete a mí, Sasha._ Ayúdame a crear ese nuevo mundo, a nuestra imagen y semejanza. La realidad será lo que _nosotros_ decidamos que es real. Gobernaremos juntos, como Rey y Reina… _como Dioses_.

Sasha contuvo la respiración. ¿De verdad estaba ocurriendo otra vez? ¿La misma situación, la misma oferta? ¿Aún podía salvarse? Pero… ¿a qué precio? ¿Se perdería a sí misma? ¿O por el contrario, sería más _ella_ misma que nunca?

Reina, _Diosa_ … sonaba bien. Quizás podría experimentar, para siempre, lo que había vivido un momento antes y ya no recordaba. El mundo, convertido en un campo de caza donde _ella_ podría tomar lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo; bastaría un solo pensamiento para someter o incluso _destruir_ por completo a sus enemigos.

Pero… ¿y sus amigos? ¿Arderían también en las llamas desatadas por su poder? Porque "Eren" sólo había hablado de ellos dos. ¿Y todos los demás? Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar en sus nombres; no quería meterles por accidente en aquella situación.

Por otro lado, ¿y todo lo que _Eso_ le había dicho antes? Todas esas vejaciones, todos esos insultos… ¿Podía confiar en _algo_ así? ¿Qué clase de "mundo ideal" tendría en mente aquel _Demonio_? ¿Cómo saber que no volvería a humillarla, que no la devoraría igualmente en cuanto le pareciese mejor? ¿O acaso el _Bastardo_ haría una excepción con ella?

Quizás decir "sí" no era sólo la manera más rápida de convertirse plenamente en la Cazadora; quizás también era la única forma de evitar ser consumida por la oscuridad de Eso… aun al precio de ser consumida _por su propia oscuridad_.

"¡Arg!" Sasha cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza; sentía como si le fuese a explotar.

Y entonces ocurrió algo extraño… como si, al no ser ya capaz de seguir dándole vueltas a todo aquello, sus pensamientos hubiesen cobrado vida propia; podía oírlos venir desde otro lugar, en voz alta.

Una voz distinta y sin embargo familiar, _muy_ familiar.

–E-es horrible. Semejante poder, en manos de alguien con esa mentalidad de "conmigo o contra mí"… Su idea del paraíso sería un _infierno_ para todos los demás. Cualquiera que no encaje en su "mundo perfecto" será destruido, o vivirá como un esclavo en esa nueva realidad de pesadilla. Algo así es… _peor_ incluso que lo que tenemos ahora, peor incluso que un mundo con _titanes_.

Y como atraído irresistiblemente por esa última palabra (lógico tratándose de la Sombra de _Eren_ ), el Demonio levantó la cabeza de golpe y la giró con brusquedad, tanto que lo raro fue que no saliese disparada directamente contra aquella voz.

 _La voz de Marco._

"¡Ya sabía yo que se me olvidaba algo!" Sasha volvió a llevarse una mano a la cara, esta vez por una razón completamente distinta. "Él también ha estado aquí todo este tiempo."

Jamás había visto al pecoso con tan mal aspecto, pálido y sudoroso; los cabellos negros, húmedos, pegados a la cabeza, igual que la camisa blanca al pecho, como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua. Sus grandes ojos castaños miraban al Bastardo con lo que _parecía_ terror; todo su cuerpo temblaba, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes, con tanta fuerza que incluso Sasha lo oyó.

No obstante, la muchacha pudo identificar aquel temblor como lo que realmente era… porque ella había sentido antes lo mismo: un temor helado, que iba dando paso a una furia ardiente.

"Desde la primera vez que le vi temblar así… ¿Marco ha estado _enfadado_ todo este tiempo? Pero entonces, ¿por qué no ha dicho nada hasta ahora?"

El pecoso miraba en dirección al Demonio, aunque parecía atravesarlo, como viendo más allá de Eso; y por la forma en que hablaba… Sasha tuvo la impresión de que aquella voz era la de alguien que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo, para hacer _algo_. Sin embargo, esas sutilezas, o se le escapaban a "Eren", o no les daba demasiada importancia.

–Creo que te dije que no interrumpieras, _Bott_ –gruñó el Bastardo, escupiendo de nuevo el apellido como si fuera un insulto; su tono parecía el de un instructor que fuese perdiendo la paciencia con un cadete especialmente torpe.

–Oh, bueno… –Marco sonrió un poco, de manera forzada, todavía atravesando con la mirada a Eso–. En realidad, no estaba hablando contigo…

Su voz era la de alguien disculpándose.

"¡Pero eso no tiene sentido! ¿Y con quién se supone que está hablando entonces?"

Incluso el Demonio pareció desconcertarse con su respuesta; luego frunció el ceño, también sospechando que el pecoso tramaba algo.

–Hay que detenerlo –Marco volvió a hablar de esa manera tan abstraída como desasosegante–. Debemos hacerlo… _ahora_.

Y en realidad, "Eren" no andaba muy desencaminado en sus sospechas.

Pero estaba mirando en la dirección equivocada.

En cambio, Sasha sí estaba mirando a la Sombra.

Y por eso pudo ver _a la otra Sombra_ que apareció detrás de la primera.

 _C_ _on la forma de_ _Marco_.

Su parecido con el pecoso _y_ _con Eso_ daba escalofríos: el mismo uniforme negro, como un instructor salido del infierno; los cabellos oscuros alborotados, la piel pálida en la que destacaban sus pecas; los ojos no ardían, pero en vez de ser castaños eran negros.

En su rostro había una máscara de tranquila determinación, como la calma que precede a la tempestad; una expresión que no encajaba en aquel ambiente tan tenso…

…ni con el puñal que llevaba en la mano.

No se parecía a _nada_ que hubiese podido fabricar un ser humano. Sasha pensó más bien en un carámbano de hielo negro; cristal opaco y afilado, engañosamente quebradizo, pero capaz de matar.

Y antes de que el Bastardo supiera qué estaba pasando, _el otro Bastardo_ le agarró por detrás, tapándole la boca con una mano.

–Annie Leonhart te manda recuerdos –saludó el Asesino con calma.

Y acto seguido, con la otra mano, apuñaló a su víctima por la espalda.

Sasha se sobresaltó al oír el estremecedor crujido del cristal atravesando piel, carne y huesos; creyó ver la punta del arma, asomando entre las oscuras ropas del Demonio. Después, ni un solo ruido.

El mundo se detuvo por un instante.

"Eren" tenía los ojos muy abiertos; el fuego que ardía en ellos se apagó… por un momento.

Sólo por un momento.

Enseguida resurgieron esas llamas, con más fuerza todavía. Su rostro se contrajo en una máscara de furia demoníaca. El gruñido ahogado que se oyó, cargado de _ira_ , volvió a poner el mundo en marcha.

Y acto seguido "Eren" le soltó a "Marco" tal mordisco en la mano, que a Sasha le extrañó que no se la arrancara de cuajo. Aquel chasquido, como de huesos triturados, no fue menos desgarrador que el sonido del puñal saliendo de su objetivo. El Bastardo con pecas retiró ambas manos y retrocedió unos pasos; su expresión neutra se transformó en otra de dolor.

El gruñido del Demonio de ojos de fuego se convirtió en una potente risotada, que hirió los tímpanos de la silenciosa espectadora; aturdida por la situación, pero no tanto como para no sentir temor.

–¡BUAJAJAJA! –bramó _Eso_ , dándose la vuelta para encarar a su adversario–. ¡Hay que ser _imbécil_! ¿¡De verdad creíste que…!?

No llegó a terminar.

Quizás Sasha se había confundido una vez más; quizás lo que había visto en el rostro del pecoso no era dolor, o al menos no sólo.

Porque allí también había _ira_.

–¡AAAAAAAH!

Con una expresión tan demoníaca como la del otro, "Marco" se lanzó sobre "Eren", le agarró por el hombro con la mano herida…

…y con la otra le asestó una puñalada en el pecho.

Y luego otra.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Sasha perdió la cuenta de las veces que aquel brazo cayó sobre su presa, con velocidad y fuerza tremendas en cada golpe, atravesándolo todo a su paso. El Demonio pecoso, con los dientes apretados, gruñía como un animal furioso; el _otro_ Demonio ya no hacía ruido alguno… quizás porque le habían perforado los pulmones.

Repetidas veces.

Al menos, desde aquella posición, _Eso_ le daba la espalda y la muchacha no podía ver su rostro; pero la expresión de "Marco", por sí sola, ya era suficientemente aterradora.

Al final, "Eren" cayó de rodillas, mientras intentaba agarrarse en vano a quien había acabado con él.

Y justo en ese momento, la Sombra victoriosa empezó a parecerse cada vez más a Marco… hasta el punto de que Sasha creyó que a quien tenía delante era a su compañero.

Entonces la chica miró allí donde estaba antes el muchacho pecoso… y no vio nada. Vacío.

Tragó saliva, mientras sentía caer un sudor frío por su frente. Volvió a mirar al _otro_ Marco… y se dio cuenta de que ésa ya no era la manera correcta de referirse a él.

 _Marco_ sostenía en su mano aquel puñal tan siniestro. _Marco_ observaba espantado a la víctima tendida de cara al suelo, ya completamente inmóvil; sus grandes ojos castaños, muy abiertos, saltaban alternativamente del arma al cuerpo.

Y al mismo tiempo, como si tras caer el Demonio ( _Marco_ no, el otro) se hubiera dispersado su poder, el mundo dejó de parecer tan gris; vibraron los colores, a pesar de los gruesos nubarrones que se acumulaban en el cielo, cada vez más oscuro. La tormenta era inminente, estaba a punto de estallar y la tensión ya resultaba insoportable; y quizás por la intensidad del momento, Sasha pudo apreciar multitud de pequeños detalles, en apenas un instante.

El verde fresco y limpio de la hierba, sin mancha alguna, a pesar del combate (o más bien matanza) que había tenido lugar. La espalda del caído, donde no se veían marcas, aun habiendo recibido allí la primera puñalada… o eso le pareció al principio a la muchacha; si pudo distinguir luego una sangre oscura, casi camuflada por la gabardina negra, que echaba humo como si estuviese ardiendo.

El puñal que aún sostenía Marco rezumaba una sustancia negruzca, que también parecía evaporarse… ¿Provenía del arma, o se trataba de sangre? Después se fijó en la otra mano de su compañero, donde le habían mordido antes; pero ya no quedaba rastro de la herida. ¿Quizás porque el mordisco se lo llevó su Sombra, a pesar de que luego había ocupado su lugar? Y algo más.

El joven pecoso ya no vestía de civil, sino que llevaba casi el mismo uniforme que _Eso_ : botas, pantalones y gabardina, todo negro. Sin embargo, su camisa se había vuelto completamente roja; un color intenso y oscuro, que recordaba al vino… o a la sangre.

Sasha no estaba segura del verdadero significado de ése y otros detalles; aún así, ya tenía un mal presentimiento. Seguía sin saber qué había pasado exactamente, o a qué había venido lo de Annie antes. ¿Acaso ella tenía algo que ver en todo esto?

Cuando miró a Marco buscando respuestas, vio que el muchacho ya parecía más tranquilo; resignado, incluso. Sonrió con tristeza a Sasha… y ella sintió un escalofrío; era la sonrisa de un condenado a muerte. Y enseguida sabría por qué.

–Cada acción tiene consecuencias –dijo el pecoso con calma, cansado, aunque no le tembló la voz; luego miró más allá de su compañera–. Vaya, por fin has venido. Me alegro de verte… **Mikasa**.

Y entonces sí estalló la tormenta.


	10. Los cuatro

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Tu desconcierto es comprensible, **Legionario Eterno** ; pero descuida, que en este nuevo capítulo encontrarás las respuestas a muchas de tus preguntas. ¡Gracias por la review!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 10** **– LOS CUATRO**

 _Publicado el 18 de octubre de 2015, con una extensión de 3.624 palabras._

* * *

Sasha casi dio un salto de la impresión, al oír retumbar el trueno (le pareció que justo encima de su cabeza) cuando Marco terminaba de saludar a la recién llegada.

–Me alegro de verte… **Mikasa**.

Y cuando la chica de Dauper miró en aquella dirección, lo hizo sin saber qué se encontraría. ¿Su compañera se habría transformado también en una versión más siniestra de sí misma… y más poderosa todavía? ¿Acaso era posible que Mikasa fuese aún más fuerte?

Sasha casi esperaba encontrarse de pronto con… una _gigante_ ; ésa era la única forma que se le ocurría, para el caso de que su amiga (al menos así la consideraba ella) fuese mejor y más grande de lo que ya era, con un cuerpo igual de grande.

Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron al fin sobre Mikasa, simplemente vio a la muchacha que iba camino de graduarse en el primer puesto de su promoción. En ese mismo momento, Sasha sintió una sensación cálida y reconfortante en el pecho; sus dudas y temores (había bastante donde elegir sólo en los últimos minutos) se desvanecieron de pronto, como barridas por la imponente presencia de quien seguramente era la chica más fuerte de toda la Humanidad.

Una visión en verdad abrumadora, pero en un buen sentido; y si la Cazadora sentía cierta humedad en los ojos, era por la alegría de saber que tenían de su parte a una persona tan extraordinaria. Mikasa era ágil, fuerte, inteligente, segura de sí misma, con nervios tan de acero como sus músculos… ¡y tan bella! No le daba vergüenza reconocerlo: Sasha miraba a la chica de ojos negros y veía lo que ella quisiera ser.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento y lugar, se fijó sobre todo en la expresión de su compañera; temía que estuviese poseída por esa especie de furia demoníaca, que parecía consumir a quienes entraban en aquel mundo. Sasha casi se esperaba que Mikasa tuviera los ojos completamente negros; o que se hubiese formado en su rostro la máscara de oscuridad pura que ya había aparecido en otras ocasiones, cuando ella se _enfadaba_ de verdad… la más reciente, en la enfermería.

Parecía haber pasado tan poco tiempo y a la vez tanto… y quizás, en realidad, se trataba de lo último; eso explicaría unas cuantas cosas. Por ejemplo, que sus cabellos de azabache fuesen más largos, igual que los llevaba el primer día de instrucción antes de recortárselos; así se la veía más _madura_ , como si verdaderamente hubiera pasado mucho tiempo y ahora ella fuese mayor.

"¿Eso significa algo especial? Y por cierto, qué pelo tan bonito, ya me gustaría a mí… ¡Sasha, no! _Céntrate_."

Afortunadamente, la expresión de Mikasa era la de siempre: serena, estoica, con aquellos rasgos delicados, la leve palidez de su rostro contrastando con el negro de sus ojos; parecían aún más grandes, como lagos oscuros y profundos, aunque Sasha sabía mirar más allá de la superficie. Aquellos ojos mostraban en realidad un torbellino de emociones; tan fuertes e intensas que, si uno se quedaba mirando demasiado tiempo, corría el riesgo de _ahogarse_ allí mismo.

Lo que ya no resultaba tan habitual, era la _intensidad_ de esa sensación abrumadora que sobrevenía al contemplar ese rostro; como si en aquel mundo onírico, Mikasa fuese más _real_ … como si se hubiese descorrido un velo que impedía apreciar algo que _siempre_ había estado ahí en realidad.

Sin embargo, una vez más, Sasha no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila, como si también hubiera en Mikasa algo que no terminaba de encajar; y cuando por fin consiguió apartar los ojos de aquel rostro… _entonces_ comprendió por qué sentía esa inquietud, por algo de lo que sólo ahora se volvía consciente.

Mikasa Ackerman estaba completamente vestida de negro… y eso _no_ era buena señal; tanto Eren como Marco ya lo habían demostrado antes.

Mikasa no se cubría con una oscura gabardina, como alguna especie de instructor salido del infierno; la chica simplemente llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, que dejaba a la vista sus poderosos brazos. La prenda no era ni muy holgada ni muy ceñida, aunque el viento soplaba en contra, de tal manera que se marcaban con claridad los torneados músculos de ese cuerpo, especialmente…

"¡Menudos abdominales!" Sasha siempre se maravillaría al verlos. "En serio, ¿cómo lo hace? ¿Es una especie de receta secreta de los Ackerman, o algo así? Tengo que preguntárselo cuando acabemos con todo esto…"

Las piernas de Mikasa, capaces de poner en órbita a alguien de una sola patada (algo que Sasha prefería no comprobar por sí misma), quedaban cubiertas con unos pantalones también negros, similares a los del uniforme aunque parecían más cómodos. Las botas, sin cordones, eran mucho más oscuras que las reglamentarias y sólo le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Incluso la inseparable bufanda, abrazada al cuello de Mikasa, se había vuelto ahora completamente negra. Sasha tragó saliva, aún más inquieta, al ver que su compañera seguía cubriéndose la muñeca derecha con una delicada venda… pero ya no de color claro sino oscuro, tanto como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

 _Tanto como sus ojos._

El cambio había sido gradual, pero esos orbes negros fueron volviéndose cada vez más oscuros, hasta alcanzar una intensidad que jamás había visto antes.

Y en ese momento, Mikasa estaba observando atentamente a Marco… y el cuerpo que había a sus pies, todavía de espaldas.

Sasha pudo captar, silenciosas y aun así estremecedoras como un trueno, las mudas preguntas que hacían aquellos ojos negros, con un brillo _peligroso_.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué ha pasado? _¿Dónde está Eren?_ "

La última pregunta hizo que la chica de Dauper empezase a temblar; Mikasa todavía la estaba ignorando, de lo cual se alegraba ahora. La mirada de la oriental, cada vez más oscura, fulminaba a Marco… quien sin embargo mantenía una calma que, en aquellas circunstancias, resultaba antinatural.

Sin el miedo ni la rabia de antes, el muchacho pecoso ya no temblaba; a pesar del ambiente opresivo de aquellas llanuras, cubiertas por tenebrosos nubarrones; a pesar de los truenos que resonaban cada vez con más fuerza, precedidos de la fugaz y cegadora claridad de relámpagos que iban acercándose.

Y entonces, justo cuando restallaba uno de esos truenos… _Marco sonrió_.

Y el instinto de Sasha empezó a gritar en su interior, advirtiendo del peligro inminente.

Aunque ella seguía sin entenderlo… No era una sonrisa demoníaca, enseñando un montón de dientes blanquísimos y afilados, como había hecho _Eso_ antes. La sonrisa del pecoso era _amable_ ; una amabilidad que sin embargo, al igual que su calma, resultaba demasiado discordante en aquella situación, en aquella tormenta. Tan discordante como el rojo intenso de su camisa, entre el resto de las ropas de su oscuro uniforme; tan discordante como la tranquilidad con que sostenía aquel puñal de negro cristal, del que ya no goteaba nada, la sangre de su víctima evaporada o _absorbida_.

Fue entonces cuando Sasha sintió _miedo_ de verdad. No olvidaba que el Demonio con forma de Eren había mordido antes de caer al _otro_ Demonio, el que tenía pecas; y luego éste último y Bott parecían haberse fundido en uno solo… ¿Y si lo que fuera que hubiese poseído a Yeager, había saltado ahora dentro de Marco? En aquel momento no obtuvo respuesta de su instinto, que trataba de anticipar desesperadamente lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Y pasó.

Marco movió el cuerpo que tenía enfrente con un pie, como si fuese basura; le dio la vuelta, dejándolo boca arriba. Si en ese momento le hubiese caído un rayo encima, el impacto no habría sido mayor.

Sasha creyó oír un grito ahogado; no estaba segura de si era suyo o de Mikasa. Seguía con la mirada fija en los dos chicos, el caído y el que estaba de pie… _todavía_.

"Quizás no por mucho tiempo."

Porque el Demonio, la Sombra, _Eso_ , ya no parecía tal… sino simplemente Eren, con la boca abierta en un grito que ya no escaparía de sus labios; los ojos aún más abiertos, mirando sin ver, perdido ya aquel brillo tan intenso y tan característico. _M_ _uerto_.

"¡Y Marco va a terminar igual, al paso que vamos! Si lo que pretendía era provocar a Mikasa… No, no, está claro que debe ser otra cosa. Seguro que ahora se explica y lo aclara todo, habrá sido un malentendido…"

–Mikasa Ackerman, ¿de verdad te crees tan especial?

El muchacho hizo aquella pregunta con amabilidad; la misma con que sonreía, la misma con que podría haberle ofrecido su ayuda a alguien para preparar un examen. No había crispación en su rostro; ni siquiera aferraba el cuchillo, simplemente lo sostenía en la mano como si fuera un libro.

Sasha tuvo entonces una idea que le inspiró _terror_ : en realidad la Sombra no había poseído a Marco, ni le había afectado de esa manera la Manzana Negra; en realidad su anterior desdoblamiento se debía a la oscuridad que él había traído consigo a ese lugar, donde ahora se revelaba con nitidez lo que _siempre_ había guardado en su interior; en realidad, todo este tiempo, el auténtico Marco había sido una criatura de la oscuridad, un monstruo disfrazado de humano que al fin mostraba su verdadera naturaleza.

La Cazadora quiso creer, con todas sus fuerzas, que se equivocaba; que lo había entendido mal, que aquello sólo era una teoría absurda; que se había dejado llevar por su imaginación, en aquel extraño mundo, todavía afectada por las hirientes palabras del Demonio con ojos de fuego blanquinegro.

Por desgracia, con sus siguientes palabras, el _otro_ Demonio hizo añicos aquella ilusión.

–Ser especial no te ha servido para evitar que yo le meta diecisiete puñaladas a lo que te queda de familia, ¿no?

Otra vez el mismo tono amable, cordial… y de nuevo la sensación, aún más intensa, de que aquello estaba _mal_ , ¡a tantos niveles! Jamás había oído tanta _crueldad_ en una sola frase, como si cada palabra fuese una nueva puñalada.

Sasha, muy nerviosa, giró levemente la cabeza y se atrevió a mirar a Mikasa, aun temiendo que de ella emanase un aura asesina, un fuego negro que lo consumiría todo, fruto de esa provocación.

Sin embargo, sólo vio a una chiquilla asustada.

Mikasa ya no parecía tan grande, tan fuerte; en vez de imponer respeto con su sola presencia, inspiraba el deseo de abrazarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien. Los ojos muy abiertos, al borde de las lágrimas; su piel aún más pálida, temblando los labios entreabiertos, su mano aferrada a aquella bufanda como si buscase protección. Desamparada, indefensa.

Sasha ya había visto antes esa transformación, en la enfermería, cuando descubrió que había sido Mikasa quien le dio a Eren la Manzana Negra; y al igual que entonces, ahora sintió… _supo_ que aquello estaba _mal_ , que su amiga no se merecería algo así _jamás_.

La Cazadora frunció el ceño con determinación, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese necesario para arreglarlo… y para que el culpable de aquella situación _pagase_.

Así que ahora no fue Mikasa, sino Sasha, quien se giró hacia Marco y le _fulminó_ con la mirada.

–¿Se puede saber qué _coño_ estás haciendo? –consiguió gruñir, entre dientes apretados; en ese momento, tenía más de animal que de Cazadora.

El moreno pecoso la observó atónito, como si fuese ella quien hubiera cometido de repente una gran incorrección. Su aturdimiento sólo duró un instante; cuando respondió, lo hizo con esa misma calma antinatural.

–Estoy haciendo… lo que es necesario.

Justo en ese momento, cayó cerca un relámpago a la vez que rugía el trueno.

Y entonces, tan rápido que casi ni se vio, Marco arrojó con fuerza su puñal.

No fue el gesto descuidado del prepotente que comete una atrocidad sin darle más importancia; tampoco se transformó de repente su rostro en una máscara de perversión demoníaca, ni lamió la hoja del arma antes de lanzarla. Nada de eso. Simplemente, en un instante determinado, estaba tranquilo; y justo un instante después, todo su cuerpo se había agitado como una serpiente, como la cola de un escorpión… transmitiendo una fuerza y velocidad aparentemente sobrehumanas a aquel lanzamiento. Su expresión concentrada revelaba el súbito esfuerzo, pero no había allí ni rastro de maldad o sadismo; era simplemente un profesional, haciendo su trabajo.

Igual que Sasha hizo el suyo.

O más bien, la chica de Dauper volvió a guiarse por su instinto; si se hubiera detenido a pensarlo un poco, se habría dado cuenta de que tal vez no fuese su mejor idea.

El puñal volaba, rápido y letal, hacia Mikasa; la oriental seguía paralizada, sin reaccionar aún. Sasha podría haber intentado apartarla, o lanzarse sobre ella, pero… en vez de eso, se interpuso directamente en la trayectoria del afilado cristal negro, dispuesta a usar su propio cuerpo para proteger a su compañera.

Esa parte suya, algo más racional, se habría tapado la cara avergonzada, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, convertida en una con su instinto, descubrió que podía controlar su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Extendió su brazo, en lo que podría parecer un intento de agarrar el arma con su mano enguantada; pero no era ésa su verdadera intención.

Por un instante, el mundo se detuvo. Sasha, suspendida en el aire y con la capa gris agitándose como si tuviese alas, casi podía rozar el puñal con la punta de sus dedos.

Y justo entonces, otro trueno rasgó el cielo y la tierra, con un rugido devastador. El relámpago pareció caer con ferocidad sobre la Cazadora…

…pero en realidad fue _ella_ quien dirigió su camino, decidiendo dónde caería el rayo; y lo atrapó en su misma mano, domándolo, sometiéndolo a su voluntad. Transformó aquella energía pura en una lanza de color blanco, tan resplandeciente como el relámpago que había dominado en su palma enguantada.

El mundo se puso de nuevo en movimiento. Sasha, todavía suspendida en el aire, aún tuvo tiempo de interceptar con su lanza el puñal negro; no sólo lo desvió, lo _destruyó_ , tal fue la potencia de su golpe. Los fragmentos parecieron desvanecerse, como evaporándose, incluso antes de tocar el suelo; ninguno de ellos alcanzó su objetivo. Mikasa seguía paralizada, pero ya más sorprendida que asustada, intentando asimilar lo que pasaba.

Sin perder el aliento ni el equilibrio, Sasha descendió grácilmente y cayó dando una voltereta. Enseguida se había incorporado de nuevo, girando en una posición defensiva, pero con su lanza lista para el combate; consiguió hacerlo todo sin liarse con su capa o su falda, sin pisarse los cordones ni ensartarse accidentalmente en su propia arma.

Parte de ella misma se sorprendía por la precisión y celeridad de aquellos movimientos. También se dio cuenta de que se le había soltado la cola de caballo; su melena castaña ondeaba al viento, agitada por el aire tormentoso, pero sin llegar a estorbarla. En ese instante se sintió _bien_ ; fuerte, grande, poderosa… mejor que nunca. Incluso se permitió una sonrisa, mientras dejaba que la emoción del combate fuera apoderándose dulce y lentamente de ella.

Sasha se había convertido por completo en coraje instintivo, disciplina marcial, habilidad guerrera.

Se había convertido en la Cazadora.

Una Cazadora que había encontrado a su presa.

Una presa llamada… _Marco_.

Sasha se habría esperado que el Traidor estuviera furioso por el fracaso de su ataque, o sorprendido por la rápida reacción de ella, o asustado por lo que ahora se le venía encima… pero no ocurrió nada de eso. El pecoso la observaba con _admiración_ en sus grandes ojos castaños y una sonrisa extasiada en los labios; el rostro maravillado de quien contemplaba un espectáculo formidable, que le quitaba el aliento.

"¿En serio? ¿Es _a_ _mí_ a quien está mirando así?" Sasha echó un vistazo para atrás rápidamente, para comprobar si había alguien más allí; pero no, Mikasa no se había colocado de repente detrás de ella. Sin embargo, la forma en que Marco la miraba ahora, le recordaba a la forma en que Jean solía mirar a su amiga, cuando creía que nadie más se daba cuenta.

En otras circunstancias, esa observación la habría dejado paralizada, mientras intentaba deducir qué significaba todo aquello exactamente. Sin embargo, ahora se había hecho una con su instinto; se había convertido en la Cazadora y _ella_ no tenía tiempo para minucias, consumidas en el fuego de su ardor guerrero.

Sasha hizo girar con habilidad su lanza y apuntó al moreno pecoso, sin quitarle la vista de encima; y cuando _ella_ habló, fue como si las palabras saliesen por sí solas, pronunciadas por una parte de sí misma que había permanecido enterrada hasta entonces.

–No sé lo que te propones, pero tus motivos ya no me importan. _Acabaré contigo, Bott_.

Hizo hincapié en el apellido aunque, a diferencia de _Eso_ , no lo escupió como un insulto; más bien, fue la nota final que convirtió todo lo anterior en una declaración formal.

Desafío. Duelo. _Guerra_ entre dos.

Las palabras parecieron golpear a Marco como un puñetazo; tembló por un momento, casi pareció que fuese a dar un salto, pero se recuperó enseguida. Su expresión se volvió mucha más seria, ya desaparecida la extasiada admiración de antes… aunque quizás no del todo; seguía habiendo cierta ensoñación entusiasta. Debía sentir, al igual que ella, el ardor guerrero que le animaba en una situación tan extraña e imprevista y a la vez necesaria; como si el destino les hubiese conducido a ese instante, a librar un combate inevitable.

–No si yo acabo antes contigo… _Braus_.

La respuesta de Marco, firme y tranquila, tal vez no fuera digna de figurar en algún libro de grandes citas; pero la forma en que pronunció su apellido, dotándolo de un peso y dignidad que ella ignoraba que tuviese, hizo que Sasha volviera a sentirse más grande, más fuerte… _poderosa_.

Aunque decidió comprobar primero cómo estaba Mikasa; parecía ya más recuperada. Su amiga había dejado de aferrarse a la bufanda y tenía los brazos extendidos, las manos abiertas y también las piernas en una posición que sugería calma atenta; lista para responder en cualquier momento, aunque por su expresión un tanto confundida, aún seguía sin saber qué estaba pasando exactamente.

Al verla ya mucho menos abatida, Sasha sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Luego volvió a mirar a Marco; no era simplemente una presa, ahora se había convertido en su rival. A la Cazadora se le escapó una sonrisa, que también apareció en el rostro del otro… y saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Aquello pareció encender algo dentro de la muchacha; otra revelación, otro descubrimiento. Quizás las provocaciones de Marco tenían un propósito concreto; no simple maldad, sino un intento de _ayudar_ , aunque fuese de una manera particularmente retorcida… y tal vez necesaria, en aquel mundo tan extraño.

"¡Típico de Marco!" Sasha resopló para sí, ya de mejor humor. "Bueno, si para seguir avanzando ahora tenemos que luchar, ¡por mí adelante! Además, lo peor que te puede pasar en este lugar si te derrotan, es que te quedes dormido un rato, ¿no?"

Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando Marco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su oscura gabardina… y sacó con rapidez sendos cuchillos de cristal negro; los hizo girar hábilmente entre sus dedos, aunque sólo una vez, sin tratar de lucirse demasiado. Luego el moreno pecoso le hizo un gesto, como diciendo "ven a por mí".

Sasha sonrió con ferocidad y aceptó la invitación de su compañero.

De un salto, salió disparada hacia delante; tan rápida que casi volaba, como si su capa gris ocultase unas alas. En sus manos enguantadas sostenía aquella lanza de luz pura, como un relámpago petrificado. Le pareció que volvía a verlo todo con una tonalidad rojiza, con más nitidez; como si de verdad pudiese _ver_ las cosas y eso le permitiese cambiarlas.

Nada podía detenerla en ese estado; Marco ni siquiera se molestó en intentarlo. Sasha surcó el aire, con la lanza por delante, justo donde él había estado un segundo antes; le habría atravesado de parte a parte, si no se hubiese apartado a tiempo.

La Cazadora continuó su embestida, sin perder velocidad, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios; tan rápidamente quedó fuera de su alcance, que el pecoso ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de contraatacar.

Sasha se pasó la lengua por los labios, pensando en todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ella. _Supo_ que, tal como había hecho antes con esa lanza, también sería capaz de crear otras armas, por ejemplo un arco con sus flechas; eso le daría aún más ventaja sobre su rival. Observó al moreno con una sonrisa hambrienta, casi podía oler su _miedo_ ; la expresión del pecoso revelaba claramente que llevaba las de perder.

Sin embargo, Marco aprovechó la breve pausa para recuperar la calma; cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente… y extendió los brazos, sosteniendo hacia arriba un puñal en cada mano. Sasha tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Y el presentimiento se convirtió en un escalofrío, cuando su compañero volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró; la determinación de la muchacha no desapareció de repente, pero sí que se tambaleó un poco.

Porque los ojos del pecoso se habían vuelto completamente blancos.

Entonces sucedieron varias cosas a la vez.

La tormenta pareció estallar justo encima de ellos.

Dos relámpagos cayeron sobre Marco.

Al menos otro más cayó sobre Mikasa.

Sasha no estaba segura de si alguien habría gritado; los truenos la habían dejado sorda.

Creyó que también caería algún rayo sobre ella, así que se preparó para un impacto… que al final no llegó.

Porque los siguientes relámpagos se abatieron en rápida sucesión sobre el cuerpo de Eren, que aún seguía allí, aparentemente olvidado por todos.

Y antes de quedarse también ciega por el potente resplandor, Sasha pudo contemplar con horrorizada fascinación…

…que aquel cuerpo _se movía_.


	11. Reunidos

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 **CAPÍTULO 11** **– REUNIDOS**

 _[Publicado el 23 de octubre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.970 palabras.]_

Sasha no se había dado cuenta antes, pero ahora sí lo veía: sus tres compañeros y ella, sin proponérselo, habían terminado formando una especie de diamante, con cada uno de ellos en una punta.

Delante de la muchacha estaba Marco, de quien no era capaz de sacar nada en claro; lo mismo te apuñalaba por la espalda, que te daba unas palabras de ánimo… y luego volvía a intentar apuñalarte. Si él no era la encarnación del caos, si todo lo que hacía tenía un propósito, ella no podía verlo.

En aquel momento (debía reconocerlo) el moreno pecoso tenía un aspecto imponente: la gabardina negra ondeaba al viento y de su oscuro uniforme seguía destacando aquella camisa roja como la sangre; sus ojos, completamente blancos, como de haber absorbido los dos relámpagos que habían caído sobre él antes, atrapando una luz tan intensa que borraba sus írises marrones.

De hecho, un aura blanca brillaba sutilmente en torno a su cuerpo, volviéndolo más nítido y _real_ que todo lo que había a su alrededor. Incluso los cuchillos negros se habían transformado en espadas que parecían hechas de luz pura; por la longitud y forma, eran similares a las que se usaban con el equipo de maniobras, pero más finas y elegantes… y mucho más peligrosas, tanto como la salvaje energía de la tormenta.

Con los brazos extendidos y un arma en cada mano apuntando al cielo, con lo que casi parecían unas alas negras ondeando a sus espaldas, el muchacho resultaba en verdad una visión sobrecogedora; aunque…

Sasha recordó que _ella_ había hecho lo mismo antes; en sus manos enguantadas sostenía una lanza que también provenía del cielo. Aun así, le impresionaba lo que veía; pero no tanto como para quedarse con la boca abierta, sin poder reaccionar.

Sin embargo, eso fue justamente lo que le pasó al mirar a Mikasa.

Cuando se giró hacia su izquierda, la Cazadora todavía tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, para asegurarse de que no la engañaba su vista… y en efecto, no lo hacía, por increíble que pudiese parecer lo que le mostraban sus ojos en aquel lugar tan extraño.

Mikasa… se había hecho más grande. No había otra manera de expresarlo; y casi ninguna de explicarlo.

Su amiga ya era una de las chicas más altas de la 104; pero después de que le cayese encima uno de esos rayos, su metro setenta se había convertido por lo menos en _dos metros._ Se notaba que había crecido, en todos los sentidos,no sólo a lo alto; no dio de repente un estirón quedándose como un fideo, sino que toda ella se había hecho más grande, con las mismas proporciones.

Sasha seguía sin creérselo. ¿Algo así era posible? Se acordaba de una parte de las clases teóricas, donde explicaban (o al menos lo intentaban) la anatomía de los titanes y no-sé-qué de "la regla del cubo"; a mayor tamaño, mayor volumen, "al cubo" o algo por el estilo. Por eso los titanes, a pesar de ser tan grandes, eran muy ligeros; de lo contrario, ni siquiera podrían moverse, su propio peso les aplastaría…

Y la Cazadora tuvo que dejarlo, porque ya empezaba a dolerle demasiado la cabeza; la teoría no era su fuerte, las matemáticas _no_ se le daban bien… Se llevó una mano a la frente; casi sentía que echaba humo.

"Ojalá estuviese aquí Armin, seguro que él sabría explicar _esto_ , aunque… Si todavía seguimos en el mundo espiritual, entonces debe tratarse de algo simbólico, ¿no?"

Tampoco le dio muchas vueltas más al asunto, porque su estupor inicial fue dando paso a la admiración, al ver la espléndida figura de su compañera… que por fortuna todavía conservaba la ropa, que también había crecido proporcionalmente; no parecía sometida a una gran tensión, ni que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, aunque la idea casi hizo que a Sasha le entrase la risa floja.

Mikasa, aún más imponente que al principio, había recuperado su expresión serena habitual; su cabello seguía siendo un poco más largo que de costumbre. Sus ojos negros se habían convertido en unos grandes lagos… completamente _blancos_ ahora, como los de Marco.

Sasha sintió un estremecimiento. En aquellos orbes parecía condensarse una fuerza, una energía, aún más intensa y poderosa que la de la tormenta. Normalmente, cuando pensaba en "diosa", era la imagen de Krista la que se le venía a la cabeza; ahora, sin embargo…

La Cazadora había conseguido atrapar un rayo, el pecoso dos; ambos tenían sus flamantes armas nuevas para demostrarlo. Mikasa había atraído como mínimo un rayo más; y si su propio cuerpo era su mejor arma, entonces tendría sentido que esa descarga lo hiciese aún más grande y más fuerte. De hecho, aquella idea ya se le había ocurrido antes; que la joven Ackerman, en ese mundo, parecía _más…_ y que precisamente la única forma válida de reflejarlo sería transformándose en una gigante.

Sasha se sintió rara, al darse cuenta de que _ella_ había tenido razón desde el principio… y por eso se sintió también algo intranquila; porque el mismo instinto que la había llevado a acertar, ahora la avisaba de que aún no había visto _todo_ lo que su amiga era realmente capaz de hacer. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que, en los próximos retos y desafíos que les aguardaban en aquel mundo, Mikasa siguiese estando de su parte; no se le ocurría peor enemiga a la que enfrentarse.

Al menos, se la veía relajada, como si ya no tuviese nada que temer (y con razón); incluso parecía más ella misma que nunca. Su ropa seguía siendo negra, pero con un par de diferencias: su bufanda se había vuelto _roja_ , tan intensa como la camisa de Marco; por otro lado, la venda que cubría la muñeca derecha de Mikasa ya era mucho más clara, algo que Sasha consideró una buena señal.

Y ese mismo color gris le hizo pensar en la figura que había a su derecha, donde también había caído por lo menos un rayo; de hecho, antes se había movido…

" _El cuerpo de Eren_ ," recordó la muchacha de Dauper.

Consiguió despegar los ojos de su amiga (no sin esfuerzo) y giró la cabeza con rapidez. Comprobó que, efectivamente, allí estaba el último de los cuatro. No seguía tirado en el suelo, a pesar de todas las puñaladas que le había metido antes el "Bastardo Rojo" (también llamado Marco); como si la tormenta le hubiese reanimado, el caído se había puesto en pie…

… _y ahora les estaba mirando_.

En ese mismo instante, cayeron más rayos sobre la llanura; esta vez a su alrededor y no justo encima de ellos. La estruendosa y estremecedora claridad iluminó con creces a esa cuarta figura.

 _Eren Yeager_.

Y lo sorprendente era que, en efecto, se trataba de _él_ … o al menos, parecía el mismo muchacho entusiasta e impulsivo de siempre; con aquellos ojos gris claro, que también brillaban con la intensidad de la tormenta, aunque sin llegar a ser del todo blancos. El viento agitaba sus negros cabellos; en el rostro, una leve sonrisa reflejaba su determinación.

El uniforme del "Suicida" había cambiado, ya no era tan siniestro; ahora resultaba mucho más apropiado, para alguien con sus aspiraciones. Sobre la camiseta gris (a juego con sus ojos), llevaba una chaqueta marrón claro, además del fajín oscuro, los pantalones blancos y las botas negras de reglamento; también ceñían sus poderosas piernas las correas del equipo de maniobras, que el muchacho portaba al completo, incluyendo las voluminosas pero ligeras vainas para las espadas de repuesto.

Sasha no pudo evitar ir pasando su mirada sobre aquel cuerpo torneado y flexible, con músculos bien marcados; naturalmente, tenían algo que envidiar a los de Mikasa, pero tampoco _tanto_. En realidad, todos los cadetes habían terminado convirtiéndose en maquinas precisas y letales, después de casi tres años de instrucción; sin esa potencia controlada, ni siquiera podrían utilizar el equipo de maniobras, con la destreza necesaria para no morir en el intento. Yeager no era la excepción; y sí, desde luego, un buen ejemplo.

A pesar de todo, la muchacha de Dauper se preguntaba… cómo se vería sin el uniforme ese cuerpo, que se adivinaba bajo las ropas; cómo de fuertes serían esos brazos, ese pecho, esos muslos. De repente, sintió que le costaba respirar un poco; y sabiendo que su amiga andaba cerca, trató de controlar aquellos pensamientos, con una vaga sensación de culpabilidad. Incluso si no había nada malo en "sólo mirar", Sasha tenía la impresión de estar metiéndose en el terreno de otra cazadora; y aquella parte de su instinto, que normalmente permanecía adormilada, la hacía sentir rara ahora que estaba despertando.

Intentó centrarse de nuevo simplemente en el uniforme; y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de un par de detalles que lo volvían aún más auténtico, en aquel mundo donde las cosas se acercaban a lo que podían llegar a ser. En el escudo de la chaqueta a la altura de su corazón, no se veían las sencillas espadas del Cuerpo de Cadetes… sino las dos alas, azul y blanca, imponentes, de la Legión de Reconocimiento; las Alas de la Libertad, que también aparecían en su amplia e inconfundible capa verde.

"Por si aún no había quedado claro dónde prefiere que le destinen." Y Sasha también se dio cuenta… de que le gustaba lo que veía. No era sólo que le costase imaginar a Eren con una insignia distinta; con las rosas de las Tropas o el unicornio de la Policía, o sin su capa verde de legionario, ya no habría sido tan "él mismo". Independientemente de eso, al muchacho de Shiganshina se le veía crecido, pero no en lo físico como su amiga, sino en _madurez_ ; la irritación que le acompañaba casi siempre, capaz de estallar en cualquier momento contra quien osara llevarle la contraria, parecía haber desaparecido.

Miraba a aquel chico y creía ver al hombre en el que podría llegar a convertirse; notaba el aura serena y tranquila que se extendía a su alrededor… y pensaba que, en ese sentido, Eren también tenía algo de Mikasa.

Y aun así, a pesar de todas esas diferencias (sutiles y no tan sutiles) que percibía en él, Sasha se llevó una sorpresa al oírle decir sus primeras palabras en aquel mundo tan extraño.

–Lo siento.

E inmediatamente la Cazadora se sintió en alerta ante un nuevo peligro, una amenaza todavía oculta.

"¡El Eren al que yo conozco nunca diría algo así de buenas a primeras! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Ese Demonio, esa Sombra, _Eso…_ se ha disfrazado para intentar engañarnos a todos!"

Sasha ya estaba dispuesta a cargar lanza en ristre, contra quien creía que era su némesis (una de ellas), a pesar de que a su instinto no terminaba de encajarle algo…

–¡Pssst!

Aquel silbido cruzó el aire y llegó claramente a sus oídos. La Cazadora se detuvo, incluso antes de haber empezado, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Marco ("el Bastardo Rojo"), que era quien había llamado su atención; pero en vez de desistir, ella se limitó a cambiar una presa por otra, con pecas en la cara… _y espanto_.

A juzgar por su expresión, el muchacho tenía miedo, más que por sí mismo, por lo que su compañera había estado a punto de hacer; apuntó con las espaldas al suelo, dando a entender que él no era la amenaza, e hizo un gesto con sus blancos ojos. Sasha tardó un momento en darse cuenta (la ausencia de írises resultaba desconcertante) de que Marco estaba mirando a _Mikasa_ ; y entonces comprendió, abriendo mucho los ojos y tragando saliva, el riesgo que habría corrido si se hubiese lanzado a por Eren, a quien su amiga de _dos metros_ contemplaba ahora embelesada… y quizás con una mirada no tan distinta a la que ella misma le había dedicado antes.

La Cazadora también observó que la oriental volvía a sujetar su bufanda con la mano derecha, aunque sin esa fuerza aprensiva que le había visto antes. Además, la venda con que se cubría la muñeca derecha seguía siendo gris clara; detalle que interpretó como una buena señal.

Sasha, particularmente inspirada, se dio cuenta de que Yeager ya había estado mirando a su hermana-que-no-era-su-hermana, cuando pronunció aquella disculpa tan poco habitual en él; y sus siguientes palabras volvieron a sorprenderles a todos.

–Sabes que esto es lo que he querido siempre –Eren señaló la insignia de las Alas de la Libertad sobre su pecho–. No podría ser de otra manera. Incluso antes de lo de Shiganshina, ya estaba decidido. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme cambiar de opinión. _Debo_ seguir adelante con esto. Espero que puedas entenderlo… Mikasa.

Pronunció aquel nombre con una calidez sincera y reconfortante. Su voz, tranquila y agradable, casi parecía acariciar con las palabras; a Sasha no le habría importado seguir oyéndole hablar así… si bien su placidez desapareció en cuanto volvió a tener la impresión de que estaba metiéndose en un terreno que no era el suyo.

Miró de reojo a su enorme amiga, un tanto inquieta, aunque por fortuna Mikasa no se había dado cuenta, centrada como estaba en su hermano-que-no-era-su-hermano; y una vez más, Sasha sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo que habría podido pasar si hubiese terminado lanzándose al ataque.

Por otro lado, seguía sin estar segura de que el "Eren" que tenían enfrente fuese el de verdad; todavía le chocaba demasiado la forma en que se había disculpado y luego justificado, con amabilidad y mesura. Aunque si las personas, en aquel lugar, parecían mostrarse como lo que podían llegar a ser… quizás eso significaba que el "Suicida" sería capaz de convertirse en alguien tranquilo y comprensivo.

No pudo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro; parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

"Un chico así, y además fuerte y rápido, y bien guapo que es… ¡Quién lo pillara!"

Aquel sonido no fue tan discreto como Sasha creía; se dio cuenta de que _todos_ estaban mirándola ahora: Marco y Mikasa, con sus chispeantes ojos blancos (se preguntó si ella también los tendría así); y Eren, que la observaba con sus orbes grisáceos… y una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó el muchacho; parecía sincero.

–Supongo que sí –farfulló la Cazadora, todavía no muy convencida.

Seguía sospechando que, en el fondo, todo era un truco para pillarla desprevenida… una satisfacción que no pensaba darle a _Eso_. La joven apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi sin proponérselo; su gesto no pasó desapercibido. El chico de ojos claros adivinó sus pensamientos.

–Nadie se merece lo que te ocurrió a ti antes –contestó Eren, apenado, pero también con firmeza–. _Fue culpa mía_. No hay justificación posiblepara algo así… Asumo toda la responsabilidad.

Sasha, a su pesar, empezó a tener dudas. "¿Y si de verdad es _él_?" Por un momento, dejó de ver a sus otros compañeros; delante de ella, sólo estaba el joven aspirante a legionario. Empezó a concentrar toda su atención en aquellos ojos de un gris tan claro…

…como la venda que _él_ también llevaba en la muñeca derecha.

Fue apenas un instante, un leve gesto que hizo Eren para pasarse la mano por la cara, con expresión pensativa; pero Sasha estaba segura de que no se lo había imaginado. Sin embargo, que ella supiese, el chico nunca había llevado una venda como ésa, _como la de Mikasa_ ; volvió a mirar con cautela a su amiga, que también se había dado cuenta. La oriental ya no tironeaba de su bufanda con discreto nerviosismo, sino que acariciaba suavemente con los dedos su propia muñeca derecha, cubierta por aquella misma tela que le conectaba con su… _familia_ ; un lazo que unía a ambos, salvando el tiempo y la distancia, superando todas las barreras.

Y por fin Sasha pudo respirar aliviada, ahora sí, segura de que se trataba del auténtico Eren, tanto como lo era Mikasa; una conexión tan _pura_ no existiría si alguno de ellos no fuese quien decía ser.

El muchacho siguió las miradas de sus dos compañeras, sonriendo levemente mientras él también acariciaba su venda, con un brillo evocador en sus ojos claros; quizás añorando un pasado más sencillo, con sus buenos y malos recuerdos.

La chica de Dauper temía interrumpir aquel momento de inusitada calma, en mitad de la tormenta; pero una idea iba abriéndose camino en su cabeza y, antes de que le desbordase, quería asegurarse de que estaba en lo cierto… o en el peor de los casos, desengañarse rápidamente.

–¡Entonces _eres tú_! –Sasha tuvo que contenerse para no señalar con el dedo a Eren; sabía que era de mala educación–. ¡Por fin te hemos encontrado! ¿Significa eso que ya podemos regresar?

El joven de Shiganshina detuvo sus movimientos; luego apartó la mano lentamente. Su sonrisa se hizo un poco más triste; su mirada serena volvió a clavarse sobre su compañera.

–Podríamos regresar –admitió Eren–, pero no deberíamos. Yo no, al menos. Todavía es demasiado pronto.

"¿Demasiado pronto?" Sasha no sabía cómo responder. "¿Por qué? ¿Algo nos retiene aquí? Pero si ya estamos reunidos los cuatro… ¿No basta con eso?"

Vio que Mikasa, seria y silenciosa, también parecía desconcertada; por su ceño levemente fruncido, trataba de entender todo el significado de aquellas palabras.

Al final, fue otro quien rompió ese silencio.

–Aún no estás preparado –Marco miraba a su compañero, con un brillo de comprensión en sus ojos blancos–. _Eso_ todavía sigue por aquí.

–Exacto –Eren asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo aliviado al ver que alguien más _sabía_ –. Podría irme ya con vosotros, despertar de nuevo en el mundo real, pero… –tragó saliva–. _Eso_ seguiría acechando, a la espera de su oportunidad para pillarnos desprevenidos. Si esa fuerza se desencadena sin control, los efectos sobre nosotros y todos los demás…

No llegó a terminar; se interrumpió con un leve estremecimiento, la mirada perdida en sus temores. Sasha tuvo un mal presentimiento, _muy_ intenso, al ver tan abatido a quien solía ser el entusiasmo en persona. De pronto, cruzó su mente la imagen de un mundo destruido, arrasado por una imparable tormenta de llamas negras; la sola idea de que ocurriera algo así…

–No si puedo evitarlo –pensó en voz alta la Cazadora, con una expresión de ferocidad en el rostro; esta vez no se encogió al sentir las miradas de sus compañeros y concentró su atención sobre Eren, que ya parecía más animado–. De acuerdo, sé lo que tengo que hacer. Hay que _matar_ al Bastardo ése. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

Sin embargo, una parte de Sasha no se sentía tan confiada; en realidad, no había llegado a rechazar su segunda oferta… Aunque otra parte de ella pensaba que ni _muerta_ aceptaría convertirse en una especie de Reina oscura, si el precio era tener que aguantar a Eso como Rey, ¡después de todo lo que le había dicho!

Eren adivinó una vez más sus pensamientos y extendió una mano hacia ella (la misma de la venda), intentando aplacarla.

–Sasha, por lo que más quieras, _ten cuidado_ –aconsejó el muchacho, muy serio, con una sombra de preocupación–. Ya te has enfrentado a tu propia oscuridad y de momento vas ganando, pero no puedes confiarte. El riesgo de caer siempre está ahí, debes permanecer alerta. Además, antes contabas con la ayuda de alguien que había pasado por lo mismo… –y al decir esto, miró a su compañero pecoso.

Marco le devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear siquiera, con aquellos ojos blancos tan desconcertantes como los de Mikasa. Sasha se dio cuenta entonces de que Eren no había dicho nada sobre su amiga; esperaba que no fuese una mala señal. Volvió a observarla de reojo, con cautela, sin saber aún qué esperar de ella; al menos pudo ver que la gigante de dos metros mantenía una expresión serena en el rostro… pero cierta rigidez en su postura revelaba tensión y creciente hostilidad contra el pecoso.

"Normal, teniendo en cuenta que se metió con ella de tres maneras distintas en una sola frase, _justo antes de lanzarle un cuchillo_."

Y aquello le sirvió para recordar que tenía asuntos pendientes con el _Bastardo Rojo…_ aunque de momento se centró en la conversación de los dos muchachos.

–Dime una cosa, _Yeager_ –Marco pronunció aquel apellido de manera extraña (al menos a ella se lo pareció)–. Lo que hemos visto hasta ahora de tu "otro yo"… ¿Es _sólo_ por la Manzana Negra, o hay _algo más_ que todavía no nos has contado?

Sasha sintió que el aire vibraba con esas palabras; una vez más, le costaba comprender por entero su significado, y quizás no sólo a ella. Eren observaba a su compañero muy serio, con el ceño fruncido y expresión concentrada.

–Este lugar es _distinto_ y también puede volverte _a ti_ distinto –respondió el joven de ojos claros, con cierta calma tensa en su voz–. De repente cambias y descubres una parte de ti que desconocías. _Pero._ Todo lo que hay aquí, lo ha traído uno desde fuera. Nada de lo que ves ha surgido por sí solo, todo tiene su porqué… –y entonces _fulminó_ al otro con la mirada–. Todos guardamos nuestros secretos. Creo que es una idea con la que tú ya estás familiarizado. ¿No es así, _Bott_?

La chica de Dauper sintió un escalofrío; por el tono con que lo dijo, creyó que _Eso_ volvía a estar delante de ella. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó en cuanto consiguió hacer un par de respiraciones profundas, casi segura de que sólo había sido impresión suya… aunque sus dudas se redoblaron cuando vio que Marcotemblaba un poco; pero él también se recuperó enseguida, convirtiéndose de nuevo en una presencia imponente.

–Todos tenemos algo que ocultar –reconoció el pecoso–. _Todos_ , incluso quienes no son conscientes de ello.

Los dos jóvenes, que de repente parecieron mucho mayores, siguieron observándose mutuamente, en aquel silencioso duelo de miradas; como si tuvieran entre ellos otra conversación distinta, sin necesidad de palabras. En cambio, la mirada que intercambiaron Mikasa y Sasha fue de confusión; aunque no era la primera vez que la Cazadora intuía que Marco actuaba de manera extraña, no por la Manzana Negra sino por _algo_ que ya llevaba consigo, incluso antes de entrar en aquel mundo.

–El caso es que todos habéis conseguido llegar hasta aquí –dijo Eren de repente, volviéndose hacia ella; consiguió que diese un pequeño salto–. Voy a ser sincero… Habéis sido de gran ayuda.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Mikasa, con una nota de aprensión casi imperceptible en su voz, por lo demás tranquila y firme.

–Reconozco que, si pudiera contar con vosotros, esto sería mucho más sencillo –Eren se mordió ligeramente el labio al contestar.

Sus palabras respondían a Mikasa, pero no se dirigió a ella directamente; ni siquiera la miraba. Aquello extrañó a Sasha; y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que el ánimo de su amiga se volvía algo más sombrío.

"A ver, ¿qué más está pasando aquí? Que yo no me entero…"

–Ya os he buscado bastantes complicaciones –continuó Eren, solemne, mirando (ahora sí) alternativamente a sus tres compañeros, sin detenerse demasiado en ninguno de ellos–. Os estoy obligando a enfrentaros a cosas por las que nadie debería pasar… y lo que aún os espera, seguramente será peor. No puedo pediros que hagáis algo así por mí.

–No hace falta que lo pidas –interrumpió Sasha con decisión, quizás un poco brusca; muy consciente de las miradas de los demás, pero eso no la detuvo–. Iré contigo hasta el final, sea cual sea… –y se apresuró a añadir, para evitar cualquier malentendido–. Antes hablabas de "asumir la responsabilidad", ¿no? Pues yo también asumiré la mía, porque fui yo quien encontró la Manzana Negra y empezó todo esto. Además, todavía tengo que ajustarle las cuentas al Bastardo ése.

"Y no será el único," añadió para sí, mientras sonreía con ferocidad; la misma con la que miró al Bastardo Rojo. Eren siguió su mirada y también se fijó en el pecoso, que palideció un poco y tragó saliva; aunque cuando habló, lo hizo con voz clara y firme.

–Yo también sigo hasta el final, hay que terminar lo que se empieza –Marco señaló a Sasha con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente–. Además, antes le hice una promesa… y pienso cumplirla.

Los dos muchachos parecieron hablar de nuevo entre ellos sin palabras, como si sólo con mirarse pudieran comprender cosas que seguían siendo un misterio para los demás. No obstante, la joven recordó algo que ella, o más bien la Cazadora, había oído antes… unas palabras, una promesa; la que hizo Marco, dirigida y no dirigida al mismo tiempo a la chica llamada Sasha.

"… _tiene que encontrarse a sí misma, descubrirte y sacar a la luz su propia fuerza oculta, que eres tú. Pero nadie ha dicho que yo no pueda echar una mano, ¿verdad? Acompañarla, darle indicaciones, al menos en ese trecho del camino… Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, ayudarte… ayudaros. A pesar de todo. Por muy difícil que sea."_

La muchacha pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida por aquel súbito recuerdo, tan intenso, que de nuevo había hecho suyo; después de algo así, no estaba segura de qué debería decir. Sin embargo, no fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

–Te creo –le contestó Eren por fin a Marco; parecía aliviado, aunque luego miró de reojo a Mikasa y la preocupación volvió a su rostro–. Dime… ¿también lo harías por _ella_?

Marco se sorprendió al oírlo, abriendo aún más sus ojos completamente blancos. Luego miró a la chica que medía dos metros… con la expresión neutra de quien intentaba esconder alguna emoción a toda costa; Sasha casi podía _olerlo_ , aunque ignoraba qué era exactamente.

Entretanto, Mikasa miraba a Eren… pero sin llegar a verle, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la lejanía; en su rostro, tristeza y _culpa_. La Cazadora recordó de nuevo, en la enfermería, el preciso instante en que la oriental se daba cuenta de que ella lo había desencadenado todo accidentalmente, al darle a su "hermano" la Manzana Negra.

Sasha estuvo a punto de acercarse a su amiga para darle un abrazo e intentar consolarla, pero sabía que no era el momento oportuno; había muchas cosas en juego, en aquella situación cada vez más seria… y más tensa, tanto que casi se sentía paralizada. En realidad, el ambiente estaba muy cargado; a pesar de la tormenta, hacía tiempo que no caía ni un solo rayo. Intuía que era mala señal; como también el hecho de que la bufanda de Mikasa, y la venda en su muñeca derecha, iban volviéndose más oscuras a cada instante que pasaba.

"¿Será eso a lo que se referían antes?" Sasha tragó saliva, nerviosa. "Ella aún no se ha enfrentado a su propia oscuridad… ¿Eren le está pidiendo a Marco que la ayude con eso? Pero, _¿cómo?_ "

Precisamente el pecoso eligió ese momento para hablar.

–No puedo ir haciendo ese tipo de promesas a la ligera –contestó con seriedad–. Sólo una ya supone un peso mucho mayor de lo que te imaginas… porque si prometo algo así, es para cumplirlo, _a pesar de todo_ –Marco apretó con fuerza los dientes por un instante, pero luego se relajó visiblemente e incluso sonrió–. Aunque si _Sasha_ decide ayudar a su amiga, entonces yo estaré a su lado, por supuesto. Puedes contar con eso.

Eren pareció tranquilizarse al oírlo. En cambio, la Cazadora se sentía cada vez más tensa; como aquel cielo tormentoso, en el que habían cesado de repente los rayos y los truenos. El muchacho de Shiganshina también se dio cuenta; entonces se mostró más aprensivo, mirando primero hacia arriba y luego a sus tres camaradas… aunque por alguna razón, evitaba mirar directamente a su "hermana".

Sasha se dio cuenta de que Mikasa parecía cada vez más ausente, sumida en oscuros pensamientos… tanto como su bufanda y su venda, que volvían a ser casi por completo negras. _Mala señal._

–Escuchad con atención –explicó Eren, con cierto nerviosismo–. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Es _muy_ importante que permanezcáis juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Y también que recordéis quiénes sois, cuál es vuestro propósito… –tragó saliva–. El instinto puede servir de ayuda, pero aseguraos de que es _vuestro_ instinto y no alguna otra cosa intentando suplantarlo. De momento no puedo acompañaros, tendréis que seguir por vuestra cuenta, pero volveremos a vernos pronto y os lo aclararé todo… –esta vez sí miró a Mikasa–. _Lo prometo._ Esto acaba de empezar, después de este lugar vendrán muchos más. Para seguir avanzando, tendréis que ir resolviendo distintas situaciones. Aquí aún hay un par de asuntos que…

Y entonces la tormenta estalló de nuevo con fuerzas redobladas.

Y por un momento Sasha verdaderamente creyó que se acababa el mundo.


	12. Asuntos pendientes

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Segunda actualización en 48 horas! Antes de continuar, aseguraos de haber leído el capítulo anterior._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12** **– ASUNTOS PENDIENTES**

 _[Publicado el 25 de octubre de 2015, con una extensión de 4.890 palabras.]_

* * *

Sasha quedó completamente ciega y sorda por unos instantes, que se le hicieron eternos; pero incluso antes de recuperar la vista, ya temía lo que iba a aparecer delante de sus ojos.

Habían empezado a caer de repente montones de rayos por todas partes, con los truenos retumbando sobre sus cabezas; como si un terremoto sacudiese el mundo y la tierra fuera a abrirse bajo sus pies en cualquier momento.

Y ella había visto, o más bien _sentido_ , que la mayoría de los rayos caían sobre _Eren_.

Cuando por fin volvieron a responderle los ojos… pudo confirmar sus peores temores.

El muchacho ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, sin dejar ni rastro; como si no hubiera estado allí hablando con ellos, tan sólo un momento antes.

La sorpresa que se había apoderado de Sasha, fue transformándose poco a poco en _terror_. Lo tenían tan cerca… y se había ido, ¿a dónde? Antes dijo que había otros lugares, otros mundos, y era muy importante que avanzasen juntos; aunque él mismo se había excluido, ahora ella se daba cuenta.

"Eren estaba nervioso, decía que se le acababa el tiempo… ¿Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Forma todo parte de un plan, o son las reglas propias de este mundo, que él no puede controlar?"

Por otro lado, también resultaba inquietante lo que había insinuado Marco: que Eren ya tenía _algo_ dentro de él, algo que la Manzana Negra no provocó sino _liberó_ ; una especie de oscuridad, que había escapado de su interior…

Sasha apretó la mano contra su frente; con tantas preguntas, empezaba a dolerle otra vez la cabeza.

"Seguir mi instinto, debo seguir mi instinto… Pues ahora mi instinto no me dice _nada_. ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

Observó a Marco, delante de ella, y al menos tuvo el consuelo de verle igual de confundido; una expresión entre incrédula y desconcertada, con los ojos clavados en el último punto donde Yeager…

"Un momento," se interrumpió Sasha a sí misma. "¡Sus ojos!"

El pecoso volvía a tener los írises castaños de siempre, en su sitio, como debía ser; desde luego, así resultaba mucho más sencillo leer su expresión, que cuando sus ojos eran completamente blancos. Por lo demás, el joven seguía con el mismo aspecto de antes: gabardina negra, camisa roja, pantalones y botas oscuras… y esas espadas que parecían luz sólida, una en cada mano.

Su aspecto ya no le resultaba a Sasha tan imponente; después de un rato, se había ido acostumbrando. Aun así, Marco seguía teniendo algo de amenazador, una presencia peligrosa; la Cazadora le miraba y no veía una presa… sino un _rival_.

"Menos mal que todavía tengo mi lanza. Presiento que voy a necesitarla."

Los rayos seguían cayendo, los truenos restallando; pero ya no con la misma intensidad abrumadora de antes, ni tan cerca. La sobrecogedora claridad iba iluminando las llanuras; los oscuros nubarrones formaban un opresivo techo sobre sus cabezas. El viento soplaba casi con furia, agitando sus cabellos castaños, su capa gris, su falda negra. Se mantenía la tensión en el ambiente, como si aún tuviese que pasar _algo_.

Y entonces se acordó de Mikasa; o más bien, no pudo seguir evitando pensar en ella, tratando de apartar de su mente el _temor_ que le inspiraba su amiga… y su posible reacción, cuando viese lo que acababa de pasarle, justo delante de ella, a la persona que más le importaba.

Sasha se atrevió al fin a mirar a su compañera; por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Marco, inquieto, también hacía lo mismo.

Y allí estaba.

Mikasa no se había movido de su sitio. Ahí seguía, igual de grande que antes, con esos dos metros de altura, que representaban mejor su poder y su fuerza… aunque en ese momento, no parecía ni muy fuerte ni muy poderosa. Volvía a tener un aire como de niña pequeña, asustada por haberse perdido de repente y no saber qué hacer.

Y la Cazadora volvió a sentir algo muy parecido a la _rabia_ , al ver a su amiga en aquel estado; catatónica, paralizada como si le hubieran caído a ella todos esos rayos.

"¡ _Ella_ no debería estar así!"

Su mayor tamaño, que antes imponía aún más respeto, ahora sólo reforzaba esa sensación de desamparo. Sasha tenía ganas de darle un abrazo e intentar animarla, pero se contuvo al ver que sus ropas volvían a ser completamente negras; botas y pantalones, camiseta, incluso la bufanda que agarraba con su mano derecha, también la venda en torno a esa misma muñeca… y nada de aquello podía ser buena señal.

"Al menos sus ojos siguen siendo blancos… por completo. ¿No se le han vuelto normales, como a Marco? ¿Qué se supone que…? Tal vez, como _ella_ es su propia arma, resplandece como lo hacen las espadas de él, o mi lanza. Sus ropas son negras y eso es mala señal, pero mis guantes también son negros… ¡Arg! ¿¡Qué significa!? Y ni siquiera sé todavía cuál es el siguiente paso. ¿Cómo avanzamos por este mundo? Eren habló antes de _asuntos pendientes_ , ¿se referiría a esto? Quizás debo animar a mi amiga, o quizás debo ayudarla a enfrentarse a su oscuridad…"

Y entonces la voz de Marco, tan amable como siempre (y le _odió_ aún más por ello), volvió a golpear contra esas esperanzas, con la misma _sutileza_ que un martillo.

–Oye, Mikasa. ¿Qué se siente al perder una y otra vez lo que más te importa, sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo?

Y la Cazadora lo supo en ese mismo instante.

"Ya está, me da igual todo lo demás. _Voy a acabar contigo, Bott_."

Varios rayos cayeron justo en ese momento por los alrededores. Sin embargo, a pesar de la cegadora claridad, la visión de Sasha se volvió completamente _roja_ ; sus brillantes ojos resultaban más ominosos todavía que la tormenta.

No malgastó tiempo ni energías en gestos fútiles, como rechinar los dientes o apretar los puños; concentró toda su atención sobre el pecoso, su _rival_ en aquel duelo que aún tenían a medias… y que, en realidad, habían iniciado en circunstancias muy parecidas.

Toda su determinación, toda su fuerza y velocidad, todo su poder, se centró en un único objetivo: _destruir al Bastardo Rojo_.

Sasha se impulsó con tanta potencia que la tierra cedió bajo sus pies, causando un pequeño cráter; como si tuviese alas, _voló_ hacia su oponente, blanca lanza en ristre, sin nada que envidiar a una carga de caballería.

Y una vez más, viendo la expresión del muchacho, pudo sentir _su_ miedo; casi podía olerlo, saborearlo, _alimentarse_ de él… como un dulce néctar en aquellos labios, curvados en una feroz sonrisa.

Para bien o para mal, la Cazadora ya había despertado por completo… y no se detendría hasta derramar sangre. Su mundo entero se reducía a aquel duelo, todo lo demás olvidado de momento.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser una victoria _tan_ sencilla.

Marco se recuperó casi al instante; su expresión aterrada dio paso rápidamente a otra mucho más decidida. Sus ojos brillaron con una determinación ardiente; en aquellos orbes castaños, también parecía verse un fulgor rojizo…

…aunque eso no detuvo a Sasha, que le _atravesó_ con su lanza.

O al menos lo intentó.

De nuevo, Marco saltó a un lado, esquivando por los pelos la brutal embestida. Sin embargo, la Cazadora no hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes; se le daba bien improvisar, seguir su instinto… y cuando se marcaba un objetivo, ya casi nadie podía superarla, por muy rápido que fuese.

El Bastardo Rojo no pudo apartarse a tiempo para evitar la patada que Sasha lanzó por detrás, todavía en el aire; la suela de su bota se incrustó en la espalda del moreno, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante con un grito ahogado.

A pesar del dolor y (seguramente) cierta dificultad para respirar, el pecoso siguió aquel impulso y rodó sobre sí mismo, hasta volver a quedar de pie; quizás un poco mareado, pero todavía con una espada en cada mano.

"¡Haberte ensartado en una de ellas, nos habríamos ahorrado tiempo!"

La Cazadora frenó enseguida, se dio la vuelta y cargó de nuevo contra Marco, antes de que éste pudiera girarse; dispuesta a presentarle la punta de su lanza a esos riñones. En aquel momento, ni siquiera recordaba que la derrota, simplemente, significaría sumirse en una especie de letargo; ella iba a _matar_.

No obstante, Bott era uno de los mejores cadetes de su promoción. Pudo darse la vuelta justo a tiempo; en su rostro no había una máscara demoníaca, pero sí una determinación furiosa, casi sobrecogedora… aunque eso no fue lo que detuvo a Braus.

Fue otra cosa.

El pecoso no se echó a un lado sino que _saltó_ al encuentro de su atacante, cruzando las espadas hacia abajo; atrapó la lanza con aquella especie de tijera y consiguió desviar el formidable golpe. La Cazadora, llevada por su propio impulso, terminó clavando firmemente en tierra la punta.

Aquel contraataque sorprendió incluso a Sasha; tuvo que retroceder, mientras soltaba el arma, para evitar que Marco le diese un "tijeretazo" con sus espadas gemelas, después de continuar su primer salto con otro. El Bastardo Rojo se atrevió a usar el asta de la lanza como punto de apoyo, apenas tocándola con los pies; su gabardina negra, ondeando al viento, parecía ocultar unas alas.

El pecoso dejó de volar y, conforme caía, pegó otro tajo tan controlado como feroz, obligando a la Cazadora a seguir retrocediendo; de momento prefería renunciar al arma… y conservar la cabeza.

Sasha, respirando agitadamente, iba recuperándose de la sorpresa. Su corazón latía con fuerza, bombeando sangre a todo su cuerpo; sus músculos vibraban con una energía ardiente que parecía pedir _más_. Sonrió con alegre ferocidad; nunca se había sentido tan _viva_.

Observó a su rival, que también se recuperaba del breve pero intenso encuentro, apretando los dientes; aún debía dolerle la patada que ella le sacudió antes en la espalda… Sasha se había sentido de maravilla al hacerlo; no era fácil conseguir algo así, no contra Marco.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, quietos por un instante, cada uno mirando y valorando al otro.

Aunque ella solía hablar por los codos y él siempre tenía a punto una palabra amable, ahora en cambio no se decían nada; ni insultos ni burlas, ni dudas ni quejas; no hacía falta. Podían comprenderse mutuamente, como ya había ocurrido antes, cuando Marco le hizo la promesa a la Cazadora y luego Sasha despertó. Los dos entendían lo que estaban haciendo: terminar _su_ combate.

En cierto modo, intuían que ése era uno de los _asuntos pendientes_ que debían solucionar para poder seguir adelante; pero justo en ese momento, no había nada más importante para ellos que alzarse con la victoria sobre su oponente.

Y porque se examinaban mutuamente con tanta intensidad, Sasha supo que el Bastardo Rojo no iba a empezar a actuar justo ahora como un caballero, dejándole recoger su lanza; no se sintió decepcionada, porque ella tampoco pensaba concederle ventajas a su adversario, en aquel combate _real…_ además de que a los reclutas les entrenaban para luchar a vida o muerte, sin demasiada consideración por la etiqueta.

Ciertas señas sutiles, en el lenguaje corporal de Marco, predijeron un nuevo estallido de energía y movimiento… que ocurrió cuando el pecoso volvió a cargar contra la Cazadora, espadas en alto.

Durante unos segundos fugaces y eternos, el Demonio con pecas fue dando feroces tajos con sus espadas, implacable, mientras ella seguía retrocediendo. Él no hablaba, no pedía disculpas, no se burlaba; sólo se oían sus gruñidos, más animales que humanos, con cada nuevo golpe. Sus ataques, en vez de la brutal precisión que les habían enseñado en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, mostraban una furia salvaje… casi _demoníaca_.

Una incesante tormenta de espadas, un tajo detrás de otro; como si el muchacho (parecía mentira que fuese _él_ ) quisiera vengarse del aire y se lo estuviera haciendo pagar con cada golpe. Desde fuera, podría resultar un espectáculo fascinante; desde dentro, _aterrador_.

Sin embargo, Sasha no pensó; simplemente actuó, llevada por su instinto. No tuvo ocasión de contraatacar; si lo hubiera intentado, desarmada, habría terminado perdiendo un brazo o una pierna… o la cabeza. Se centró por completo en esquivar esos golpes, sin limitarse a seguir los pasos de su compañero en aquella danza mortífera; en realidad, era _ella_ quien marcaba el ritmo, adelantándose la mayoría de las veces a los ataques.

La Cazadora iba decidiendo sobre la marcha hacia dónde iba el combate. Sólo tenía que esquivar, con un veloz salto e incluso a veces una voltereta (casi volando), para que su adversario avanzase en la dirección que _ella_ había escogido; como un perro persiguiendo una pelota o un palo… aunque bastante más cabreado y con muy mala leche.

Llegó un punto en el que Sasha ya le tenía en la palma de su mano; le hacía moverse por donde _ella_ quería, cual maestra titiritera. Marco también se dio cuenta; y eso, unido a la frustración de no acertar ni un solo golpe, explicaría su creciente furia… sobre todo porque pocas personas _desarmadas_ habrían podido resistir sus ataques durante tanto tiempo, con esa facilidad aparente.

–Pero quieres… dejar de moverte… ¡estáte quieta! –gruñó el Bastardo, hecho casi una bestia, mientras seguía dando tajos tan brutales como inefectivos; ahora sí, su rostro se iba convirtiendo en una máscara demoníaca, con un fulgor rojizo cada vez más intenso en sus ojos.

Y la Cazadora, a pesar de todo, _rió_ con ganas; una risa bella y alegre, sin maldad. ¡Se sentía tan _viva_! Poder moverse con aquella libertad, sin nadie gritándole "¡así no se hace!"… y más aún, después de haber alcanzado aquella armonía entre instinto y cuerpo, convirtiéndose en pura agilidad.

Naturalmente, aquello no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a Marco, que ni de lejos compartía el éxtasis de su compañera; aunque en esa misma situación, cualquier persona lo habría tenido difícil para controlar su frustración, su ira, su _rabia_.

Hasta cierto punto, era de esperar que el muchacho terminase lanzando sus espadas… contra Sasha.

La joven se había confiado en exceso; tan centrada estaba en esquivar golpes, tajos y estocadas… que no se esperaba aquella respuesta, incluso si debería haberlo hecho.

Tuvo que saltar, contorsionándose de una manera que habría sido imposible para alguien que no fuese ella. Por un instante, quedó suspendida en el aire, en paralelo al suelo, como tumbada sobre una litera invisible; una espada le pasó por arriba y otra por debajo, rozando su capa gris y algunos de sus cabellos castaños.

Fue precisamente su melena suelta la que le impidió ver a tiempo al Bastardo Rojo, que saltó en el aire con más rapidez aún, enseñando los dientes como un lobo… y con una pierna por delante.

Por un momento, como si se hubiese detenido el mundo, la suela de aquella bota pareció quedarse a unos centímetros de su cara. Sasha sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar una cosa.

" _E_ _sto va a doler"_.

Y no le faltó razón.

Fue tal la fuerza del impacto, que la Cazadora giró en el aire, aún en paralelo al suelo, como un molinillo de papel. El impulso del golpe la hizo volar varios metros, hasta caer en tierra; todavía rodó un par de veces, antes de quedarse quieta, tumbada boca abajo.

Le dolía _todo._

Se había quedado aturdida, sin aire. Sintió como si le fuese a estallar la cabeza y, por extensión, el resto del cuerpo. A pesar de todo, consiguió apoyar las manos sobre la tierra; se levantó un poco, no sin esfuerzo… y entonces el dolor regresó con fuerzas redobladas. No llegó a ponerse en pie, aunque sí de rodillas, todavía mirando al suelo. Los cabellos caían en un velo desordenado que le cubría el rostro; su cuello extendido, inadvertidamente, en la posición perfecta para una ejecución.

Lo que sí advirtió, por el rabillo del ojo, fue que Marco estaba otra vez a su lado… con los brazos levantados sobre la cabeza y una resplandeciente espada en cada mano; no había perdido ni un instante regodeándose, sólo recuperó las armas lo antes posible para dar el golpe de gracia.

Y de nuevo, antes de que las hojas gemelas se abatiesen sobre su nuca, Sasha tuvo tiempo para un último pensamiento.

"Así acaba todo, me matan como a un titán."

Pero su cuerpo, convertido en uno con su instinto, volvió a reaccionar por sí solo; aunque en el fondo _ella_ sabía lo que hacía y por qué lo hacía.

La Cazadora levantó una mano por encima de su cabeza, en lo que pareció un acto reflejo…

…y antes de que las espadas llegasen a tocarla, se estrellaron contra una barrera invisible.

La cabeza le dolió aún más a Sasha, que apretó con fuerza una de las manos enguantadas contra su frente; pero la otra seguía extendida en el aire, creando aquel muro protector en torno a ella. A pesar del dolor y el aturdimiento, casi sin aire, pudo ver que Marco retrocedía por el choque inesperado; en su rostro, incredulidad que rápidamente dio paso a una _furia_ que no se molestó en contener.

El muchacho, en la que quizás no fue su decisión más racional hasta el momento, se abalanzó otra vez contra su enemiga y volvió a atacar con las espadas, poniendo aún mayor ferocidad en sus golpes. Sin embargo, conforme aquella barrera absorbía los impactos, Sasha estaba cada vez más convencida de que le iba a explotar la cabeza; también empezó a sentir _fuego_ en su mano levantada, como si dentro del guante se hubiera desatado un pequeño incendio.

Así que, cuando Marco se detuvo apenas un instante, todavía de pie pero cansado, con cierto aire pensativo entre toda su sed de sangre y la furia del combate… a la Cazadora ya le costaba sólo mantenerse a cuatro patas, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento; queriendo creer que, al menos, estaría protegida contra las espadas del pecoso.

Por desgracia, tenía razón. Estaba protegida contra las afiladas hojas… pero no otras cosas.

Cuando el Bastardo Rojo le pegó una brutal patada en el estómago, Sasha expulsó el poco aire que había conseguido meter en sus pulmones.

 _F_ _uego_ … eso sintió extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Abrió la boca, pero no pudo gritar; habría vomitado, pero hacía tiempo que no tomaba nada y tenía el estómago vacío.

Se protegió el estómago con los brazos, mientras volvía a caer de cara al suelo… pero no antes de soltarle una formidable patada a Marco, justo en la rodilla, cuando el pecoso se disponía a intentar de nuevo el golpe de gracia; contuvo un grito de dolor, retrocediendo unos pasos para mantener el equilibrio… pero eso fue todo.

Sasha supo que ya era el final. Así acababa… y no tenía manera de saber si volvería a abrir los ojos, en alguno de esos mundos de los que Eren había hablado antes.

Su instinto de supervivencia se rebelaba ante la idea de dejarse matar… pero el _dolor_ era tan intenso, que ya se sentía incapaz de hacer nada más; aquella patada sólo había sido un último gesto de desafío.

Sobre ella volvió a caer la sombra del Bastardo Rojo… y la luz llameante de sus espadas.

No dijo nada, porque no había nada más que decir.

Y de pronto, ya no sintió nada.

En ese momento, desapareció todo su dolor y todo su cansancio.

Fue como si pudiera verse a sí misma desde fuera… y también a _él_ ; ambos, a punto de concluir aquella danza mortal.

No había nada más en el mundo, eso era todo lo que importaba…

…además de _la lanza_ que continuaba clavada en tierra a unos metros de distancia.

Por un instante, Sasha se sintió maravillada; veía lo que tenía que hacer, su instinto se lo mostraba con asombrosa claridad. Casi sintió como si estuviese haciendo trampas… _c_ _asi_ ; y aunque así fuera, tratándose del Bastardo Rojo, no habría culpa ni remordimiento.

Justo cuando las espadas caían sobre su cuello… _ella_ reaccionó.

Rodó a un lado y dio varias vueltas, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo: _la lanza_. No tardó en oír de nuevo los gruñidos exasperados del implacable pecoso, persiguiéndola furiosamente con sus espadas… fallando una y otra vez, pero por muy poco; la capa gris debía de estar hecha ya trizas.

Aunque eso le dio otra idea…

Sin dejar de rodar, Sasha fue quitándose la prenda con una mano mientras extendía la otra, concentrando todo su voluntad en esa lanza que aún estaba tan lejos… y a la vez _tan cerca_.

De pronto, el arma pareció cobrar vida propia; empezó a vibrar, como una ondulante serpiente blanca… y se desclavó por sí sola del suelo, volando cual estrella fugaz hasta la mano de la Cazadora.

Y cuando al fin volvió a tener entre sus dedos aquel fragmento de energía celestial, latiendo con poderosa fuerza… tomó una forma muy concreta, tan sólida como flexible: _un látigo_.

Sasha se incorporó de rodillas, giró sobre sí misma y concentró toda la potencia de sus veloces movimientos en un devastador ataque contra Marco, que ya casi estaba otra vez encima de ella.

La Cazadora le soltó tal latigazo al Bastardo, que su restallido superó con creces los truenos.

El Demonio con pecas frenó en seco; no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la cara, dejando caer esa espada. En lo que aún se veía de su rostro, apareció una expresión más desconcertada que dolorida; en vez de dientes apretados, su boca se quedó abierta por la sorpresa. De entre los dedos que tapaban la herida, escaparon algunas gotas de sangre; en su otro ojo, se había apagado aquel resplandor rojizo.

Sasha no se detuvo a contemplar el resultado de su obra; no sonrió, no se relamió, no dijo nada. Seria y determinada, con una furia tranquila; Marco debió de saber que era el final… _su_ final.

Y después de eso, el muchacho ya no vio nada más; porque con un solo gesto del otro brazo, aún más rápido que el anterior, la Cazadora le lanzó su capa gris, tapándole la cabeza y los brazos.

Al mismo tiempo, la joven volvió a domar el rayo que sostenía grácilmente en la otra mano; esta vez, bastó con un leve esfuerzo de su voluntad. La luminosa energía que vibraba entre sus dedos, adquirió una consistencia mucho más sólida… y se transformó en algo tan sencillo como efectivo: _un palo,_ de considerables dimensiones.

Y el primer golpe que descargó contra Marco, con una fuerza y velocidad brutales, impactó en el brazo que aún sostenía la otra espada; se oyó un crujido estremecedor y esa última arma cayó al suelo… al mismo tiempo que le llegaba a Sasha un grito ahogado de _dolor_.

Luego el palo volvió a cruzar el aire, estrellándose esta vez contra la sien de aquella cabeza cubierta con la capa. El pecoso se tambaleó con el nuevo impacto, tan formidable como el anterior; pero a la Cazadora aún no le pareció suficiente.

Un tercer impacto, _brutal_ , propinado con uno de los extremos romos del bastón, _justo en la entrepierna_ , hizo que su víctima cayese de rodillas; pero a la Cazadora aún no le pareció suficiente.

Se movió rodeándole rápidamente, como si volara, y estampó el palo contra la espalda de su enemigo, que cayó de cara al suelo, todavía atrapado en aquella capa que le ahogaba… o al menos ahogaba sus gritos; pero a la Cazadora aún no le pareció suficiente.

No se detuvo a apreciar la ironía de que Marco estuviese en la misma posición que ella antes; tampoco se regodeó con insultos, ni se detuvo a pensar en algo ingenioso que decir. Sasha simplemente siguió atizándole con el palo, en la espalda y la cabeza, una y otra vez; gruñía como un animal con cada golpe, igual que él cuando la atacaba.

Y de pronto, cuando ya llevaba más de una docena de impactos (había perdido la cuenta), descubrió que una parte de ella… estaba _disfrutando._

Fue eso lo que la detuvo, horrorizada.

¿En qué se había convertido?

Dejó caer el palo, que se desvaneció en pequeñas motas de luz; sus guantes negros las absorbieron suavemente, aunque ella no lo vio en ese momento, al estar sumida en otras preocupaciones.

Una cosa era librar un buen combate y disfrutar con la emoción de esa rivalidad, el intercambio de golpes y habilidades que servían para aprender más; pero seguir golpeando una y otra vez a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo y no podía defenderse, y _disfrutar_ con ello, sería algo propio de _Eso_.

–Sasha…

Eren ya se lo había advertido antes: en aquel lugar, siempre se corría el riesgo de caer y ahogarse en la oscuridad… la _propia_ oscuridad. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que seguía siendo _ella_ y no se había transformado ya en otra versión más siniestra de sí misma?

–Sasha…

¿Y si _ella_ también había traído su propia oscuridad a aquel lugar, y corría el riesgo de que aquélla terminase despertando y devorándola, y luego devorando a todos los demás, y…?

–¡Sasha!

La muchacha dio un pequeño salto. Esta vez sí lo oyó con claridad; incluso cayeron varios relámpagos más por las cercanías (aunque quizás había seguido ocurriendo durante todo el combate y ella no se había dado cuenta). Volvió en sí y miró a quien había hablado.

Marco seguía tumbado en el suelo a sus pies, boca abajo, con la capa gris cubriéndole la cabeza y la espalda. Sasha fue a recoger su prenda…

–Por favor, no lo hagas –le pidió el pecoso, con un gemido.

La chica se quedó paralizada… y se alegró de ello; empezaba a temer lo que podría encontrar debajo de la capa, el aspecto que tendría su compañero después de que ella le hubiese molido a palos. Con cada palabra, podía _oír_ su dolor.

"Yo he hecho esto. Yo he _disfrutado_ con esto." Sasha tragó saliva, sintiendo crecer de nuevo algo oscuro en su interior.

–H-has hecho lo que debías hacer… –Marco, con voz dolorida, pareció leerle una vez más el pensamiento–. S-si al final conseguimos resolver todo esto, será no poco gracias a ti… Es importante que lo recuerdes, _Sasha_.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, aunque él no podía verla… y ella todavía dudaba.

–Y-y es importante… que también recuerdes… _quién_ eres, y todo lo que puedes hacer… lo que _aún_ no has descubierto que eres capaz de hacer…

Sus palabras se perdieron en un silencio tenso. Sasha volvió a tener la impresión de que la tormenta contenía sus rayos, en vez de dejarlos caer; y la última vez que ocurrió, Eren había desaparecido.

"¿Ahora le tocará a Marco?"

En el inusitado silencio, podía oír la respiración del muchacho, semejante a la de un anciano; como si al entrar y salir, el aire raspase sus pulmones. Aun así, él tenía ahora una misión de la que nada le apartaría, un propósito: aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba, decir lo que debía, _guiarla_ … cumplir esa promesa que ella misma había recordado recientemente.

" _Acompañarla, darle indicaciones, al menos en ese trecho del camino… Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla, ayudarte… ayudaros. A pesar de todo. Por muy difícil que sea."_

–Todo ocurre por un motivo –susurró Marco–. Y todo lo que yo he dicho, todo lo que he hecho… –debajo de la capa, su cuerpo tembló–. Lo siento, Sasha, lo siento por ti… y también por _ella_.

Y entonces la chica de Dauper sintió una punzada de culpa y miedo en el pecho, como si le atravesaran el corazón.

"¿¡Cómo he podido olvidarme de Mikasa!?"

Pero todavía no la miró. En la voz de su compañero, había una nota de desesperación; como si él necesitase a toda costa que prestara atención a sus palabras.

–Has despertado ciertas habilidades, las necesitarás… –Marco tosió, dolorido–. Y _ella_ te va a necesitar a ti ahora. Lo siento, pero no había otra manera, en tan poco tiempo…

–Lo entiendo –Sasha le interrumpió con suavidad.

No estaba segura de comprenderlo todo; pero intuía que, sin aquel combate a vida o muerte (o eso le pareció), ella no habría descubierto ni la mitad de esas cosas de las que era capaz. "No, si todavía tendré que estarle agradecida," pensó frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Por eso trataste de provocar a Mikasa? –preguntó la joven–. ¿Para despertarla, para que aprendiera a usar habilidades que necesitaremos más adelante?

Un silencio culpable.

–Marco… –le advirtió la muchacha, con un gruñido de amenaza.

–Y-ya es demasiado tarde para _ella_ … Hay que buscar otra solución… Dependemos de ti, Sasha. _Confío en ti,_ _p_ _or favor_ …

–¡Está bien, está bien! –la Cazadora empezaba a sentirse cada vez más inquieta–. La ayudaré, ¿de acuerdo? Si hace falta, la venceré en otro duelo como he hecho contigo…

Y justo en ese momento, se atrevió a mirar a su amiga.

Se quedó paralizada por el terror.

Porque al lado de Mikasa, había una figura susurrándole al oído; una figura siniestra, _demoníaca_ , de cabellos oscuros y negro uniforme.

Y justo en ese momento, los ojos de la oriental, completamente blancos… se convirtieron en una oscuridad total y absoluta.

Unos ojos negros que la miraban a _ella_.

Se desató de nuevo la tormenta, como si el mundo entero volviese a estallar.

Y justo en ese momento… Sasha supo que iba a morir.


	13. El combate de las diosas (I)

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Bueno! Ya ha pasado más de un año y medio desde que publiqué el último capítulo…_

 _¡Da igual! Seguimos por donde lo habíamos dejado._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 13 – EL COMBATE DE LAS DIOSAS (I)**

 _Publicado el 18 de junio de 2017 con una extensión de 2.062 palabras._

* * *

La aprensión que sentía Sasha en ese momento, la certeza de que su vida pronto terminaría, se vio considerablemente mermada por el estremecedor impacto de varios relámpagos que retumbaron simultáneamente a su alrededor, en ese mismo instante.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero eso no hizo que fuese más fácil acostumbrarse; durante unos largos segundos, la Cazadora volvió a quedarse completamente ciega.

Y sin embargo, por alguna razón, la muchacha también empezó a notarse con muchas más energías que antes, sin que le doliesen ya tanto los golpes que le había propinado Marco durante su particular duelo…

"Espera… ¡Marco!"

Se acordó entonces, también, de sus últimas palabras.

" _Y-ya es demasiado tarde para_ ella _… Hay que buscar otra solución… Dependemos de ti, Sasha._ Confío en ti, por favor _…"_

El angustioso eco de aquella súplica hizo que la joven, aun sin ver nada todavía, mirase instintivamente hacia el lugar donde había caído su compañero. Sin embargo, cuando al fin recuperó la vista, Sasha comprobó que el pecoso ya no estaba ahí; al igual que Eren antes que él, Marco había desaparecido.

"Y parece que se ha llevado mi capa. ¡Pues vaya…!"

En aquel punto ya sólo quedaba la hierba, de un verde cada vez más oscuro; todo, en realidad, iba volviéndose más tenebroso por momentos, conforme pasaba el tiempo y crecían los negros nubarrones tapando el cielo cual siniestra cúpula.

El viento arreciaba, agitando con creciente furia las prendas de la Cazadora: su falda oscura, su blusa blanca, su chaleco negro. Sus cabellos castaños danzaban caóticamente en el aire, obstruyendo buena parte de su campo visual.

Sasha frunció ligeramente el ceño, con algo de fastidio. Sin pensar apenas en ello, hizo un leve gesto con una de sus manos enguantadas; y sobre el cuero negro que revestía su palma, surgió de pronto una pequeña esfera de luz blanca, que rápidamente se convirtió en una cinta para el pelo.

La muchacha tomó diestramente el blanco tejido entre sus dedos y, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, recogió su larga melena en algo ya más parecido a su característica cola de caballo.

"No me extraña que Mikasa se recortase el pelo durante los primeros días de entrenamiento, quizás yo también debería…"

Y entonces _recordó_.

"¡Mikasa!" Sasha se giró con tanta brusquedad, que sus botas hicieron saltar briznas de hierba, dejando pequeños surcos a su paso. "¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar?"

Quizás su mente había intentado ignorar, aunque sólo fuese por un instante, aquella _Sombra_ cuya mera visión ya inspiraba terror: la misma que había vuelto a aparecer fugazmente al lado de Mikasa, susurrándole al oído, justo antes de que cayesen todos esos rayos.

Y sin embargo, daba la impresión de que _algo_ no terminaba de encajar en aquella siniestra figura, que luego se había desvanecido con la misma rapidez.

La única que aún permanecía allí era la joven oriental, con el mismo aspecto ominoso que antes; como la espléndida encarnación de alguna deidad oscura, con sus dos metros de altura.

Sus largos cabellos negros ondeaban al viento detrás de ella, de algún modo, sin que le estorbasen. Sus ropas, camiseta, pantalón, botas, su inseparable y preciada bufanda e incluso la venda que llevaba en torno a su muñeca derecha, todo era completamente negro. Y sus ojos…

Sus ojos seguían siendo, también, de un negro absoluto.

"¡Ya no hay nada de blanco en ellos! ¿Cambiaron con la tormenta? No… Fue antes, con lo que sea que le dijera _Eso_."

Sin embargo, las reflexiones de Sasha se vieron abruptamente interrumpidas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que _Mikasa le estaba mirando_.

Justo en ese momento, cayeron varios rayos más a lo lejos, rasgando la oscura bóveda del cielo. Los truenos retumbaron en el aire, cual poderosos tambores de guerra, haciendo vibrar hasta la última fibra de su ser.

Y fue entonces cuando empezó a llover.

La expresión de Mikasa, a todo esto, se mantenía serena y estoica, impasible al menos en apariencia; pero también había ahí, en el abismo sin fondo de sus oscuros ojos, un matiz de _algo_ mucho más inquietante y siniestro.

Y desde luego, aquella impresión se vio considerablemente reforzada por _las llamas negras_ que empezaron a recubrir de pronto todo su cuerpo, cada vez con más fuerza, conforme arreciaba la tormenta. Las gotas de lluvia se evaporaban incluso antes de tocar aquella capa de oscuridad ígnea.

La joven oriental no se había transformado de pronto en una sombra o silueta sin otro color; más bien se trataba de una especie de aura que delineaba en negro su contorno, de apenas un centímetro de grosor, haciendo destacar aún más la palidez de su rostro y sus brazos, en contraste con lo oscuro de sus ropajes y el ambiente que les rodeaba.

"Y así es como un mal presagio se vuelve todavía más intenso…"

Quizás lo único que impedía que Sasha fuese por completo presa del pánico, justo en ese momento, era el hecho de que su cuerpo también había empezado a brillar, con una suave luz blanca; un aura resplandeciente, cálida y acogedora, que la protegía de la furia de la tormenta, evitando que se mojara.

Sin embargo, aun sintiéndose ahora algo más reconfortada, la Cazadora seguía teniendo miedo de su amiga.

"¿Qué puede haber más peligroso que Mikasa? Pues una _Mikasa oscura_ que encima mide dos metros."

La chica de Dauper volvió a tragar saliva, tratando en vano de contener su nerviosismo; notaba como si se le hubiese encogido el estómago, le costaba respirar…

Porque cuando miraba a su compañera, Sasha estaba convencida de sentir el mismo temor que le inspiraría un titán.

"No hemos llegado a enfrentarnos a uno de verdad durante la Instrucción, sólo utilizamos blancos móviles… ¡pero no será porque a Shadis le falten las ganas! He oído que pidió autorización al Alto Mando para hacer prácticas fuera de los Muros, 'en condiciones más realistas', ¡menos mal que al final se la denegaron! Aunque por otro lado, también es cierto que si ya hubiésemos hecho algo por el estilo, quizás yo ahora no estaría tan _asustada_ …"

Alguno de sus instintos de cazadora de Dauper le decía, o más bien gritaba en su interior: "¡Peligro! _¡Huye!_ "; y tentada estaba ella, de hacerle caso y salir corriendo…

"¡No! ¡Nada de eso!" Sasha meneó un instante la cabeza y luego continuó mirando al frente, con determinación. "Le prometí a Marco que ayudaría a Mikasa, _mi amiga_ … ¡Y pienso hacerlo! Cumpliré mi promesa, cueste lo que cueste."

La muchacha frunció el ceño, con expresión concentrada. "La cuestión es… _¿Cómo?_ ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Hum, a ver, antes Marco me provocó para que le desafiase a un duelo… Gracias a que libramos ese combate tan feroz, fui descubriendo de lo que yo era capaz."

Y como para demostrárselo a sí misma, Sasha extendió los brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba; y en cada una de sus manos, surgió nuevamente una pequeña esfera de cálida luz blanca, la de la izquierda algo más grande que la de la derecha.

Las dos esferas crecieron todavía un poco más, antes de extenderse y formar, respectivamente, un pequeño arco y una ligera flecha.

"Así que, quizás…" Sasha continuó reflexionando, mientras tomaba suavemente con sus manos ambos objetos y montaba la flecha en el arco, aunque sin apuntar a nada todavía. "¿Se supone que ahora debo librar un duelo contra Mikasa?"

La cazadora tensó levemente la cuerda de su arco; fue levantando poco a poco el arma contra su compañera.

La joven oriental aún permanecía quieta e impertérrita, pese al viento y a la lluvia, observándola sin pestañear; ojos completamente negros, que juzgaban con silenciosa intimidación… o al menos ésa era la impresión que tenía Sasha.

La muchacha de Dauper alzó un poco más el arco y terminó de tensar la cuerda; tragó saliva, todavía con más nerviosismo que antes.

"Entonces, qué… ¿Le disparo y ya está? ¿Le suelto un flechazo, a ver qué pasa?"

Dentro de ella volvían a agitarse sus instintos más primarios; si bien esta vez, más que el de huir, predominaba el de _luchar_ … aunque una vocecita parecía susurrarle en su interior, advirtiéndole de que estaba a punto de cometer una terrible equivocación.

"No… _Equivocación_ sería quedarme otra vez parada, sin reaccionar, como hice al principio cuando llegué a este lugar. Esa parte de mí misma, esa _Cazadora_ , me atravesó de una lanzada… No esperaré de nuevo a que me ataquen. ¡ _No_ volveré a cometer el mismo error!"

Sin embargo, aquella vocecita seguía insistiendo: "¿Y _sí_ otro tipo de error?"; pero Sasha ahogó aquella advertencia en un mar de justificaciones.

"Venga, ¡es _Mikasa_! Seguro que puede esquivarlo, o algo así. Simplemente lucharemos como si fuera un entrenamiento y luego nos reiremos de todo esto. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Y si la respuesta a esa pregunta también se encontraba en su interior, la muchacha de cabellos castaños prefirió ignorarla por el momento; igual que ignoró la tormenta, el viento y la lluvia, que aullaban cada vez con más fuerza.

Tensó aún más la cuerda del arco; apuntó ya sin vacilaciones a su compañera.

La joven oriental seguía sin inmutarse, como si no temiese nada de lo que le pudiese suceder; lo cual reforzó nuevamente la determinación de Sasha.

El aura blanca de la Cazadora brilló con más intensidad todavía, transmitiéndose en el acto a su arco y su flecha; llegó un punto en el que el arma refulgió con potencia cegadora, casi como si fuese otro de aquellos relámpagos.

La tensión continuó aumentando, hasta que Sasha ya no se sintió capaz de aguantarla por más tiempo; contuvo la respiración…

Y soltó.

El vibrante zumbido de la cuerda recorrió todo su cuerpo al liberarse; prácticamente sonó como un trueno en sus oídos.

El luminoso proyectil surcó el aire dejando tras de sí una estela plateada, con la velocidad de un rayo.

Mikasa reaccionó con la misma rapidez: levantó un brazo y atrapó la flecha con su poderosa mano derecha, ésa en cuya muñeca llevaba una venda todavía negra.

Sasha, naturalmente, ya se esperaba algo parecido de su amiga, así que no se sintió tan sorprendida… al menos al principio.

La sorpresa vino después, mezclada con el horror.

Porque entonces la flecha continuó su camino, ignorando absurdamente la fuerza de aquel agarre…

Y _atravesó_ a Mikasa.

La joven oriental se llevó una mano _(la misma mano)_ al pecho, tanteando delicadamente con sus dedos las plumas del brillante proyectil incrustado en su carne. La luz de la flecha fue apagándose poco a poco, volviéndose cada vez más oscura; y sin embargo, _sus ojos_ …

Los ojos de Mikasa habían cambiado de nuevo; ahora tenían otra vez el blanco habitual en ellos, rodeando sus bellos írises negros conforme seguían abriéndose, con una expresión entre incrédula y asustada que también se reflejaba en su rostro. Sus labios entreabiertos y temblorosos no llegaron a articular ninguna palabra; pero aún así, Sasha estaba convencida de poder oír la voz de su amiga _(a la que acababa de disparar)_ dentro de su cabeza.

" _¿Por qué…? Yo… Creí que eras… No… ¿Acaso tú también…?"_

Y por un instante, la Cazadora se sintió como si fuese ella a quien le hubieran atravesado el corazón; más aún al ver la expresión de Mikasa, más angustiosa todavía, mientras caía derrotada de rodillas: a la sorpresa y el miedo se unía ahora el desvalimiento, el dolor físico y espiritual de esa herida infligida por la chica de Dauper con su _traición_.

Al mismo tiempo, aquellos ojos negros, brillantes por las lágrimas a duras penas contenidas, _no dejaban de observar a Sasha_.

Las llamas oscuras que parecían recubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha oriental, y que aún habían continuado ardiendo, empezaron a mermar y apagarse, hasta que al final se desvanecieron del todo.

Mikasa sí se mojó ahora con la lluvia.

Los largos cabellos húmedos se le pegaron al rostro, tapando cual tupido velo negro la temible visión de aquellos ojos dolidos y desamparados; pero no taparon sus labios… y por eso Sasha pudo apreciar de inmediato el cambio que se produjo repentinamente en ellos.

Porque aquella boca, todavía entreabierta, mostraba ahora prietas filas de dientes blanquísimos, rechinando entre sí cargados de ira.

Y lo último que vio la cazadora, antes de que los rayos de la tormenta volviesen a cegarla, fueron aquellos labios torciéndose en una mueca repleta de oscuridad y _odio_.


	14. El combate de las diosas (II)

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR - ¡Vaya! Me alegra ver que la reanudación de este fic ha tenido buen recibimiento; mejor, al menos, del que yo me esperaba, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar._

 _Se me olvidaron antes algunos agradecimientos, para quienes todavía siguieron comentando y/o añadiendo esta historia a sus favoritos, en el tiempo que medió entre el Capítulo 12 y el 13; así que **Legionario Eterno** , **Eikaros** , **inelu5** , ¡gracias por implicaros en todo esto!_

 _Y gracias también a **dannadagnel** y **Sarah Usher** por haberse sumado ahora a esta pequeña aventura. ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde! Además, son cosas así las que hacen que continuar escribiendo sea mucho más llevadero._

 _¡Bueno! Y ya sin más dilación, ¡prosigamos con el combate!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 14 – EL COMBATE DE LAS DIOSAS (II)**

 _Publicado el 5 de agosto de 2017 con una extensión de 5.379 palabras._

* * *

Sasha sí presintió en esta ocasión, quizás ya a base de costumbre, el momento exacto en el que iban a caer varios rayos de nuevo, sobre aquella pradera cada vez más tenebrosa.

Y por eso la Cazadora logró taparse a tiempo los ojos con una mano enguantada, evitando quedarse otra vez ciega durante unos largos y valiosos segundos.

Sin embargo, la tormenta casi la cegó igualmente, tal era la violencia con que soplaba el viento y descargaba la lluvia. Si el agua no se le metía en los ojos era porque, de algún modo, el aura blanca que recubría su cuerpo, con una luz suave y cálida, aún seguía protegiéndola de la furia de los elementos.

No obstante, el viento tironeaba cada vez con más fuerza de su larga falda negra, tanto que Sasha tenía la impresión de estar a punto de salir volando en cualquier momento.

Y así, por instinto y sin apenas pensarlo, tomó entre sus manos la oscura tela y dio ella misma un tirón más fuerte todavía, desgarrando con sus propios dedos la engorrosa e incómoda prenda.

Y cuando al fin recapacitó, y pensó realmente en lo que estaba haciendo, con un leve rubor en las mejillas… se dio cuenta de que quitándose la falda había dejado al descubierto unos pantalones blancos, muy parecidos a los reglamentarios del ejército, que por un instante resplandecieron con la misma intensidad de su aura; después el brillo fue mitigándose poco a poco, hasta volver a la normalidad.

"¡Vaya! Qué conveniente… ¿Los he llevado todo este tiempo sin percatarme de ello? ¿O acaban de _aparecer_ así de repente, como la cinta para el pelo de antes?" Sasha se pasó una mano, con aire ausente, por la cola de caballo en que se había recogido los cabellos castaños. "Entonces, eso significa que no sólo puedo crear armas…"

"La cinta blanca, como los pantalones… y también la blusa, aunque ésta ya la llevaba desde el principio. Luego mis botas son negras, como el chaleco… y los guantes, claro, que no se me olviden los guantes. Aunque los objetos que genero son blancos…"

"Todos estos contrastes, ¿tienen algún sentido? ¿Significan algo en concreto, o simplemente son así _porque sí_? Por otro lado, Mikasa va completamente vestida de negro…"

Y entonces la Cazadora _recordó_ cuál era su problema más acuciante, en ese momento, en ese lugar. Nuevamente se dejó llevar por sus instintos de combate, mientras creaba otra flecha con su mano derecha, colocándola rápidamente contra la cuerda del arco que aún sostenía en la izquierda.

Tanto el arma como el proyectil empezaron a brillar, al igual que su aura, con aquella cálida luz blanca, suave y poderosa al mismo tiempo.

La chica de Dauper tragó saliva con nerviosismo, centrando ya su atención en quien tenía enfrente… o más bien el _qué_ ; porque lo que veía delante de ella, a no mucha distancia, era una nube de vapor de considerables dimensiones, bastante más clara que las que cubrían apretadamente el ominoso cielo oscuro.

Aquella extraña e inquietante humareda, por alguna razón, no se desvanecía a pesar del azote de la tormenta; y Sasha sintió un terrible escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Porque recordaba las historias de algunos de los refugiados de Shiganshina, a los que fueron reasentando en Dauper después de la Caída; susurros temerosos, sobre una bruma similar que cubrió la imponente mole del Titán Acorazado cuando éste abrió brecha en el Muro María.

"Y además, ¡no sólo eso! Mikasa creció antes por primera vez cuando le cayó un rayo encima. Y si acaban de caerle varios más seguidos, entonces… _¿Qué es lo que va a salir ahora de ahí dentro?_ "

Aquella siniestra neblina no llegaba a ser _tan_ grande, pero aun así medía bastante más de dos metros.

"¿Qué opciones tengo? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Sasha se secó varias gotas de sudor que le caían por la frente, pasándose con rapidez una de sus manos enfundadas en cuero; después continuó sujetando el arco con la flecha preparada, aunque sin tensar todavía la cuerda. "¿Aprovecho para salir corriendo, ahora que puedo? ¿O disparo a ver si le doy a algo? Claro que, para lo que sirvió antes… ¡Parece que sólo he logrado empeorar las cosas!"

"Quizás lo mejor sea, sencillamente, quedarme quieta. No hacer nada, esperarme un poco más por si…"

Y entonces la chica se quedó completamente paralizada. Porque de repente oyó _la voz de Mikasa_ dentro de su cabeza.

" _Ya **basta**."_

 _Su_ voz fue como una onda que la alcanzó en ese mismo instante, reverberando en el interior de la muchacha de ojos castaños, con una discreta potencia sutil que estremeció todo su ser.

El sonido de aquella voz era temible y magnífico a la vez, espléndido y abrumador, reconfortante a su manera. Sasha experimentaba cierta fascinación temerosa, haciendo lentamente mella en su miedo; poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, dejó de sentirse tan asustada.

Ya ni siquiera se planteó la idea de salir corriendo, pese a las advertencias de algunos de sus instintos; al contrario, cada vez le tentaba más simplemente permanecer allí y seguir escuchando _esa voz_. Para bien o para mal, no tuvo que esperarse demasiado.

" _Basta. ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a seguir cometiendo el mismo error? ¿De qué sirve quedarme quieta esperando, limitándome a verlas venir sin hacer nada?_

" _En este mundo tan cruel, es matar o que te maten. Soy una **estúpida** por haber creído alguna vez lo contrario. ¿Cómo he tardado tanto en darme cuenta? Aguantar los golpes con los dientes apretados no sirve absolutamente para **nada**._

" _Para ganar tengo que luchar… incluso contra quien me dijo esas palabras, si es necesario._

" _Pues bien, ahora es cuando **yo** digo, desde este mismo momento: **basta**. Basta de quedarme parada. Basta de adoptar un rol tan pasivo. Basta de estar esperando siempre a que sean los demás quienes reaccionen. Basta de soportar insultos y menosprecios sin decir nada, sin hacer nada. Basta de quedarme siempre callada, guardando silencio, esperando a que sean otros los que digan, los que hagan._

" _Basta. Basta. **Basta**._

" _Ya no dejaré que nadie más me pisotee así. No dejaré que los demás sigan arrastrándome, mientras persiguen sus propios sueños, pretendiendo que yo ignore los míos._

" _Si nadie más está dispuesto a preocuparse por mí, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo misma… Nadie va a defender mejor mis propios asuntos, ¿verdad?_

" _Cada uno mira siempre primero por lo suyo. ¿No es eso lo que hacen todos? ¿Por qué debería ser yo distinta?_

" _Quizás, esta vez sí, ha llegado el momento de hacer primero lo que **yo** quiero. Que se cumplan primero **mis** sueños y luego, ya si eso, pensar acaso en los de los demás._

" _Tomar lo que quiero, lo que **deseo** , con mis propias manos, sin dejar que nada ni nadie me detenga."_

Todos aquellos pensamientos parecieron sucederse unos a otros rápidamente, en apenas un instante, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido; como si Mikasa hubiera parado el mundo sólo con desearlo.

Y una vez más, Sasha volvió a sentir una especie de frío eléctrico descendiendo por su espalda; que su amiga tuviese semejante poder y fuese capaz de hacer algo así a voluntad… Aunque quizás resultaba aún más inquietante, la idea de que Mikasa había decidido servirse ahora a sí misma antes que a nadie, anteponer sus anhelos a los de cualquier otro; estando dispuesta, además, a adoptar un papel más activo para conseguirlo, sin continuar esperando a que las cosas cambiasen por sí solas.

La verdad era que costaba imaginarse a la joven oriental, normalmente tan callada y reservada, actuando ahora de una manera tan distinta para lograr lo que _ella_ quería.

La chica de Shiganshina no solía hablar mucho, ni se hacía notar demasiado (al menos no a propósito); casi siempre permanecía en un discreto segundo plano, ocultando bajo su aspecto sereno y delicado más bien todo lo contrario: una fuerza y destreza prodigiosas, sin apenas comparación, capaces de arrasarlo todo a su paso cuando al fin se desataban.

Mikasa era más bien una seguidora; solía estar al lado de Eren y Armin, pendiente de lo que ellos hiciesen o dejasen de hacer, en vez de actuar por su propia cuenta.

Y quizás era eso precisamente lo que más asustaba a Sasha: que su amiga estaba a punto de _desatarse_ por completo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, aquella idea le hacía sentir también curiosidad, por saber qué pasaría después; además de que, por alguna razón, la situación le resultaba sospechosamente familiar… aunque en ese momento las sospechas quedaban sepultadas por todas sus emociones, tan contrapuestas, mezcla extraña de temor y expectación, en anticipo de lo que vendría a continuación.

Lo cierto era que cada vez tenía más ganas de ver si habría cambiado algo más en Mikasa; quizás su aspecto, en consonancia con aquella nueva actitud.

Y justo en ese instante, como dando cumplimiento al viejo dicho de "cuidado con lo que deseas", la fuerza de la tormenta, con sus vientos y sus lluvias, disipó al fin aquella ominosa humareda… al mismo tiempo que _Ella_ daba un único paso hacia adelante, quedando definitivamente al descubierto mientras la tierra temblaba bajo sus pies.

Lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Sasha, en ese momento, fue algo similar a lo que pensó la primera noche en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, cuando Krista le dio de comer y beber después de haber estado dando vueltas a la pista todo el día.

"¡Es una diosa!"

Porque la figura que surgió de repente, de entre la bruma, verdaderamente parecía mucho más que humana.

Mikasa tenía un aspecto tan imponente como su presencia; más maduro, más desarrollado, como si de pronto hubiese alcanzado una plenitud que en realidad siempre había estado en su interior… y seguramente a ello contribuía, en no poco, el hecho de que ahora debía medir por lo menos _cuatro metros_ de alto.

Sus ropas oscuras seguían siendo las mismas: botas de cuero negro, bien ceñidas a sus poderosas y torneadas piernas, hasta llegar justo debajo de sus rodillas; pantalones también negros, y camiseta de manga corta del mismo color, que daban la impresión de estar ligeramente más ceñidas que antes, resaltando aún más la firmeza y potencia de aquellos músculos.

Sasha se daba cuenta de que apenas podría alcanzar ya la cintura de aquel inmenso y poderoso cuerpo, tras haber vuelto a aumentar de tamaño; una sola de aquellas grandes manos bastaría para cubrir por completo su cabeza…

Y la chica de Dauper se fijó precisamente en que las manos de Mikasa, a diferencia de antes, se enfundaban ahora en ajustados guantes de cuero negro con los dedos cortados; dejándolos al aire y resaltando aún más la fuerza que latía en ellos, en contraste con su aspecto fino y engañosamente delicado.

Al mismo tiempo Sasha comprobó, con cierta inquietud y nerviosismo, que la venda que la joven de Shiganshina solía llevar en torno a su muñeca derecha continuaba siendo negra, en vez del habitual gris claro; una mala señal, el presentimiento de que _algo_ aún seguía torcido… y la cazadora no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo.

De igual modo, la bufanda de la que como de costumbre su amiga no se separaba, también era negra; y la muchacha castaña intuyó nuevamente que el color debería haber sido otro, en aquel momento y lugar.

Sin embargo, era en el rostro de Mikasa donde podían apreciarse los mayores contrastes: sus bonitos ojos negros, que antes se habían transformado en orbes de oscuridad absoluta, para después volver a la normalidad al recibir aquel flechazo (del que ya no había ni rastro), brillaban ahora con una intensa luz blanca que no dejaba ver otros colores; como al principio, cuando a la joven oriental le cayó un rayo encima y creció por primera vez.

Y precisamente, aquella nueva diferencia de tamaño hacía que sus puros orbes de brillante luz blanca fuesen más impresionantes todavía; más aún, teniendo en cuenta la máscara de auténtica oscuridad que había surgido ahora en torno a sus ojos, como si se hubiese colocado un fino y delicado antifaz negro, ocultando apenas los rasgos superiores de su bello rostro.

Y una vez más, Sasha notó que se le cortaba la respiración, que se le detenía el corazón, al encontrarse con la mirada de aquellos orbes completamente luminosos, ya sin pupilas ni írises; difícil no sentir sobre sí aquel peso invisible, como si le oprimiera el pecho.

El viento tormentoso golpeaba con fuerza contra la hermosa y temible gigante, aunque el efecto era el mismo que si se hubiese topado con una montaña; tan sólo se agitaban un poco, detrás de _ella_ , los extremos de su ahora enorme bufanda, tan negra como sus cabellos…

Justo en ese momento, la chica cazadora se dio cuenta de que su compañera volvía a tener el pelo más corto, como solía llevarlo durante la instrucción, cubriéndole apenas hasta más allá de la nuca.

De haber algo simbólico en aquello, Sasha no estaba segura de cuál sería su significado, en ese extraño lugar. Lo que sí sabía era que, por alguna razón, ya no sentía escalofríos, sino más bien todo lo contrario: una intensa calidez, agradable y reconfortante, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo; seguía costándole cada inspiración, cada latido de su corazón, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo (o quizás precisamente por eso) la dolorosa vividez con que lo experimentaba hacía que el esfuerzo mereciese la pena.

No por ello dejaba de notar la muchacha castaña, también, cierta inquietud instintiva y primaria, ante aquella imponente y portentosa visión. Seguramente influía, en buena parte, la forma en que el aura oscura de Mikasa continuaba delineando su figura con una fina capa de llamas negras.

Aquella oscuridad ígnea, que parecía haber crecido en proporción al nuevo tamaño del poderoso cuerpo que recubría, evaporaba incluso antes del contacto las copiosas gotas de incesante lluvia, con una tormenta cada vez más agresiva; de tal modo que, en torno a la enorme joven oriental, persistía una perenne capa de vapor.

Todo lo cual, causaba una impresión fuertemente amenazadora en Sasha, aunque también había ahí una admiración impregnada en temor y anhelo; emociones sólo en apariencia contradictorias, que se hicieron todavía más intensas cuando Mikasa dio un nuevo paso adelante, con el que la tierra volvió a temblar levemente… como latiendo con la misma agitación que el corazón de la Cazadora.

Sus palpitaciones fueron en aumento al ver a la gigante de ojos blancos y cabellos negros enseñando ligeramente los dientes, a través de sus finos labios entreabiertos; dientes blanquísimos, perfectamente alineados, de proporciones acordes al enorme tamaño de aquella boca tan bonita.

De nuevo, la mera visión hizo latir aún con más fuerza el corazón de Sasha, mientras se dejaba llevar por todas esas sensaciones contrapuestas. Desde luego, el hecho de mostrar así los dientes podía considerarse un mensaje universalmente reconocible, que siempre apelaría a los instintos más primarios incluso de los humanos; esa misma parte, un tanto animal, que ahora le advertía en su interior, contra la señal de aquella amenaza. "¡Cuidado, peligro, depredador!"

Porque no había duda de que Mikasa era _peligrosa_ , especialmente ahora: más fuerte, más grande… más _poderosa_. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, la impetuosa chica de ojos castaños apenas contenía ya el impulso de _luchar_ contra aquella especie de divinidad oscura; seguir sus instintos de _cazadora_ y convertir a tan magnífica depredadora en _su presa_.

Era como si una parte de sí misma estuviese despertando otra vez dentro de ella: esa Cazadora con la que se había encontrado al principio, nada más llegar allí, y que ahora le estaba animando a medirse contra aquella digna adversaria; acaso derrotándola volvería a recordar qué se sentía al ser una _diosa_.

Quizás fue eso al final, más que la sensación de amenaza y agresión inminente… el deseo de _atacar_ y sobreponerse, en lugar de simplemente defenderse… lo que impulsó otra vez a Sasha a tensar la cuerda de su arco, con la flecha que ya tenía preparada desde hacía tiempo.

Y disparó de nuevo.

El proyectil surcó veloz el espacio que les separaba; pero aun con toda su potencia, parecía faltarle algo, como si se revelase cierta vacilación en su trayectoria.

Y quizás por eso Mikasa sí logró esta vez detener aquel nuevo ataque; debió influir el hecho de medir ahora el doble de alto, además de arder las llamas de su aura con más fuerza todavía, o acaso por estar enfundadas sus poderosas manos en aquellos guantes de cuero negro.

De un modo u otro, la gran y bella oriental _destruyó_ de un solo manotazo el luminoso proyectil blanco; no fue simplemente que la flecha saliese disparada igual de rápida en otra dirección con aquel golpe, sino que quedó inmediatamente _consumida_ por el fuego oscuro que recubría su brazo derecho… el mismo en torno a cuya muñeca aún llevaba aquella venda negra.

 _Sus_ ojos, en cambio, completamente blancos, seguían resplandeciendo bajo aquel antifaz y un ceño ligeramente fruncido; su atención se enfocó con más intensidad todavía en Sasha, que casi se sintió _aplastada_ por un peso invisible.

Tal vez la joven de Dauper se habría quedado paralizada en el sitio, si no fuese porque Mikasa estaba enseñándole aún más ahora los dientes, hermosos y temibles; blancos y perfectos, con la misma ferocidad que su mirada, _enormes_ , amenazando con _devorar_ a Sasha en cuanto se acercase demasiado.

Y seguramente fue por eso, que la muchacha de cabellos castaños consiguió mantenerse en movimiento; casi daba pequeños saltos, apoyándose alternativamente en los talones y las puntas de sus pies, mientras preparaba otra flecha en su mano derecha, lista para salir disparada en cuanto su gigantesca adversaria avanzase de nuevo.

"Míralo por el lado bueno," se dijo Sasha para sí. "Si ahora se ha vuelto más _grande_ , entonces por lo menos también será más _lenta_ , ¿no?" Aunque ni siquiera ella misma se sentía muy convencida, con aquel razonamiento…

Y justo en ese momento, Mikasa decidió _moverse_.

En apenas un par de zancadas, que volvieron a hacer temblar la tierra, ya estaba prácticamente encima de Sasha.

Y debía ser cierto que "el miedo daba alas", porque en ese mismo instante la chica de ojos marrones pareció _volar_ por los aires, impulsándose con sus ágiles piernas y su propio temor, para tratar de alejarse todo lo posible de _Ella_.

"¡No es más lenta, es más rápida todavía! ¡Más grande, más rápida, más fuerte, _más de todo_ lo que es bueno para ella y malo para mí! ¡Estoy perdida! ¡Me va a atrapar, me va a destrozar, me va a devorar…! ¡Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo!"

No estaba segura de si se le había llegado a escapar un grito de terror, aunque de ser así habría quedado sepultado por el estruendo de la tormenta; el aullido del viento, el azote de la lluvia… y varios relámpagos que cayeron _muy cerca_ de la joven Cazadora, haciendo crepitar protectoramente las llamas de su aura blanca.

En aquel momento Sasha no podía verse a sí misma, pero se preguntaba para sus adentros si con todas esas descargas no se le habrían puesto los pelos de punta; la imagen le provocó repentinamente una risilla floja en la que también había algo de histeria atemorizada.

En cualquier caso, no dejó de moverse y fue aumentando cada vez más la distancia que le separaba de su formidable oponente… aunque en realidad, Mikasa no había seguido avanzando tras dar aquellos primeros y temibles pasos; tampoco había dicho nada más, o al menos Sasha no había vuelto a oír aquella voz dentro de su cabeza, después de la primera vez.

"¡Vaya! ¡Ése es el tipo de cosas que debería hacerme dudar de mi cordura! Y sin embargo…" Al final, ella también se detuvo; manteniendo todavía una distancia prudencial, naturalmente. "Si antes he oído todo eso, habrá sido por una buena razón. Quizás esta vez se trata de combatir de otra manera, con palabras y no con flechas. Claro que, con tanto como hay dentro de _su_ cabeza… ¿Por dónde empezar?"

Y fue entonces cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, le pareció ver _algo_ moviéndose en la periferia de su campo visual; con un leve respingo, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro… y se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder evitarlo (incluso notó las gotas de agua en su lengua), al darse de pronto cuenta de que ahora llevaba _una capa gris claro_ cubriéndole las espaldas, agitándose como si estuviese a punto de salir volando con la fuerza de la tormenta.

No era la típica capa de cazadora de Dauper, sino que más bien tenía el diseño de las que se utilizaban en el Ejército; un elemento muy característico, sobre todo en el uniforme de algunos soldados… como los intrépidos miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

"¿Acaso esto guarda alguna relación? ¿Y el color, también tiene algún significado en concreto?"

Y justo en ese momento, volvió a oír en su interior la poderosa voz de Mikasa, reverberando con una _furia_ mucho más acuciante ahora.

" _¿Cómo te atreves?"_

 _Su_ expresión en aquel instante reflejaba a la perfección toda esa ira, también creciente, cada vez más duramente contenida.

Sasha no estaba segura de si su amiga habría seguido aumentando de tamaño gradualmente, a pesar de que en ningún momento le había quitado la vista de encima a aquella amenaza; si el cambio hubiera sido más brusco y repentino, desde luego se habría dado cuenta.

En cualquier caso, _Ella_ parecía ahora más grande, más inmensa e imponente, más incluso de lo que le correspondería midiendo "tan sólo" cuatro metros.

Y cuando Mikasa empezó a avanzar de nuevo, lo hizo sin darse demasiada prisa; como si no necesitase correr para alcanzar a su presa, como si fuese una certeza y Sasha no pudiese evitarla eternamente… aunque no por ello iba a dejar de intentarlo.

La joven arquera preparó otra flecha mientras continuaba retrocediendo, desplazándose simultáneamente a un lado; de tal modo que siempre mantenía a raya a su objetivo, como si estuviese en el centro de un círculo cada vez más grande.

En esta ocasión apuntó a las piernas de su compañera, aun a sabiendas de que, incluso si acertaba, seguramente el proyectil no atravesaría sus defensas; en realidad, más que hacer daño, lo que pretendía era ganar tiempo.

Cada vez estaba más convencida de que difícilmente iba a alzarse con la victoria en una confrontación directa; tenía que haber _otra manera_ … pero mientras tanto, seguiría disparando.

La cuerda del arco zumbó de nuevo; su flecha volvió a surcar el aire.

Y de algún modo, aun sin saber demasiado bien lo que estaba haciendo, el disparo sí fue esta vez más certero, impactando decididamente contra el tobillo derecho de Mikasa; las llamas negras de su aura volvieron a crepitar con fuerza en esa zona, agitándose pero sin llegar a bloquear del todo el nuevo ataque.

Sasha observó con interés, y los ojos bien abiertos, cómo por un instante aquella bota enorme se volvía mucho menos oscura, para luego recuperar rápidamente su color habitual; intuía que se trataba de un detalle importante, una posible clave para vencer en aquel singular combate.

A todo esto, la intrépida Cazadora no dejó de moverse; y aunque la tormenta no amainaba, sentía que ahora no le costaba tanto desplazarse. Casi se notaba _volar_ ágilmente por el aire, como si en vez de una capa tuviese _alas_ en la espalda; sin separarse demasiado de la tierra, prácticamente planeando sobre ella.

Mikasa en cambio sí se detuvo durante unos segundos, con la vista fija en la pierna que se le había quedado momentáneamente paralizada. La expresión de su rostro, a juzgar por el ceño fruncido y la leve mueca de disgusto en sus labios, no era tanto de dolor como de fastidio. Sasha pudo respirar algo más aliviada, sabiendo que no había herido "accidentalmente" otra vez a su compañera; al menos no con la misma gravedad que antes, cuando le atravesó el pecho…

Pero en cuanto la gigante oriental clavó de nuevo sobre ella su furiosa mirada, el alivio que sentía Sasha se transformó en aprensión con la misma celeridad, especialmente al ver que Mikasa empezaba a ir mucho más rápido que antes.

La Cazadora fue capaz de contener el pánico gracias a que, con la maniobrabilidad que le otorgaba su nueva capa gris, mantenía de momento una distancia considerable con su enorme rival… para creciente irritación de esta última, cuyos temibles pasos parecían hacer temblar el mundo; la chica castaña podía notar las potentes vibraciones, brevemente entre salto y salto, cada vez que sus pies tocaban tierra.

No tardó en surcar el aire otra flecha, que en esta ocasión no encontró su objetivo; Mikasa apartó a tiempo su poderosa pierna izquierda y el proyectil pasó inofensivamente por su lado, dejando tras de sí una luminosa estela blanca… aunque no por ello fue menor su irritación.

" _¡Estáte_ quieta _de una vez!"_ Sasha oyó de nuevo aquellas palabras en su interior.

"¡Sí, claro! ¡Qué más quisieras!"

Sin embargo, nada parecía indicar que la respuesta hubiese llegado a oídos de su compañera. "¿Será que esto funciona en un único sentido?" Lo cual le hizo pensar, a su vez, en lo que _ella_ había dicho antes.

" _¿Cómo te atreves?_ ¿Y a qué se supone que me estoy atreviendo? ¿A moverme mucho, para que no pueda aplastarme de un pisotón? O quizás, hum, bueno… ¡La verdad es que yo también me sentiría bastante molesta, si alguien estuviese intentando acribillarme a flechazos todo el rato! Pero ahora mismo no sé qué otra cosa hacer… ¡Lo que sí sé es que, como Ella me alcance, se acabó!"

La muchacha de Dauper disparó de nuevo, acertando esta vez en la vasta bufanda negra que Mikasa aún llevaba en torno al cuello, tan grande que habría podido envolver sin muchos problemas a una persona entera; los enormes extremos ondeaban imponentes hacia atrás con la fuerza del viento. No obstante, la flecha pareció sumergirse directamente en aquella espesura, como si se hubiese perdido en alguna especie de frondosa selva oscura.

La joven de ojos blancos y antifaz negro, con expresión todavía más decidida, ni siquiera aminoró la marcha.

"Y también sé que no podré aguantar así mucho tiempo." Sasha continuó rumiando para sí, sin dejar de retroceder, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente. "Tarde o temprano cometeré un error y entonces _será el último_. Vamos, ¡piensa! ¿Qué fue lo que cambió para que de pronto…? Espera. Eso es. ¡Eso es! La capa, ¡fue con la capa! Mikasa la vio primero y después dijo aquello de cómo me atrevía yo… ¿A _qué_ exactamente?"

La cuerda de su arco volvió a vibrar y, con un nuevo zumbido, otra flecha _casi_ dio en el blanco, limitándose en esta ocasión a acariciar suavemente los negros cabellos de la muchacha gigante, dejando tras de sí un penetrante silbido al pasar extremadamente _cerca_ de su oído.

Mikasa reaccionó por instinto, inclinó la cabeza y se echó a un lado; pero esta vez sus botas resbalaron sin poder evitarlo, sobre aquel terreno que iba convirtiéndose paulatinamente en un cenagal pantanoso, gracias al persistente aguacero de aquella tormenta.

A pesar del inoportuno tropiezo, no llegó a caerse del todo; apoyó a tiempo su mano derecha sobre la tierra húmeda, que cedió impotente bajo una presión enorme. Sus poderosos dedos descubiertos parecían aún más finos y fuertes con aquellos guantes; los nudillos y los tendones resaltaban claramente a través del ajustado cuero negro.

Su furiosa aura oscura prácticamente hizo _arder_ el barro a su alrededor, impidiendo que se adhiriese a su ropa o a su piel.

Sin quedarse quieta ni por un instante, Sasha se fijó otra vez en la mano de su compañera, centrándose ahora con más atención e intensidad todavía, incluso en aquellas circunstancias; imaginándose con qué facilidad podría arrojar pedazos de tierra casi tan grande como ella misma… aunque también se preguntaba qué se sentiría en ese cálido agarre, con cuánta suavidad podrían acariciar aquellos dedos, si no se propusieran aplastar y destruir.

Y fue entonces cuando miró de nuevo la venda que cubría esa muñeca derecha; una venda _negra_ , no el gris claro habitual…

 _Gris_ como la capa que había aparecido un momento antes sobre sus hombros.

 _El color de los ojos de Eren._

La idea le vino de pronto a la mente; y como si el hecho de establecer esa conexión (la venda, la capa, los ojos de Eren, _gris gris gris el color debería ser gris_ ) también hubiese reforzado la que ya existía entre Mikasa y ella, volvió a oír con claridad y potencia la voz de su amiga, dentro de su cabeza.

" _Cómo te atreves. ¿Crees que puedes acercarte así a él? **No te lo has ganado.** ¡No has tenido que soportar lo mismo que yo!"_

Sasha se quedó un tanto perpleja con aquello, pero no dejó de moverse. "Me da la impresión de que esas palabras en realidad encierran _bastante_ … ¡Necesitaríamos un buen rato para hablar largo y tendido de ello! Claro que eso va a ser más bien difícil, ahora. A no ser que…"

Mikasa terminó de incorporarse y reanudó su avance… aunque por poco tiempo.

La Cazadora de Dauper siguió su instinto y comenzó a disparar mucho más rápido que antes, soltando la cuerda apenas había acabado de tensarla. Su resplandeciente arco blanco no dejaba de vibrar, mientras las flechas surcaban el aire zumbando alrededor de la gigantesca muchacha morena, como un pelotón de moscas molestas… y con una eficacia similar.

Los apresurados proyectiles, cuando llegaban a impactar, no hacían mella en el aura negra que protegía a Mikasa; su irritación sólo daba paso al temor con los disparos que se acercaban demasiado a su cara… y no fue extraño que decidiera solucionarlo alzando una mano (precisamente _su mano derecha_ ) para cubrirse el rostro, con sus brillantes ojos blancos asomando por entre los dedos, antes de continuar avanzando.

"¡Vaya! No era eso exactamente lo que me esperaba, pero…" Sasha se sintió ya más optimista. "¡Estupendo! Así me viene mejor todavía."

Aquel diluvio de flechas había sido una táctica deliberada, para que su rival se confiara, creyéndose invulnerable, y bajase inadvertidamente la guardia; momento que la chica castaña tenía intención de aprovechar, esta vez sí, para acertar ahí donde importaba… y ahora, precisamente, se le había puesto más a tiro el blanco que buscaba (irónicamente de color negro).

La tormenta no amainaba, el viento y la lluvia seguían rugiendo con fuerza, la tierra temblaba a los pies de Mikasa… y aun así, a pesar de tenerlo casi todo en contra, a Sasha no le tembló el pulso al disparar de nuevo.

Y esta vez, la flecha impactó con claridad en su objetivo: la enorme venda negra que cubría aquella muñeca derecha.

La joven oriental se quedó tan sorprendida como la tiradora, al ver la penetrante luz blanca que surgió de pronto en la oscura cinta de tela; por unos instantes, pareció recuperar su color gris claro habitual.

Y durante esos largos y preciosos segundos, Mikasa permaneció parada, incluso un tanto embelesada, acariciando suavemente aquella prenda con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

Sasha, en cambio, no se detuvo. De hecho, en ese mismo momento, dejó de retroceder… y se lanzó decidida hacia delante, hacia su adversaria, rauda e implacable; como si volase, incluso en mitad de la tormenta, gracias a aquella capa que era como unas alas a sus espaldas.

Y a la hora de la verdad, los pensamientos e instintos de la Cazadora parecieron ir a la misma velocidad, fundiéndose en unidad de acción y reflexión, resuelta e inquebrantable.

Porque se le había ocurrido una idea tan absurda… que _podría_ funcionar; quizás, en realidad, sólo eso lo haría. Desde luego, no iba a tener mejor ocasión que ahora para ello.

El arco y las flechas se desvanecieron en las manos enguantadas de Sasha; en su lugar, empezó a crear otra cosa muy distinta, algo de lo que ya se sabía capaz.

Al mismo tiempo, varios rayos le cayeron encima; tan cerca, que acaso impactaron directamente contra ella.

La chica de Dauper se sintió de repente pletórica, _llena_ , repleta de energía, rebosante de vitalidad; no recordaba haberse sentido así en toda su vida.

Y cuando por fin alcanzó a su presa, sencillamente no hubo _nada_ que pudiese detener el _ataque especial_ de la Cazadora.


	15. Conversación entre diosas (I)

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – Una actualización algo más corta esta vez, para no dejaros a todos demasiado tiempo con la intriga del capítulo anterior. No sé cuándo voy a publicar la segunda parte, pero en cualquier caso seguiré trabajando en esta historia durante el mes de agosto. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 15 – CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE DIOSAS (I)**

 _Publicado el 17 de agosto de 2017 con una extensión de 3.182 palabras._

* * *

Sasha se dio cuenta de varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Para empezar, _todo_ parecía haber cambiado de repente a su alrededor. Ya no sentía sobre ella el azote de la tormenta, el viento y la lluvia; y en vez de un oscuro cielo encapotado, a menudo rasgado por fugaces pero frecuentes relámpagos, ahora se veía rodeada de una luz plateada, casi sumergida en un suave resplandor que provenía simultáneamente de todas partes.

Podía oír las gotas de agua golpeando contra _algo_ encima su cabeza; el persistente sonido de los truenos llegaba amortiguado a sus oídos. Notaba una calidez reconfortante, familiar; como cuando salía de acampada y montaba la tienda de campaña, o buscaba algún otro refugio, a resguardo del inclemente mal tiempo.

"¡Hum! Supongo que no es lo más extraño que ha ocurrido en este lugar."

Porque tenía la _certeza_ de que, de algún modo, su preciada capa gris (tan sólo recientemente obtenida) se había expandido hasta envolverle por completo, con espacio de sobra; además de que no era la única que se encontraba allí, protegida de la furia de los elementos…

 _Mikasa_ también estaba ahí con ella.

Otra cosa que había cambiado era la diferencia de tamaño… o más bien, la ausencia de la misma, porque la muchacha oriental había recuperado ahora su estatura habitual.

"O quizás soy yo la que de pronto se ha hecho más grande, aunque no me noto como si midiese _cuatro metros_. Por otro lado, hace un momento sentí que me caían todos esos rayos encima, igual que a Mikasa antes, al principio… y fue entonces cuando _ella_ creció, ¿no? Con toda la energía que había en mi interior, rebosando, acaso tendría sentido que me pasara lo mismo. Desde luego, me siento _bien_ …"

 _Su_ rostro también había regresado a la normalidad; o al menos, sus ojos ya no eran completamente blancos y volvían a tener un bonito color negro, en realidad mucho más cálido. El antifaz de pura oscuridad en torno a sus bellas facciones se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

En aquella mirada brillaba ahora una expresión entre desconcertada y dolorida; detalles sutiles, en esos bonitos ojos negros, que Sasha era capaz de apreciar sin problemas a tan corta distancia.

Porque la joven cazadora de Dauper prácticamente estaba encima de su compañera, que había terminado tumbada de espaldas en el suelo; tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir sobre su rostro el tímido y agitado aliento (cual revoloteo de mariposa) que escapaba por entre aquellos delicados labios.

En vez de descargar su peso sobre Mikasa, Sasha había apoyado el codo izquierdo junto al costado derecho de la morena; y las rodillas, a uno y otro lado de su cintura, clavándolas sobre una tierra que no parecía desnuda y embarrada, sino también cubierta por aquella misma superficie que emitía un acogedor resplandor plateado.

La chica castaña acariciaba suavemente con su mano izquierda la sien derecha de Mikasa. Los cabellos lisos y sedosos se enroscaban en torno a los dedos enguantados de la Cazadora, de tal forma que el cuero negro casi se fundía con aquellos mechones.

Los movimientos de Sasha eran lentos y pausados, con un aire apacible, entre relajado y ausente; notable contraste con el combate que acababan de librar, tan sólo un momento antes.

Y precisamente, en su mano derecha, la tiradora aún sostenía la inusitada _arma_ con que había lanzado su _ataque especial_ ; el mismo objeto cuya punta oscilaba ahora con un leve temblor, rozando la fina barbilla de la oriental y la inconfundible bufanda en torno a aquel cuello pálido.

No había duda de que, vista desde fuera, la situación debía resultar un tanto surrealista, pues en realidad el _arma especial_ de Sasha no era ni más ni menos que…

Una barra de pan.

Quien no la conociese seguramente se habría extrañado con aquella decisión, pero sus compañeros de la 104 sabían lo importante que era la comida para ella. La cazadora de Dauper consideraba que compartir con alguien la pitanza venía a ser como decir "tranquilo, no hay nada que temer, vamos a llevarnos bien".

Aunque claro, el tiro le había salido por la culata el primer día en el Cuerpo de Cadetes, cuando el Jefe Shadis la pilló comiéndose una patata justo al principio de la Instrucción.

Aun así, ahora Sasha no dudó en hacer lo mismo con Mikasa; de hecho, tuvo especial cuidado al partir la barra por la mitad, procurando que los dos trozos fuesen exactamente iguales.

Se trataba de un pan tierno y blanco; el color de los otros objetos que ya había ido creando antes, como la cinta para el pelo o esos pantalones que tan oportunamente habían aparecido cuando perdió la falda.

La chica castaña acercó uno de los trozos a los labios de la morena, con una sonrisa en los suyos, alegrándose de que su corazonada hubiese sido acertada; al menos, su compañera ya había dejado de considerarla una amenaza.

Aquellos ojos negros, brillantes e intensos, iban recuperando su habitual serenidad estoica; no como máscara forzada con la que ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, sino más bien expresión de su auténtico ser.

"Bueno, parece que ya no me va a tratar con tanta hostilidad, je… Si no, seguramente ahora estaría ardiendo con esas llamas oscuras."

Lo cierto era que, incluso al abrigo de la tormenta, protegidas por aquel improvisado refugio, los cuerpos de ambas aún brillaban con una suave luz; no de color blanco, ni negro, sino del mismo gris claro que les rodeaba, como si sus auras también estuviesen emitiendo ese resplandor plateado. "¿Habrá sido por combinarse las dos, o acaso…?"

–Sasha.

La susodicha casi saltó al oír su nombre en aquel discreto susurro. "¡Caramba! Hacía tiempo que no me llegaba _su_ voz, es decir, _fuera_ de mi cabeza… Hum, vaya, la verdad es que pensar en eso sigue sonándome raro."

Bajo aquella tersa luz de plata, con su íntima claridad, la pálida piel de Mikasa parecía aún más la de una preciosa muñeca de porcelana; en sus mejillas se distinguía perfectamente un tenue rubor, tan leve como inconfundible.

–¿Me dejas un poco más de sitio? –preguntó la oriental en tono neutro, con voz tranquila y sosegada, disimulando por entero cualquier tipo de nerviosismo.

Sasha, en cambio, no tenía problemas para notar un creciente sonrojo, fruto de su propia vergüenza. "¡Pues es verdad! Visto así, ahora que lo dice, podría parecer otra cosa completamente distinta…" Quizás fuese algo ingenua para ciertas cuestiones, pero no _tanto_ ; así que se apartó poco a poco de su compañera, con movimientos cuidadosos, apañándoselas para (de algún modo) continuar sosteniendo un trozo de pan en cada mano, sin permitir que tocasen el suelo.

Al final la Cazadora se echó a un lado, colocándose con las rodillas hacia delante y el peso apoyado en los talones. Mikasa también se incorporó a medias, moviéndose con suave precisión hasta quedar sentada de frente con las piernas cruzadas.

–Bueno… –fue todo lo que consiguió decir la chica vestida de negro, tras un breve instante de silencio, con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano; sus dedos largos y finos, que aquellos guantes dejaban al descubierto, tamborileaban con cierta agitación sobre las rodillas revestidas de oscura tela.

Sasha se fijó entonces en la muñeca derecha de su amiga; suspiró aliviada, al ver que la venda seguía siendo gris. "Bien, creo que vamos por buen camino…" Volvió a ofrecer el trozo de pan, que Mikasa tomó entre sus manos con tranquilidad, sin vacilación aparente, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

La oriental separó un pedazo con la punta de sus dedos y se lo llevó delicadamente a los labios, que se curvaron en una leve sonrisa conforme iba masticando. Esta vez sí miró directamente a los ojos a su compañera castaña.

Sasha sintió una gran alegría y, con el mismo entusiasmo, se puso a devorar su trozo de pan, pegándole tan voraces bocados que se lo zampó en apenas unos segundos.

"¡Ah, qué rico estaba!" Braus eructó con relativa discreción (al menos para ella) y se pasó por la boca el dorso de una mano enguantada. "Si luego me despierto y resulta que en el mundo real también puedo crear mi propia comida, ¡sería estupendo! Aunque por otro lado… Creo que en algunas de las clases teóricas nos explicaron no-sé-qué de la conservación de la energía, o algo así, ¿no? Es decir, en teoría no voy a ser capaz de reponer fuerzas, a base de alimentos que genero con esas mismas fuerzas, sería como hacer trampas… _Pero_ si puedo utilizar esa habilidad para darle a Mikasa una parte de mis propias energías, ¡entonces _sí_ que merecerá el esfuerzo la pena!"

Volvió a mirar a su amiga; una agradable calidez se extendía de nuevo por todo su cuerpo, desde el pecho, y supo que no era _solo_ por el pan. Se preguntó si ella también estaría sintiendo lo mismo…

Y de pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de un temible recuerdo: la joven Ackerman, atravesada por una resplandeciente flecha blanca, apagándose lent-

–¿Sasha? –preguntó Mikasa en voz baja, con una expresión preocupada en sus brillantes ojos negros.

La chica de Dauper se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, cabizbaja. "Vaya, debe de habérseme notado en la cara… ¿Y qué le digo yo ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a continuar a partir de aquí, pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada? Lo de antes, entre nosotras… No. Algunas cosas, simplemente, no se pueden olvidar. No _deberían_ olvidarse. Me conformo con que _ella_ sea capaz de perdonarme."

Sasha dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, abrió los ojos y levantó de nuevo la cabeza, descansando las manos sobre las rodillas; devolvió aquella mirada con toda la entereza que pudo reunir. Ella era la primera en reconocer que nunca se le habían dado bien las sutilezas.

–Siento haberte disparado antes.

Su voz sonó clara, sin un sólo temblor, pero sintió el peso de cada palabra como una losa en su interior; como si, por el mero hecho de decirlo en alto, volviese a vivir todo aquello de golpe.

Esta vez no se le escapó la reacción de Mikasa, la discreta tensión que iba apoderándose lentamente de sus músculos… aunque al final, con una inspiración breve y silenciosa, tras contener el aire un instante, la muchacha morena exhaló ya mucho más relajada; permitiendo que la tranquilidad volviera a invadir su cuerpo, con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y prolongadas, hasta poder hablar de nuevo con la misma calma de antes.

–No eres la única que tiene que disculparse, yo también… –su voz sosegada pareció perderse durante unos largos segundos; luego prosiguió tras un leve suspiro–. No recuerdo con exactitud qué fue lo que me dijo aquella especie de _Sombra_ , pero…

Sasha sintió un escalofrío en todas las fibras de su ser, al oír mencionar a _Eso_ ; tan terrible había sido su experiencia con aquella infernal criatura, la forma en que la había desollado con tan sólo palabras. Pensar demasiado en ello casi le hacía volver a padecer la misma angustia espiritual; en comparación, el daño que podría haberle hecho Mikasa habría sido meramente físico.

Y seguramente fue para escapar de la agonía de aquellos recuerdos, que la cazadora de Dauper se lanzó de cabeza contra otro desafío distinto, con la intrepidez que a veces daba el miedo; dispuesta a afrontar un peligro que, en aquel momento, parecía mucho menos terrorífico.

Quizás también influyó, en un segundo plano, el deseo de ayudar a su compañera de algún modo. "¡Y no será porque las cosas no han sido difíciles para ella! Nada más llegar aquí, se encontró con el cuerpo de Eren tendido a los pies de Marco, después de que éste le hubiera cosido a puñaladas, por no hablar de lo que luego dijo el maldito _Bastardo_ con pecas… ¡La verdad es que ahora me alegro de haberle dado aquella paliza! Por lo menos después sí apareció Eren, aunque sólo fuese por un instante, y se le veía bastante más relajado que de costumbre… Pero claro, si luego resulta que vuelve a desaparecer tan rápido como había venido, ¡pues así casi es peor todavía!"

–Y supongo que lo que ese _demonio_ te susurró al oído, también sería algo relacionado con Eren… –Sasha terminó conectando sus pensamientos con lo que quería decir en voz alta; Mikasa aún guardaba silencio–. Esa especie de _Sombra_ , como tú la llamaste antes, sabe construir expertamente sus mentiras, a partir de algunas verdades bien escogidas… retorciéndolas a su antojo para cumplir sus propósitos, ¡incluso haciéndote creer encima que de algún modo todo es culpa tuya! Así que no hagas mucho caso de lo que sea que hayas oído.

–Dices que no es culpa mía… –esta vez fue la joven oriental quien agachó la cabeza, ligeramente abatida; hablaba más bien para sí misma, aunque la chica castaña lo oía sin problemas–. Entonces, ¿de quién se supone que es? ¿Tuya, acaso?

No había en realidad ninguna acritud ni acusación en aquel susurro; y Sasha sabía que algo como "obviamente es culpa del _Bastardo_ " habría sido una respuesta apropiada… pero también era consciente de la diferencia entre meramente "apropiada" y _la mejor respuesta posible_.

Además, todavía recordaba la mayor parte de lo que Mikasa le había dicho antes; o más bien, lo que _Ella_ había pensado durante el combate, con tanta potencia que le llegaba incluso sin necesidad de palabras. Y eso, unido a todo lo anterior, hizo que fuese mucho más fácil dar el salto y pasar ya directamente al otro lado, superando con arrojo la barrera de sus miedos… para decir lo que _sabía_ que tenía que decirse.

–Creías que ibas a perder a Eren para siempre, ¿verdad? Y peor aún, que era yo quien te lo iba a quitar.

Mikasa volvió a levantar la cabeza, despacio, y observó a Sasha con especial intensidad. Fue un gesto fluido, para nada brusco u hostil… y aun así, por alguna razón, todo pareció quedarse paralizado a su alrededor; incluso los sonidos llegaban de repente más amortiguados, como si la tormenta hubiese empezado a remitir en el exterior.

"Cada vez estoy más convencida de que verdaderamente _ella_ es capaz de parar el tiempo, detener el mundo… aunque mirándolo por el lado bueno, ¡así al menos ahora tengo toda su atención!" La cazadora tragó saliva discretamente; se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, pero no tardó en recuperar el valor necesario para continuar, con más determinación todavía. "No importa cuánto me cueste. ¡Superaré mis temores para desmontar también los tuyos, Mikasa!"

–Debo reconocer que cuando vi aquí a Eren por primera vez… y no me estoy refiriendo al siniestro reflejo que tomó forma, sino a _nuestro Eren_ , el de verdad… ¡Bueno! Para qué nos vamos a engañar, el uniforme de legionario le quedaba _muy bien_ , je je… ¡Vaya! Creo que lo que pensé en ese momento fue exactamente: un chico así, ¡quién lo pillara! Porque no sólo era guapo, también se le veía amable y gentil, atento, caballeroso… Y la idea de que todas esas cualidades podrían atemperar, quizás, ese entusiasmo suyo tan agresivo que a veces resulta un poco _demasiado_ , pues…

 _Crac._

De pronto Sasha oyó el inconfundible sonido (al menos para ella) del pan que aún sostenía Mikasa en sus manos, _tritur_ _ado_ entre sus poderosos dedos, formando ahora apretados puños; y aunque la oriental no dijo nada, ni cambió un ápice su expresión atenta y neutra, su compañera estaba segura de que la temperatura allí dentro había bajado varios grados de golpe.

"Y sin embargo, sus ojos siguen brillando tan bonitos como siempre…"

En la improvisada tienda de campaña ya no se escuchaban más ruidos, ni siquiera el sonido de _su_ respiración; como si la morena estuviese conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, en un intento de mantener la calma.

Sasha volvió a fijarse en aquellas manos delgadas, parcialmente cubiertas por el cuero negro; los dedos finos y fuertes ya habían desmenuzado el trozo de pan por entero. La crujiente masa blanca se desintegraba en motitas de luz blanca, que a su vez absorbía el aura gris clara de la muchacha; el mismo color de la venda que llevaba en torno a la muñeca derecha.

"Y sin embargo, quizás en realidad prefiero el negro…"

Y recordó de nuevo el combate que habían librado, la curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría entre esas poderosas manos; y una reconfortante calidez volvió a extenderse por todo su pecho, transmitiéndose también a sus posteriores palabras.

–A veces tienes la suerte de encontrarte con alguien _especial_ –continuó Sasha, con voz suave, tono amable y una leve sonrisa en los labios, mirando a su amiga directamente a los ojos–. ¿Verdad, Mikasa? Una persona en la que ves reflejada aquélla en la que te gustaría convertirte, todo cuanto querrías llegar a ser. Una persona que te inspira, te anima a crecer y mejorar, a _ser más_ : más rápida, más fuerte, más grande, _poderosa_. Una persona a la que admiras y que te hace creer en ti, que tú también serás capaz de alcanzar todas esas cualidades, transformarte en más de lo que ya eres, _en todo_ _lo que_ _podr_ _ía_ _s_ _llegar a ser_.

La voz de Sasha vibraba cada vez con más intensidad, tomada por una emoción que iba contagiándose lentamente a su compañera; se notaba en la expresión de Mikasa, en sus ojos un tanto más abiertos, en sus labios ligeramente despegados, revelando con todo ello la atención que prestaba a tales palabras.

La Cazadora estaba convencida de que, si la oriental hubiese dicho algo en ese momento, ya no habría sido con la misma gelidez que antes parecía haber invadido su entorno; aunque ella ahora apenas la sentía, gracias a la cálida protección que le brindaba su propia aura plateada.

–Y no sólo por ti misma –prosiguió Sasha, decidida, con más convicción todavía–. También es algo que haces por esa persona que tanto te inspira. Porque en el fondo _sabes_ que merece la pena esforzarse por _ella_. Porque si vais a estar juntas, si vais a compartir todas esas experiencias… ¡Vaya! No sé si me explico, lo que quiero decir es que, bueno… –la muchacha de Dauper suspiró, sin dejar de sonreír, y se pasó una mano enguantada por su cola de caballo–. Si _esa persona_ ya te aporta tanto, con su mera presencia, ¿cómo no vas a querer ser _digna_ de ella, si permaneces a su lado? Porque algunas cosas, no basta con darlas por hecho, hay que _ganárselas_.

Mikasa volvía a contener ahora el aliento, fruto de la misma anticipación que provocaba un tenue rubor en sus habitualmente pálidas mejillas. Sus bonitos ojos negros, como poderosos lagos oscuros, parecían brillar aún con más fuerza. Sus hermosas manos habían ido subiendo lentamente, hasta rozar con delicadeza la bufanda enroscada en torno a su delgado cuello, dando suaves tirones para cubrirse con ella los labios.

En realidad, las dos sabían perfectamente cuáles eran las palabras que vendrían a continuación; quizás ni siquiera habría hecho falta pronunciarlas.

Pero claro, a Sasha nunca se le habían dado bien las sutilezas.

–Y esa persona… No es Eren. Eres tú, Mikasa.


	16. Conversación entre diosas (II)

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Actualización sorpresa! O al menos, antes de lo que yo mismo me esperaba. Y os alegrará saber que ya, por fin, en el próximo capítulo cambiaremos de escenario (y de perspectiva). ¡Espero que os guste!_

 _Y mención especial a **dfigueroavelasquez** , que recientemente añadió este fic a su lista de favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 16 – CONVERSACIÓN ENTRE DIOSAS (II)**

 _Publicado el 11 de septiembre de 2017 con una extensión de 4.328 palabras._

* * *

–Y esa persona… No es Eren. Eres tú, Mikasa.

El cambio sí fue ahora bastante notable en la joven oriental; de repente, sus sonrosadas mejillas parecieron _arder_ como un incendio, propagándose aquel tono rojizo con rapidez por todo su rostro.

Esta vez, la muchacha terminó subiéndose la bufanda hasta la nariz, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara y se tapaba los ojos con sus palmas enguantadas, mientras sus finos dedos se extraviaban entre los oscuros cabellos de su melena.

"Rojo y negro, negro y rojo." Sasha sonrió sin poder evitarlo. "Es una bonita combinación, la verdad es que le sientan bien esos colores…"

Dejó escapar un largo y hondo suspiro, ya mucho más aliviada después de aquella revelación, que ella misma había ido descubriendo en su interior, conforme la plasmaba en palabras.

Aun así, la chica de Dauper también notaba un agradable calorcillo en sus propias mejillas. Se pasó una mano enfundada en cuero por la nuca, rascándose mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza y miraba a un lado. Había algo de vergüenza, naturalmente, pero la superaba con creces la alegre satisfacción de decir lo que debía decirse.

Volvió a mirar a su amiga; daba la impresión de que, en ese momento, Mikasa estaba emitiendo un pequeño quejido sospechosamente parecido a _"Sashaaaa"_ , casi como un cachorrillo apenado… aunque era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta, pues todavía se tapaba el rostro con la bufanda y las manos.

"¿Y de qué color se supone que debería ser esa bufanda, en realidad? Normalmente es de un rojo tan oscuro que casi parece negro, pero… ¿No había por ahí una vieja leyenda al respecto? El _hilo rojo del destino_ , sin mal no recuerdo. Esa mítica conexión, entre dos personas destinadas a encontrarse, incluso antes de haberse conocido… ¿Acaso _su_ bufanda representa un lazo con Eren? Mikasa ha dejado caer, alguna vez, que fue él quien se la dio, por eso tiene tanta importancia para ella… Y en este lugar, las cosas pueden ser aún más auténticas. ¿Y si aquí un objeto _es_ , también, lo que representa? No sólo simbolizar algo, sino verdaderamente _ser_ ese algo, convertirse en más y hacer que lo simbolizado sea _real_ … Quizás, mientras estemos en el mundo de los sueños, la bufanda de Mikasa pueda transformarse de verdad en ese hilo que le une con la persona que más le importa, porque obviamente es _él_ quien… Al fin y al cabo, ¿no se trataba de eso? Habíamos venido con el objetivo de rescatar a Eren, ¿no? Entonces la bufanda podría servirnos para encontrarle, aunque… Si necesitamos un _lazo del destino_ que nos lleve hasta él, ¿no debería ser _rojo_ precisamente?"

Sasha hizo una breve pausa en el ajetreado camino que seguían sus veloces pensamientos; se fijó, al principio de manera un tanto ausente, en la tenue nubecilla de vaho que se formaba intermitentemente frente a ella, al escapar el aire por sus labios entreabiertos.

"Qué curioso, _sé_ que aquí hace frío, y sin embargo no lo noto… Tampoco creo que lo esté provocando Mikasa, je je, ahora mismo debe sentir más bien todo lo contrario… En cualquier caso, parece que nuestras auras continúan protegiéndonos de la gelidez, hum… Auras de un gris plateado, como el resplandor de esta especie de tienda de campaña en la que nos encontramos. ¿Como el color de los ojos de Eren? O quizás esta vez no se trata de _él_ , sino de _nosotras_. Porque nos hemos combinado…"

La cazadora de Dauper se pasó una mano por la cara; sintió el ardor de las mejillas incluso a través del guante, sólo con atisbar (sin llegar a pensar demasiado en ello) _esa otra forma_ en que podría interpretarse la palabra "combinar". No se permitió más distracciones con aquello; había cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse ahora.

"¡Bueno! Yo diría que así estamos mejor, las dos. Somos más de lo que ya éramos antes, hemos salido ganando con este cambio. Sí, mejor gris plata que simplemente blanco o negro. Tengo la corazonada de que cada una le ha aportado a la otra, de que nos hemos convertido en _más_ por el hecho de estar _juntas_. Mientras permanezcamos unidas seremos más fuertes, más rápidas, más grandes… _P_ _oderosas_. No sé si podríamos haberlo conseguido sin luchar entre nosotras, quizás con el pan directamente nos lo habríamos ahorrado, je je… Pero más vale centrarse ahora en el futuro, en vez de preguntarse por lo que pudo haber sido. Si nos volvemos a _combinar_ y sumamos nuestros esfuerzos, estoy segura de que podremos transformar esa bufanda en un verdadero _hilo rojo del destino_ que nos lleve hasta Eren. Mikasa ya ha puesto el lazo, ¿quizás me toca a mí cambiar el color? Porque al principio, cuando combatí contra Marco, hubo un momento en el que lo vi todo rojo… ¡Y no es lo más raro que habría pasado en este lugar! Tengo que hacerlo de nuevo. _Voy_ a hacerlo. Por Mikasa, y por Eren, y por mí misma. ¡Y que no se me olvide Marco! A él también tenemos que rescatarle, de algún modo. Pero bueno, mejor irse encargando de una cosa cada vez, lo primero va a ser…"

Sasha se concentró intensamente; no le duró demasiado. Enseguida le vino la risa floja, al ver que Mikasa seguía como un tomate; todavía estaba tapándose con la bufanda.

"¡A este paso no necesitará mi ayuda! Tal vez pueda volverla roja, ella sola…"

De repente, la chica castaña notó que había algo distinto en el ambiente; acaso un cambio lo suficientemente gradual, como para no haberse dado cuenta hasta más tarde. En cualquier caso, el resplandor plateado que iluminaba aquel refugio había ido adoptando una tonalidad rojiza cada vez más intensa; y llegó un punto en el que aquella suave luz, sin dejar de ser cálida y acogedora, se convirtió en otra inconfundiblemente roja.

"Como las mejillas de Mikasa, je je… No, ya en serio. ¿Es sólo cosa mía, soy yo la única que lo ve todo así ahora, o _ella_ también puede? ¿He sido yo quien lo ha hecho, o…?"

Se fijó de nuevo en su compañera; la joven oriental ya no se cubría el rostro, sino que miraba asombrada a su alrededor, con un brillo de curiosidad en sus preciosos ojos negros.

Aquellos dedos delgados y fuertes, cuya palidez destacaba entre la oscura tela, fueron apartando cautelosamente la bufanda, hasta volver a dejar a la vista unos labios finos y delicados.

Las manos enguantadas de Sasha parecieron moverse por sí solas para acariciar con suavidad la mullida prenda, que permanecía indudablemente negra, aun iluminada por la misma tonalidad rojiza que bañaba todo allí dentro.

A la Cazadora le sorprendió la forma en que la bufanda _vibraba_ bajo la punta de sus dedos, casi como si estuviese viva; como si contuviese una energía inconmensurable, pugnando por escapar al exterior.

Y por eso la muchacha no se extrañó luego demasiado, cuando las vibraciones parecieron concentrarse en uno de los extremos de la bufanda; de repente empezó a _flotar_ en el aire, como agitada por alguna corriente… a pesar de que ahí no había viento.

Sasha continuó acariciando suavemente aquel extremo de la bufanda, con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y maravillada en el rostro, como una chiquilla que de pronto hubiese descubierto que podía hacer realidad sus sueños. La palabra que le vino a la mente fue: _mágico_. "¡Y me encanta!"

Y en ese mismo instante, toda la luz pareció concentrarse en aquella prenda; y cuanto más absorbía, menos oscura se volvía, pasando irrevocablemente del negro habitual a un rojo ya mucho más claro, vívido e intenso.

Por un momento, la tersa y vibrante textura se convirtió en lo más nítido que allí había.

En medio de la oscuridad, sin otra fuente de luz, aquella bufanda parecía lo más auténtico, lo único _real_ ; resplandecía, iluminándolo todo con calidez a su alrededor.

Y fue entonces cuando aquel tejido pulsante (como un corazón que bombease luz en vez de sangre) comenzó a _extenderse_ sin dejar de flotar en el aire, ondulando hipnóticamente cual sibilina criatura viva, más que como un simple objeto inanimado.

La tela continuó creciendo poco a poco, rebasando los dedos enfundados en cuero de la Cazadora; como si unas manos invisibles estuviesen tejiendo en el acto, aumentando diestramente el largo a la vez que mantenían el mismo ancho.

La bufanda alcanzó finalmente el cuello de Sasha, enroscándose lánguidamente a su alrededor; de manera protectora, reconfortante, sin llegar a apretar.

La vibrante prenda dejó de _latir_ ; cesó su sobrenatural resplandor encarnado. La chica de Dauper aún encontró motivos para asombrarse, mientras seguía palpando la mullida tela; notaba su cálida suavidad incluso con los guantes puestos.

También se dio cuenta de que, al dejar de resplandecer la bufanda, la luz había vuelto a cambiar allí dentro. En ausencia de la permeante luminosidad plateada, aquel lugar había quedado sumido en una penumbra; rasgada por cierta claridad, ya con un tono más natural, que no parecía provenir de un solo punto en concreto.

Aquel claroscuro, con su íntimo contraste de luces y sombras, otorgaba un nítido relieve a las formas de las dos muchachas, haciendo que pareciesen más _reales_ todavía; a pesar de que sendas auras ya apenas brillaban, salvo por el más tenue resplandor gris plateado.

Sólo después se dio cuenta Sasha de que, en algún momento, la portentosa bufanda, en la que aún destacaba un rojo vívido y claro… se había separado, dividiéndose en dos; de tal modo que cada una de ellas se había quedado con una prenda idéntica en torno al cuello.

"Pero entonces, eso significa que Mikasa y yo, hace sólo unos segundos, estábamos literalmente unidas por…"

Su mente dejó de funcionar un instante, para luego retomar su actividad con más rapidez todavía, compensando frenéticamente esa breve parálisis.

"¡AAAH! ¡Diosas, diosas! ¡María, Rose y Sina! ¿¡Todo este tiempo en realidad he sido yo quien estaba al otro lado de su _hilo rojo del destino_!? ¿¡Soy la persona que más le importa a Mikasa!? ¿¡Esperaba reunirse conmigo desde el principio incluso antes de conocernos!?"

Sasha sintió de pronto un auténtico _incendio_ que dejaba pequeños todos los que antes habían ardido en su interior, pálidas llamas en comparación con el intenso fuego que ahora _rugía_ inundando su alma, hasta el punto de que empezaba a costarle respirar; ya casi le resultaba imposible tomar aire, entre los desbocados latidos de su agitado corazón.

"¿Cuáles son las implicaciones? Todas las cosas que yo le dije antes… ¿¡ _Ella_ siente lo mismo por mí!? ¡Cuánta responsabilidad! ¡No sé si estoy preparada…! ¿Y qué pasa con Eren? ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer con él!? ¡No podemos abandonarle aquí! ¡Tenemos que…!"

– **Sasha.**

De algún modo, Mikasa se las apañó para llamarla en voz baja, atrayendo de nuevo su atención con un susurro mucho más poderoso que cualquier grito. Su mano derecha, parcialmente enguantada y aún con la cinta gris en torno a su muñeca, reposaba sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica castaña, apretando con una firmeza que no estaba exenta de cierta ternura.

Sus relucientes ojos negros transmitían una amable serenidad, alegría y también algo de vergüenza; todavía se revelaba un poquito, en el leve y persistente rubor de sus rosadas mejillas.

Sus finos dedos de alabastro se deslizaron hasta acariciar con las puntas la roja bufanda, que ahora descansaba en torno al cuello de la joven de asombrados ojos marrones; incluso a través de la mullida prenda, la sensación de aquel tímido contacto fue casi _eléctrica_.

Aun así, y a pesar de la expresión relajada de Mikasa, por un instante Sasha sintió el temor irracional y absurdo ( _aunque podría no serlo_ ) de que su compañera le arrebatase _su_ bufanda, espetándole de repente "no te pertenece" con los dientes apretados.

Sin embargo, al final la morena se limitó a apartar la mano con suavidad, apoyándola tranquilamente sobre su regazo, mientras se pasaba la otra con aire distraído por su oreja izquierda, como reajustando un invisible mechón de pelo rebelde.

Mikasa miró un momento al suelo, distraída y acaso con un ligero nerviosismo; pero enseguida alzó la vista de nuevo, observando directamente a su amiga a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sonrisa cálida y sincera, que tanto fascinaba a Sasha, como casi todo en _ella_ ; una sonrisa reconfortante, que le hacía sentirse especial y querida, con mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

Se notaba la garganta seca; tragó saliva, no sin cierta dificultad, manteniendo en la oriental su mirada. Por alguna razón, respirar le costaba más y menos a la vez; su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente, engullendo el aire con avaricia.

Y cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz, armónica y melodiosa, las palabras sonaron como sedosa música para sus oídos.

–Sasha, hay algo que debes saber. Antes, en la enfermería, tú ya estabas dormida al lado de Eren… –Mikasa continuó sonriendo, sin recriminación alguna; se llevó la mano izquierda delicadamente a su propia bufanda–. La extendí a nuestro alrededor, para que nos cubriese a los tres, después de tumbarme yo ahí también. Todavía no estoy segura… –frunció brevemente el ceño–. De algún modo, _supe_ que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Supongo que decidí seguir mi instinto, al igual que tú…

La muchacha de ojos negros guardó silencio, sumida por un instante en sus pensamientos; y aunque hubiese continuado hablando, su compañera castaña difícilmente le habría escuchado, ocupada como estaba en ese mismo momento… con otro tipo de reflexiones.

"Mikasa. Y yo. Y Eren. Juntos los tres. En una cama. Uniéndonos _su_ bufanda."

Desde luego, ideas así no mitigaban ( _para nada_ ) el rugiente fuego que ardía en su interior.

Tentada estuvo Sasha de abanicarse con las manos, en un intento de despejarse, pero al final terminó metiéndolas dentro de la bufanda… la suya, no accidentalmente la de Mikasa. "Si llego a confundirme, ¡entonces ya sí que entro en combustión espontánea!" Al menos de esa manera distraía con algo sus nerviosos dedos.

"La verdad, ahora soy _yo_ la que no está segura… ¿Acaso hay una versión distinta de la leyenda? ¿Una en la que ese mismo _hilo rojo_ del destino une a _tres personas_? No es que yo me queje, pero vamos, como mínimo me parece _raro_. Y además, ¿no nos estaríamos olvidando de…?"

–Marco, ¿qué fue de él? –preguntó Sasha–. No le has mencionado, ¿ocurrió algo distinto?

"Aunque con _cuatro_ personas unidas por el mismo _lazo_ , ¡la cosa sería más rara todavía!"

–Ahora que lo mencionas… –Mikasa enarcó levemente una ceja, pero enseguida surgió en su rostro una tenue expresión culpable–. Él se quedó dormido aparte, en el rincón, en una silla.

La chica de Dauper sintió en el acto la misma culpa, nada más oír aquellas palabras.

"¡Pobrecillo! Ahí solo, abandonado a su suerte… Y suele ser el último del que nos acordamos. ¡A él también tenemos que rescatarle! Encontrarle y sacarle de este lugar, como sea. Claro que, si no está conectado a nosotras, a través de la bufanda, ¡entonces va a ser más difícil dar con él que con Eren! Por cómo lo ha descrito Mikasa antes…" Sasha se masajeó suavemente las sienes con las manos, cerrando los ojos un instante, concentrada. "Y así llegamos, _otra vez_ , a la conclusión de que lo primero es buscar a Eren. Después resolveremos todo lo demás, incluido lo de Marco, y también… También…"

Dejó escapar un largo y hondo suspiro, lentamente, mientras volvía a apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas; abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando con determinación a su amiga.

Y sin embargo, la joven cazadora aún se quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Al final, sencillamente, se limitó a decir lo primero que le pasaba por la cabeza.

–Mira, Mikasa… _Eren es tuyo_ , eso ya lo sabemos todas, así que puedes estar tranquila, ¿vale? ¡Yo desde luego no te lo voy a quitar!

El rubor se extendió considerablemente por las mejillas de la oriental, con fuerzas renovadas.

"¡Bravo, Sasha! Genial idea la tuya, ésta de seguir otra vez tu instinto. ¡Lo bueno es que ya no creo poder sentirme más avergonzada! Y es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás… De todas formas, por ahora no nos ha ido tan mal con eso de _decir lo que debe decirse_ , ¿no? ¡Así que será mejor aprovechar y dejar las cosas lo más claras posibles!"

–Y precisamente… –la muchacha de ojos castaños volvió a tragar saliva; se forzó a continuar, a pesar del miedo y la vergüenza–. Por eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Hemos venido para rescatar a Eren, cueste lo que cueste. ¿Verdad? Y yo… Yo haré lo que haga falta para conseguirlo. ¿De acuerdo? Al fin y al cabo, todo esto es en gran parte responsabilidad mía… –vio que su compañera se disponía a interrumpir; lo impidió con tan sólo fruncir un poco el ceño–. Sí, Mikasa. _Sí_ que es culpa mía, por mucho que tú te empeñes en lo contrario. Le diste a Eren la _Manzana Negra_ sin saber lo que era. _Yo_ sí lo sabía. Fui _yo_ quien la encontró, quien la perdió y quien desencadenó todo esto. ¡Y me toca a mí solucionarlo!

Sasha se permitió terminar con un tono ya algo más optimista; notaba cómo se desvanecían sus dudas y temores, conforme seguía hablando, cada vez más convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

–Así que… Ya sabes, Mikasa. Lo que haga falta. Por difícil que parezca. Lo primero es buscar a Eren, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy segura de que entre las dos lo conseguiremos… –la chica de Dauper tocó su bufanda, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios–. ¡Con el lazo que compartimos, no podemos fallar! Dentro de poco, estaremos de nuevo reunidos los tres… ¡Ups, je je! Quiero decir, _los cuatro_ , los cuatro estaremos reunidos. ¡No hay que olvidarse de Marco! A él también le encontraremos, ya lo verás. No sé cómo, pero de algún modo _sé_ que lo haremos. Y después de eso, bueno, pues… Quizás, cuando por fin salgamos de aquí, supongo que… Entonces podríamos hablar de lo nuestro, ¿no? Si realmente… ¡En fin! Tú ya me entiendes…

La joven arquera volvió a rascarse la nuca; luego metió otra vez las manos en la bufanda, sonriendo todavía ligeramente avergonzada, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga en esta ocasión… y por eso se dio cuenta de que la muchacha oriental estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

"¿Y quién imita a quién ahora? No, se trata más bien de… Cada una es a la vez espejo y reflejo de la otra, simplemente hemos venido a coincidir en esto. Viéndonos en la misma situación, reaccionamos de manera parecida… ¿Hasta qué punto nos hemos _sincronizado_ ahora las dos, para ésta y otras cuestiones? Igual que ocurrió antes, con el color de nuestras auras… Aunque la verdad, ya puestos, ¡no me importaría parecerme un poco más a ella! Tan rápida, tan fuerte, tan guapa…"

Sasha volvió a sentir un agradable cosquilleo extendiéndose por sus mejillas, si bien ya no de forma tan exagerada como antes. "Y ella también parece bastante menos avergonzada ahora. Je je, quizás a base de acostumbrarse…"

Porque en efecto, a Mikasa ya se le notaba mucho más relajada; incluso aliviada, tras haber escuchado aquellas palabras, tanto como la propia chica castaña al haberlas pronunciado.

"Alivio y… ¿Acaso decepción? No… No, creo que en realidad estoy proyectando… Quizás veo en ella mi propia desilusión, por no haber hablado a fondo sobre _lo nuestro_ , porque todavía no lo hemos solucionado y al final lo hemos dejado sin haberlo resuelto. A mí, desde luego, me habría gustado… ¿Ella también lo habría querido así? Pero ahora mismo hay _algo_ más importante de lo que encargarse…"

Sasha observó que su compañera aún permanecía atenta, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras. "Está claro que no va a haber mejor momento para _decir lo que debe decirse_. Por Eren, por todos nuestros camaradas, y especialmente por Mikasa… Y también por mí. En cierto sentido, esto tiene la misma importancia para ella que para mí. Tal vez ya no haya tanta diferencia, entre lo que nos afecta a ambas… Quizás, precisamente, porque me importa _ella_ , porque de verdad quiero que sea feliz y libre. Si luego resulta que yo así también lo soy, pues mejor todavía… Puede que una cosa y otra vengan a ser ya lo mismo."

–Mikasa, creo que deberías hablar con Eren lo antes posible, en cuanto le veas, nada más encontrarle. No más tardanzas, ni excusas. No desaproveches esta oportunidad que se te presenta ahora, nunca se sabe cuándo habrá otra o si acaso ya será la última.

La bella joven oriental abrió un poco más sus penetrantes ojos negros, enarcando ligeramente las cejas, más sorprendida que disgustada. Esa reacción inspiró a Sasha, animándole a continuar; con suavidad en sus palabras y cierta vibrante excitación en su tono, fácilmente contagiosa.

–Estoy segura de que recuerdas el aspecto con que se nos apareció Eren antes, ¿verdad? Se le notaba mucho más calmado de lo habitual, ¿no? Más pacífico, agradable, incluso comprensivo… Así que, ¡aprovecha y dile lo que sientes por él!

–No es _tan_ sencillo –contestó Mikasa, en un tímido susurro.

–Puede –concedió la Cazadora, asintiendo con una sonrisa–. ¡Pero nunca lo será tanto como ahora! En serio, por muy extraño que sea este lugar, en realidad aquí lo tienes mucho menos complicado.

–Sí, por todas esas cosas que has dicho antes, pero… –la morena volvió a fruncir levemente el ceño, manteniendo la mirada; una sombra de preocupación surcó por un instante su rostro–. Si mal no recuerdo, por lo que decía Eren, él mismo daba a entender que había perdido _algo_ al llegar a este mundo… –la muchacha se mordió discretamente el labio inferior; luego continuó con más decisión–. Entonces "aprovechar la oportunidad", como tú lo llamas, no sería tan distinto de aprovecharme de _él_ , justo cuando más vulnerable se encuentra… ¿No te parece?

–Pues no –respondió Sasha, convencida, prácticamente sin dudar–. Más bien, creo que así podrías estar ayudándole. ¿Y si es _ahora_ precisamente cuando Eren necesita oír lo que tienes que decirle, para encontrar esa _parte_ de sí mismo que le falta? Ese entusiasmo suyo tan característico, ese ímpetu un tanto agresivo… Estarías ayudándole a recuperar, de esa manera, las mismas cualidades de las que ahora carece y que normalmente le impedirían escucharte. Y él volvería a estar así de una sola pieza, al final gracias a ti de nuevo entero, además de que también habrías podido contarle lo que tanto tiempo llevabas guardándote dentro. ¡Todos saldríamos ganando! ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?

Se notaba que Mikasa aún no estaba del todo convencida. Sasha casi añadió un conciliador "al menos piénsatelo", o un "promételo" algo más exigente, pero se contuvo y guardó silencio por un momento, para que la chica de cabello oscuro sacase sus propias conclusiones. "Es _su_ decisión, no debería forzarla." Sin embargo, al final no pudo resistirse a añadir una cosa más, que también consideraba importante.

–A veces tienes que hacer algo, y al principio cuesta, pero luego ya te sientes mucho mejor cuando te lo quitas de encima. Además, se supone que las cosas que verdaderamente merecen la pena siempre van a requerir un poco más de esfuerzo, aunque… Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo tú sola. Si en algún momento te abruma la idea de seguir adelante… Que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también estoy aquí, para lo que haga falta.

La reacción de Mikasa fue casi imperceptible, pero la de Dauper cada vez conocía mejor a su amiga y se fijaba en detalles que otros habrían pasado por alto; por eso se dio cuenta de la tensión, apenas visible, que recorría el cuerpo de la oriental.

Tras unos segundos de intenso silencio, la muchacha de ojos negros dejó escapar lentamente un profundo suspiro; pareció liberarse en el acto de una pesada carga (aún más notable por su ausencia), con los hombros ya mucho más relajados, desvanecida toda esa tensión acumulada.

Mikasa inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y le dedicó a la cazadora una hermosa sonrisa radiante, bastante más amplia de lo que era habitual en su sereno y estoico rostro. Su expresión parecía decir: "Gracias, Sasha, seguiré tu consejo."

La joven arquera intuía que las anteriores reticencias, las dudas y las sospechas de Mikasa, se debían al temor de que una especie de _parte oscura_ suya le estuviese sugiriendo aquellas ideas; por eso se había quedado ya más tranquila, al hacerle otra persona la misma sugerencia.

Desde luego, si en aquel gesto había aún algo de nerviosismo, se trataba de la excitada e inevitable anticipación de quien aguardaba, de un momento a otro, un gran acontecimiento que podría cambiarlo todo; cualquiera en esa situación lo habría tenido muy difícil para mantener la calma.

Aquellas reflexiones continuaban reconfortando a Sasha, pero la calidez que aún sentía extendiéndose por su interior contrastaba todavía con el persistente frío en aquel lugar; el aliento que escapaba a través de sus labios seguía formando una nubecilla de vaho, pese a la protección que le otorgaba su aura.

Y eso, unido al silencio que había terminado apoderándose de aquel entorno, en el que ya no resonaba tormenta alguna, resultaba como mínimo sospechoso.

Luego también estaba aquella extraña claridad, que no parecía venir de un solo punto en concreto, y que iluminaba con sugerente claroscuro la misteriosa penumbra en aquella especie de tienda de campaña.

"No, espera un momento… Me parece que…"

En el flexible tejido, un tanto etéreo, que recubría las paredes de aquel improvisado refugio, se vislumbraba una estrecha rendija de luz blanca y fría, mucho más natural.

Sasha tanteó tímidamente en aquella hendidura, con la punta de sus dedos enguantados, tratando de atisbar lo que había al otro lado… y emitió un ahogado grito de asombro, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz del exterior.

"¡Me parece que ya no estamos en el mismo sitio!"


	17. Cambios

**MANZANA NEGRA**

 _NOTA DEL AUTOR – ¡Al fin! Por alguna razón, me ha costado más de lo que creía, pero ya lo tenéis aquí. Se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, así que he "cortado" un poco antes para poder dejarlo ya publicado, después de más de un mes sin actualizar. Ha terminado convirtiéndose en otro "capítulo de transición", como lo fue el quinto para la perspectiva de Marco. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 17 – CAMBIOS**

 _Publicado el 15 de octubre de 2017, con una extensión de 4.346 palabras._

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman era bien consciente de que no debería distraerse ahora; mejor sería centrarse en el presente, en vez de pensar en todo lo que ya había ocurrido y que ya no tenía remedio.

Pensar en las hirientes y enfermizas palabras que Eren les había dedicado a todos, especialmente a Armin y ella, esa misma noche en el comedor, en mitad de un gran desasosiego.

Pensar en cómo ella luego se había quedado en el comedor, confortando a Armin por consejo de Marco, mientras Eren se marchaba de allí; temiendo (como siempre ocurría cuando se separaba de él) que de algún modo le perdería para siempre y ya jamás le volvería a ver.

Pensar en lo angustiada que se había sentido, cuando aquel temor pareció convertirse en realidad, en el momento en el que se enteró por un nervioso Bertolt ( _persuadido_ quizás por una silenciosa e irritada mirada) de que Eren estaba con Sasha en la enfermería tras haber recibido uno o varios sartenazos; la imagen que ya entonces se había ido pintando en su cabeza había bastado para despertar su furiosa indignación.

Pensar en la rapidez con que esa misma furia se había transformado de nuevo en _horror_ , al darse cuenta de que era _ella_ quien había desencadenado aquella situación, por haberle entregado a Eren una manzana negra; aún seguía considerando que era _su_ responsabilidad, por mucho que Sasha se empeñase ahora en asumir la culpa.

Pensar en cómo luego había ido oscilando constantemente, entre la esperanza y el desasosiego, la sorpresa y el miedo, mientras sus compañeros discutían y descubrían la mejor (y acaso la única) manera de ayudar a Eren; y la vergüenza, la timidez incluso en mitad de esa situación, cuando llegó el momento de tumbarse junto a _él_ en la cama.

Y después de eso… Ya se hacía más difícil recordar; igual que pasaba con algunos sueños, al poco de despertar.

Había llegado a ese extraño lugar, a esa vasta pradera en la que se agitaba una incipiente tormenta; y luego…

Marco, vestido de negro como un instructor, salvo por aquella camisa roja. Sasha con los ropajes típicos de una cazadora de Dauper. Ella misma, con unas prendas oscuras similares a las que solía llevar cuando entrenaba sin el uniforme. Y Eren…

Eren había parecido _muerto_ nada más empezar; y la forma en que el pecoso había movido el cuerpo con el pie, como si fuese un saco de basura…

Sin embargo, lo que había sentido en ese instante no había sido rabia, sino una vez más aquella desesperación culpable, por saberse la responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a esa persona que tanto le importaba.

Sólo era vagamente consciente de lo que había sucedido después, tras escuchar aquellas hirientes palabras, más aún al estar en boca de Marco. _"_ _¿_ _D_ _e verdad te crees tan especial?"_ Porque era cierto, ¿de qué le valía ser más rápida y más fuerte que los demás, si no podía proteger a Eren? _"_ _Ser especial no te ha servido para evitar que yo le meta diecisiete puñaladas a lo que te queda de familia…"_

Sasha y Marco luego habían luchado, ¿verdad? Y ella, mientras tanto, se había quedado parada, sin hacer nada… ni siquiera cuando el pecoso le lanzó aquel siniestro puñal; si no hubiera sido por su compañera cazadora, seguramente no habría vivido para contarlo.

Poco a poco, al fin, ya pudo irse recuperando de aquel impacto inicial; aunque las reconfortantes llamas de la furia no habían ardido aún lo suficiente en su interior…

Entonces fue cuando le cayó encima el relámpago.

Y después de eso… Se había sentido _bien_ : más grande, más rápida, más fuerte, _poderosa_ ; y ya mucho más lúcida, también, plenamente consciente de quienes le rodeaban.

Especialmente _Eren_.

Verle así, tan radiante, con el uniforme de la Legión puesto… Le había dolido y llenado de orgullo al mismo tiempo; pero si eso era lo que _él_ quería, entonces, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer ella que aceptarlo e intentar protegerle (incluso de sí mismo)?

" _Lo siento"_ habían sido sus primeras palabras; algo que la había dejado estupefacta, como un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Acaso ya no la apartaría de él a empujones, sino que al menos tendría en cuenta sus sentimientos, aunque no pudiera compartirlos?

Pero luego _él_ también se había disculpado con Sasha, por algo que había pasado antes entre ellos; una vaga punzada de celos, por las libertades que parecía tomarse la cazadora, había quedado sepultada al ver que Eren (por alguna razón) llevaba en aquel lugar el mismo lazo que ella.

"En la enfermería, antes de dormirme, coloqué la venda en torno a _su_ muñeca derecha… y la bufanda también alrededor de Sasha, aunque entonces aún no se veía."

Luego había venido aquella extraña conversación, de la que no creía haber entendido apenas más de la mitad: habían encontrado a Eren, pero por algún motivo todavía no se lo podían llevar; y _Marco_ , de entre todas las personas, parecía estar escondiendo algo… Normal, teniendo en cuenta lo de antes con el cuchillo.

Le dolió que Eren evitase mirarla, mientras daba apurado unas últimas explicaciones que habían vuelto a llenarla de aprensión; por otro lado, sabiendo ya lo que iba a pasar después… Quizás había intentado ahorrarle mayores sufrimientos.

Aun así, el momento en el que _él_ desapareció de nuevo entre todos esos relámpagos… Había sido especialmente devastador; algo se _rompió_ dentro de ella. Y una vez más, casi no fue consciente de la continuación del enfrentamiento entre Marco y Sasha; paralizada como se quedó, además, por el _veneno_ que destilaron las nuevas palabras del pecoso.

" _Oye, Mikasa. ¿Qué se siente al perder una y otra vez lo que más te importa, sin que puedas hacer nada para evitarlo?"_

Y después de eso, hubo otras palabras, oscuras y sibilinas, susurradas dulcemente al oído por la sombra que apareció de repente a su lado.

Ni siquiera recordaba _qué_ era lo que le había dicho exactamente… Pero las _ideas_ estaban ahí.

Que todos se aprovechaban de ella. Que en realidad la culpa de eso era sólo suya, por permitir a los demás que abusaran así de ella. Que si no quería perder todo lo que le importaba, entonces ya era hora de hacer _algo_ al respecto.

Que esas cosas que tanto apreciaba, nunca las valorarían del mismo modo quienes se las arrebatarían, si ella les dejaba. Que debía pasar ya a la ofensiva, a la _acción_ , en vez de limitarse a responder a lo que hiciesen otros.

Que no pasaría nada por hacer lo que ella verdaderamente quería, lo que más deseaba en el fondo de su ser. Que si todo el mundo lo hacía, ¿por qué iba a ser ella menos todavía?

Que no tendría que estar pidiendo disculpas, ni sometiéndose al resto del mundo, simplemente por ser más fuerte que ellos.

Que había llegado el momento de reclamar lo que le correspondía por derecho; aquello que se había ganado a pulso, con su sangre y esfuerzo, sudando a cada paso del árido camino, en aquel mundo hermoso y cruel donde había que matar para que no te matasen.

Y naturalmente, las dudas que aún pudiera haber sentido, y que ya habían empezado a desvanecerse en aquella especie de fuego oscuro (que la reconfortaba y consumía al mismo tiempo)… desaparecieron por completo cuando Sasha le disparó aquella flecha.

El dolor de aquella _traición_ , por un instante, había superado todo lo demás… Pero enseguida volvieron a crepitar con furia las negras llamas de su aura, agitándose con fuerzas renovadas.

Y cuando le cayeron encima todos esos rayos, reforzando al mismo tiempo su determinación, se sintió ya mucho mejor; más rápida y más fuerte, _poderosa_ … y también más grande, _gigante_ incluso.

Desde luego, medir _cuatro metros_ ayudaba bastante.

Y al principio, no había querido más que devolverle el _favor_ a Sasha por atacarle, pero se contuvo; después de aquel primer (y único) paso, su compañera se había quedado completamente paralizada, observándola embelesada, admirándola e incluso _adorándola_ … como a una _diosa_.

Mikasa no podía negar, aun entre toda su furia (una furia ardiente, cuyas llamas no mitigaba sino que incluso parecía acrecentar la tormenta), que se había sentido _bien_ recibiendo aquella mirada.

Y entonces Sasha le había vuelto a disparar.

Así que, cuando Mikasa _destruyó_ aquella nueva flecha (y una vez más, se sintió _bien_ haciéndolo, como si ya nada pudiese detenerla) y después se propuso destruirla a _ella_ , no fue simplemente porque no hubiese nadie más a mano como oportuno blanco para su ira, sino porque _Sasha ya le había disparado dos veces_.

Mikasa no estaba segura de qué habría hecho si hubiese atrapado a Sasha, cómo la habría sometido exactamente para que _dejase de dispararle_ ; quizás se habría limitado a sostenerla entre sus manos, hasta que se calmase… aunque debía ser honesta consigo misma y reconocer que seguramente, en ese estado, con el poder subiéndosele cada vez más a la cabeza (sintiendo que cualquier cosa le estaba permitida, por el simple hecho de que _podía hacerlo_ , como si ya estuviese por encima de los límites del bien y del mal), incluso podría haber terminado _devorando viva_ a su propia compañera, como si fuese un titán.

Y siendo capaz de recapacitar ahora sobre ello, se daba cuenta de que… En realidad, se alegraba de _no_ haber atrapado a la chica de Dauper en ese momento, consumida como estaba por su propia oscuridad interna; y ya no sólo interna, teniendo en cuenta las llamas negras que habían recubierto su cuerpo entero.

Aunque en aquel momento, desde luego, justo en mitad del combate, nada le había irritado más que la forma en que Sasha saltaba incesantemente de un lado para otro, _sin dejar de disparar_ ; y luego encima, como si se estuviese recochineando, la Cazadora había hecho surgir de la nada esa capa que tanto se parecía a las de la Legión… y _con el color de los ojos de Eren_.

Naturalmente, la irritación de Mikasa había ido a más al ver aquello; su furia oscura se había juntado con los celos, recordando además las libertades que se había tomado Sasha antes en la enfermería (¡durmiéndose en la misma cama que Eren como si no fuese nada!). Le acometió de nuevo la idea de que _alguien_ (a quien hasta entonces había considerado una amiga) se estaba aprovechando de ella; _alguien_ que no se había ganado el estar junto a Eren de esa manera, sin haber pasado por lo mismo que ella, compartiendo experiencias y soportando penurias durante todos esos años tan difíciles; alguien que pretendía arrebatarle lo que sólo le correspondía a _ella_ por derecho.

Y así, la determinación de destruir a aquella _traidora_ (que no dejaba de moverse _ni de disparar_ ) había seguido creciendo dentro de Mikasa; sin embargo, a pesar de que con cada paso hacía temblar la tierra bajo sus pies, le costaba sentirse grande y poderosa, cuando ni siquiera era capaz de atrapar a aquella adversaria tan frustrante como escurridiza.

Llegó un punto, además, en el que aquellas flechas empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a su cara, a sus ojos; y con lo difícil que estaba resultando algo tan _sencillo_ como alcanzar a Sasha, Mikasa ya no se había sentido tan convencida sobre su propia invulnerabilidad. Así que había tratado de taparse al menos el rostro con una mano…

Y entonces uno de aquellos malditos proyectiles había impactado en _su venda_ , volviéndola por un instante de un precioso gris plateado; despertando nuevos y viejos recuerdos, entre toda esa maraña de ardiente furia oscura.

Tan sorprendida se quedó, por aquel cambio súbito y repentino, que ni siquiera vio venir a la intrépida Cazadora, cuando ésta se lanzó de golpe hacia delante… enarbolando un arma completamente distinta.

 _Una barra de pan._

Y aquello había sido tan absurdo, tan _Sasha_ , que Mikasa inmediatamente se había calmado; ya no había sido capaz de permanecer igual de enfadada por más tiempo, con las tinieblas de su ira oscura desvaneciéndose casi en el acto.

La cazadora de Dauper, además… Parecía haber crecido tanto como ella, de repente. Pero ésa no había sido más que una de las muchas revelaciones y sorpresas, que ambas habían ido compartiendo en la cálida seguridad de aquel improvisado refugio, a la íntima luz plateada de la misma capa que antes había surgido aparentemente de la nada.

Al principio, Sasha casi estaba tumbada encima de ella, aunque luego se había retirado un poco, ofreciéndole la mitad de aquella extraña barra de pan; y Mikasa sabía lo mucho que significaba un gesto así, para su amiga, compartir con alguien más la comida.

Y después de eso, ¡tantas cosas habían ocurrido, más extrañas todavía! Para empezar (y aunque sólo había durado un instante), aún recordaba los dedos enguantados de su compañera, acariciándole suavemente la sien, enroscándose en torno a sus cabellos oscuros; no estaba segura de si ella había terminado sonrojándose tanto como Sasha, en ese mismo momento.

También recordaba que, en algún punto, la cálida luz que emitían sus cuerpos había dejado de ser blanca o negra, para adquirir una suave tonalidad gris plateada.

Ya incorporadas las dos, ninguna de ellas había sabido qué decir durante unos largos segundos, vagamente incómodos. Al menos, Mikasa sí había probado el pan, y tenía que reconocer que estaba _bueno_ ; había sentido cómo iba recuperando ya las fuerzas. Sasha, naturalmente, había devorado su trozo casi al instante; pero luego parecía haberse deprimido de golpe, y justo después se había disculpado.

" _Siento haberte disparado antes_ ," había dicho la castaña. Mikasa tuvo que esforzarse para contener su tensa agitación, mientras notaba encenderse de nuevo en su interior las llamas de su oscura ira; por fortuna, hacía ya años que conocía técnicas de relajación particularmente efectivas, gracias al control de su respiración.

Luego intentó disculparse ella, por mucho que les costase salir a las palabras; Sasha no era la única que había hecho allí mal las cosas, dejándose consumir por su propia oscuridad, tomando malas decisiones sin pararse a pensar en el daño que le estaría causando a los demás…

Entonces la de Dauper había mencionado a Eren, y ya toda la atención de Mikasa se había centrado en sus siguientes palabras; desde luego, era cierto que las mentiras más efectivas consistían en retorcer la verdad… aunque eso no quitaba que todo hubiese sido, también en parte, culpa suya.

" _Creías que ibas a perder a Eren para siempre, ¿verdad? Y peor aún, que era yo quien te lo iba a quitar."_

Una vez más, se había sorprendido con la inusitada perspicacia de Sasha, tan intuitiva para algunas cosas; había acertado de lleno en uno de sus temores más profundos, cuya fuente no era la Cazadora en concreto sino más bien algo general, la angustiosa certeza de que el mundo entero estaba en su contra y que tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo lo poco que aún le quedaba de familia…

Luego, sin embargo, Sasha había seguido hablando… y Mikasa había estado a punto de cambiar de opinión; la forma en que empezó a describir a Eren, destacando todas sus cualidades, como si fuese una _pieza_ a la que la otra chica pretendía _cazar_ …

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de que había _destrozado_ el pan que aún sostenía entre sus manos; y si hubiese perdido el control, aun tan sólo por un instante… Volvió a temer lo que habría sido capaz de hacerle a su compañera, si la hubiese atrapado. _¿Quizás lo mismo?_

Y aun así, después de todo, Sasha había conseguido lo que parecía imposible: sorprenderla de nuevo, dejándola más desconcertada todavía… ¿con una _confesión_?

" _Y esa persona… No es Eren. Eres tú, Mikasa."_

Y después de eso, ¡todo se había vuelto más extraño todavía! El súbito rubor, la vergüenza _ardiente_ (propia y ajena) que casi le había quemado en las mejillas; hasta el punto de que no había tenido más remedio que taparse la cara con las manos, durante unos largos instantes que se le habían hecho eternos. "¡Sasha, esas cosas _no_ se dicen en voz alta, así de repente!"

Cuando logró serenarse de nuevo, y alzar una vez más la mirada, se dio cuenta de que su entorno había cambiado considerablemente: el permeante resplandor plateado que bañaba aquel refugio particular se había transformado ya en otro plenamente rojizo.

Sasha luego se había atrevido a acariciar _su_ bufanda… la misma, ciertamente, que Mikasa había colocado también en torno a su compañera, antes de quedarse dormida al lado de Eren en la enfermería; razón por la cual sus celos habían menguado bastante, ante aquel contacto inesperado. Y entonces…

¿Había sido justo en ese momento, o ya había empezado un poco antes? De pronto, la bufanda se había agitado entre los dedos de la cazadora, _vibrando_ y transmitiendo aquella energía por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviese _viva_.

Y después de eso, con todo lo que ya había pasado… En realidad, que luego la bufanda hubiese comenzado a extenderse, absorbiendo en ella el rojizo resplandor, ya no había sido _tan_ extraño; como si no hubiese podido ocurrir otra cosa, como si los acontecimientos hubieran tenido que suceder de esa manera, obedeciendo una especie de lógica interna, propia de aquel mundo de los sueños tan peculiar.

En ese mismo instante, Mikasa verdaderamente había sentido _latir_ la bufanda en torno a su cuello, cálida y reconfortante; transmitiéndole una _seguridad_ que había creído que ya no volvería a sentir, que de hecho no había sentido (no con tanta intensidad, no tan _íntima_ ) desde que…

Aunque no se notase, tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para que no se le saltaran las lágrimas; pero no habría ganado nada perdiendo la compostura en ese momento, en aquella situación, seguían pasando demasiadas cosas extrañas y ella no podía bajar la guardia, _no podía_ …

Sin embargo, por la expresión de maravillado asombro de su amiga (que quizás también reflejaba la suya propia), supo que no tenía nada que temer de Sasha; no al menos en ese momento.

En cierto modo, luego no le sorprendió (como si parte de ella supiese que _eso_ iba a pasar, _tenía_ que pasar) que en mitad de la reciente penumbra, tan vívida y nítida como la suya, destacase _otra_ bufanda roja en torno al cuello de la Cazadora.

Lo inesperado fue que, de repente, Sasha pareció quedarse en estado catatónico; completamente paralizada, con los ojos muy abiertos, casi sin respirar. Mikasa tuvo que llamarla varias veces, sujetándola de un hombro, hasta que por fin la hizo reaccionar.

Pensándolo mejor, y teniendo en cuenta algunas de las cosas que se habían dicho antes (y las que se dirían después), ¡entonces no era tan extraño que la de Dauper se hubiese puesto tan colorada! Seguramente también ella, en ese mismo momento, habría tenido un aspecto parecido.

Porque Mikasa sabía lo importante que podía ser algo (aparentemente tan sencillo) como darle a otra persona una prenda de ropa ( _una bufanda roja_ ); al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que acababa de hacer con Sasha, su compañera, su amiga…

¿Y quizás _algo_ más? ¿ _Familia_ , incluso? Igual que con Eren… y también Armin, por supuesto; pero especialmente _Eren_.

La verdad era que daba un poco de miedo, darse cuenta de repente de que compartía una conexión tan profunda con una persona a la que, hasta entonces, nunca se le había ocurrido ver así. "Pero también hay algo más, aparte de eso. ¿Una vieja leyenda…?"

En realidad, desde cierto punto de vista, lo que había ocurrido con Sasha se parecía a lo de Eren; a su manera, ella también la había salvado, de su propia oscuridad interna… Quizás Mikasa luego no había rescatado exactamente a su compañera; pero al menos había evitado destruirla, ¿no?

Aun así, de todas formas, trató de explicarle a la cazadora lo de la enfermería: que había extendido la bufanda en torno a los tres y (seguramente) eso explicaba por qué Sasha tenía ahora una idéntica alrededor de su cuello.

Esa idea tranquilizaba a Mikasa mucho más, que la de ciertos sentimientos inconfesos (o más bien recientemente confesados) de Sasha hacia ella (compañera, amiga, _¿algo más?_ ); y asustaba bastante menos que la posibilidad de que _ella_ , en el fondo, también sintiese lo mismo por la castaña.

Porque además, entonces, ¿en qué lugar dejaría eso a Eren?

Todo era ya bastante extraño, en ese misterioso lugar. ¿Era realmente necesario hacerlo _todavía_ más extraño? No es que fuese algo _malo_ , sino más bien… Mikasa, simplemente, no se había planteado ese tipo de cosas; y quizás, justo en esa situación, _no_ era el mejor momento para empezar a hacerlo.

Pero hasta la vaga noción de que "ya dejarían eso para más adelante" le producía un ligero nerviosismo, por mucho que lo disimulase; aunque había otras cuestiones, más apremiantes, que también le hacían sentirse nerviosa, y que la propia Sasha había planteado mientras (al igual que ella) tironeaba suavemente de su propia bufanda.

¿Qué había pasado con Marco? ¿Y cómo se suponía que iban a encontrar a Eren? Porque para eso habían venido, ¿no? _Eso_ era lo primero…

Naturalmente, la Cazadora también había dicho otras cosas. _"_ _Eren es tuyo, eso ya lo sabemos todas, así que puedes estar tranquila, ¿vale? ¡Yo desde luego no te lo voy a quitar!"_

¿Cómo no iba a ruborizarse Mikasa con esas cosas? Pero así era Sasha, lo había sido y lo sería siempre: tan franca, tan directa; capaz de quitarle a una el aliento, con un simple puñado de palabras atolondradas, tan sinceras y honestas como ella.

Y a veces, quizás demasiado dura consigo misma. Si no, ¿por qué ese empeño en asumir la responsabilidad por lo sucedido? Mikasa seguía sintiendo (pensaba, _sabía_ ) que la culpa era principalmente suya.

"Aunque de poco sirve discutir ahora sobre esto, ¿verdad? No es como si de pronto fuera a retroceder en el tiempo para evitar que Eren se comiese la manzana accidentalmente…"

Y como si todo no fuese ya suficientemente complicado, encima Sasha había tenido que añadir aquello de "deberías desnudar tu corazón y confesarle a Eren tus verdaderos sentimientos (sí, esos mismos que has estado guardándote durante tanto tiempo en el fondo de tu ser) nada más verle, a la primera ocasión". Bueno, quizás no precisamente con esas palabras; pero la idea estaba ahí.

¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! Y más aún, teniendo en cuenta que Eren no se encontraba bien, que todavía no era él mismo en aquel lugar… Desde luego, lo de "confesarle lo que sientes es la mejor manera de ayudarle" sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad; parecido a lo de "tener una tarta y comérsela", algo que sabía que era imposible.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar plantearse… _¿Y si sí?_ ¿Y si por alguna razón, de algún modo, en aquel lugar tan extraño, sí era posible? Que lo que más le convenía a ella, también fuese precisamente, justo en ese momento, lo que más necesitaba Eren.

"Pero entonces, ¿qué hay de Sasha y _lo nuestro_? ¿Y en qué lugar dejaría eso a Eren? ¿Y qué pasa con Marco? _¿Y con Eren?_ _¿Y con Sasha?_ "

Y no había duda de que la Cazadora, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, complicaba cada vez más todo aquello; de hecho, lo conseguía cada vez que abría la boca.

" _Eso no significa que tengas que hacerlo tú sola. Si en algún momento te abruma la idea de seguir adelante… Que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Yo también estoy aquí, para lo que haga falta."_

¿Cómo no iba a sentirse aún más comprometida, después de oír algo así, sometida a más tensión todavía?

Irónicamente, llegado un punto, había sido tanta la tensión que… Sencillamente, al superar cierto límite, empezó a darle ya todo lo mismo.

Con lo cual, se quedó aparentemente más tranquila, más relajada, aunque sólo a un nivel superficial; la silenciosa y resignada aceptación de que pasaría lo que tuviese que pasar, de que ya iría haciendo frente a esas situaciones conforme se fueran presentando.

Y quizás, cuando llegase el momento crítico, le vendría bien saber que podía contar con Sasha; pero por otro lado… "¿Y si nunca siento por ella lo mismo que ella siente por mí? _¿Y si al final termino sintiéndolo?_ " No estaba segura de cuál de aquellas dos opciones le asustaba más; el temor, mezclado con una incierta esperanza, la de que (de algún modo) al final todo saldría bien…

Aunque algo en su interior ya parecía advertirle a gritos que, en aquel mundo tan hermoso como cruel, los finales felices eran prácticamente imposibles.

Demasiadas. Demasiadas cosas. Era difícil… _Pensar_ en todo y nada a la vez…

Además de controlar su respiración, Mikasa trató de recordar algunas de las lecciones fundamentales que le había enseñado su madre, hacía ya tantos años.

"La mente a veces es como un río, en constante movimiento. Del mismo modo que el agua fluye todo el tiempo, las ideas pasan por tu mente sin llegar a _ser_. No trates de agarrar el agua, no intentes aferrarte a todas tus ideas, déjalas fluir y deja que pasen. Acéptalas como parte de ti, pero reconoce su naturaleza impermanente y perecedera. No limites tu realidad dedicando energías a algo que parece abarcarlo todo y que, sin embargo, un minuto antes ni siquiera estaba ahí. Las emociones vienen y van, cambian constantemente. No tiene sentido apegarse a lo que pronto desaparecerá, no merece la pena concentrarte en lo efímero. Si usas la nada como base, terminarás convirtiéndote en nada. Recuerda la auténtica naturaleza de esos pensamientos, que tan reales nos parecen y que luego se revelan como simples fuegos de artificio. La forma en que percibes la realidad no es la realidad misma, tus emociones son como ondas en el mar de tu mente. No malgastes fuerzas en rechazar lo que puedes dejar fluir, con suficiente desapego como para distinguir entre lo temporal y lo eterno."

Inspirar, espirar… Inspirar, espirar…

Al menos, el aire fresco de aquel día facilitaba considerablemente las cosas; enseguida se sintió ya mucho más tranquila y relajada, algo aún más sencillo gracias al entorno en el que se encontraban.

Prácticamente todo era blanco, pacífico y sereno a su alrededor.


End file.
